The Overture
by jm-oc-ja
Summary: A collection of one shots following Beca and Chloe's relationship, the ups the downs and the random snippets. Main pairing Chloe/Beca side pairings Aubrey/Jesse and more most likely. Ratings vary and time line is nonlinear. The first 31 chapters are already posted one shots.
1. Dark Days

A/n: This is a collection of all of my stories for Beca and Chloe that I have done so far which means most these you've most likely seen or read already but good news is all the new ones will be here! Easier to find! Also here is a semi time line.

In semi order by year: Start: Ask Her Out, year one: The True Spirit of Christmas, Snippy the Cat, Fights can Lead to so Much More, Dork, Santa Tracking, Shimmer, Introductions. Year two: Dark Days, Sinatra, Real Emotions. Year Three: Christopher Beale, Missing Mom. Year Four: Polar Bear Cub, Aspen, House Hunting, Moving Day, Who I Was to Who I Am, Books and TV Shows. Year Five: Stepmonster's Thanksgiving, Mrs. Beale's Thanksgiving. Year Six: For My Heroes, Pool Water. This is mainly me estimating as best I can remember and how I feel it should semi be, forgive me if I contradict myself.

x-x-x

Chloe was mad, more than just mad the redhead was fuming. Her day had started out poorly and only got progressively worse as it wore on. Beca had at some time in the middle of the night left their bed for the couch and now wasn't answering her phone. Aubrey said Beca wasn't in class they were both in, and offered to let her borrow her notes, they were getting along a lot better now. The cherry on top however had been when she didn't show up for practice. So now as she walked up the stairs to their shared apartment she was fuming. Turn her key in the lock she expected to find the apartment empty or if not Beca had better have been seriously ill or dead because otherwise there was no excuse. She really didn't expect to find her girlfriend on the floor in her sweats playing some video game surrounded by junk food.

"You look well." Chloe said harshly, Beca at least looked at her. "You didn't answer your phone or show up to class. Have you been here all day?"

"Yup." The answer was like poking a bear with a stick.

"You know you look pretty good to skip practice."

"Not sick."

"Did your phone die?" Beca just pointed to it across the room. There was a dent in the wall from where it impacted. That worried Chloe, Beca loved her phone it contained her music for when she didn't carry her ipod. She turned back to her girlfriend actually observing her this time. Beca was sitting on the old carpet floor, she was playing what looked like a super Nintendo but she couldn't be sure, she never could tell them apart. She looked back over at Beca again and saw she was in a very worn pair of sweats that Chloe has never seen before, both knees had holes and both leg bottoms were ragged. The sweatshirt was a Dartmouth, where her father had gone, but the lettering was almost completely gone, it was huge on the little girl. Sitting in her lap was the old tattered stuffed cat she bought as a kid. Beca looked like a little kid, even more than usual. She wore no make-up and her hair was still bed head even though it was already seven at night. Chloe kicked off her shoes and sat behind Beca, wrapping her arms around the tiny girl as she played what Chloe now realized was Yoshi's Island.

"Babe, what's wrong?" She whispered and Beca paused the game, Chloe could feel Beca release a long controlled breath.

"Today is the day my dad left my mom, when I was eight." Her voice cracked when she started to speak. "So today is like my dark day, you know like how Luke had a dark day in Gilmore Girls? Well this is mine, I don't talk to anyone because I can't stop from being mean and then I get all upset and start crying." Chloe wiped the tear that fell from Beca's eye as she does exactly what she just said.

"It's ok to be upset. Today is the day your life changed forever. The people in your life you thought would always be together just gave up and its scary. I get that, I don't want to do anything on the day my dad died but I can't sit around either because it over whelms me." Beca relaxed into Chloe.

"I just wish they had tried more." She sounded so defeated Chloe hugged her tightly.

"Sometimes we can't fix something we really want to and there is nothing we can do to help. We just have to remember that the problems of other people, we can't fix them." Chloe kissed the top of Beca's head. "How about I make some spaghetti and we can curl up and watch Lady and the Tramp?" Chloe nuzzled the side of Beca's neck, taking a deep breath, taking in the other girl.

"As long as you don't compare me to the Tramp again." Chloe giggled against Beca's neck and Beca smiled.

"Oh admit it you are just like him." Chloe ended up finding herself pinned under Beca who was smirking down at her.

"Admit you like it then." Beca said softly in her ear, making Chloe shiver.

"Never." She whispered defiantly Beca leaned down and kissed her.

"I love you Chloe, I'd never leave you." Beca's staring down at her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"I know, and I love you more." Chloe said back and leaned up to kiss Beca one last time before flipping them and getting up to go cook. She did love the small woman even if she had walls left to break down. Oddly Chloe looked forward to break each new one down and learn more about her lover.


	2. The True Spirit of Christmas

Beca was worried, worried about Chloe. The normally really sunny girl was all the sudden very closed off and if Beca could actually dare say it, kind of dark. So tonight Beca had gotten take out and was staying over at her girlfriend's until she knew what had her so down. Already she had let over four hours pass and knew soon Chloe would end up falling asleep. So Beca had to suck it up and start asking the tough questions.

"Babe, you've seemed… off these last few weeks. Is everything alright?" She felt Chloe stiffen at the question.

"I'm fine." She knew the other woman was lying. Rolling over so she pinned Chloe to the bed Beca stared down at her girlfriend.

"Please don't lie to me." She asked and knew that would push Chloe just enough to tell her.

"I miss my family. Every year we have this basic schedule of things to be done around Christmas, the tree goes up the weekend after thanksgiving, my moms side of the family has a party the second weekend of December, my dads the weekend before Christmas. So its Christmas time and I don't feel like it is. Maybe it's because I'm not home, because my brother isn't here watching the Christmas classics with me. Or the fact I don't have a tree or that Christmas music isn't really getting me this year. I have no idea I just feel… like a big piece of my world is missing this year, even though I have you." By the time Chloe finishes she is sobbing and Beca is holding her as tightly as she can trying not to cry with her. They ended up falling asleep Chloe still in Beca's arms.

x-x-x

Beca dragged herself out of Chloe's room and walked over to the small kitchen where Aubrey was standing, handing her a cup of coffee.

"Long night?" She asked smirking, Beca shook her head.

"No, we actually fell asleep really early, and well I need to ask you a favor." Beca said straight forward, knowing Aubrey hated when she beat around the bush.

"What would the great Beca Mitchell need from me?" Aubrey asked scoffing, they might be friendly and only for the sake of Chloe, but favors were off limits.

"I have a plan to bring her back up from her depression." Beca said looking up at the older girl through her eye lashing, sipping her coffee. "She misses what Christmas was when she was a kid. I know I'm like the last person to actually understand the whole family side of it but I want to…"

"Ok what do you need?" Aubrey cuts her off and leaves Beca shocked.

"I was going to set up her room as a Christmas-y themed…"

"Do the whole living room, the whole apartment." Beca is getting slightly annoyed with Aubrey constantly interrupting her till she saw the girl pull off the key from her car keys. "If you lose this I'll kill you."

"Can you…"

"I'm taking her out to see Mama mia on Friday remember? You refused to go?" Aubrey interrupts her again and Beca sighed, she'll never get a sentence out.

"Yup."

"We leave at four for dinner and the show is at 730 till take about 3 maybe 4 hours, then another hour for us to drive home. That will give you plenty of time." Beca is left completely stunned by Aubrey as she walked toward her own room. "Oh and just so you know, she loves and I mean loves like a crazy person loves, simple things that mean Christmas. Evergreens and poinsettias, snowmen, elves, and don't you dare put an elf in any area where I'll see it. Just she doesn't need a huge ass Santa sitting in the middle of the couch but small touches." She threw over her shoulder toward the shorter girl, before stopping and turning back to her. "Beca," She smiled, Beca is convinced it is forced. "You really are amazing." She grinned before shutting her bedroom door and Beca had to sit before she falls over from all the help she had just received. A few moments latter Chloe walked out of her room, her hair all a mess, yawning she looked up at Beca.

"You didn't see Aubrey naked again did you?" She asked.

"She should have freaking knocked it is not that hard!" They heard Aubrey scream from the other side of her door. Chloe smiled and kissed Beca stealing her coffee as she did so.

x-x-x

Beca was nervously sitting around the corner of Chloe and Aubrey's apartment, Aubrey had promised to text when they were for sure on the road. The second her phone went off Beca turn her car back on and drove right up to the apartment stairs. Jesse was leaning against his car when she pulled up she grinned at him.

"At your service!" He smiled widely standing tall with his hand in a salute, Beca hugged him quickly.

"You have no idea how much I appreciate this Jess." He pats the top of her head.

"Yeah just don't tell my girlfriend I skipped out on 'epic dance night' for helping you."

"Deal." Beca said and opened the trunk of her car, Jesse's jaw dropped.

"When you said Christmas I wasn't expecting like Christmas puking on their place." He joked and Beca growled at him.

"It is not too much."

"No, nothing could ever be too much for Chloe." He laced his hands together and acted all doe eyed, Beca punched him.

"If you don't stop I will tell her you skipped out for this!" Beca warned and Jesse stopped immediately.

"That's low." He grabbed a box and started following her up the stairs.

"That is the price you pay for picking on me." Beca said opening the door. "And let me tell you we have a lot of work to get done before they get back."

x-x-x

Jesse had to go at ten to pick his girl up because her 'epic dance night' turned into more of an 'epic drunk' night and she was sick at the bar. All that is left really is just small touches anyway and Beca admitted to wanting to do them alone. So she had spent the last few hours making it all perfect for Chloe. No little detail would be over looked, from the bows on the center piece on the coffee table, to making sure all the ornaments were facing the correct way, even the elf that Beca had tried hiding in a further layer of the real tree. She had Christmas music playing, the only kind she like classics and Trans Siberian, right when she's about to sit down she remembers one last thing she something she carried with her from her childhood. Three medium sized stuffed toys, one Santa, one snowman and of course one reindeer. She sets them on the bottom of the tv stand, in a close arrangement how her mom had always set them up. Finally she sat down for the first time since four, its nearly midnight, she closed her eyes pulling the throw blanket over her. Moments later the door opened and Beca shot right up just in time to see Chloe's eyes dance around the room and excitement cover her face. When Chloe's eyes land on Beca she wasn't expecting to be tackled to the couch and kissed.

"It's perfect!" Chloe whispered in her ear.

"I have to say Beca when you have a vision you pull it off pretty well." Aubrey smiled at the girl and set a pizza box down in front of her. "Someone was hungry but I made her wait to bring you home food too." She winked and went into the kitchen to grab plates and napkins.

"This is perfect Beca." Chloe said again, laying on top the smaller girl, her head resting on Beca's chest as she kept looking around the room.

"Well I couldn't have done it without Aubrey or Jesse or your mom either." Beca kissed the top of Chloe's head. "Oh and I called your mom, its how some of your old ornaments are on the tree she over-nighted them."

"I can't believe you pulled this off." Chloe is still awestruck when she spots a dvd case on the table. "This is my mom's favorite Christmas time movie!"

"I know, she told me." Beca smiled.

"We have to watch it, I cant believe you found it on DVD! We look for it every year!"

"Just released this year to DVD." By now Beca is beaming Chloe turned to her and kissed her pushing her back into the couch.

"Alright you two need to sit up so we can watch a Christmas in Connecticut and eat." Aubrey said pushing their legs off the couch so she could sit. Beca glared at her for ruining their moment.

"Do you see this Aubrey?"

"Yes Chloe I see it." Aubrey chuckled. "You have managed to catch a keeper by the way, if you haven't already noticed." Beca looked over at Aubrey jaw dropped. "What? Do you not see how happy she is? You did that Beca and you alone. So yeah I might not like you and only tolerate you on most days but I think you are good enough for Chloe." Beca just stared at her before grinning and mouthing 'Thank you', Aubrey shrugged it off. "Now let's watch the movie please." Beca laughed and turned the tv onto the classic movie, she looked over toward the elf staring right at them in the tree and debates grabbing it when Aubrey goes to bed.

"You don't think it's too much do you?" Beca asked and Aubrey looked at her like she is crazy but Chloe is able to answer first.

"Are you crazy? This is perfect, not too much but not too little either, and all the right perfect touches." She grinned cupping Beca's face and kissing her again. "You captured what Christmas is all about, showing people that you care about them. I couldn't ask for a better gift." Aubrey is nodding along before she hit play on the DVD.

x-x-x

"Do we have to take it all down already?" Chloe begged with Aubrey again.

"Chloe the tree is nearly dead and its almost February." She argued, Beca had to agree it was time.

"You two tackle the tree I'll get the rest." Beca said as she grabbed a box and started placing everything she could into it. She had tuned out whatever Chloe and Aubrey were talking about, which means she missed when Aubrey stopped talking, missed everything till Chloe was screaming at her to run. Looking over her shoulder she saw Aubrey running at her, Beca jumped over the coffee table and ran toward the door. Thankfully Jesse had just walked in giving Beca enough time to run out and shut the door. Jesse just watched her and then Aubrey run out and down the stairwell.

"She find the elf?" He asked.

"Yup, took her long enough." Chloe chuckled before handing Jesse a box. "Here to help, so start helping." She smiled and he nodded, Aubrey and Beca would be back soon enough and he mine as well help since he was the one that suggested the elf after Beca had told him about Aubrey's fear.


	3. Snippy The Cat

Chloe stared at the old ratted stuffed cat Beca clutched as she slept. The thing was old, had seen far better days but Beca refused to give it up. Chloe understood, or at least she thought so. Beca had explained the cat who she so adorably called Snippy, last night. Chloe felt she knew nothing about the girl when she heard the story. They had been watching the Aristocrats curled up together on the couch when she asked.

"Where did you get Bruits?" Beca had asked and Chloe smiled. Bruits was the stuffed pug her mom gave her.

"He belonged to my father, my grandma had gotten it for him when he first started treatment. My dad laughed and named him Bruits because he was going to brutally kick the cancer's butt." Chloe smiled at the memory. "When my dad died my mom gave him to me." Beca had looked up at her at some point and Chloe looked back at her. "What?"

"That is… really deep."

"Alright how did you get Snippy?"

"It wasn't anything close to that." Beca said, clearly avoiding the question.

"I don't care, I just want to know." Chloe smiled, knowing Beca couldn't say no, so when the young girl sighed she knew she got her way.

"I had gotten a weekly allowance if I finished all my chores each week when I turned seven. It was only five bucks but at seven that was a lot of money. That was till the new 'toys r us' big book had come out, Snippy was on the front. I told my dad I wanted him really badly, he said maybe Santa would bring him for me."

"But being you, you couldn't wait." Beca smiled up at Chloe.

"Exactly. So I had to save up my money because Snippy was twenty bucks and even thought I got five a week it still took six weeks to save it all up. You really cant expect a seven year old not to buy candy every once in a while." Chloe chuckled and hugged Beca tighter. "So that last day I finally had exactly twenty-four dollars. I walked up to my dad, puffed my chest out and told him I wanted to go to 'toys r us' because I had saved up all the money I needed to buy the stuffed cat. He was so proud of me and the fact I was able to save up the money that he agreed. We waited until my mom had gotten home and asked if she wanted to go but she said 'toys r us' was a dad and me place." Chloe kissed the top of Beca's head resting her head on the younger girl's shoulder. "My dad had this thing where every Christmas time he would take me out to 'toys r us' and walk around with me letting me show him what I wanted for Christmas. So he drove me and I swear he was more excited than I was. When we got there I immediately ran over to the stuffed toys. I started looking though the cats, to anyone else each would be the same but to me each was different."

"Not all the eyes were right or an ear was curled." Chloe whispered and Beca looked up at her shocked.

"You seriously," she leaned up and kissed her. "amaze me."

"Well I hope that a good thing."

"Amazing." Beca kissed her again and Chloe giggled. "So I finally had one that I knew was perfect and walked up to my dad, I gave him my money and went to walk out. He of course stopped me and said we had to pay the store, I was really confused but then realized he meant the clerk." Beca heard Chloe giggle and rolled her eyes. "She took him and quickly rang him up before handing him back to me, I hugged Snippy so tightly she warned me not to chocked him. I gave her the money and left. Since then Snippy has been by my side nearly every night."

"That is really cute."

"Is not." Beca huffed jutting her jaw out like she was tough, but snuggled closer to the older girl.

"I can just see you at seven going through each one carefully and hugging the perfect one so close." Chloe kissed Beca lightly.

"It's not sentimental like Bruits."

"Yes it is just not in the same way. They both are special to their owners in their own way. So don't ever feel as though Snippy means less to you than Bruits means to me."

"Yeah but yours was your fathers."

"Yeah and you worked for yours. That shows how much you cared already." Chloe kissed Beca's cheek. "That to me is more special than a gift." Beca grins resting back against her girlfriend again, "I love you Beca Mitchell, even if you do think you aren't deserving of me." Chloe whispered kissing the top of the younger girl's head, they finish out the movie without another word.


	4. Stepmonster's Thanksgiving

a/n: Fixed up a few mistakes in here.

Beca wasn't a fan of Christmas, well that was until she met Chloe. So that's how she found herself standing on a ladder decorating a too tall tree in their shared apartment. She finds it cute that Chloe explains where each blub came from and why it is so important, no detail is too small to be left out. She figured she would be worn out by now because Chloe changed her, this year she's actually trying to be nice. She got that Chloe only had a mom and even if Chloe said she didn't feel that way Beca felt like it wasn't fair she had a mom and dad and two step parents.

"You're thinking pretty hard to be standing on a ladder don't you think?" Beca's pulled from her thoughts by Chloe touching her side. She jumps off the ladder and stands next to her lover.

"Yeah most likely." Chloe cups her cheek and kisses her lightly.

"So what was it about?" Chloe asks and Beca nearly tips over standing on the floor. Chloe looks at her with a look that screams 'you can barely stand on the floor and yet you were just on the ladder.'

"Just that this year I want to be different." Chloe quirks an eyebrow at her.

"Such as?"

"I'll actually try to be nice to the stepmonster, and not be all dark and mean toward your mom…"

"Oh like last year?" Chloe asks eyebrow still quirked.

"Im still really sorry about that."

"All has been forgiven." Chloe smiles wrapping her arms around the girl. Last Christmas was bad, horrible actually and Chloe now knew to never go to Beca's father's place before seeing her own mother because it would leave Beca in a foul enough mood to snap at her mother and have Aubrey actually drag the small girl out by her ear and make her wait in the car while Chloe said goodbyes to her mom and brother. Thankfully her mother had understood and had agreed to allow Beca over many more times since then but still Beca felt horrible.

"Still this year I will try, so when we go to my father's I'll be on my best behavior." Beca smiles and Chloe chuckles, she knows it'll be really hard on the smaller girl all because being a tough bad ass was how she's lived her life for so long.

"Aw all for me?" Chloe can't help but pick fun at her, Beca glares and throws a bow at her.

"Yes all for you."

"You do love me!" Chloe jumps over one of the boxes and wraps Beca in a big hug.

x-x-x

Chloe sits in the passenger seat waiting for Beca to turn the car off. Her hand is holding her girlfriend's tightly, offering as much support as she can as the other girl battles within herself.

"You know, we can just leave we don't have to go in." Chloe whispers and Beca shakes her head.

"If we do that he'll be disappointed." Chloe is shocked by the statement, earlier this month Beca would not have cared in the least if her father was disappointed in her.

"You don't have to do this because you feel like I'm jealous of you having your parents."

"You and your family are close, and I know I'll never be as close with mine as you are yours but family is important to you so I'm willing to try." Beca is looking right at Chloe now and Chloe can see it in her eyes how much this actually does mean to her. She leans over the center counsel of the car and tangles her hand in the brunet's hair pulling her close and kissing her deeply.

"You really do amaze me, every day." She whispers against Beca's lips.

"Ok well you do that again and I'll agree to going back home." Chloe smirks rolling her eyes and Beca gasps. "Oh shit! I've rubbed off on you. I've created a monster that rolls her eyes and smirks! Aubrey is gonna kill me." Chloe laughs and gets out of the car.

"Come on, three hours here then to my mom's so she can help Aubrey kill you." Beca gets out and runs over to stand by her, she laces their fingers together before starting the walk up to the house.

"Ok just remember where all the exits are. I still don't believe you when you say the stepmonster isn't out to kill me." Chloe giggles at Beca's statement before knocking on the door, it opens immediately.

"Beca how nice of you to finally join us." Sarah, also known as the stepmonster, opens the door. Chloe throws an arm around Beca's hips pulling her close as if to tell her to be strong.

"Sarah, good to see you too." Beca says way too sweetly for her.

"Nice to see you again Sarah." Chloe smiles at the older woman who had made a point of ignoring her. They follow her around the house till they are surrounded by family members, Beca's father is upon them quicker than Chloe thought possible.

"Beca you came!" He shouts and hugs her, Chloe feels Beca's grip on her hand become almost vice like and she gives it a small squeeze in return. "Chloe nice of you to come." Chloe smiles at him and he leaves.

"They could try a little more you know." Beca huffs out and Chloe agrees, she tugs on Beca's hand leading her over to where Beca's cousins are. At least they are nice to both of them, at the same time.

"Beca boo! And Chloe still hanging onto our girl huh?" David says standing up and envelops both of them into the same hug, it's amazing how much taller he is than Beca.

"I wouldn't let her leave, trust me she's tried. I locked her up and threw away the key though." Beca grins from ear to ear as she jokes around with her older cousin.

"Hi David." Chloe says and pulls a seat up next to Beca.

"Chloe lovely as always to see you again." He kissed her forehead before sitting down. "You guys put your tree up last weekend like always?"

"Yes we did." Chloe beams, it was her favorite thing to do, put the Christmas tree up the Sunday before thanksgiving.

"Where's Miranda?" Beca asks looking up at David.

"Upstairs taking a nap, the twins are giving her some issues so the doc wants her to be extra careful."

"Nothing wrong right? Because I do plan on spoiling them rotten." Chloe says worried.

"Nothing wrong, promise, and spoil them with lots of clothes and bottles so I don't have to do dishes." He grins so wide his dimples show. Sarah tells David that dinner will be ready in a few and that he should help his wife downstairs, again ignoring the girls.

"Sarah did you know that Beca and Chloe here will be celebrating their fifth anniversary this coming year?" David grins, he loves putting the woman on the spot.

"No I did not realize."

"I'm so proud of little Beca, she caught such a wonderful woman." He grins widely but running to get his wife. Sarah looks at the two girls before walking away with a huff about them moving chairs.

"Fifth? Already?" Beca's father appears out of nowhere.

"Yeah well… yeah." Beca cant find any words.

"Dinner is ready." Sarah yells and saves Beca from having to form more words. Chloe holds her back as everyone files into the dining room to eat.

"You are handling this very well, especially since they are being very mean." Chloe whispers as she cups Beca's cheek and runs her thumb over the girl's cheek bone.

"Promise right after dinner is done we can leave." Beca all but begs and Chloe leans over and kisses her.

"Promise." They walk hand in hand over to the dining room, finding two chairs left open by David.

"Girls! We're having girls!" Miranda yells before they are able to step foot into the room. The news makes Chloe squeal.

"Really! Oh this is so exciting! Are you ok with all pink or do you want all sorts of colors?" Chloe says grinning ear to ear as she sits next to Miranda.

"Any colors." Beca says, as she rolls her eyes at the two women but secretly can't wait till they have kids of their own one day. David nudges her with his elbow.

"I know that face." David says grinning.

"What face?" Beca scoffs at him.

"The 'I'm madly in love and want your babies' face." As David says that Sarah loudly puts her sliver wear down and takes a long sip of her wine, everyone stops talking and looks at her.

"I think that is enough… talk about babies for the evening." She says sourly, leaving nearly everyone speechless at the table.

"Sarah." Beca's father says rather harshly across the table.

"I won't have that here, not tonight." Sarah screamed back, Beca caught on quickly what she was talking about, but before she could react Chloe and David were both on their feet.

"Aunt Sarah! How dare you!" David yells and Chloe is pulling Beca to her feet.

"Mr. Mitchell, thank you for the invite but I feel we have over stayed our welcome." Chloe says looking him square in the eye, Beca is just standing there with her jaw on the ground.

"Chloe please I'm sorry, please sit back down." Mr. Mitchell offers but Chloe shakes her head.

"Let her leave honey, Beca never wanted to be here in the first place." Sarah remarks and Chloe turns on her.

"You are so wrong, she wanted to come tonight, wanted to be here and try and act like a real family and try being close to you guys!."Chloe nearly screams, Beca wraps her arms around the taller girl knowing if she gets too worked up she'll end up crying.

"Shh, come on Chloe lets just go to your mom's." Beca says rubbing circles on Chloe's back, kissing the side of her head. "David we'll call you later." She promised and kissed Miranda's temple. "And you keep my little cousin babies safe." She smiled before leading Chloe out of the house. As soon as the door shut behind them they could hear a fight break out.

"Baby I'm so sorry, I just lost it." Chloe whispers sounding defeated.

"Chloe it's ok, shit happens." Beca says hugging her, she pulls away just enough to kiss the older girl. "I love you, and no matter what stepmonster says or does that will never change."

"You can't feel bad about this either ok? Because you actually tried really hard to be on the best possible behavior."

"I should've decked her." Beca says grinning, Chloe smiles and kisses Beca again.

"Let's go to my mom's." She pulls Beca to the car, but finds that Beca slips her hand out and runs over to the garage. "What are you doing?"

"Stealing their desert, what else?" Beca says as she grins and Chloe closes her eyes, if she doesn't see it she doesn't know anything.

"Just make sure you leave some for David and maranda and the twins!" She says and Beca is already back at her side, we two pies.

"I left pecan, their favorite and everyone else hates it." Beca says as she has this devilish grin on her face and Chloe is just shaking her head.

x-x-x

"You are early!" Aubrey opens the door before they even knock, catching them extremely off guard and not in what Aubrey would consider a 'good' situation. "Ok, and you aren't ready to come in." She shuts the door, and Beca is bright red.

"That was rather rude of her, it is my house." Chloe states before kissing Beca again.

"Yeah well we were kind of making out like teenagers against the wall."

"You are not complaining." Chloe states before nipping at Beca's pluse point.

"No, but maybe we should go inside. I kind of really wanna see Aubrey trying to scrub her eyes with bleach."

"You are evil." Chloe says but pulls away anyway and opens the door letting Beca in.

"If my neighbors call and complain." Chloe's mother states as she walks up hugging Chloe then Beca. "You look like you could use some food and a drink, come, come. Aubrey is just about to make 'rocket fuel' as she calls it." Beca looks at Chloe eyes wide.

"I can drive home don't worry." Chloe smiles.

"Or you can stay! I have the room!" Her mother shouts and Chloe smiles and Beca nods.

Three hours later they all find themselves draped in all sorts of ways over the sofas in the living room, full of good food and drinks. Beca was laying half on top of Chloe, with Aubrey laying across their legs.

"I love your family." Beca whispers kissing Chloe's collar bone, she feels Chloe nod before falling asleep. Chloe's mother takes a photo once they all fell asleep and pulls blankets over each of them.

"My babies." She smiles before going up to get her own sleep.

x-x-x

A/n: So I kinda figured I should say something at some point. I kinda stumbled upon this pair on accident, meaning it popped up on my lj page and I was all 'im not studying for exams they suck to much *click*' and next thing I know its 5 am and im on like my 18th story or something. So I drag my butt to class only to sit in it and write, I guess if you read all of my one shots for them they are semi connected, I'll end up with a few that aren't I'll try placing warnings about it if I do. And always because I feel like everyone says it so I should too reviews rock, though I'll still write even without them. If you wanna talk crap PM me because it's the adult thing to do. Oh and if u don't wanna review for some reason or even if u just wanna pm me its cool too. Thank you for putting up with this.


	5. Introductions

Chloe was pacing back and forth in front of Aubrey who was very annoyed by now. Beca had invited her to meet her cousin and his soon-to-be-wife. That's family, at least for Beca it was the closest family that the young girl had. Technically she had met her father already but had not seen him since Beca told him they were dating, actually she was sure he made a point of avoiding her. Besides her father Beca only ever talked about her cousin, a few others came up from time to time but she heard so much about her cousin Chloe swore she already knew him.

"I swear if you don't stop, I'll tie you up in here to a chair and then call Beca and tell her you aren't going." Aubrey growled, Chloe doesn't even see her get up to leave, she only realized that Aubrey is gone with the door slams shut.

"Door, Beca…" Kimmy Jin says. "Beca it's the door!" She yelled and gave up, she threw open the door to find Aubrey on the other side. Kimmy Jin just points over to Beca. "Tell her to shut the hell up will you." The girl growled and Aubrey nodded, she walks up to Beca and pulled her headphones off.

"Ow what the fuck!" Beca turned around only to face Aubrey, she swallowed nervously. "You heard that…"

"Oh what? You singing The Only Exception loudly? God you really take sickeningly in love to a whole new level of Sick." Aubrey sat down on the younger girl's bed.

"Ok… so what are you doing here?"

"Will you go to Chloe and tell her to stop worrying about meeting your cousin." Aubrey looked at her with pleading eyes and Beca choked. "Please."

"Um… ok yeah…"

"It's not that big of a deal anyway they are just your cousins."

"Well he's more like a brother than a cousin." Beca said and earned a glare from Aubrey. "Not helping right."

"And Kimmy jin said to shut the fuck up." Aubrey said. "Oh and… I won't throw fits if you came stay with us sometimes. I mean after all, that girl is kind of crazy."

"Are you being nice Aubrey?" Beca smirked raising an eyebrow.

"Tell anyone and I'll skin you." Aubrey said before she left. Beca quickly put all her computer stuff away before running down the hall after the taller girl.

"Admit it you like me."

"Shove it dwarf."

"Ow that hurt Aub." Beca threw a hand over her heart in an over exaggerated gesture, Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"I only like you because you make Chloe happy."

"And I only like you because Chloe tells me I have to." Beca smirked when Aubrey glared at her.

"How about this because we both know we are stuck with one another for the foreseeable future. We won't go out of our ways to annoy the other or be nice, because honestly that is just wasted energy. Plus you never listened to a thing I said in Bella's."

"I will agree to that on one condition."

"What is that?" Aubrey raised an eye brow at the girl.

"If something is going on with Chloe that I don't know about you tell me."

"Agreed and you have to return that favor also." Beca grinned and stuck her hand out.

"Shake on it." Aubrey rolled her eyes but shook Beca's hand. Beca waited as Aubrey unlocked the door letting them both in. "Chloe you ready to go?"

"No, Aubrey left before she could help me pick out something to wear." Chloe said distraught.

"Babe you look good in anything."

"You are just saying that." Chloe stepped out of her room and saw Aubrey standing by Beca. "Where did you go?"

"On a walk. I ran into Beca and walked back with her."

"Oh yeah ran into…" Beca started to say but Aubrey elbowed her hard. "Come on babe we only have a few minutes before we need to meet David." She urged Chloe and walked away from Aubrey, when Chloe was back in her room Beca flipped Aubrey off who threw a throw pillow at her.

x-x-x

David was extremely excited, never before had Beca brought anyone to meet anyone in the family. She barely ever mentioned anyone either, well except for this last year when all she spoke of was Chloe. She raved about the older girl, David found it cute, he had to be the same way when he found Miranda.

"David." Beca called and he turned to see her hand in hand with a stunning read head. He jogged up to them, hugging Beca tightly.

"Beca boo. I've missed you." He threw an arm out pulling Chloe into the hug. "Nice to meet you Chloe." Chloe liked the man already, but Beca was growling. She punched his arm when he pulled back.

"God you jerk I said to be careful she needs space." Beca snapped and Chloe wrapped her arms around the small girl.

"Babe, it's ok. I like it."

"See she likes it." David starts walking back to the table he had.

"Where's the soon to be wife?" Beca asked.

"She's gonna meet us, her boss needed her again." David grinned. "God I am so honored to meet you Chloe. This is huge for Beca."

"I've heard." Chloe smiled, she couldn't figure out why she had been nervous. A woman had walked up taking a seat next to David.

"My god I need a smoke." She huffed sitting down.

"Miranda, Chloe, Chloe meet my soon to be wife." David's smile was even larger now that Miranda had shown up.

"Oh sorry, how rude of me." She put out her hand and shook Chloe's with a huge smile on. "Nice to meet you. Now I'm going to steal Beca boo here and catch a smoke." Miranda said pulling Beca to her feet.

"Not today k?" Beca said trying to sit back down, Chloe had a confused face on and Beca didn't want her to fend for herself against her cousin.

"It's ok, I just didn't know you smoked." Chloe said a little shocked at the discovery.

"Only around Miranda." David said a little annoyed.

"Grumpy pants doesn't like it." Miranda said chuckling.

"You sure you wanna be stuck with Grumpy pants?" Beca asked and Chloe nodded, she kissed Beca before letting her go. Beca followed Miranda around the corner away from any other people.

"She seems nice." Miranda smiled lighting up.

"She is, she's great." Beca grinned taking her own cigarette.

"David wants to have kids about a year after we are married." Taking a drag Miranda sighed. "I don't think I can give this up."

"You can, we'll find you some new vice." Beca offered.

"Yeah like?"

"Gum or chocolate, sex?" Beca grinned wickedly at the woman.

"David might like that one. She's gotta be good if you stayed."

"She basically jumped me in the shower before I knew her name."

"Wow. You like her, I can see it in your eyes."

"Wow, kind mushy for you huh?"

"True but I'm right." She took another drag before looking back at Beca. "She could be your one little Beca." She grinned leaving Beca to think over that thought.

x-x-x

"You didn't scare her did you?" Beca asked returning, she leaned down and kissed Chloe, much to her surprise she had a fresh minty breath.

"Lots, she's gonna skip town tonight while you sleep." He grinned and Chloe nodded.

"So he promised to tell me how you got your nickname."

"No, David."

"Beca please…" Chloe asked looking at Beca with big puppy dog eyes.

"Fine…" Beca agreed and Chloe jumped in her lap kissing her.

"Alright so when we were kids Beca always was a… pouty kid, kinda angry too. Till she was like five, she whined all the time. So every time she did I would tell her 'boo' and you know move my fists over my eyes like I was crying. Well our grandma picked it up and would always say 'Oh Beca boo.' So it started to stick. Then when we got older she would say it if we said something slightly depressing like 'I stubbed my toe.' She would look right at you and go 'oh boo', face this perfect face of sarcasm it was perfect." David grinned when he saw how happy Chloe was to be learning about a young Beca. "So it stuck." He finished and Beca flipped him off.

"I hate you."

"Oh yes, you hate me and yet you just introduced me to your girl. Oh sure."

x-x-x

Chloe was extremely when they arrived back at her apartment. She pulled Beca into her kissing her pushing her against the door.

"As nice as this is maybe we should go inside." Beca said trying to pull away. Chloe quickly opened the door and let Beca pull her into the room.

"You guys are home late." Aubrey said from her spot on the couch with Jesse.

"Yeah well… someone wouldn't shut up with my cousin."

"You loved it." Chloe said kissing Beca's nose.

"I did but honestly we spent nearly 9 hours with them, plus we have to see them again in a week. I love David but not that much."

"He is really great Aubrey you would love him."

"He's engaged right?" Jesse asked pausing the movie.

"Yes dingbat he is." Beca rolled her eyes at the boy. She pulled Chloe down on top of her on the other side of the couch. "So what are we watching?"

"Hunt for Red October." Jesse said grinning.

"Awesome." Beca said resting her head on Chloe's shoulder. "A movie I can sleep through." She grinned when Jesse gasped and started ranting about how amazing the movie was and how Beca had no respect for any movie.

"You always have to do that don't you?" Chloe whispered and Beca nodded.

"Well it gets Aubrey laid so I figured I would help her out some times." Chloe rolled her eyes but kissed Beca anyway.

"Thank you for today by the way." Chloe whispered as Jesse had stopped talking and she didn't want him going back off because they were talking. "I know how your family isn't the best but it… makes me really happy that you introduced me to David and Miranda."

"I know, well I figured if I was going to keep you around for awhile I should at least trick into thinking we are doing well by introducing you around a bit." Beca smirked and Chloe shook her head chuckling.

"Just admit it, you would fall apart without me." Chloe said and Beca turned her head so she was looking right at her.

"I would, I would be completely lost without you in my life." She kissed Chloe, before wrapping her arms tightly around her and snuggling closer. She would be completely lost without her, she wanted Chloe to know that.


	6. Ask Her Out

a/n: Last part and yes this is a repost from Ask Her Out if it seems familiar.

Sometimes Beca would fall asleep thinking about how she could just strangle Aubrey while Chloe slept, it would solve a lot of problems. Well at least in Beca's mind it would solve a lot of problems, like with Aubrey out of the way she could actually ask the girl in her arms out on a real date and finally admit she liked her. Yet on the other hand, Chloe never showed interest in her besides friendship either. Beca sighs again, wrapping her arms around Chloe before she closes her eyes, leaving the plotting to her dreams.

x-x-x

Chloe loves waking up earlier than Beca, it meant she got the time to study the girl as she slept. No walls were up nothing blocks her from seeing how amazing this young girl actually is. She woke up every morning with Beca's arms around her and it felt perfect, nothing was better in the world in Chloe's mind. She would come up with excuses every night to get Beca to stay the night, and would always fake sleep until Beca would wait till she thought she was actually asleep and then the strong safe arms of the smaller girl wrapped around her. Chloe thought it a bit funny at first when she realized the first night that the shorter of them wasn't actually the little spoon while they slept but she wouldn't want it any other way.

x-x-x

Beca is tired, she wants to go back to her dorm and sleep, but it's open mike night at the local bar and Chloe and the rest of the Bella's were still taking turns singing.

"You should go sing Beca." Amy says as she sits down next to the sleepy girl.

"I really don't want to, maybe next week." She smiles at Amy but Amy nudges her nodding toward Chloe.

"You should sing." Amy says again before leaving Beca alone. Beca yawns and walks over to the songs the bar had to sing. She's shocked when she sees that Nickelback has their own section. She grins and walks over to the bar where Benji was bartending.

"Hey Beca what can I do for you tonight?" Benji was extremely sweet to everyone, Beca just smiles at him.

"I was wondering if you guys had a guitar?"

"Yeah! I'll grab it for you. Just remember it's a loner so no pulling a Pete Townsend." Benji grins when he sees that he got Beca to smile. Handing the case over the bar he gives her a thumbs up. Beca waits till the last group got off the small stage before she grabs a stool and pulls the guitar out. She starts strumming along to the memory she had of the song. The song she chose wasn't very hard but she wants to make it her own, sort of. After the first verse Chloe is watching her intently, a huge smile on her face.

"Well I'm tired of pretending, but I'm terrified of it ending, I know if not for you there's nothing I could do to ever let it end." Beca has to look away from Chloe because she can't control her smile any longer. She keeps singing and looks back up for the last few lines. "Please don't let it end." The Bellas and Benji are cheering for her when she steps down.

x-x-x

Chloe held out hope that Beca would get up and sing, she loves the younger girl's voice. She sees her look over at her and smiles, she is about to walk over to Beca but the girl stands up and walks over to the bar. Chloe turns back to the stage, sighing.

"Gezz will you just ask her out already Chloe? You aren't hiding it from anyone." Aubrey nearly yells and it scares Chloe.

"What?"

"Never mind Beca is about to sing." Aubrey growls and Chloe looks at her friend before looking at the stage.

"I know this song!" Chloe grins.

"Yeah, well listen to it." Aubrey snaps and Chloe wonders what she did that upset her best friend so much.

"Really well." Amy whispers in her ear scaring the hell out of her.

"Where did you…she's looking right at me." Chloe stammers and Aubrey nods. Suddenly Chloe sees a smile on Beca's face and the girl looks at her feet, fully grinning now.

"She's singing to you. Will you just suck it up and ask her out please? I'm so tired of the lame excuses and you two dancing around one another. Chloe I am begging you, as your best friend I think you two will have something amazing together." Aubrey says and Chloe looks at her nodding, she jumps up and rushes over to Beca as she hands the guitar back to Benji. Beca jumps when she turns and Chloe is standing right there.

"I won't let it change a thing." Chloe says and kisses Beca.

"Finally!" Aubrey yells as the two girls pull apart. "Now can you two actually focus on working for nationals?" She huffs before walking out of the bar.

"Why didn't you say something?" Beca asks shuffling her feet a little.

"Because you never did. And I didn't want to screw up our friendship." She pulls Beca back to her by the girl's lapels on her jacket, kissing her softly.

"I will never ever let you go." Beca grins wrapping her arms around Chloe's neck.


	7. Mrs Beale's Thanksgiving

"You are early!" Aubrey opens the door before they even knock, catching them extremely off guard and not in what Aubrey would consider a 'good' situation. "Ok, and you aren't ready to come in." She shuts the door, and Beca is bright red.

"That was rather rude of her, it is my house." Chloe states before kissing Beca again.

"Yeah well we were kind of making out like teenagers against the wall."

"You are not complaining." Chloe states before nipping at Beca's pulse point.

"No, but maybe we should go inside. I kind of really wanna see Aubrey trying to scrub her eyes with bleach."

"You are evil." Chloe says but pulls away anyway and opens the door letting Beca in.

"If my neighbors call and complain." Chloe's mother walks up hugging Chloe then Beca. "You look like you could use some food and a drink, come, come. Aubrey is just about to make 'rocket fuel' as she calls it." Beca looks at Chloe eyes wide.

"I can drive home, don't worry." Chloe smiles.

"Or you can stay! I have the room!" Her mother shouts and Chloe smiles and Beca nods, she follows Chloe into the small kitchen where Aubrey was already drinking the pink drink. She points to two extra ones already made on the counter for Beca and Chloe.

"Keys up if both of you are drinking." Aubrey says, she puts her hand out for the keys. Beca hands them over willingly, and Aubrey tosses them on top of the fridge. Beca starts drinking, she looks around the kitchen and living room, she loves Chloe's mother's house. The house may be older but it had a homey feel to it, there were photos of Chloe and her brother and even Aubrey on the walls and fridge. She wished her father's house was this warm and cozy. Chloe pulls her from her thoughts when she puts a hand on her shoulder.

"I asked if you were ok?" Chloe repeats and Beca grins wrapping her lover in a hug.

"I'm better than ok, I'm perfect." Beca pulls Chloe closer kissing her.

"God can you two stop that." Aubrey snarls as she walks by the two.

"Not like you haven't seen worse." Chloe smirks at her best friend who rolls her eyes.

"Not like I wanted to."

"I think I'm going to go find something else to do…" Beca tries to sneak away but Chloe stops her.

"Aubrey you've caught us in tons of much worse positions than anything you have seen yet today."

"Yet?" Beca shakes her head, she is so screwed. Suddenly Chloe's right hand is roaming down her body, Beca grabs at it but is soon pinned against the kitchen counter. "Oh fuck." Beca whispers as Chloe's hand found its way between her legs.

"Don't even act like you don't like it." Chloe growls and Aubrey rolls her eyes at the two.

"Oh I do like it but I fear my girlfriend doesn't." Jesse grins walking in, he hugs Aubrey. "Sorry I'm late, work held me over since someone decided to slack today." Beca flips him off as Chloe kisses her again.

"Dears as much as I do love you, dinner is ready so please stop… Chloe get your hand…" Chloe's mother chuckles and just walks away.

"Chloe please, if we don't stop." Beca pleads with her girlfriend, Chloe just smiles, kisses her once more and pulls Beca into the dining room.

"So glad you could join us." Aubrey smirks and Beca glares at her.

"You are so much fun when flustered." Chloe smiles kissing Beca's cheek.

"Your mom is going to kill me." Beca whines, as Chloe smiles at her girlfriend's discomfort.

"Beca no matter what as long as you make my daughter happy I will love you."

"Thanks Mrs. Beale." Beca smiles as the older woman pats her shoulder.

"Wasn't it right about now last year I was dragging you out the door by your ear?" Aubrey asks and Beca flips her off.

"Shut it Aubrey." Beca snaps.

"Girls, be nice. Jesse why don't you lead us in prayer?" Mrs. Beale asks and Beca looks around, she wasn't religious. "Oh dear don't worry none of us are but we always say grace before family dinners, just… something we never could stop." Beca nods before casting her eyes downward like the rest of the room. Jesse keeps it simple with mentions of blessing everyone and the food and hopefully not letting Aubrey and Beca cat fight again, even if he did like it. When he finishes both Beca and Aubrey were glaring at him.

"What? You can't… sorry." He smiles and grabs the mashed potatoes. They pass the food around the table all taking what they wanted.

"So I'm guessing your father's didn't go so well?" Mrs. Beale asks casually and Beca shakes her head.

"Stepmonster may have hinted at Chloe and I being biblically incorrect."

"Biblically incorrect, that's a new one." Jesse smirks and Aubrey elbows him hard.

"So we left, and came here because here is always so much better than there." Beca grins looking at Chloe who smiles back. "Plus I promised to be behaved here and I didn't think we would make it if I decked stepmonster."

"No I wouldn't think your dad would let that fly too much." The woman smiles back at Beca. "I am very glad you came here though. It is always nice to have the whole family under the roof."

"Wait Chris is here?" Chloe asks.

"He's upstairs sleeping. He said he'll be down in a bit." Chloe's mother explains before changing topics. "So Beca how is school going?"

"Hopefully I'll be done this year." She grins, she was excited to be done soon, excited to finally be able to fully immerse herself in the real world.

"That's great, so you'll be taking a job full time after that at the radio station?"

"Actually, I might be taking one at a recording studio. I still have to talk about a few other things with them first but it's looking really good."

"That's great Beca! Why didn't you say anything?" Jesse asks grinning at her.

"It wasn't set in stone yet so I didn't want to jinx it."

"She'll get it for sure now." Chloe says kissing the younger girl's temple. The rest of dinner was filled with random talks about how everyone was doing and old memories, plans for the next few months and idle chat.

x-x-x

"So let me guess the Lions lost?" Chris asks as he sits on the floor across the room from everyone.

"Yup, overtime though so that's a first I'm thinking." Beca grins at the older man. "God you need to have one of Aubrey's drinks!" Beca tries to get up but Chloe won't let her, wrapping her arms tightly around the smaller girl.

"No he can get it himself." Chloe whines and Beca kisses her forehead.

"That's ok, I taught her that one." Chris grins and Chloe pokes her head out from Beca's side.

"Hey why are you teaching her the good drinks?"

"Because she actually remembers the ingredients after a few." Chris smirks and Chloe nods her agreement, she yawns and tucks her head back on the other side of Beca who was falling asleep. Soon Aubrey walks over and drapes herself across their legs since they took most of the couch. Chris got up and grabs the throw blankets from behind the couch and covers his younger sister and her girlfriend first before he moves and covers Aubrey.

"Chris have you seen Jesse?" He hears his mother ask from the kitchen.

"He fell asleep awhile ago, upstairs watching some movie." Chris whispers and motions for his mother to come look. She grabs her camera and snaps a quick photo of the three girls.

"That should be the Christmas card this year." Chris grins and his mother nods.

"It's good to have you home Chris."

"It's good to see nothing has changed much." He wraps an arm around his mother pulling her close, he kisses the top of her head. "Now if only she would get a damn ring on my baby sister's finger." He chuckled and his mother shoves him.

"Hush now she might get ideas like she needs to hurry up."

"She does! Life is too short."


	8. Sinatra

It wasn't something that Chloe would have ever guessed was on her girlfriend's ipod. Hell she was beyond shocked at the new information, Beca Mitchell had Frank Sinatra on her ipod. Chloe loved Frank though she would never tell anyone her age outright just because people thought she was crazy for being able to sing every song of his word for word without the music or anything. Needless to say in high school not many people were as excited about her as she was. She heard the door open and quickly put the device back down before launching herself onto the couch acting like she had been watching the tv the whole time.

"Hey babe." Chloe smiled as Beca walked in throwing her bag down onto the ground. "How was class?"

"I got a fucking D on that project."

"What! It was amazing!"

"He stated that I 'miss understood the main purpose of the project'. I made those songs my own! The arrangements are completely my on they portray completely different meanings they way they are now." Beca growled she grabbed her ipod off the table and pulled her shirt over her head. "I'm going to shower before Bella's." She sighed walking down the hall, looking massively defeated. Chloe felt horrible, she had watched Beca work for weeks on that project and produced an amazing piece in the end. She heard the shower turn on and sighed moving further down the couch as she muted the tv, Beca always sang in the shower, Chloe in turn always listened. She waited for the music to turn on but couldn't hear it, getting up she walked over to the bathroom door pressing her ear against it. Chloe half expects the door the fly open and her to fall on her face and have Beca laughingly accuse her of being a prev again but none of that happens. Instead of hearing the music turn she can hear the shower curtain open and shut, tapping her foot annoyed she kept waiting. Suddenly the voices of the Eagles filled the small room and Chloe grinned, she gave Beca this song, it was a sad song but she told Beca that she had filled her hole in her world, Beca was singing along beautifully to it. Opening the door she quickly and quietly as possible slipped out of her clothes and got in the shower with Beca.

"Chloe!" Beca chuckled as soon as the curtain moved. Chloe advanced on Beca pinning her to the plastic wall behind her, kissing the girl passionately, their hips hitting one another, Chloe pressed the small girl right into the wall holding her there. "You know had you done that the first time you jumped me in a shower we would've saved a lot of time." Beca joked wrapping her arms around the girl pulling her as close as possible as Chloe laid open mouth kisses along her neck. "Chloe I have Bella's in half an hour… if you don't stop I'm going to miss and then Aubrey will know and…oh god don't stop." Beca moaned as Chloe found her pulse point, she could feel Chloe smirk against her skin.

"You have Frank on your ipod." Chloe whispered into her neck.

"Yes I do, I'm not a single genre person, you should know that." Beca said smiling at the older girl. "Obviously."

"But it's Frank no one knows Frank anymore."

"Oh no, see everyone knows Frank, but not many love Frank enough to admit, those are the dumb ones."

"Even Aubrey isn't a big fan."

"You just proved my point." Beca smirked as Chloe gave her a disappointed look.

"Can't you two ever get along?"

"We do, when we're in separate rooms." Beca rolled her eyes when Chloe pouted, she kissed her girlfriend quickly before reaching around her for the shampoo she used. "I do need to hurry to get to Bella's."

"I know." Chloe said before running her hand up Beca's leg. "Or I could send them a text saying your feverish."

"Fuck Chloe stop." Beca whined grabbing the girl's hand dropping the shampoo bottle to the ground with a clash. "Please, tonight ok?"

"Fine." Chloe smirked and kissed Beca again before getting out. "You better hurry though you only have 5 minutes." Chloe chuckled as she walked out of the bathroom buck naked and down the hall to their bedroom. Beca turned the water to ice cold and thumped her head against the wall.

"She is gonna kill me."


	9. Romantic Gesture

Chloe was tired, she had worked nearly 34 hours straight, that's what she got for taking up a job as a reporter. She loved her job but sometimes she loved sleep more. She walked into the apartment she shared with Beca, the younger girl was asleep on the couch and the apartment was dressed romantically, flowers on the table that was set for two candles included. The lights were dimmed down and Chloe could smell the dinner Beca must have made. She walked over to her girlfriend to wake her up and get her into a real bed instead of the horrible couch they owned. She stood above Beca and saw a note pinned above her on the couch.

_Wake me when you get home, I love you. _

Taped to the note was a flash drive. Looking down at Beca then back at the note she grabbed the flash drive and grabbed her laptop out of her bag. It booted back up with her unfinished article on coming up right away, Chloe ignored her work and plugged the mass storage device into her computer. Beca shifted on the couch and Chloe froze all her movements not wanting to wake her, when she was positive Beca was still asleep she opened the only folder on the device. It was songs, Chloe growled and looked around for headphones, of course Beca would have a pair around her neck, Chloe tried to be as smooth as possible as she got them from around Beca. The first song that came on was something from Burno Mars and Chloe grinned, she finally placed a name after a few minutes as soon as she figured it out it was over. The next was one she was shocked Beca had, after all Beca swore she hated the over rated artist, Hunter Hayes was singing Wanted into her ears. The next was a band she knew the voice by not the name or the song name. Chloe started to click around the files trying to find more information. Suddenly the headphones were unplugged, Chloe froze.

"So much for waking me I guess huh?" Beca grinned and kissed Chloe. "God I've missed you." She said and hit play again. "It's The Script by the way, called Walk Away." Beca threw over her shoulder as she walked into the kitchen grabbing two plates she started to reheat them.

"What is this?" Chloe asked.

"An EP."

"I see that but why Beca?"

"Listen to the songs and if you must write down what you feel they portray." Beca said pointing to a pen and pad of paper. Chloe quickly did as told as the next song started. Chloe listened to the whole song but couldn't figure out how it connected to her or Beca, Beca hated anything to do with her family and a whole song about her last name and how she would never shame it made no sense. Beca put a plate in front of her and kissed her forehead just as the last song started, Chloe recognized the music but it wasn't how she knew the song. Suddenly she saw Beca out of the corner of her eye grab a box and kneel down.

"What are you…" Chloe started and looked at Beca full on, Beca had a ring in her hand and smiled, tears in her eyes.

"We've talked about this a lot, and we both know we are going to be married one day but I didn't want our talks to mean you didn't get asked properly so I asked your mom last week and your brother permission. Now Chloe Beale I sit in front of you bearing my soul and giving you a fair chance to run away one last time, but Chloe will you do the honor of sharing my last name with me?" Chloe started to cry and nodded.

"Yes." She launched herself out of her chair tipping it over, she kissed Beca soundly. "I love you so much."

"Well that's good all things considered." Beca chuckled and earned a smack on her arm from Chloe. "I love you too Chloe, more than you could imagine."

Songs used:

1 Count on me by Burno mars, 2 Wanted by Hunter Hayes, 3 Walk away by the Script, 4 Last name by Dierks Bentley, 5 Marry me by Martina McBride.


	10. Real Emotions

"Beca, babe I've read this page like ten times which means you should've read it like twenty by now, so what's going on in that head of yours?" Chloe asked her arms wrapped tightly around the smaller girl, they were reading Catcher in the Rye on Chloe's kindle. They did this exact thing a lot and had quickly fallen into the pattern where Beca could read twice as fast as Chloe so she would either reread the page or wait till Chloe nodded her consent to change the page. Chloe loved doing it, it proved how strong they were as a couple to not have to talk constantly and could just be around one another comfortably.

"Sorry, I'm just not all here today."

"Why not, what's going on?" Chloe asked and Beca pulled away from her.

"I… I need to just get some air ok? I'll be back in a little bit." Beca said, she turned and kissed Chloe before walking out of the dorm leaving a shocked Chloe on her bed. Completely shocked Chloe stands up and is about to leave back to her own apartment but decides against it right before she opens the door. Sighing she threw herself back onto the bed, looking up she saw Beca's laptop up. Chloe pulled it into her lap opening the internet to browse around. Beca's grades happened to be up, and Chloe understood immediately, Beca had failed her music theory class. Chloe remembered failing her frist class it crushed her, she had cried for a week unable to understand how it happened. She noticed a word document open and clicked on it.

_It's days like today that I really fucking miss you. I failed this class and I mean like I put everything I had into it just to pass and our grades posted I was waiting without breathing and damn it hit me like a… like when you died. I really wish you were here still because all I want is to be in your arms stealing drags from your cigarettes and sips from your drink. Guess life can't always be how it was. I really miss you, but I really love Chloe. I just, how can I tell her that I failed a class she is so smart and worked so hard with me to get me to pass this class. I wasn't really nervous about it either but god… I didn't just fail this class I got a D minus, I'm nearly failing to the point where I don't even get a grade point average thing. You would love her, Chloe, she's everything you liked in humans. _

Chloe heard the door open and looked over at Beca who is just standing there. The note said whoever she was talking to was dead, but who was it? And why would Beca have written this in the first place? Chloe doesn't know if she should be angry or start crying. This was big, and the thought that Beca was still in love with another girl was driving her insane. Could it be possible that she loved Beca more than Beca loved her?

"What… who is this to?"

"No one."

"Beca Mitchell please don't you fucking lie to me!" Chloe tried to stay calm but ended up screaming by the end. She grabbed her coat and pushed by Beca to leave.

"Chloe whoa wait." Beca grabbed Chloe around the waist pulling her close. "Babe, we were good friends and she died my senior year from cancer. She was special to me but not half as you are." Beca said nuzzling Chloe's neck as she spoke, but Chloe was stiff as a board.

"I don't believe you."

"I know you don't but you will." Beca sat them down on the bed kicking the door shut with her toe. "She taught me what it meant to be me, you have to know that I love you."

"If you loved me then why did you walk away earlier instead of telling me about your grade?" Chloe was crying and she hated herself for it, why couldn't she stay in control of her emotions for just one fight.

"Because you were so sure I was going to pass and you worked so hard with me every night to make sure I understood the material. Chloe I just didn't want to let you down. Chloe how can I fail a class that I'm supposed to be making a career out of, then come here and tell you?" Beca said she gently pulled Chloe's face till the girl was looking at her.

"You loved her."

"I did but it's not the same way I love you." Beca pulled Chloe down so they were lying on the bed facing each other. "I thought I was in love with her then I met you and god Chloe." Beca cupped the older girl's cheek. "I was blown away by you, completely blown away."

"You said you missed her."

"Chloe, she was like my Aubrey." Beca started to tear up and Chloe wiped them away. "She saved me from a downfall."

"Next time you take this class we'll try twice as hard, I'll help in whatever way I can." Chloe said kissing Beca. "How can I help tonight?"

"Sex, cigarettes and chocolate." Beca said before thinking, she looked up at Chloe. "Well the first two I guess are a bad habit to fall into and the last is just too self pitying."

"Well I can help with the first and I don't think it's a bad habit." Chloe grinned as she kissed Beca and rolled onto her. Straddling the younger girl's hips she pulled back slightly from Beca's lips. "By the way, one day you'll have to tell me all about this mystery woman that has such an important part of your life." Chloe said running her hands up under Beca's shirt.

"I promise, now please just kiss me." Beca whined as Chloe's hands cupped her breasts.

"Someone is a bit eager aren't they?"

"Please…" Chloe grinned and pulled her shirt over her head before kissing Beca soundly. Sure there was still lots left to talk about, but that could all wait till tomorrow. Chloe still remembers being crushed after failing her first class, she had cried for weeks, and all she wanted was to go out and get drunk, sleep with someone or eat herself into a coma. She's been there she knows how it feels, so for tonight she'll release Beca from that feeling because it is the worst feeling in the world that she knows of so far.

x-x-x

a/n: I've failed plenty of classes so I know how it feels but today I found out I failed a design class, like what I'm going to school for… and yeah that hurts ten times more. So to all those who are in college failing a class sucks and there's lots of ways to react, just pick yourself back up take it over and realize its just a small bump in the road. And yes as cliché as it is, chocolate, ice cream and a chick flick is the answer to feeling better, at least for me, yes I know it's like the typical break up package but its my typical failing pack, my break up packs if its actually bad is my best friend cant beat that. Ok I'll shut up.


	11. Fights Can Lead to so Much More

Beca couldn't focus in class, she was too busy thinking about Chloe. She had walked out slamming the door as hard as she could, after a nasty fight, not even really after more like right in the middle of it. They very rarely fought but when they did it was like watching two ally cats go at it. It was a dumb fight, over which night was best for both of them to go to dinner at Chloe's mother's house. Beca growled and shut her book, throwing it in her bag she walked out of the room walking back to her dorm. Kimmy Jin glared at her when she walked in.

"Just shove it Kimmy I couldn't give two shits tonight." Beca snapped when the other girl opened her mouth to complain.

"Stick up your ass much?" Kimmy Jin said before turning back to her work. Beca tossed her bag onto her bed before walking back out of her dorm. She knew she had to apologize to Chloe but she still didn't feel in the wrong, why couldn't they just stay home and not have to deal with family every damn week? Chloe had given Beca a key a few months after they started dating, much to Aubrey's distain, Beca loved walking in and seeing Aubrey doing something completely awkward. Grabbing the key out she opened the door, she had a whole speech planned out about how she was still angry and didn't want to always see Chloe's mother, but seeing Chloe standing there shocked Beca's plan changed. Shutting the door and throwing the extra dead bolt and the slide lock so Aubrey couldn't get it no matter what Beca stalked over to Chloe, pushing her up against the wall as she kissed the taller girl.

"I fucking hate fighting." Beca said as she started kissing a path down Chloe's neck, Chloe was panting and wrapped a leg around Beca as the younger girl licked from her shoulder up to her pulse point where she bit down hard. Chloe was at Beca's mercy and the small girl knew it. Beca pulled Chloe's shirt over her head and bit down not so gently right at the edge of Chloe's bra cup, Chloe moaned and arched her back off the wall.

"If this is how it ends I'll have to fight more." Chloe growled kissing Beca again, trying to get the other girl's shirt off. Beca grinned pulling off her shirt, she hiked Chloe's leg up higher and lowered them to the floor. She straddled Chloe's hips as she undid her bra and licked a path from the top of her jeans up and around her belly button up to the bottom of her breasts where she nipped lightly at each one.

"Beca I swear to god…" Chloe growled, she hooked a leg over Beca's hips and rolled them over, pinning the smaller girl to the floor. "Much better." Chloe said biting her lip, she immediately stripped Beca of her bra, kissing her. Beca tried to follow Chloe as she sat up but Chloe pinned her back down by her arms. "Oh no babe, I'm gonna set the pace for a bit." Chloe smiled against Beca's shoulder before nipping it. Beca knew she was done for, Chloe could manipulate her body like no one else in the world, she would have to regain control quick if she wanted to do finish the older girl off.

"But babe," Beca whispered in Chloe's ear, letting her breath drift over the girl's ear and neck knowing it drove Chloe crazy, she slipped a leg between Chloe's. "Tonight is about you." Beca grinned as she pushed her leg against Chloe's sex and was able to roll them back over. Chloe's nails dug into Beca's back making her arch her back and thrust her leg against Chloe again. She rocked against the older girl for a moment before snaking a hand down between them and undoing the girl's jeans. The second she gets them unzipped she shimmies them down Chloe's hips just enough for what she needs, immediately she cups Chloe and earns a loud moan.

"Babe, you have to be quiet, Aubrey could come home any minute."

"We need to move…" Chloe gasped Beca couldn't tell if it was because she realized where they were, right out in the open of Chloe and Aubrey's apartment living room, or the fact she had slowly pushed two fingers into the older girl.

"No we don't, I'm going to take you right here, if Aubrey sees, well we are damn hot so we're helping her." Beca smirked and Chloe wrapped an arm around her pulling her down kissing her again. Beca had a slow pace going knowing Chloe would be driven nuts quickly. Soon Chloe was rocking hard against Beca, whining.

"Beca please…" Chloe begged and Beca smirked picking up her pace and lightly starting to circle her clit with her thumb. "Fuck." Chloe moaned raising her hips into Beca's hand. Beca started lightly sucking on Chloe's neck getting the exact reaction she was looking for as she gasped and started to tremble, she wasn't expecting Chloe to bite her shoulder however. Beca hissed as Chloe came, she concentrated on helping Chloe ride it out but the more time passed the harder Chloe bit down. The second Chloe unlatched her jaws from Beca's shoulder Beca slumped against her side, she ran her hand up and down Chloe's stomach.

"Fuck…" Chloe said between pants. "I mean what I said earlier if this is what I get for fighting…"

"I know." Beca chuckled and kissed Chloe's temple. They laid there both half naked in the middle of the small apartments living room, just taking comfort from one another. "I'm sorry by the way."

"I know, and it's ok I get what you were saying, how we could have a date night instead of my family night."

"But you miss your family and my family is… shit, so I get it and we can find other date nights." Beca said and Chloe looked at her grinning.

"Really?"

"Yes." Beca rolled her eyes, suddenly there was a loud noise and they looked at the door.

"Who the fuck threw the extra lock!" Aubrey yelled and Beca grabbed her shirt pulling it back on, she made sure Chloe had her pants and shirt back on before letting Aubrey in. It took Aubrey barely three seconds for her to realize what had just conspired. "You did not… we promised not to have sex on the couch! Now I have to burn it!" Aubrey yelled nearly crying.

"We had it on the floor so no worries." Beca grinned making Chloe laugh, Aubrey didn't find this as cute, she threw her arms in the air and let out a scream walking down to her room. Beca walked over to Chloe kissing her, she started to pull back for air when Chloe hooked her fingers in the front of Beca's jeans.

"You know, we never really finished." Chloe smiled against Beca's lips.

"I know… and do I really want to." She smirked and Chloe pulled her back to her room, shutting the door.

x-x-x

a/n: Yay for sex! First time in a very, very long time writing anything like this, so be kind please.


	12. For My Heroes

a/n: I wrote this for myself, I wasn't going to post it but after talking with my friend decided to, it is a part that forwards other stories also. This was written the day after the shooting last week. I am not looking for praise or anything this is my way of saying what happened is horrible, and my way of dealing with it. It's turned everything upside down, its all anyone talks about now. I had Christmas dinner with both my parents families this week and it was a blazing hot topic, All I ask is you take this to heart, I am not glorifying what happened, I have nothing but the upmost respect for the families, and I can not fathom what they are going through. And I pray for them. So please do not read this if you have a doubt about it.

Beca knew the moment she opened her phone that something was wrong, the message was short and cryptic 'Work call don't know how long, love you… lots'. Even a few days felt like forever to Beca, the only time they had been separated for more than a few hours was when Chloe stayed at her mom's when her brother had returned, that was still only 3 days.

"Beca, turn on the TV." Jesse said breathless, he had run from the other side of the building, he was also ghost white. So Beca grabbed the remote and turned on the television, there were screaming kids, and a headline to end all. 'Elementary school shooting.'

Hours 1 to 12

Beca and Jesse spent all day staring at the T.V. they hadn't gotten up for anything. Within minutes the small room in the radio station was packed with people. No one as going to work today. Jesse had looked at her at some point and said they should turn it off, then Kindergarten class scrolled across the screen. She was ill, physically ill at the thought. Children, little babies were dead. At least sixteen according to the news.

At six forty Chloe had finally rung her on face time. Chloe looked like the dead walking.

"Hey." Beca whispered.

"You've seen right?" Chloe choked out and Beca nodded, that's all it took and Chloe was sobbing. Beca quickly joined her. They didn't talk just listened to the other cry, somehow they found comfort in the other's cries, it made them positive that they were both normal, that this is the right thing. Neither hung up that night, just fell asleep with the other's face on their phone, tear tracks burned into their skin.

Hour 20

"Get up!" Beca heard and opened her eyes. The stepmonster was above her.

"Get the fuck out bitch." Beca snapped jumping up. Needless to say they had not made up from the fight over thanksgiving the previous year.

"Your father sent me to get you on a plane."

"Where the hell to?" Beca was pissed she wasn't about to leave.

"God will you for once not think of him as evil."

"It's you that is evil."

"They brought the children out Beca… the news broadcasted it on all channels… they caught a moment of Chloe… she needs you. They were so tiny… and they put it on fucking tv." Stepmonster grabbed Beca's face. "I may not like either of you but no one deserves that."

"When… when did this happen?"

"An hour ago." Beca was changing into fresh clothes and looked at her clock it was only four in the morning. "Beca…"

"I know how you feel, there are no words ok? No matter what there are no words to be said. There never will be."

"They are babies." Beca stopped in her tracks and turned to the woman.

"I know." Beca walked up to her and hugged the woman, shocking both of them. "You know I prayed all day yesterday."

"I… I did too… but thank you."

"I may not have the same faith as you but I believe in a heaven and hell and a greater being, I do all because if I ended up in the same afterlife as this ass I would fall to his level and just…" Beca stepped back. "So I pray that those babies never have to see anything but kittens and puppies and rainbows." Stepmonster chuckled and wiped the tears from Beca's eyes.

"You know..you aren't so bad."

Hour 21

So Beca had found her way to her seat on the plane to some tiny town. The whole plane was quiet, there was a victims aunt on the plane. Beca had held her hand at one point because as must as Beca wasn't a people person, this woman was dying inside and alone. She hoped that someone held Chloe's hand earlier this morning as she saw those babies.

Hour 23

Chloe was a wreck, she was camped in one of the firemen's rooms, away from all the parents waiting for news on their child, or those who couldn't leave because they wouldn't believe it. She looked up when the door opened, there was Beca, a millisecond later Beca had her arms wrapped around Chloe and Chloe sobbed.

"I can't do this Beca. I just can't. these are real children! They haven't even lived yet." She sobbed and Beca kissed the top of her head.

"You don't have to, we can spin this the right way."

_Heroes_

_David bowie once sung that 'we could be heroes if just for one day.' Yesterday at a tiny town in an elementary school every person was a hero. Every person except the villain. _

_The events of yesterday will live with me forever, it is another pearl harbor another 9/11. It makes me grateful to have my own heroes all around me._

_I look back onto my life and my family, as a child just like those lost yesterday my mom was my hero and my dad. My mom is still the strongest person I know, she held our family together when I lost my other hero, my father. My brother went to Iraq three times, he is a hero to me and many others. Those who put their lives on the line every day, police, firemen, they are heroes. Teachers and students our future, are heroes. _

_Everyone has different heroes. My hero today besides all those already stated is my fiancé because she joined me in this warzone. So here I sit and write instead of a story about the villain I write to you about the heroes of our lives. Take a moment and thank a hero._

x-x-x

Chloe wasn't expecting her editor to actually print her story but he did, on the front page. He also banned the name of the shooter from their paper saying he is to be referred to as nothing more than a villain, and that all the articles had to focus on the heroes.

x-x-x

Beca woke up a few nights later and found that Chloe wasn't in bed. She pulled her pj pants back on and walked out to the living room to see Chloe staring out the window again.

"Nightmares baby?" Beca asked wrapping her arms around Chloe, resting her head on the girl's shoulder.

"They are getting better but I just…" Chloe turned to face Beca. "Life is too damn short." Beca smiled and kissed Chloe.

"I know." Beca said before walking over to their radio, she flipped through her cds she had laying on the top and pulled one out, turning it on, she grabbed Chloe and pulled her down onto the couch, holding her tight as the voice of Jared Weeks from Saving Abel filled the room. It might have been not what most people would pick but Beca picked it because she knew that Chloe wanted to just let one of those kids live instead of herself.

"Sometimes the pain of what happens to others pushes us to be better human beings. I'm not saying the children died for a reason other than that ass holes crazy ideas but I am saying that maybe people can take it and try being better people from it. Maybe a dad will hug his child tonight for the first time in a long time. Maybe a mom will read her child a book before they fall asleep, or I don't know Chloe but these babies didn't die in vain. Even if no one else in the world changes from it I know I did, I know that if we ever have a kid that I will try my hardest to never take them for granted and I will tuck them in every night and hug them every day and I will try being a better daughter." Tears had started making their way down Beca's face. "So I will try to be 27 times the person I was a few days ago to make up for those lives lost." Nothing more had to be said, nor was it. They wouldn't talk about it for a few more days, till Chloe found Beca on the phone with her dad, Chloe leaned against the wall as she listened to her fiancé and father talk. She didn't need Beca to be 27 times the person that she was, she knew at least half the people that had heard of the story had become a better person in some way. And if you added that all up together that was a lot more than 27 lives.

a/n: I made a promise to myself not to write about this, but well we can all see how well that worked, I don't like it, at all mainly because nothing like this should ever be a thought. I'm not a person of faith of any sorts but I was glued to the tv like most people I know on Friday and I prayed for those babies. I don't like asking for anything but I will ask this of those who read this, even if you don't believe in any religion, say a prayer or send a thought to those little ones and their heroes.


	13. Dork

Chloe is laying on their couch as the other girl works on another mix. She's reading one of Beca's comics, setting it down next to her, she sighs and sits up. "Beca will you just admit it?"

"What is it and then I'll answer that question." Beca rises an eyebrow as she spins in her chair to face Chloe.

"That you're a dork."

"I am not." Beca huffs turning back to her computer.

"Ok, well let's see you have a day counter to when the new hobbit movie comes out, and you have at least two Harry Potter shirts. I've officially read all the X-men comics you own, I know you're hiding the Peanuts and Archie comics in the bottom two drawers of your dresser. And as a matter of fact I think you are wearing the Gryffindor crest currently." Beca went stalk still as Chloe spoke and the older girl had noticed, she hit the nail on the head.

"None of this proves…"

"You hate movies yet you own all the Lord of the Rings and…"

"Nothing is proven!" Beca says as she launches herself onto Chloe pinning her to the bed. "Nothing, deal? This conversation never leaves this room."

"Only if you admit it."

"Ok I may be slightly dorky." Beca rolls her eyes and Chloe shakes her head, that's not enough for her.

"Oh Beca, babe you can do better than that."

"Fine, I am a dork." Beca sighs and Chloe pulls her down kissing her.

"I find it extremely cute." Chloe smiles and Beca laughs.

"You would."

"I promise not to tell a soul and risk your badass reputation."

"You better Chloe Beale, if I find out…" Beca sat straddling Chloe's thighs for a moment thinking. "I'll make you see the Hobbit in theaters more than twice."

"That is nearly 9 hours!" Chloe gasps and Beca grins.

"Not a soul." She leans down and kisses Chloe soundly.

"Not a soul." Chloe wraps her arms around Beca holding her. "You know we could let Aubrey know, she could help us plan a theme wedding."

"Chloe that isn't even close to being funny." Beca huffs and Chloe chuckles.

"I thought it was. I mean we could do like a star trek theme for the wedding…"

"Ew no." Beca shakes her head. "Star wars is much better, but no theme."

"Well we could do themed nursery rooms too. For when we have babies." Chloe said kissing Beca. "Like a whole Harry Potter room, and a whole Peanuts room."

"Maybe when our kids are a bit older, I highly doubt putting such… well Harry is kinda scary for little kids and have you not seen the peanuts? I still have to look up words sometimes." Beca said running her hand up Chloe's shirt to rest on the girl's stomach as she laid against her.

"Ok well then what about X-men?"

"Ok, yeah love maybe I shouldn't let you come up with any decorating ideas for our kids." Beca chuckles. "We'll stick with Winne the pooh and Disney."

"I just want my babies to be like their mom… a dork." Chloe grins as Beca shoves her playfully before kissing her again.

"Oh I'll get them good and dorky before they are all grown up, no worries there." Chloe smiles and lays her head back, thinking about their future kids, she can't wait to have a family one day with Beca and for all of their plans and ideas to become reality.

x-x-x

A/n: Gotta say you guys are pretty awesome readers, thank you for all the reviews and follows and favorites, they keep me writing more. And Happy Holidays!


	14. Santa Tracking

Chloe walks over and sits behind Beca as the younger woman messes with her computer.

"What are you doing?" Chloe asks looking at the screen, it's some website with a world map on it.

"It's Norad."

"Norad as in you are tracking Santa?" Chloe raises an eyebrow at the young girl.

"Maybe…"

"You are so tracking Santa!" Chloe squeals and hugs Beca. "You do realize it's just a formula that they use right?"

"Shhh you're taking the magic out of it." Beca said setting the laptop on the coffee table before pulling Chloe as close as she could, they sat watching the little Santa face travel around the world.

"You… do know he's not real right?"

"Santa the actual person? Oh no he is I've met him." Beca scoffs and kisses Chloe. "Yes Chloe I do realize that Santa is not real, but what he represents isn't."

"And what would that be?"

"Childhood." Chloe knew the stories of Beca's childhood, being bounced back and forth between the two houses of her parents and how jaded the young girl had become from it. Traveling was not Beca's favorite thing to do in the first place and since her parents had divorced and began the bounce she began to loath it. Chloe smiles and wraps her arms around the girl tighter.

"I love you know that right?"

"I do." Beca smiles and turns the TV on, they start watching Rudolf before falling asleep together on the couch. A few hours later Aubrey wakes Chloe up getting her to get Beca to bed, when Beca doesn't wake up Aubrey gets Jesse to carry her into Chloe's room.

"Chloe?"

"Of course you wake up as soon as I set you down." Jesse huffs and walks out.

"Hey babe, go back to sleep its late."

"Love you." Beca whispers pulling Chloe to her.

"One day, I hope you show our kids Norad…" Chloe whispers kissing the top of the small girl's head.

x-x-x

When Beca wakes up the next morning it takes her a few moments to realize its Christmas, excited she turns to wake Chloe up. Stopping short she smiles at how peaceful the woman is, she stays watching her for a few minutes before giving in and wakes Chloe.

"Babe, time to get up." Beca says as she straddles the woman's thighs, she leans down and kisses her. When Chloe doesn't move she kisses her again, before moving down her neck, gently nipping at her pulse point.

"Get off me…" Chloe whines pulling Beca closer.

"You do realize how hard that is when you have a death grip on me right?"

"Shhh." Chloe whispers. "Kiss me again please." Beca smirks and does as she is asked. "Ok, we can get up now." She says taking Beca and setting her off to the side of her.

"It's Christmas." Beca grins and jumps out of bed, Chloe laughs at her antics, never before has she seen Beca so excited in the morning. Soon she's following the other girl out the door of her room and into the living room where Jesse is on the couch with Beca, they look up at her as she finishes pulling on sweat pants.

"God will you learn not to leave your room half naked?" Aubrey huffs and Beca chuckles.

"I think you're the only one that gives a damn Aub."

"I care!" Jesse says trying to cover himself. "I mean… you are…" Aubrey glares at him. "I love Aubrey."

"Good cover Bud." Beca rolls her eyes.

"This Norad thing is so cool!" Jesse says as he plugs in the computer to the tv to show everyone.

"Isn't it!" Beca jumps grabbing the laptop to scroll over a video. Aubrey rolls her eyes at the two but joins them on the couch sitting next to Beca. Chloe smiles and can see them all in a handful of years little kids running around playing with their new toys.

"You know my parents still put from Santa on our gifts?" Jesse chuckles. "I mean come on we're old now."

"Never too old for Santa." Beca says poking him in the side.

"Oh come on Beca you can't still believe."

"Santa isn't a person, he's a thought, and idea… a concept. It's like pay it forward, he represents all that is good in our world and gives us a reason to be good and happy and try to be better people." Jesse nods.

"Come on Aubrey want to help me make breakfast?" Aubrey gladly takes his hand and leaves Beca and Chloe in the living room. Chloe curls up on the couch next to Beca, laying her head on the smaller girl's lap.

"I want you to keep this up, you know for when we have kids." Chloe whispers.

"Don't you think talking about kids is kind of early? I mean… we've only been together a year."

"No, because I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Chloe whispers as she looks up at Beca, she cups the young girl's cheek leaning up and kissing her. "Forever."

"That… sounds wonderful." Beca smiles.

"Come on guys breakfast is almost ready then we have to open gifts." Jesse calls from the kitchen. Beca leans up and steals one last kiss before Chloe helps her to her feet. They walk into the kitchen and help finish and Beca can see it too now, forever.

x-x-x

A/n: Merry Christmas, and happy holidays.


	15. Polar Bear Cub

Chloe walked into her shared apartment with Beca only to be greeted by a tiny fluffy puppy.

"Um… Beca."

"Yeah?"

"Why is there a… puppy in the house?" Chloe asked picking up the dog, she walked over to Beca who was working on a new mix at her computer.

"It needed a home."

"Yeah lots of dogs do." Chloe said a little annoyed. They had talked about getting a pet in the future, when they had a house and maybe a kid.

"This one I couldn't let go." Beca said, still watching her movements on the computer.

"Beca I swear if you do not turn around and actually have a conversation with me about this…" Chloe was extremely irked at the young woman. Beca finally turned around and looked at Chloe, she picked the dog up from Chloe's arms, laying the puppy flat on its back on her legs.

"She'll stay like that all day if I let her."

"Beca we promised to talk about this!" Chloe sighed realizing there was no getting through the thick head of the girl.

"Chloe… they were going to have to put her down, and she… God Chloe I tried to leave but she cried and whined in that cage when I turned around to do so. I can take her back." Beca sighed picking the dog up from her lap Beca stood and started walking to the door.

"Beca wait…" Chloe shook her head picking the puppy from her arms. "you better be a good little dog. I'll sick Aunt Aubrey on you if you aren't." Chloe looked up at Beca. "Babe I am not happy with you but as long as you promise this will never happen again, she can stay."

"Really?"

"On one condition."

"Anything."

"She does not sleep in our bed, she has to sleep on a dog bed or in a cage. It doesn't hurt she's like a cross between a baby polar bear cub and a seal pup."

"Deal!" Beca ran over to Chloe and kissed her. "I love you." Beca smiled plucking the dog from her she set the puppy on the floor to play with its new toys. Beca back Chloe against the wall kissing her roughly.

"I love you too Beca." Chloe panted as Beca kissed a trail down the woman's neck. Chloe opened her eyes and the puppy was staring at them her head cocked off to one side and Chloe burst out laughing, causing Beca to stop.

"What is so funny?"

"Look at your dog." Chloe said pointing, Beca turned around and started chuckling. "If she does that every time you kiss me you might want to call her cock blocker."

"Nope her name is, Mabel."

"Mabel?"

"I didn't name her, the lady at the store said she was too old to change it too." Beca said and Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Okay, well I'll get use to it." She said and kissed Beca again.


	16. Aspen

Beca was exhausted, it was the third week of house hunting with Chloe, and the fifth month of planning their wedding, add on she had another week before exams for school and she was dead. Chloe was great to her, helping her study and making sure she ate, she even took care of Mabel even when she swore she wouldn't. She walked into the small apartment falling face down onto the couch in the living room, Mabel jumped on the small of her back curling up.

"Chloe, I'm dying." Beca whined into the silent room, after a few moments of the same deafening silence, she looked around. "Chloe? Babe where are you?" Just then her phone started to ring, chloe's name was on the screen.

"Babe, I know this is a huge…"

"Where are you?"

"At Aubrey's."

"Why didn't you text me I would've come over." Beca whined. "I miss you."

"Beca, focus for a moment." Beca rolled over grabbing Mabel before the dog hit the floor.

"You sound upset."

"I got a call this afternoon, Benji's brother is in the army remember?" Chloe asked and Beca sighed nodding, she let her head fall into her hands.

"Babe… he's…"

"He's ok, but his service dog isn't."

"Ok?" Beca was really lost now, but had a bad feeling on where this would end up.

"Her name is Aspen, she's a German Sheppard, babe I know we just got Mabel but…"

"Bring her home, what is wrong with her exactly?" Beca asked, and heard the dog bark on the other side of the line.

"Just a little bigger than a lab, and she's unable to hear out one ear now." Beca sighed and looked around the small apartment.

"We need a bigger place…"

"Well I also wanted to say I lined up at open house for tomorrow afternoon." Chloe said.

"Ok well I'll talk to you when you get home ok?"

"Ok I'm on my way." Chloe smiled, hanging up.

x-x-x

"Beca? You alive?" Chloe asked poking the young girl in the back, Beca had fallen back asleep on the couch in the few minutes it took for Chloe to get home. When Beca didn't wake up Chloe climbed over her and settled against her, she kissed the top of her head and wrapped her arms around her.

"I'm awake." Beca yawned and Chloe laughed.

"It's ok, go back to sleep.

"We need to eat, and get the dog."

"She's here, and yes we need food." Beca nodded and rolled so she was facing Chloe. "I convinced Aubrey and Jesse to bring over pizza in an hour, and a movie, I know you hate movies but Beca we haven't relaxed in I don't know how long."

"That sounds wonderful actually, as long as I can nap till then." Beca said and Chloe kissed her neck.

"Well I had other plans but…" Beca's eyes shot opened and she kissed Chloe.

"I can deal with plans." Beca whispered against Chloe's lips.

x-x-x

Exactly an hour later Aubrey was knocking on the door, Beca pulled a tank top on and was finishing redoing her jeans as she let them in.

"Someone got lucky." Jesse bumped her shoulder laughing. Beca yawned and nodded, hugging the man.

"Jesse I'm too tired to joke." Beca said and Chloe handed her a plate with pizza and wings on it. Jesse went and grabbed each of them a beer.

"How is Aspen adjusting to here?" Aubrey asked and Beca pointed to the dog who was lying under the kitchen table.

"She hasn't moved yet. I think she'll get better tomorrow, that's how Mabel acted the first day." They watched as Mabel poked around the larger dog, Aspen finally looked at the small dog and started wagging her tail. Mabel barked happily and trotted off returning quickly with her rope toy that was bigger than her. Aspen and Mabel started tugging it back and forth between them, Aspen ended up taking Mabel right off her feet leaving her swinging in the air.

"I think it'll work out just fine." Beca smiled kissing Chloe.

x-x-x

a/n: I know why two stories in a row about getting dogs? well it wasnt suppose to be that way, not until i finished the next part and realized i had a second dog roaming around in it that came out of no where so here is her story.


	17. House Hunting

Beca was about to murder the woman they picked as a real-estate agent, Sammie Lincoln was by far the most annoying woman she had ever met. Chloe wouldn't actually leave Beca alone in a room with the woman for fear of her life.

"I can so see this being your forever home!" She grinned clasping her hands together as she opened the door to the house. Beca hated it already, they had two dogs and needed lots of space, the house had no yard, and had a main high way right off the back 'yard'.

"Lady…"

"Beca!" Chloe laughed stopping Beca from being mean, she kissed the younger girl when she pouted.

"There is no such thing as a forever home… just say it again." Beca grumbled and Chloe rolled her eyes.

"I agree babe." Beca smiled and wrapped an arm around Chloe as they walked through the small house.

"How many rooms is it?"

"Three bedrooms and two baths." Sammie said grinning as she opened the doors to a den. "This would be a great space for you to have an office, there is enough room for both of you actually."

"We actually need two separate spaces for offices, we've already tried that…" Chloe said looking shamed, not only did they get in each other's way all the time, but when they did they never finished their work.

"Well that we can figure out." Sammie grinned and started walking toward the kitchen.

"I swear to god if she doesn't tone it down…" Beca growled and Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Beca, just a few more houses and if she doesn't work we will get a new person."

"I just don't get why we have to avoid the higher priced houses."

"Because we need a starter home, could you imagine a huge house right now? With no kids and just two big dogs? We'd be lonely." Chloe pouted.

"You have to see this view!" Sammie said from the kitchen.

"That's the back of the house so that's the aca-awesome view of the damn high way!" Beca said sarcastically. Chloe giggled and nodded.

"We won't take this house I promise."

"Good because I'm telling you if we have kids they won't be able to sleep through that noise."

"I like this side of you." Chloe said resting her head on Beca's shoulder, "Talking about kids, thinking far enough ahead for kids… when I met you, you didn't even think about the next day let alone kids."

"Yeah, well I didn't have you when I just met you." Beca grinned and kissed Chloe on the tip of her nose.

"Sorry to interrupt, I get the feeling this isn't what you are looking for." Sammie said walking back in, Beca rolled her eyes and nodded, she was going to ask what gave her that idea but Chloe had poked her in the side.

"Sammie, I really don't know how to say this in any other way, so please realize I am not saying this to be mean." The woman nodded. "We asked for a house with at least three bedrooms two and a half baths with a large yard, and a hopefully in a nice area. Honestly its not that hard of a list, but you keep taking us to these horrible places in the slums."

"And I don't want my baby anywhere near the slums." Beca growled.

"I agree, so please if you can't find this we can go to someone else." Sammie was taken aback by Chloe's upfront statement.

"Um, I can try finding something." As she started talking Chloe's phone started to ring.

"I should take this." Chloe said looking at Beca, she really didn't want to leave her in there with the defenseless woman.

"I'll be good." Beca smiled kissing Chloe before the red head answered her phone walking out the front door.

"Is there anything else I should be looking for?"

"You can look at bigger places too, and older, we have the money."

"Alright." Sammie said chewing her bottom lip as she thought.

"Beca, babe can you come here real quick?" Beca smiled and walked over to Chloe. "That was Roger, from work the housing section."

"The guy with the wife who wont stop making us meatloaf?"

"Crazy Carrie, yeah. He just called to say he's seen the photos of the houses I've scattered along my desk and is a little disappointed I didn't ask him for help."

"Ok? And how is this important?"

"You remember the manor that ran down by that little river we have the picture of?"

"Yeah it's my background on my laptop."

"Beca, it's going on the market in three days. Roger knows the owners and is willing to ask for a meeting with them." Chloe grinned as Beca's eyes shot wide.

"You mean we could own it like… soon?"

"Yes, very soon."

"And I don't have to deal with Sammie anymore?" Beca asked even more excited, Chloe chuckled and nodded, Beca wrapped Chloe into a kiss smiling. "Thank god!"

"I'll tell her she is no longer needed." Chloe said.

"That is not fair."

"You would laugh." Chloe pointed out and Beca smirked, it was true.

x-x-x

Three days later they were signed onto buy the house. Beca's dad and grandfather had come out to look at the house to make sure they weren't buying a money pit and they agreed that signing the papers was a good idea. Roger had the keys and looked at Chloe and Beca as they walked up.

"Well I have some very good news, everything came through." He smiled, handing over the keys. "Welcome to your new home." Chloe immediately took the keys and wrapped Beca in her arms kissing her.

"We own a house."

"No more apartments!" Beca grinned looking at the large house, they could live here for a long time.


	18. Moving Day

Beca heard the door open and close alerting her to the fact that Chloe was finally home. They had only a few days left before they would have to be moved out of the apartment and into their new home.

"You don't look like you're working." Chloe said laying down on the bed next to Beca, she wrapped her arms around the smaller girl.

"I quit, we don't need to move."

"We already bought the house, we need to move." Chloe chuckled kissing the top of Beca's head. "Plus in a few months we'll be married, and we already decided we want kids relatively soon. We've out grown this tiny apartment already."

"We out grew it the day we moved it."

"Well considering you're half normal size…" Chloe said and Beca pinched her arm making her yelp.

"You remember when I stuck up for you against David when he made the ginger soul jokes?" Beca asked.

"Fine, I'll be nice." Chloe rolled her eyes and kissed Beca. "Just think, in a few days we'll have our own yard and a lot more space, a real kitchen, and real bedroom. A deck and front porch. It'll be perfect."

"I know." Beca agreed kissing Chloe. "But do we have to keep working?"

"If you watch a movie with me I'll let tonight slide." Chloe grinned and Beca groaned but nodded.

"That… I'll deal with."

"We'll even watch something you seem to like." Chloe smiled, "We'll be done with the first set of three then!"

"No! I don't want to watch Star Wars tonight… it's so long." Beca whined and Chloe immediately pouted.

"But… you promised." Beca sighed and nodded.

"I did, alright. Just no more for at least six months."

"But we have to start the prequel!" Chloe gasped.

"Explain why we didn't watch the prequel already again please?" Beca asked and Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Because you don't watch the movies out of the release order its just wrong, it gives away too much."

"I knew the deep dark secrete already, so I just don't get it."

"Because it's better this way." Chloe huffed and Beca chuckled.

"Ok I'll go order take out while you get set up."

"Can you let the dogs out too?" Chloe asked as she started looking for the dvd.

"Sure." Beca said walking by Chloe she kissed her. "You're getting Tangerine chicken by the way, because I'm stealing some."

"I see it's going to be a give and take night huh?" Beca nodded. "Fine, then you can't try making out to not have to watch the movie."

"You're not playing fair."

"We're all adults, when has life ever been fair?"

"The day I got you." Beca grinned kissing Chloe who was left in awe.

"That is by far the best thing you've ever said."

"Does this mean I can get out of watching the movie?"

"Not in your life, but I might not hold to the no making out rule." Chloe chuckled as Beca smirked like she won. "Now hurry up." Chloe poked Beca's side making her move away, Beca stuck her tongue out at her and walked around the maze of boxes to get outside with the dogs calling the take out place.

x-x-x

Nearly two hours later Beca was wrapped in Chloe's arms as they watched the movie. She shifted so she was straddling Chloe's thighs.

"Nope, we have to at least get halfway through."

"That is so not fair." Beca huffed falling back into her spot in front of Chloe.

"Nope, but I could make you pack the boxes into the car." Chloe said kissing Beca's neck.

"You are so freaking evil."

"And yet you love me."

"I do."

x-x-x

Four days later Beca and Chloe had gotten the help of their former team mates and Jesse to move into their new house. The white house was fairly large, two story manor with a double story bay window in the front and a fenced in yard. The front porch had columns and a balcony above that was right off their master suite. Jesse was setting up the tv so the whole group could watch a movie while eating the pizza that Lilly and Fat Amy were just about to come back with.

"So you got a very nice house." Aubrey said walking up to her best friend.

"We did." Chloe smiled. "It's perfect for now."

"You really think you'll out grow it?"

"Maybe not out grow per say." Chloe said looking around. "But one day I'd like something bigger."

"I'm happy for you."

"I'm happy for you too, Jesse is a great guy."

"He is, Beca is a great girl. I might not have liked her at the start but she makes you happy so I'm happy."

"Just think, this time next year we'll both be married." Chloe grinned.

"Well that is if we live through tonight when I let Jesse tell Beca we're watching the first of the Star Wars prequels tonight."

"Oh you are evil! I told you that in confidence."

"Oh sure… you are excited about it too."

"You chose what!?" Beca yelled from the other room and the two women laughed. Beca walked pass them glaring at Chloe. "See if we break in this house anytime soon lady." She said stalking out the back door with Aspen following close behind her.

"You might want to go fix that…"

"Might doesn't even start to describe it." Chloe said running after Beca. Aubrey watched as Chloe wrapped her arms around the smaller girl and kissed her, she couldn't hear what was being said but Beca pulled Chloe into another kiss so it must have been good.

x-x-x

a/n: The house if you wanna know what its suppose to semi look like is at google, images, grace manor texas.


	19. Christopher Beale

Chris scared Beca, he was one of the most important people in Chloe's life and he was a Navy Seal. So when Chloe said he was back and she wanted Beca to meet him Beca was extremely worried. How could she not be, this was a trained weapon who was extremely protective over his baby sister. So this is how she ended up at Aubrey and Jesse's shared apartment freaking out to her best friend and the best friend of her girlfriend.

"Beca you need to breath, because you're not doing a very good job of it at the moment and truth be told you are freaking out over nothing."

"That might not be so true, what if he thinks I'm a horrible person?"

"Who could think that?"

"Uh, how about your girlfriend?" Beca glared at Jesse, who chuckled.

"Hey to be fair I know you now and like you." Aubrey huffed back.

"After three very long years."

"Yeah well he'll like you, I've met Chris he's just like Chloe. Well except I've never heard of him jumping a stranger in the shower."

"It wasn't really jumping."

"You didn't know she was there and were not too happy so it was jumping."

"Girls, knock it off." Jesse said getting in between them.

"Jesse what am I going to do?"

"Beca if I remember correctly Chloe was doing this same thing when she met David, and you told her that everything would be alright. I'm guessing she told you the same about Chris so why don't you go back home and just suck it up like a big girl?" Aubrey said and Beca was taken aback.

"You know… you're right."

"Oh shit that's a first! Jesse get a camera and Beca you're going to have to say it again."

"Shove it Aub, I like you but that is so pushing it." Aubrey laughed and hugged Beca. "Chris will love you." She said before shoving her out the door.

x-x-x

"Just remember he's my brother so as long as I'm happy he will be too." Chloe said kissing Beca's temple before stepping into her mother's home. Chloe was barely in the door before Chris had picked her up in a hug.

"Bug I missed you!" Chris said and Beca just stood there looking at him. He was over six foot tall, with the same red color to his hair that Chloe had, and bright blue eyes, nearly as bright as Chloe's but not exactly. His arms we're nearly as big around as Beca's whole body… Beca was freaking out.

"Chris, I want you to meet Beca." Chloe said as Chris set Chloe back down on the ground. The man turned to Beca and smiled at her, he stuck his hand out to shake Beca's.

"Beca, I've heard lots of good things about you." He smiled and pulled Beca in for a hug. Beca stiffened immediately but started to relax, he felt familiar, and sounded and even smelled it too.

"It's nice to meet you too Chris." Beca said and Chloe was grinning standing next to them.

"Why don't we go help mom finish dinner and let Chris go relax?" Chloe said and Beca nodded, following Chloe into the kitchen. Beca got stuck with setting the table and Chris got up to help her.

"You know as her big brother I have to say this, you hurt her they won't find a body." Chris said softly as they faced the china cabinet.

"Chris I know we just met but you are her brother after all so I'll let you in on something, Chloe is it for me. She's the one, no one else ever." Beca said and Chris smiled. Beca tripped and dropped one of the plates she was carrying, it hit the ground with a loud crashing sending shards of ceramic everywhere. Before she could react in any way at all however, Chris had her shoved against a wall and Mrs. Beale was screaming at him. Beca stopped breathing, the eyes she knew so well from staring at them nearly every day through his sister were completely void of light, and full of fear.

"Chris its ok, I promise you. You are at home with your mom and sister. I'm Beca, your sister's girlfriend, she's told you about me. So you know I'm kind of clumsy and I dropped a plate." Beca's heart was racing he kept putting more and more pressure against her chest making it harder to breathe. "Christopher, you need to let me go, if you hurt me you hurt Chlo… Please Chris I need you to relax." Beca begged and Chris dropped to the floor, causing Beca to fall next to him. She immediately wrapped her arms around him. "Chris it's ok, you didn't hurt me you are ok." She said quickly, looking up at Chloe she heard about vets doing things like this before but wasn't sure how to handle the huge man crying.

"I'm so sorry." He cried out and Beca shook her head.

"Chris you have nothing to be sorry about ok? I can't imagine the things you saw over there. You didn't hurt me so it's ok."

"I should go, I can't be here." Chris said trying to stand up, Beca latched onto him.

"Chris, I would like it if you stayed. We'll enjoy our dinner tonight and then tomorrow we can find you a doctor that can help." Beca said and Chris nodded. When Beca figured it was ok she released him and he moved away from the dining room and into the front hall. Chloe ran over to Beca wrapping her arms around the smaller girl.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know he was having trouble readjusting this time." Chloe said and Beca shook her head kissing Chloe.

"Chloe I want to help him, he needs it and it is fixable." Chloe sat back and looked at Beca.

"Babe my brother who you've never met just tried to hurt you and all you can say is you want to help? I wouldn't be surprised if you had run out the door screaming when he dropped you."

"Chloe, I love you which means I love your brother and your family and when one of them in hurting, you are too so I am too. Plus I knew he wouldn't hurt me." Chloe smiled and kissed Beca again.

"I love you Beca Mitchell."

"That's good to know." Beca smirked and looked up as Chris walked back in.

"Beca… can I talk to you?" Beca looked at Chloe and nodded giving Chloe a nudge to have her leave. Chris slid down the wall next to the small girl, he put his head in his hands.

"It's ok you know right?"

"I know, but… This is my third tour and yeah it's rough but I feel like I belong when I'm out there. I can never say I'm sorry or repay you for what I just did."

"Chris you can, you can get help and stay the strong good man I hear about the one my girlfriend raves about. She goes on for days about how her big brother is out there fighting evil and is brave enough to run head long into danger. You make her smile, and one day I think she might just ask you to walk her down the isle at her wedding, so you need to be around for that. Which means we can get you help and make this right." Chris just stared at the small girl, he wrapped his huge arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"Beca I see what my sister sees in you now." He whispered and Beca smiled, patting his back.

"I think we should eat now, because I fear your muscles are so big that they might try eating me while you're hugging me."

"They aren't that big." He huffed looking at his arms.

"Dude one of your arms is bigger than me."

"That isn't that hard to do." He said looking her up and down.

"I am offended by that!" Beca said putting her hands on her hips. Chris burst out laughing.

"Taking pointers from Aubrey are we?" He asked and Beca chuckled nodding.

"Come on your mom is going to need help moving food." Beca said pulling Chris up to his feet. Beca walked into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Chloe who was tossing a salad, she kissed her neck.

"You have a good talk?" Chloe asked turning in Beca's arms to face her.

"I would say so." Beca smiled kissing Chloe. "I like your brother."

"I'm glad because I like him too." Chloe said kissing Beca again, pulling her closer.

"No making out in the kitchen." Chris said rolling his eyes. Chloe glared at him and ran her hands up Beca's thighs, causing her to gasp.

"Oh no, I am not getting in the middle of this." Beca said pulling away, but Chloe hooked her fingers into Beca's belt loops.

"Too late Mitchell you already are." She grinned kissing her again and Beca sighed giving in. She could do family, as long as it was Chloe's family.

x-x-x

a/n: Happy new year! And I have an excuse if I have mistakes it's called I'm on massive amounts of cold meds and my cold is still kicking my ass. So blame the fact I would feel guilty not posting new stuff combined with colds.


	20. Missing Mom

Aubrey was the one to bring it up, and Chloe was beyond shocked when she realized that after being with Beca for nearly three years she had never met Beca's mother, let alone heard anything about the woman. It was nearly common knowledge that Beca and her father didn't get along but her mother had raised her and had been there for her. Chloe couldn't handle not knowing any longer, so as she was curled up in the small girl's arms one night she finally plucked up the courage to ask.

"Hey Beca." Chloe whispered.

"Hmmm?" Beca asked shifting slightly behind Chloe.

"Can you tell me about your mom?" Chloe questioned.

"What do you want to know?"

"How come I haven't met her?"

"She isn't much of a company person." Beca offered back.

"You can visit her you know? I'm pretty sure you haven't seen her for the three years we've been together."

"I haven't."

"Then why not go see her?" Chloe asked turning to face Beca.

"Chlo…" Beca sighed. "We don't get along very well since I left for Barden."

"Why not?"

"She's convinced I betrayed her to spend time with my father."

"Betrayed her? What is she crazy? You never talk to your father let alone spend time with him." Chloe winced at her own words realizing they sounded extremely harsh.

"I know this but she… I love my mom and yes one day you will meet her I promise but for now it's just me by myself. I stay in contact with my step dad and get updates from him but that's about it." Chloe rested her head on Beca's collar bone.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok, I kind of figured you would ask soon. It's her just being crazy, so its nothing to worry about. I know she still loves me so it's all good with me. I know she'll love you when she finally gets to meet you, hell she might want to replace me with you." Beca chuckled and kissed Chloe's nose. "But that's ok, because I really don't think she'll have to replace me to have you in the family." Chloe smiled at that, they had talked about marriage right after their first anniversary and even back then had known that they were it for each other. Still every time it was brought up she couldn't help but smile and feel excited about their future.

"I love you." Chloe smiled kissing Beca who kissed her back, Beca ran her hands through Chloe's hair, resting their foreheads together.

"I love you too Chloe. You make me a better person every day, and one day you'll be the reason I talk to both my parents at the same time." Beca smirked kissing Chloe again, she never would've thought that it would be possible before Chloe but now she really does want a relationship with her parents.

x-x-x

a/n: Sorry it's short, I just realized I'm missing Beca's mother completely in anything so I threw this together. Also I have a question I've tossed it back and forth for a long time and now someone said something about it so I figured I would ask my readers. Would you rather me keep it as single one shots or would you rather me put them all together into a single story title? They would still be considered one shots in my own mind and I won't make promises to always put up where about they would fall into a time line of their relationship but it would be easier to find them for you guys. So it's up to you all since you are the readers!


	21. Who I Was to Who I Am

Beca couldn't sleep, she owed Chloe an explanation from years ago about the girl in the stupid paragraph she wrote after failing her class. Chloe had asked her a few times but Beca always brushed it off not wanting to explain. Yet tonight as she lay in bed with Chloe's arms wrapped around her as she stared at the ceiling she realized how horrible she was being not telling Chloe. She sighed realizing it would have to wait till morning because Chloe was asleep and she refused to wake the girl up.

"Your thinking is detracting from my sleep." Chloe said shifting further into Beca, burying her head in her hair.

"Sorry." Beca whispered kissing the top of Chloe's head.

"What are you thinking about?" Chloe yawned, setting her head on Beca's chest, looking up at her.

"It's nothing."

"If it was nothing you would be asleep, you never let things worry you this bad."

"That letter, you found and keep asking me about. That girl helped me a lot." Chloe sat up and pulled Beca into her arms.

"Go on."

"Her name was Cam, and we met the summer going into my freshmen year…"

x-x-x

_Cam had her arms wrapped tightly around Beca, holding the small girl up as she fought against her._

"_Beca stop throwing fits right now." Cam growled jerking the girl back to her feet once again, the waves of anger were rolling off Beca so thick Cam was sure you could cut them with a knife. Cam held the smaller girl tight to her, Beca's back to her chest, she held her up so she wouldn't crumble to the floor. _

"_I don't get it." Beca screamed and shook, Cam pulled her up holding onto her as the girl started to cry. Cam knew Beca wouldn't cry long, she couldn't she was too scared to. Her father had not been the nicest person when he filed for divorce from Beca's mother. Whenever he caught Beca crying he'd scream at her that she wasn't bleeding thus there was no reason to cry, if that didn't work he'd threaten to give her a reason to cry._

"_I've got you, it's alright." Beca latched onto Cam like her life depended on it, she was shaking and taking very controlled breaths. "It's ok to cry, he's not going to hurt you." She figured it was useless, all Beca had heard since she was eight was that crying was weak and the only reason to cry was from physical pain. Up till Beca meeting Cam the young girl had no idea that what her father had done was considered abuse, she still swore that it wasn't. Cam ran her hands up and down the girl vigorously trying to warm her up and at least attempt to get her to stop shaking. "Babe it's alright." Cam said again. _

"_No it's not, it's dumb, I shouldn't be crying." Cam could feel Beca shaking not only from the amount of energy she was using to fight her own body but from the fear that came with her crying. _

"_Beca, you can't help it, crying is just something we all do." Cam's heart broke as Beca stiffened in her arms, Beca was too afraid of losing people to let them too close and had turned on Cam many times. Cam had learned the hard way that she needed to just stick it out because Beca couldn't say sorry either, it meant she made a mistake._

"_No! it's not I don't." Beca snapped glaring at Cam, Cam sighed and wrapped Beca back in her arms, kissing the top of her head._

"_Beca you have to calm down, you get yourself all worked up and don't let things out and that's how you end up at the wrong end of a blade." Cam said rubbing circles onto Beca's back as Beca released another sob, that single sob got Beca to cry, for once it was like any other person crying the deep gut wrenching sobs and tears streaking down her face instead of the violent shaking and controlled breathing with a single tear. Cam was shocked to realize that for as long as she's know the girl she had never actually seen her cry like this. Cam did just what she would any other day, she held Beca tightly, whispering that she would never leave, and would always be there for her no matter what._

x-x-x

"She helped me deal with a lot of tough things when I was in high school. She got me to stop cutting, and admit that my dad had actually abused me emotionally. She helped me get back to what a normal person was."

"How could you forgive him…" Chloe asked tears running down her own cheeks at the memory Beca had just shared.

"He's my father, Cam taught me that even if I hated him he still loved me and he made a mistake. I just, I don't like talking about it, because people don't understand that I'm not the same anymore. Just because all that happened doesn't mean I let it define my life. Yeah I still struggle with being touched and I catch myself beating myself up for being weak but I know I'm stronger than that now."

"It's not fair what he did to you." Chloe said hugging Beca tighter to her.

"No it's not but I won't let it ruin my life." Beca kissed Chloe. "Had it not happened I wouldn't be who I am, and I'm pretty damn proud of who I am." Chloe smiled at this and nodded.

"So am I, because I love you."


	22. Books and TV Shows

Chloe walked into the house and followed the sound of conversation into the living room where Beca sat; flanked on each side by Aspen and Mabel. She looked up at the TV chuckling noticing Beca was enthralled in the show.

"Game of Thrones, I thought you didn't like the 'stupid glowing box'?" Chloe asked she picked up Mabel so she could sit down next to Beca, she placed the dog back on her lap.

"You got me hooked on it, it's very well rounded." Beca said resting her head on Chloe's shoulder. "How was work?"

"Boring, there's talk about someone getting moved to travel next month, I put a bid in for it." Beca smiled, Chloe hated her post at crime, it wore her out and made her lose faith in humanity.

"Travel is much better than crime." Beca said kissing Chloe's cheek. "Let's hope you get it, but I know you will because you're the best choice."

"Thanks." Chloe said kissing Beca.

"Shhh Lord Tywin is talking to Arya."

"Ew how can you like him! He does nothing to help the good people and protects the evil ones." Chloe gasped jaw dropped.

"He's only doing as his king asks, plus he knows the girl is Ned Stark's daughter but he doesn't do anything about it because he likes her."

"You have no proof that he knows for sure." Chloe said pulling Beca to lay down with her.

"True but you can't honestly believe that he is clueless to the fact." Beca said running her hands through Chloe's hair.

"Is this the same one that Cersei talks to Sansa and says it's ok for her not to love Joffery?" Chloe asked focusing on the tv burrowing further into Beca's arms.

"Yup."

"This is the one Aubrey dubbed the 'weird step family'."

"I like this story line, how it's different from the books. I'd have to say I like them both, the books and the show, I like them both as much but it's kind of nice to see they explore a different way events could have transpired." Beca rambled and Chloe looked up at her shocked.

"You read the books? You never read."

"Not true, I read good books when I can."

"Oh since when?" Chloe scoffed. "I don't think I've ever seen you pick up a book unless I was reading it with you."

"Who says I actually need to read a book. They do come on audio now you know." Beca smirked and Chloe laughed, looking over her shoulder at Beca she kissed the smaller girl before rolling them till Beca is straddling her.

"Well besides your massive geek collection in our closet hidden under the spare blanket's I wont pick on you for reading with me." She leaned up kissing Beca again. "Because I really do love you being in my arms while we read."

"You just love me in your arms."

"Well that too." Chloe grinned pulling Beca down into a kiss.

"Well then I guess I should let you in on another little secret, I've read all the books that you have." Chloe's eyes go wide staring at the girl.

"How… how is this possible I would've noticed!" Chloe clamed and Beca laughed running a hand up Chloe's thigh.

"Well you see Miss Beale, the only time you look at the shelf now is when you have me pinned up against it. Even that has been quite some time now, and personally I would like to think that while pinned to it you are staring at me." Beca grinned kissing down Chloe's neck, nipping lightly at her collar bone. Suddenly Beca ended up tumbling to the ground as Chloe got up and walked into the den.

"Where are you going?" Beca whined.

"To look at my book shelf." Chloe said nonchalantly.

"But… i… we."

"Just wait Theon Greyjoy will try sleeping with some chick any minute now." Chloe called back and Beca huffed, getting back on the couch. "You didn't put my Grimm fairy tales back in the right order." Chloe called and Beca rolled her eyes.

"You still love me." Beca yelled after her and suddenly she's pinned back to the couch with Chloe kissing her again.

"I do for some strange reason."


	23. Shimmer

Beca finds her life is just like the song by Fuel that she has come to hate with every fiber of her being. Beca fell hard for Chloe long ago, she's thinking it was the activities fair and that's why she didn't freak out when the red head jumped into her shower stall and 'forced' her to sing for her. Beca doesn't even turn red from remembering that moment anymore, she treasures it actually. Yet Beca knows, and is again shown that Chloe is with that dumb jock who doesn't even play on any teams, Tom. It's some party for all the a capella groups and Chloe brought him along, again. Beca's glaring at them so much she doesn't notice Aubrey sit down next to her.

"You realize they really aren't together right?" Aubrey says and causes Beca to jump, Aubrey rolls her eyes and laughs at her.

"So what's that?" Beca scoffs throwing her arms up in the air. She was sick of watching the girl she was falling in love with stay with a man that didn't know his thumb from his ass. His hands were roaming all over Chloe's body causing Beca to growl where she sat.

"Chloe has… needs." Aubrey says and Beca can feel her cheeks burning. "She would die if you asked her out. Die in a good way." Aubrey raises an eyebrow turning her attention toward Beca, she watches the younger girl watch her best friend. Tom was a selfish prick, Aubrey really couldn't see what Chloe sees in him. He'd hound Chloe to hang out which to him meant watch ten minutes of a movie before trying to have sex, even if he had to pressure Chloe into it.

"I don't care Aubrey, she doesn't want me. If she wants me why is she crawling all over that dick?" Aubrey looks up at Chloe to see that she is clinging to Tom, his hands around her wasit holding her close as they made out. To Aubrey it was completely normal, she came home to them on the couch doing the same all the time. One look at Beca made her realize that it wasn't a normal thing for anyone else in the immediate area.

"Because she's too scared." Aubrey yawns crossing her legs. "You really aren't very smart are you?"

"Hey!" Beca snaps, but chuckles after a moment. They weren't really getting along better but they could joke a little here and there.

"You follow Chloe around like a lost puppy dog, while Jesse follows you around like a lost kicked puppy dog and none of you see that you aren't acting like normal humans any longer. God just ask her out and then send Jesse to the gutter." Aubrey growls, she's sick of her best friend whining about the Alt girl all night every night, then she turns her attention on Jesse and how much she hates him for barking up Beca's tree. Aubrey liked Jesse but knew she wouldn't cross that line, ever, he was a treble after all.

"Come on she quotes that dumb song, 'love is for fools who fall behind'." Beca would never admit out loud that she actually loves the song and would find herself singing it at random times. She had heard the song long before she met the two girls but she never cared for it. Well that was till the night she heard Chloe singing it while walking back to her apartment after another night spent at Tom's. Beca has yet to figure out how the red head always manages what had been dubbed the 'walk of shame' into something to be proud of.

"Yeah, well she certainly fell behind for you." Aubrey scoffs and stands up leaving Beca. "Stacie! For god sakes put your shirt back on!" Beca hears Aubrey yell but she's watching Chloe dance with Tom. Suddenly Chloe kisses his cheek and walks over to Beca, she takes the seat Aubrey has just left.

"Come dance with me Beca." Chloe suggests a slight pout on her face, like she already knew Beca wouldn't agree, but she knew she could convince her.

"I'm not much of a dancer." Beca says and shrugs, but Chloe smiles.

"Please, just one for me. With me." Chloe grabs Beca's hand and gives it a gentle tug. The simple action causes Beca to grin and nod, she follows Chloe out to the dance floor. She pulls the smaller girl as close as she can to her own body, her arms around Beca's shoulders their foreheads resting against one another.

"Fat Amy!" Aubrey yells and walks up to her. "Help me get them together." Aubrey orders and Fat Amy looks over at Chloe and Beca.

"They aren't already? They drool all over each other all the time, we could fill an ocean with it." Fat Amy laughs at her own joke but keeps her eyes on the two women dancing. They look good together, they look very, very together also. Fat Amy really has no idea how they weren't together but if Aubrey said it, it has to be true because the bitch knew everything.

"I know but they need a good push." Aubrey offers and Fat Amy smiles.

"Tomorrow at the bar." Fat Amy grins looking over at Aubrey.

"Deal." Aubrey smirks shaking Amy's hand, she would help Chloe get the girl if it was the last thing she did. Even if she did really dislike Beca, she couldn't deny how happy the Alt girl made her best friend shine. Like now Chloe lights up the whole area with her smile as she and Beca dance, both laughing and extremely happy. It warms Aubrey's heart.

x-x-x

a/n: kind of like a lead into Ask Her Out, Also the song is Shimmer by Fuel, I really only stole the one line from it. Lastly since I got no response last time, Keep these as separate one shots or throw them together in a single story set?


	24. Shimmer Part 2 (The Plan)

a/n: This was suppose to stay a one-shot, well now all tied together it'll be three, well really only 2 new stories and the last part will be Ask Her Out which is already posted but since it's tied in so closely I'll be posting it as the end part.

x-x-x

Aubrey knew Beca was staying over every night, she also knew that Beca and Chloe were trying to hide it from her but the more mornings Chloe woke before her and was still smiling Aubrey knew. She was also sick of it. Not of their sneaking around, but of the fact that they wouldn't just grow a pair and ask the other out. What bugged her more was that Chloe still kept Tom around when Beca wasn't there some nights. Tom was a disgusting example of the male population, he treated Chloe well enough but he would always hang around after and it was awkward not to mention he would eat everything they had. Aubrey could hear the two women talking in Chloe's room through her wall, it was so obvious that they liked one another and she had no idea why they didn't see it. She had even spoken with Beca tonight about how Chloe really wasn't with the scum boy but the girl didn't seem to make a move yet. So Aubrey officially decided that she had to help her best friend and the Alt girl, she called in help from Fat Amy who had a plan that would be put into motion early the next morning. Aubrey fell asleep with a smile on her face knowing it would be the last night of wanting to pound the two girls' heads in.

x-x-x

Aubrey walks back into the apartment with Jesse a smile plastered on her face laughing as he tells her about Benji agreeing to help.

"He was so excited about it I thought it was like Benji the dog got a bone!" Jesse chuckles and Aubrey damn near swoons but has to stop because he is a Treble. They both turn to see Chloe's door open and Beca come stumbling out, the girl looks up at them like a deer caught in head lights.

"Jesse?"

"Don't worry Becs, your dreamin go fall back into bed with that red hot redhead." He grins and Aubrey grins glad that he knew something to say.

"She is hot…" Beca looks back into the room before starting to walk toward them. "But I can't let Aubrey know I'm here."

"Um Beca… little too late." Jesse says and points to Aubrey standing right next to him.

"Damn… I always beat you up… I'm going to bed." Beca yawns and turns to walk back to bed, Jesse catches her before she falls and helps her down the hall and back into Chloe's room.

"Did she drink last night?"

"Nope that's Beca in the morning. I've run into her before, she never remembers it." Aubrey chuckles and Jesse smiles shaking his head.

"Alright so to the list of songs you want to add to the bar's book." Jesse pulls out his laptop and starts scrolling through writing down songs he thinks Beca would sing. Aubrey watches him concentrate on the task at hand, he was finally getting over the fact that Beca was madly in love with Chloe but he still had feelings for her, it was written all over his face. Aubrey is only pulled from her thoughts when her phone buzzes from getting a text.

'Bella Bitch there is officially one Tom tied up from bugging Chloe tonight.' The text was from Fat Amy and Aubrey knew she had placed Lilly in charge of that minor detail. She taps a quick response.

'he is still breathing right?'

'No clue, didn't ask.' Aubrey sighs and Jesse looks at her.

"Everything alright on the other fronts?"

"Tom might be dead."

"You left Lilly in charge of dealing with a human!" Jesse gasps making Aubrey laugh, apparently Lilly was feared in more than just their group.

"I didn't, Fat Amy did."

"That's alright Benji can check on him before work, I already told him to do so before I left."

"You really do think far ahead don't you?" Aubrey asks extremely impressed by him. Jesse grins and nods, he nudges her with an elbow making Aubrey nearly giggle at the little contact.

"I do." He grins and hands his list over to Aubrey. "That should work for Beca. I added a few random songs because it'll be odd to have a bunch of love songs at a bar." He smiles before grabbing his stuff to leave. "See you there tonight right?"

"Of course." Aubrey smiles and Jesse walks out.

"You like him." Chloe says scaring Aubrey. Aubrey looks over at her friend who is leaning against the door way smiling at her.

"I do not, he is a Treble."

"So?"

"There are rules." Aubrey squeaks turning red, she hates her body for betraying her.

"Brey, just because Bumper is a complete ass hole doesn't mean all of them are, please don't stand in the way of your own happiness." Chloe says grabbing Aubrey's hands as she begs her best friend to use her brain.

"I could tell you the same Chlo." Aubrey snaps, immediately regretting it. "I'm sorry Chloe, I'm just strung out."

"It's ok I still love you." Chloe smiles kissing her friend's forehead. Aubrey sighs as Chloe walks back to her room.

x-x-x

Beca receives a text a few hours later from Chloe saying the Bellas would be at the local bar for the evening, she's beyond tired from a long day of classes but Chloe basically begs her to join them. Soon after she gets texts from the rest of the Bellas telling her she better show up no matter what. Even Lilly texted her and threatened bodily harm if she didn't show. Beca grabs another red bull before she walks out the door to join them.

x-x-x

Aubrey is nervous, she has to push her best friend or Beca into making a move. Considering Beca is closer and already considers her a bitch she puts her sites on her. As she walks over Fat Amy waves her off and sits next to the Alt girl, Aubrey can hear the girl pressure Beca into singing and Aubrey looks over to Jesse who is at the bar giving him a thumbs up. Jesse leans across the bar and whispers something to Benji, the boy smiles and gives Aubrey a thumbs up back.

"Hey what did Lilly do to Tom?" Aubrey asks Fat Amy when the girl walks up to her.

"Tied him to a chair and invited Stacie over, the rest I really didn't need to know." Fat Amy says and walks away.

A minute before Beca starts singing and Chloe drooling Aubrey walks up to her best friend.

"Gezz will you just ask her out already Chloe? You aren't hiding it from anyone." Aubrey yells and automatically feels bad because the way Chloe looks at her it reminds her of a kicked puppy who just wants to be loved.

"What?" Chloe asks and Aubrey keeps the scowl on her face somehow.

"Never mind Beca is about to sing." Aubrey growls and its killing her inside to treat her best friend like this but it is for the greater good.

"I know this song!" Chloe grins and Aubrey rolls her eyes, of course she does, Chloe knows a lot of songs.

"Yeah, well listen to it." She snaps and has to walk a few feet away because it really hurts being so mean to someone who is always so sweet to her. Thankfully Fat Amy takes over for her.

"Really well." She whispers into Chloe's ear and Aubrey has to stop a chuckle from escaping. Chloe says something else but Aubrey ignores it.

"She's singing to you. Will you just suck it up and ask her out please? I'm so tired of the lame excuses and you two dancing around one another. Chloe I am begging you, as your best friend I think you two will have something amazing together." Aubrey watches shocked as Chloe nods and runs up to Beca, she says something and kisses her. Aubrey lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding and grins at her best friend and the Alt girl. "Finally! Now can you two actually focus on working for nationals?" Aubrey yells before turning to walk out of the bar, she can see Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose exchange money. She sneaks a look over at Jesse and grins at him giving him a thumbs up. The boy smiles back and returns the thumbs up, it warms Aubrey's heart.


	25. Shimmer part 3 (Ask Her Out) repeated ch

a/n: Last part and yes this is a repost from Ask Her Out if it seems familiar.

Sometimes Beca would fall asleep thinking about how she could just strangle Aubrey while Chloe slept, it would solve a lot of problems. Well at least in Beca's mind it would solve a lot of problems, like with Aubrey out of the way she could actually ask the girl in her arms out on a real date and finally admit she liked her. Yet on the other hand, Chloe never showed interest in her besides friendship either. Beca sighs again, wrapping her arms around Chloe before she closes her eyes, leaving the plotting to her dreams.

x-x-x

Chloe loves waking up earlier than Beca, it meant she got the time to study the girl as she slept. No walls were up nothing blocks her from seeing how amazing this young girl actually is. She woke up every morning with Beca's arms around her and it felt perfect, nothing was better in the world in Chloe's mind. She would come up with excuses every night to get Beca to stay the night, and would always fake sleep until Beca would wait till she thought she was actually asleep and then the strong safe arms of the smaller girl wrapped around her. Chloe thought it a bit funny at first when she realized the first night that the shorter of them wasn't actually the little spoon while they slept but she wouldn't want it any other way.

x-x-x

Beca is tired, she wants to go back to her dorm and sleep, but it's open mike night at the local bar and Chloe and the rest of the Bella's were still taking turns singing.

"You should go sing Beca." Amy says as she sits down next to the sleepy girl.

"I really don't want to, maybe next week." She smiles at Amy but Amy nudges her nodding toward Chloe.

"You should sing." Amy says again before leaving Beca alone. Beca yawns and walks over to the songs the bar had to sing. She's shocked when she sees that Nickelback has their own section. She grins and walks over to the bar where Benji was bartending.

"Hey Beca what can I do for you tonight?" Benji was extremely sweet to everyone, Beca just smiles at him.

"I was wondering if you guys had a guitar?"

"Yeah! I'll grab it for you. Just remember it's a loner so no pulling a Pete Townsend." Benji grins when he sees that he got Beca to smile. Handing the case over the bar he gives her a thumbs up. Beca waits till the last group got off the small stage before she grabs a stool and pulls the guitar out. She starts strumming along to the memory she had of the song. The song she chose wasn't very hard but she wants to make it her own, sort of. After the first verse Chloe is watching her intently, a huge smile on her face.

"Well I'm tired of pretending, but I'm terrified of it ending, I know if not for you there's nothing I could do to ever let it end." Beca has to look away from Chloe because she can't control her smile any longer. She keeps singing and looks back up for the last few lines. "Please don't let it end." The Bellas and Benji are cheering for her when she steps down.

x-x-x

Chloe held out hope that Beca would get up and sing, she loves the younger girl's voice. She sees her look over at her and smiles, she is about to walk over to Beca but the girl stands up and walks over to the bar. Chloe turns back to the stage, sighing.

"Gezz will you just ask her out already Chloe? You aren't hiding it from anyone." Aubrey nearly yells and it scares Chloe.

"What?"

"Never mind Beca is about to sing." Aubrey growls and Chloe looks at her friend before looking at the stage.

"I know this song!" Chloe grins.

"Yeah, well listen to it." Aubrey snaps and Chloe wonders what she did that upset her best friend so much.

"Really well." Amy whispers in her ear scaring the hell out of her.

"Where did you…she's looking right at me." Chloe stammers and Aubrey nods. Suddenly Chloe sees a smile on Beca's face and the girl looks at her feet, fully grinning now.

"She's singing to you. Will you just suck it up and ask her out please? I'm so tired of the lame excuses and you two dancing around one another. Chloe I am begging you, as your best friend I think you two will have something amazing together." Aubrey says and Chloe looks at her nodding, she jumps up and rushes over to Beca as she hands the guitar back to Benji. Beca jumps when she turns and Chloe is standing right there.

"I won't let it change a thing." Chloe says and kisses Beca.

"Finally!" Aubrey yells as the two girls pull apart. "Now can you two actually focus on working for nationals?" She huffs before walking out of the bar.

"Why didn't you say something?" Beca asks shuffling her feet a little.

"Because you never did. And I didn't want to screw up our friendship." She pulls Beca back to her by the girl's lapels on her jacket, kissing her softly.

"I will never ever let you go." Beca grins wrapping her arms around Chloe's neck.


	26. Pool Water

"Chloe I have a question." Beca said walking into their new home, she had just gotten home from hanging out with Jesse trying to help him decide on which color would go best with the colors Aubrey had chosen for the wedding. Which really had just turned into them arguing over what band was better currently and which of them had really popped the question first.

"No Aubrey would not agree to having red as the vest color." Chloe said and Beca stopped in her tracks and thought about it for a moment before grimacing.

"Benji in red…" She said shuddering, before wrapping her arms around the taller girl. "No it's about the pool at Barden."

"Poor Benji…" Chloe said ignoring Beca's last statement.

"Chlo I know when you are ignoring me." Beca said kissing up Chloe's neck, she nipped at the older girl's pulse point.

"Yeah keep doing that and your answer won't come tonight, but I might."

"Or I'll work you all up and leave you like that." Beca whispered before taking Chloe's earlobe between her teeth and gently pulling at it. Chloe whined and turned kissing Beca quickly.

"Ok what about the dumb pool?" She questioned pushing Beca back toward their couch, only to push the small girl down on top of Mabel. The small dog yelped and ran away causing Beca to laugh.

"Well Jesse said I needed to ask you about where exactly the water went." Chloe laughed and straddled Beca's thighs.

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes." Beca said running her hand up the back of Chloe's shirt, pulling her closer.

"A few weeks after we joined the Bellas, Aubrey and I had been wandering around campus. We ran into Bumper, this was before he was a cocky arrogant son of a bitch." Chloe explained as Beca pulled her shirt off.

"Tell me how you really feel Chloe." Beca chuckled looking up at Chloe as she kissed her stomach.

"Well we found him sitting by this pool with a bucket. He kept filling it up and dumping it in the grass, when we walked over to him to ask him what the hell he was doing, he got excited and explained that the pool would be perfect to practice at." Beca nodded as she worked her way across Chloe's collar bone leaving small bite marks and hickeys.

"Smart boy… wonder what happened." Chloe pulled Beca up to kiss her, she tugged Beca's shirt up and only parted from her lips long enough to get it over the girl's head. Beca pulled back from the kiss after a few minutes, shaking her head. "No you need to finish the story." Chloe groaned and Beca flipped them so Chloe's back was on the couch and she was hovering over her. Chloe pulled Beca's shirt over her head, tackling the small girl's bra at the same time. "Finish." Beca husked playing with the top of Chloe's jeans.

"We agreed to help dump the water with him if he let us practice with him. He actually agreed to let all the underclassmen use the pool and just wanted us to all sound really…" Chloe gasped as Beca sucked on her hip bone as she slowly pulled Chloe's pants down. "Good."

"I kind of like this Bumper."

"So did a lot of us." Beca stopped and looked up at her with an eyebrow raised. "Now you'll just have to wait to learn wont you." Beca smirked and nipped at the hip bone causing Chloe to moan. "It took two weeks for all eighteen of us to actually get the pool completely empty." Chloe rose her hips gasping as Beca flicked her clit with her tongue. Her hands weaved back into the girl's hair pulling her as close as she could. "By then Bumper and Aubrey had hit it off really well." Beca gasped and surged up looking down at Chloe, looking her right in the eye.

"Aubrey and Bumper!"

"Where did you think the 'let wolves rip out my vocal cords' rule even came from." Chloe said pushing Beca back down, Beca rolled her eyes and started kissing down Chloe's body, removing her bra as she went. "So after a few more weeks of us having secret practices in the pool Aubrey ended up falling for Bumper's charm and well she slept with him. That was part of the start of his egotistical ways." Chloe stopped again as Beca had finally gotten her completely naked and was slowly teasing her with slow laps across her clit. "Beca I'll kill you if you don't stop and actually get your job done." Chloe growled and Beca chuckled she slid two fingers into Chloe before kissing her way up the other girl.

"You are so demanding." Beca smirked kissing Chloe, the redhead returned the kiss pulling Beca by her shoulders down so the length of their bodies were touching. Chloe moaned as Beca started thrusting into her slowly.

"Faster." Chloe panted into Beca's ear, knowing full well what the action did to her fiancé. Chloe could feel more than hear Beca's moan as the smaller girl dropped her hips using them to add force. Chloe arched her back pushing up into the thrusts as Beca started lying open mouthed kisses across her chest. Chloe thought about rolling them over and taking charge but Beca bit down harshly on her shoulder making her lose track of her thoughts.

"Fuck…" Beca moaned as Chloe raked her nails down the girl's back again. Beca started tracing tight circles around Chloe's clit as she continued her track of kisses across Chloe's chest again. She sought out the red head's nipple biting down lightly causing Chloe to moan and stiffen. She could feel her pulsing around her fingers and grinned, thrusting a few more times at a very slow pace she watched Chloe nearly scream as she came. She kissed her way up Chloe's neck before giving her a quick peck on the lips as she pulled out of the girl, Beca rested her head on Chloe's chest sucking on her fingers.

"That was so not fair." Chloe stated, staring at the ceiling still panting.

"You so lied, so I deem it fair." Beca smirked.

"It wasn't all a lie, we actually did try emptying the pool for a few days with buckets till we found someone to agree to pumping it out for us. We never told Bumper though so that never leaves the room because I'm pretty sure that is the only reason he got with Aubrey." Chloe said running her hands through Beca's hair, she yawned and curled into Beca. "I'll catch you in the morning for pay back?" She asked.

"No worries." Beca smirked and Chloe raised an eyebrow. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Beca smirked again kissing Chloe, who rolled her eyes and returned the kiss, she ran her hand down Beca's stomach to between her thighs causing her to gasp. Taking the chance laid out in front of her Chloe threw a leg over Beca's hips leaning down to kiss her.

"I won't leave my girl hanging." Chloe husked into Beca's ear again, getting the same reaction as earlier except this time Beca's hips bucked up into her own and she smirked kissing the small girl. Chloe pulled Beca's hips again and pulled her pants off immediately sinking two fingers into the girl. She knew before hand that Beca wouldn't last long and her thought was confirmed as she was enveloped by the wet heat.

"God Damn Chloe." Beca groaned pulling Chloe down kissing her, the red head started a very slow pace within her.

"You always feel so good around me." Chloe said biting Beca's earlobe before biting down on her pulse point earning another groan and a buck of hips. She loved having this amount of control over the supposed badass DJ and knew she could work her right up to a climax with only talking dirty to her. Tonight however wasn't a night she would do so, putting her thigh behind her hand she added the extra leverage and force watching as Beca's eyes rolled back into her head as she moaned. Chloe grinned and kissed down Beca's torso before taking the girl's clit between her teeth, she heard Beca whimper above her as she added pressure with her teeth carefully. The action pushed Beca over the edge with a scream, Chloe pinned her hips to the couch with her free arm, using languid laps she cleaned up Beca's sex. She felt Beca tug at her hair pulling her up to her face.

"Dear god please, I can't handle anymore." Beca said and Chloe kissed her.

"I love you." She grinned and Beca chuckled kissing Chloe back.

"I love you too. Oh and by the way I'll never let Bumper live down his bucket idea." Chloe chuckled and wrapped her arms tightly around the small girl.

"I can live with that."


	27. Kitten Sitting

A/n: Sorry for the long delay, between school and being sick I sadly set aside my writing. Hopefully I'll get back into swing of things soon.

x-x-x

Beca watched Chloe play with Aubrey and Jesse's kitten as the little scrap of fur ran around jumping on everything it could. They were watching the kitten for the couple while they visited Jesse's parents for two weeks. The kitten was currently swatting at Chloe's hand which already had a couple bad scratches in it. Beca sighed rolling her eyes at the pair. Mabel was curled into her side on the couch trying to hide from the cat, who liked to attack her when she wasn't looking. Their house was full of fur covered animals currently and Beca was kind of tired of it but she had promised.

It truly was not a problem till Beca had taken a shower earlier that morning. They had to leave the door to the bathroom cracked because somehow the venting fan had broken right after they moved in, it was now on the long list of things to be fixed. Not thinking anything of it Beca had jumped right into the shower, Chloe had joined her after a few minutes leaving the door open just wide enough for the kitten to get in. Beca had Chloe pinned up against the wall of the small shower when the shower curtain rustled, both women were too preoccupied to care. Suddenly Beca screamed out as the tiny scrap of soaking wet fur ran up her back, digging its sharp talon like claws into her back.

"I'm going to fucking kill it!" Beca turned around going to grab the small kitten, Chloe chuckled and pulled the ball of fur off her fiancé. "Chloe hand over the kitten." Beca growled, Chloe smirked when she saw the murderous look in her eyes.

"Babe hand over the kitten…"

"I can't let you kill Aubrey's baby, sorry love." Chloe kissed Beca dropping the kitten outside the shower, pinning Beca to the wall, running her hands up the small girl's sides.

x-x-x

Beca glared at the kitten sitting on the floor across from her. The little white monster was jumping at Aspen's tail as the dog wagged it back and forth.

"Aspen bring it." Beca said and the dog looked up at her. "The cat, bring it." Aspen whined and grabbed the kitten by the scruff, the thing went limp and let out a cry as Aspen dropped her in Beca's lap. "I hate you cat, you annoy me and you ruin my nice things. I would drown you if you didn't belong to Aubrey and I wasn't scared to death of her." Aspen harrumphed as she sat down in front of Beca, the big dog dropped her head into Beca's lap, licking the kitten. Beca looked up when the door opened and Chloe walked in.

"Four more days." Chloe promised kissing Beca's forehead before walking to their bedroom.

"Sorry cat, Aspen but my hot stuff is in my bedroom." Beca said standing up forcing the cat to fall onto the floor.

x-x-x

Chloe walked into the house dropping her laptop bag on her desk, she walked through to the living room where Beca was. The woman was curled up on the couch, Aspen tucked into her side, Mabel on her chest and the kitten on her neck with her head resting on Beca's chin. Chloe giggle and kissed Beca's forehead before grabbing her phone and called Aubrey.

"Hey Chloe almost there."

"You sure you need to pick her up tonight?"

"Yes Chloe, I miss my baby and knowing you, you'll get attached."

"But Beca is getting along with her."

"Did she kill my cat!"

"No! she's getting along, they are napping currently."

"I'll be there in five, I have to see this." Aubrey quickly hung up and Chloe laughed. A few minutes later Aubrey and Chloe were leaning against opposite jams of the opening from the living room into the dining room staring at Beca and the three animals.

"What happened in two weeks?"

"Lots of sex." Chloe smirked.

"Shut up." Aubrey said shoving her best friend, she looked up as Jesse walked in. "Can you believe this?"

"Nope, wouldn't if I hadn't seen it."

"Alright you two better grab your kitten and get out before Beca wakes up."Chloe smirked and Jesse chuckled, he had been there last time Beca woke up and had been embarrassed, he ended up leaving with a busted nose.

"Alright Marbles lets go." Jesse whispered as he walked over to grab the kitten, he managed to trip and fall to the ground, waking Beca up. Beca didn't move feeling a weight on her chin, she crossed her eyes looking down.

"Cat…" She grumbled sitting up causing the cat and dogs to flee her. "Hey Jess, Aubrey." Beca yawned and picked the scrap of cat fur up. She smiled lifting it over her head so it couldn't swat at her. "Good bye annoying one." She said handing the kitten over to Aubrey. "Never again." Aubrey smirked at that.

"Oh Sure Mitchell."

"I mean it, she's great but damn." Beca chuckled and started to push Aubrey and Jesse out. "Love you but I want my house back from the terror."

"You get blue balled all week Beca?" Jesse asked and Beca laughed.

"I got way more sex than you Mr. man." Beca said shutting the door behind her. She turned back to Chloe, stalking across the floor she kissed Chloe. "We need a cat."


	28. Checks For Love

a/n: To start I'm not exactly sure if I previously stated how old Chloe was when her dad passed away, so please forgive me. And once again you guys are by far the best readers ever and I want to thank you again for being so freaking awesome :)

x-x-x

Chloe Beale was only 13 when her dad passed away, she never once felt robbed of him though. All her friends growing up looked at her differently when they learned her dad lost his battle with cancer. She would just smile saying that she knew he was happy, and that he was watching over her now. Chloe accepted early on that her daddy wouldn't be around when she grew up, that he would never meet her boyfriends, or her fiancé, that he would never walk her down the aisle. At first she was very upset with the thought, till he sat her down one day and he made her promise to fulfill a list that day.

x-x-x

"Chloe, come here darling." Jackson Beale said his voice booming in the small hospital's halls, he wasn't demanding, it was just how his voice always was. It would fill the room no matter how hard he tried for it not to. Chloe had just turned 13 and her knew his little girl was growing up quickly now, he also knew he wouldn't be there to see her finish becoming the amazing woman he knew she would be.

"Hey daddy, everything ok?" Chloe asked smiling at her father, Jackson's heart broke as a thought crossed his mind of how many more times would he get to see his beautiful daughter smile like that?

"Everything is peachy, I just wanted to talk to you." Jackson smiled scooting over so she could sit on the bed next to him. "Baby I know your mom talked to you about you liking boys soon, and I know how you always grew up thinking you would always have me around to scare them off if I didn't feel they were good enough for you." Chloe hugged her dad as he laid in the hospital bed, she rested her head on his shoulder. "You know how in Practical Magic the woman that Sandra Bullock plays writes a list of things she wants in a man?" Chloe nodded. "I want you do that for me ok?"

"Why?"

"Just please when you finish your homework tonight will you write that list for me?" He asked and Chloe smiled kissing his cheek.

"Anything dad." She said before hugging him one last time and waving as she left.

x-x-x

Later that night Chloe stared at the paper in front of her, so far all she had written down was someone that made her laugh or smile when she felt like crying. Chloe didn't understand why her father was having her write this but she figured it was important, the doctors were losing hope the more days that passed, she knew her father would never waste her time.

"Still working on homework?" Chloe's mother asked walking up to her desk to try and help her.

"No, I'm working on a list for daddy. He asked me to write what I'd look for in a guy." Chloe turned and looked at her mother smiling. "What did you see in dad that you liked?"

"Your father was the first guy I ever saw cry besides my own brothers. There he was sitting in the halls of our science building, in college just crying like a baby. I sat next to him and just held his hand till he finally looked up at me with those piercing blue eyes, the same he gave you, I wiped the tears from his cheeks and smiled at him. We became fast friends and one day I realized there would never be anyone else like him so I kissed him." Chloe was grinning hearing the story of her parents again, she loved it. "He was the only person in life that had walls but had let me in like it was nothing, and he was so strong and lovely." Her mother kissed the top of her head and started to walk out. "Just write what you think you could want in a person."

"Thanks mom." Chloe smiled turning back to the paper. She ended up staying awake till four in the morning to finish the list but she was proud of what she had. Chloe hated going to school lately, it meant even more time she couldn't be by her father and learning from him. The minute the bell rang she had met Chris by his car so they could go spend the afternoon with their dad.

"Hey kids." Jackson smiled as Chris and Chloe walked in, they were playfully shoving at one another and grinned at him when they walked in. "How was school?"

"Chris got 105 percent on that test he was worried about, screwed the curve for everyone else." Chloe grinned and Chris messed with her hair.

"Yeah well Chloe stayed up till four and fell asleep in history." Chris grinned, Jackson chuckled shaking his head.

"Don't you two ever lose this, what you have alright? Always be there for each other."

"We promise." Both kids smiled at him hugging one another. "Now Chlo did you get the list done?"

"Yup it's right here." Chloe grabbed her backpack and pulled out her notebook that had the list in it. She handed it over to her father.

"Nope I don't need to know, ok?"

"But why did I write it then?" Chloe gasped shocked and Jackson laughed.

"Because you are going to make me a promise ok? Chris you need to listen up too." When Jackson was sure both his children were listening he started back up. "One day when you are thinking you are serious about someone I want you to dig up this old list and go through it and make sure that most if not all of these are checked off alright? And Christopher your job is to make sure all the ones that make sense are checked off before she gets married to someone ok son?"

"Yes dad." Chris said putting a hand on Chloe's shoulder. "I promise."

"Me too." Chloe said hugging her dad, she didn't want to think about him not being there when she got married.

"And both of you promise me that no matter what you marry the person you are in love with, I don't care if you end up with a man or a woman ok? Your mother won't care either as long as you are happy." Tears sprung to Jackson's eyes, he tried clearing them before his children saw but they both saw. Chris walked up and kissed Jackson's forehead.

"We promise dad."

"I will never be upset with you for any choice you make unless it is directly hurting you."

x-x-x

Present time

Beca groaned when she rolled over and found the spot next to her in bed empty, it was three weeks before she was getting married to Chloe, an empty bed was now common. Getting up she pushed Aspen off her feet so she could swing her legs over the bed. The large dog yawned and stepped down off the bed following Beca, Aspen grabbed the jeans Beca had left on the floor when she crawled into bed, nosing them into Beca's hand.

"Thanks Aspen." Beca was still freaked out that the dog didn't need commands to know what to do. Pulling the jeans on Beca went to go find her soon to be wife. The light in the office was on, which meant Chloe had been up for awhile. Beca made a quick detour into the kitchen to make hot chocolate for the both of them. A few moments later she was balancing the two cups while opening the door to the office.

"Hey babe." Beca whispered seeing Chloe hunched over her desk with a notebook in front of her.

"I didn't wake you again did I?" Chloe looked up worried at Beca, who shook her head setting the warm drink down in front of Chloe.

"No, don't worry about it." Beca said sitting in Chloe's lap kissing the redhead. "What are you working on?"

"Not working this time." Chloe said wrapping her arms around Beca, she rested her head on the small girl's shoulder.

"Not work, so what is it?"

"An old promise to my dad." Chloe watched as Beca picked up the notebook.

"A check list?" Chloe nodded, picking up and sipping at her drink. "Is this a list of things you want in a spouse?"

"Originally? It was for a guy, well to me it was because I wasn't sure at 13 that I was gay. Though I'm pretty sure my dad knew already. He made me promise to have at least most of those checked off."

"So how do I do?" Beca smiled at Chloe.

"No clue I was just looking at it when you walked in. so why don't you read them out loud and I'll tell you."

"Sounds fair," Beca smiled kissing Chloe before leaning against the taller woman, Chloe wrapped her arms tightly around Beca once again resting her head on Beca's shoulder. "Let's see the first one is someone who can make you smile and laugh when you feel like crying."

"You definitely do that." Chloe grinned, she handed Beca a pen to make a check by it.

"Someone who does things they may not enjoy, they only do them for my own happiness." Beca rose an eyebrow to that, all the movies she had sat through she already knew the answer.

"Yes Beca." Chloe chuckled kissing Beca's nose.

"Someone who I can learn something new about all the time."

"Every day."

"Someone who doesn't push things but lets them happen at their own pace." Chloe nodded. "Someone who can never win arguments against me, no matter how hard they try."

"Well can you?"

"Next…" Chloe chuckled making Beca put a check down. "Someone that will just draw patterns on my back as I sleep."

"I love when you do that." Chloe grinned.

"I didn't know you knew I did that."

"I know every time your hands are on me." She smiled and Beca rolled her eyes.

"Someone who is passionate and confidante."

"Yes to both."

"That will never want me to change anything about me."

"Check."

"Someone that never looks at anyone else the way they look at me."

"Not once."

"Someone that is not afraid of loving me."

"Well considering we are getting married." Chloe smiled cupping Beca's cheek, pulling her into a kiss. "My dad would love you Beca."

"I bet I would love him too." Beca said kissing Chloe again before pulling her up. "Come on let's go back to bed. Beca pulled Chloe back to their bedroom, pulling her close as they laid back down. She placed a kiss to Chloe's shoulder as she covered them up.

"I'm glad your dad would approve." She whispers into Chloe's neck.

"Chris will want to go back over that list before we get married by the way."

"That's alright, he just wants to cover all the bases." Beca said and Chloe turned to face Beca.

"How did I get so damn lucky?" Chloe asked tears in her eyes.

"If you ask me, I'm the lucky one in this situation." Beca leaned in kissing Chloe, pulling back she wiped the tears away. "I've never met anyone as amazing as you Chloe Beale and I really cannot wait to make you my wife in three weeks. I thought I was so damn lucky when you agreed to go out with me, now five years later I'm marrying the most amazing woman in the world, and we're planning on having a family. Had you asked me seven years ago I never would have thought I would have kids one day let alone be married." Beca kissed Chloe again. "I love you Chloe so much that it hurts some times."

"I love you too Beca." Chloe smiled moving closer to Beca so she was cuddled into the smaller girl's chest, completely enveloped in her arms. Once Beca's breathing was deep and even again she sighed happily. "That was the only one I didn't write down, that they loved me, and god daddy does she ever pass that list. Thank you for sending me her." Chloe whispered before closing her eyes to fall asleep, quickly joining Beca in a deep sleep.


	29. Bulletproof

Beca looked up when she heard her dorm's door open, Chloe was walking in. Beca smiled shutting her laptop lid to focus on the other woman.

"Hey, I was just about to head over to your place." Beca said watching as Chloe sat on her bed.

"Oh yeah? Great minds think a lot." Chloe winked and Beca laughed nodding. "Though, I came to talk."

"Talk… talking isn't good. Though I know what it's about and I'm thinking we're in agreement."

"You don't even know what I'm gonna say."

"I saw you looking at Tom the other night, I can't help but agree that we're really are just friends with benefits, who occasionally go on dates." Chloe's jaw dropped, she had no clue Beca felt that way. "I still want to be friends and I wouldn't disagree to being friends with benefits." Beca smirked and Chloe giggled, smiling at Beca.

"So in all reality, nothing will change; we're just no longer in a relationship."

"Yeah. That sounds fine right?" Chloe nodded.

"Yeah, I'll let you go then, see you at Bella's?"

"Yup see you there." Beca smiled as Chloe walked back out, she let out a long breath she didn't know she was holding and fell face down onto her bed. It broke her heart when she saw how upset Chloe was when Tom was kissing some other girl the previous weekend and knew it was just a matter of time before Chloe left. Still didn't make it any better.

x-x-x

Two weeks later

Jesse was messing around on Beca's laptop while Beca sat on her bed reading up on her political science class. They had been spending a lot more time together since Beca felt weird hanging around Chloe more often now than not.

"Beca, you have to hear this!" Jesse exclaimed, Beca looked up and saw Jesse was on youtube, moving down her bed she pulled the headphones off Jesse's head as he restarted the video. It was some girl covering Titanium, she had rearranged it to be slow, meaningful, and powerful. Beca nodded along and let a sad smile through. Then it hit Jesse.

"Oh shit Beca, I'm sorry." He grabbed the headphones from her but Beca pulled them back on.

"No! No it's ok, I wanna hear." Beca said her voice cracking from sadness. Jesse sighed letting Beca listen to the rest of the song, he leaned over and wiped the tear from her eye.

"I can still go kick Tom's ass."

"It's my fault; I was the one that told her it would be ok to leave." Beca said and Jesse just nodded pulling her into a hug, he let her cry into his shoulder.

x-x-x

The day of the break up.

Chloe walked into her shared apartment with Aubrey, she held back a sob when she saw Jesse and Aubrey curled up on the couch watching a movie together.

"Chloe what's wrong?" Aubrey jumped up and ran over to her best friend, hugging her immediately.

"We broke up." Chloe choked out and Aubrey's jaw dropped.

"What? Why?"

"She saw me watching Tom last week…" Chloe said and heard Jesse growl, he stood up to leave.

"I'll see you later Aub." Jesse said kissing the top of Aubrey's head, "You really screwed up Chloe, she fucking loves you." He said before walking out.

"Just ignore him Chloe he's just pissed his best friend is hurt."

"That's the thing Aubrey, I went over to say we were better friends too and… I don't know I feel hollow now."

"Maybe… just take a few days and think it over?" Aubrey said, she'll be the first to admit she didn't like Beca at the start but the Alt girl made Chloe so happy, and Aubrey would never stand inbetween her best friend's happiness. It also may have helped that Beca had nearly forced Aubrey to go on a date with Jesse and now she was extremely happy with the Treblemaker.

x-x-x

At first it was no different than before their breakup Beca always ended up at Chloe's apartment for whatever TV show Chloe would follow for the night. They were still constantly wrapped around each other, the second night after the break up Beca had her arms around Chloe, as she played with the red heads hair. For about a week it went that way, till Chloe told Beca she couldn't hang out one night and didn't give a reason. She never thought Beca would think she was going out with Tom but apparently the younger girl had and that was the start of the downfall. Soon texts and calls became less frequent and hanging out went from every day to maybe once every three days. Soon calls stopped all together and texts were only about Bella's updates, and the only time they saw one another was Bella's practice. Chloe thought about trying to talk to the girl but realized there really wasn't much hope for it, considering Beca was the one to suggest the breakup she must have wanted it too.

This all lead up to tonight, Chloe couldn't sleep and found herself walking around campus aimlessly because Aubrey had a huge test the next morning and needed her sleep. Chloe finally settled on showering in the freshmen dorm in Beca's building, they were always clean and had a good memory of Beca attached. She walked in and down to the corner stall, her favorite because it was small which trapped heat better and had only one stall on the other side and none straight across. She turned the water as hot as it could go and started to cry, she should've fought harder for Beca, even three weeks later she just wanted the small girl back. A few minutes after she had turned the water on she heard a voice she knew all too well. She stepped out of the shower and followed the haunting sound of her lady jam down the row of stalls, stopping in the only other occupied one. She took a deep breath and pulled the shower curtain back just enough to watch the small girl sing, her eyes closed tightly. Chloe could see the tears rolling down Beca's cheeks, she stepped in and wiped the tears away, watching as slowly Beca's eyes opened still singing.

"I'm bulletproof…" Beca stopped choking back a sob, she shook her head. "No I'm not… I need you; I need all of you or none of you. If you don't want me then I'll leave at the end of this year for LA and we can just…" Chloe cut her off pinning her to the wall kissing her, tears streaming down her own face.

"I'm dead inside without you near me Beca." Chloe said holding the smaller girl. "These last few weeks I just wanted to die without you, I can't sing or think, I never want anyone else besides you."

"Thank god because I'd die without you too." Beca said kissing Chloe again. "What about Tom?"

"I came over that night to ask you to just commit or let me go… it was wrong but I didn't want to ever wonder if you were trying to date someone else. I was ready to say let's be an exclusive relationship, we really were already anyway we just never put the title to it."

"Why didn't you just tell me to shut up?" Beca said realizing how big of a mistake she had actually made.

"I thought you wanted the break up…" Chloe said a tear sliding down her cheek and Beca wiped it away.

"No… never. I want you by my side forever." Beca said and Chloe smiled.

"I can do that Mitchell." Chloe said and Beca kissed her.

"Good. Now how about we finish this shower how I wanted our first shower to end?" Beca smirked and Chloe grinned kissing Beca. "I'll take that as a yes."

x-x-x

A/n: So Go look up madilyn bailey on youtube, there you'll find not only the titanium song but also a girl who can rock a ton of current songs and on top of that made them her own. Also sorry for the new stories taking forever, between classes and life it's gotten tough and now hockey is back yeah hope you like hockey because that'll be in one of the next stories.


	30. Hockey, Couches, And Dinner

It was suppose to be a normal day of just hanging around watching TV on the couch at Chloe and Aubrey's apartment but things changed quickly. TV turned into watching hockey, just hanging out turned into lots of cuddling which turned into Chloe's hand had traveled up Beca's shirt. Not that either of them minded the changes in their plans. Chloe was watching Beca as the smaller girl was focused on the hockey game. The team in red got a goal and Beca jumped up throwing her arms in the air.

"Yes!" Beca grinned turning back to Chloe kissing her.

"I so have no idea what is going on." Chloe smiled and Beca laughed, sitting back in Chloe's arms.

"Ok well first off how detailed do you want me to go?"

"How detailed can you get on a sport?" Chloe asked raising an eyebrow and Beca grinned.

"On hockey I could spend all day talking about it. So very detailed." Beca smirked, kissing Chloe again.

"Just the basics today, you can teach me over time." Chloe said kissing Beca's nose.

"Alright the team in white and red are the Detroit Red Wings, I love them. The team they are playing against are the Chicago Blackhawks, we like them too but not when they play the wings."

"Ok..." Chloe said semi following Beca's thoughts.

"They are a good team, play well. Ok but the Wings are what is considered an older team; most of their players have been around for a long time. Some of the players have been with us for their whole careers. But with our older players we have our young guys, who learn from the older guys. It's really awesome to watch them nail the same tricks that the other guys taught them."

"Babe… I'm so lost."

"Ok well" Beca stopped and thought about how to redirect the topic. "Each goal is one point, there are three 20 minute periods. There are six players on the ice for each team at all times during play, unless of a penalty, it's five players and one goaltender. Some people believe in a home ice advantage and I guess yes there could be an advantage but a good team can play on any ice." Chloe chuckled and kissed Beca's temple.

"I think that is all I can handle for now."

"Alright, well we are on intermission right now actually, so we have twenty free minutes before the game comes back."

"Twenty minutes, what the hell do they do? Shower?"

"I actually have no idea. Normally I get food and use the bathroom or focus on homework."

"You focus on homework? Don't lie Beca it's not cute." Chloe said kissing her girlfriend; Beca just smirked and shook her head.

"You know I'm shocked you took interest in hockey." The dark haired girl said as Chloe started kissing down her neck.

"Oh? Why is that?"

"Don't know, just didn't seem like the person to watch it." Beca said as Chloe pulled her shirt up over her head. Beca looked up at Chloe, they hadn't yet taken the next step in their relationship, not that they didn't want to but neither wanted to ruin what they had going.

"Well we learn new things everyday don't we?" Chloe grinned and ran her hands up Beca's sides; Beca groaned and let her head fall back.

"You are going to be the death of me one day."

"At least you'll enjoy your death." Chloe smirked and Beca grinned flipping them over. "See now I'd have to call that off sides." The red head smiled up at Beca who laughed.

"I knew it."

"I picked up a few things from watching today." Chloe said as Beca unzipped her hoodie. Chloe leaned up and started kissing down Beca's neck, across her shoulder down the curve of her chest; Beca groaned and pushed Chloe back into the couch.

"No offside has been called yet today." Beca said pulling Chloe's shirt over her head.

"We have this part down… very well… I don't want to stop today though." Chloe whispered her voice shaky and Beca nodded.

"I don't either." Beca said.

"You sure, because this is…" Chloe started but Beca cut her off by kissing her.

"Yes Chloe I'm more than sure." The small woman leaned down kissing down Chloe's neck; she let her hand slide down Chloe's bare stomach to the top of her jeans. Playing with the button for a minute before getting frustrated and pulling up so she could utilize both hands to undo the button. Chloe was chuckling at the girl; she took the same moment to undo Beca's own jeans. When she was finished Beca was still struggling, Chloe couldn't help but laugh again and Beca glared at her, but slowly leaned down and kissed the red head, resting her forehead against the other girl's, she started laughing along too.

"Here, let me." Chloe whispered covering Beca's hands with hers and quickly undid the jeans. Beca was still chuckling at herself, shaking her head back and forth.

"No one ever has to know I couldn't get in your pants." She said and Chloe nodded, slipping her hand into Beca's jeans.

"Never." She said letting her fingers skim over Beca's folds, Beca shivered above her and Chloe could feel her tense up a bit. "It's ok, we don't have to." Chloe whispered and Beca shook her head.

"No, but I want to. I just don't want this to be it, it seems like sex always ruins things." Beca said softly and Chloe smiled, pulling Beca's lips down to her own.

"I promise to not let that happen." She said and Beca smiled against her lips. Chloe slowly started moving her hand again; Beca moaned softly, Chloe knew it would be ok. Slowly she started circling Beca's clit, running her other hand up and down the small girl's back. Chloe looked up into Beca's eyes; her eyes were nearly black filled with lust and love, Chloe smiled. Then Beca's hands were on her, one traveling down to her hips, the other cupping her cheek, keeping their eyes locked. They ended up knocking elbows painfully causing them to both laugh again.

"If this is how it is every time we have sex…" Beca said still chuckling as her hand finally slide under Chloe's jeans.

"I'd be just fine with that." Chloe grinned and Beca laughed, of course she would be. Beca watched Chloe's face as she slowly entered her with two fingers, she could feel the moan vibrate through Chloe and through her own body.

"Fuck Chloe…" Beca said moving her hips just slightly trying to gain more contact with Chloe's hand. She froze when Chloe entered her gently; Chloe had leaned up and kissed her.

"Shhh, relax Beca." The red head whispered and Beca let out a breath she was holding, Chloe rested her forehead against the other girl's, holding her line of sight with her own, she started taking deep breathes getting Beca to follow her lead. When the younger girl was relaxed Chloe started a slow rhythm which Beca matched with her own hand. Beca groaned when Chloe started sucking at her pulse point, nearly driving her over the edge.

"Chloe…" she whined and Chloe smirked nipping at the point and pressing down on Beca's clit driving her head first over the edge, she watched the young woman fall apart. Chloe gathered Beca in her arms letting the DJ lay down on top of her, head resting on chest, Chloe kissed the top of her head letting her come back down. After a few moments Beca was kissing her again and had started the same rhythm in Chloe, the red head was already on edge, it wasn't long before Beca had finished her off. The two laid half naked together on the couch catching their breath.

"Ok, we'll get better at that right?" Beca asked and Chloe nodded chuckling.

"You know practice makes perfect." Chloe yawned and Beca laughed, kissing Chloe. Beca was playing with Chloe's hair while the second period started, soon Chloe fell asleep, Beca kept playing with her girlfriend's fiery locks while watching the game. When the second intermission started she carefully got up, pulling a blanket over Chloe, Beca grabbed the red head's hoodie that had been discarded earlier, walking into the kitchen as she put it on. Beca started to make a quick dinner for herself and Chloe when Aubrey walked into the small apartment, sticking her head around the corner she hushed Aubrey and pointed to Chloe who was still asleep, Aubrey made her way over to Beca being as quiet as possible.

"How long she been out?"

"A period of hockey or more."

"Good, she's stressed about her nodes." Aubrey said watching Beca move about the kitchen, she secretly loved when the small girl cooked, it was ten times better than anything they could find anywhere near campus.

"You joining us for dinner?"

"If you don't mind." Aubrey said Beca smirked.

"I'm gonna make you work for it then." Beca said turning to face Aubrey who rolled her eyes seeing that Beca had Chloe's hoodie on, unzipped exposing her bra clad upper body. She quickly grabbed the jacket and zipped it up.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to cook without a shirt on?" Aubrey scoffed and Beca laughed, nodding. "What kind of work you talking about?"

"I'll need a bit of help in here, a salad and maybe help fixing everything so it's all done at once?" Beca said hoping Aubrey would be up for the task.

"The salad I can handle, and if you mean handing you things then I can handle that too." Aubrey said chuckling as Beca grinned. The two girls worked well in the silent kitchen, Aubrey working on making a salad and Beca on meatballs and spaghetti sauce.

"Salad is done, you need anything else?"

"You put apple in it?"

"Apple? You are kidding right?" The blonde scoffed and Beca glared at her.

"Do it, trust me." Beca said turning back to the sauce, Aubrey rolled her eyes and grabbed an apple out, she started cutting it up to add it to the salad.

"There apple in the salad, weirdo." Aubrey huffed. "You done with me, I'd like to wash up before dinner."

"Aw you didn't even bother to wash up before handling dinner?" Beca said sarcastically and Aubrey shoved her.

"You're pushing it Becs." Aubrey said walking pass the girl.

"Go on, it'll be done in about ten, don't be late!" Beca demanded smiling at Aubrey who just rolled her eyes walking out. Beca washed her hands after rolling all the meatballs out, she rolled up the sleeves of Chloe's hoodie and unzipped it again. She carefully took tongs and placed each meatball into a pan to cook; rotating them so each side got seared. She was so focused she didn't hear someone walk back into the kitchen, but she felt the arms wrap around her waist and a chin rest on her shoulder.

"I love when you cook, and now you cooking in just jeans, bra and my hoodie is super hot." Chloe whispered in her ear and Beca shivered, she turned in Chloe's arms, leaning up to kiss the woman.

"Yeah well you might want to pull more clothes on, Aubrey came back while you were asleep." Beca said pulling the hoodie off, handing it back over to Chloe.

"No you keep it, I like it on you." Chloe said kissing Beca before skipping back into the living room.

"You're catching flies there Beca." Aubrey said nudging Beca's head. "Don't burn my food watching your girlfriend's ass, no matter how fine it may be."

"I heard that, and thank you." Chloe said giggling from the other room and Aubrey chuckled.

"Dinner is actually ready, noodles there, sauce with meatballs in that pan, and I'll take the salad to the table, oh and bread too." Beca said grabbing the salad and bread she took it out to the small eating table the two women had.

"You know, just for tonight, since you cooked and all, I don't see a problem with eating in the TV room. As long as you don't spill." Aubrey said watching as Beca grinned, she quickly turned and set the food on the small coffee table in the TV room.

"That was sweet of you." Chloe said nudging Aubrey with her hip as she got a plate of food.

"Well she did cook for me, and her beloved hockey game is on. Plus I'm waiting for the perfect moment to freak her out about having sex on the couch and breaking the number one rule here." Aubrey grinned and Chloe chuckled shaking her head.

"You two will end up being the death of me." Chloe said walking out, Aubrey followed closely behind her, they passed Beca grinning like fools as she went to get her own plate.

"I do not like that look… on either of you." Beca said and the two women just laughed.

x-x-x

twenty or so minutes later Aubrey watched as Beca was scooping the last of her meatball onto her fork, her eyes glued to the last minute of a game that was sure to go into overtime, she grinned.

"Hey… why the hell were you walking around my apartment half naked earlier… oh my god! You had sex on the couch!" Aubrey screeched and Beca's eyes shot wide, she dropped her fork.

"Aubrey, no I swear…" Beca stammered and Aubrey burst out laughing at the young woman's face. "You are such a jerk." Beca huffed sitting back on the couch and Chloe curled into her side.

"If she didn't care then she wouldn't joke." Chloe offered and Beca just gave a huff. "Watch your hockey, eat your dinner, and be happy." Chloe said kissing her temple, she grabbed the empty plates taking them into the kitchen, high fiving Aubrey as she went.

"You both suck." Beca said glaring at Chloe's back.

"Nope haven't done that to you yet." Chloe winked at her girlfriend, earning a groan from Beca and a laugh from Aubrey.

"Oh way too much information for this girl." Aubrey said. For the rest of the evening the three women sat around watching the rest the game, then some random show on the home garden channel. Chloe had her arms wrapped around Beca, her chin resting on top of the small woman's head.

"God you two are sickenly cute." Aubrey said and Chloe grinned.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Chloe smiled and Beca just nodded, leaning up to kiss her.

x-x-x

A/n: Ok yeah school is kickin my butt already, I've got these ideas but I can't finish the stories up so I have like four or so unfinished idea right now, I promise to keep at them. Hope you enjoy.


	31. Anything For You

Jesse was completely shocked when Beca showed up at his door, she was suppose to be out with Chloe on a date.

"Damn you look like hell, well no you look great but you look like hell." Jesse said, his jaw dropped when he opened the door to see Beca standing there in a red halter top dress.

"Can I just stay here for a bit?" She asked and he nodded.

"Everything ok? She didn't leave you did she?" Jesse growled, sure he had a thing for Beca once but when he found out she was gay it all made sense to him that they were destined to be close friends.

"No… Aubrey's boyfriend… god Jesse he hurt her." Beca looked up at him, tears coming to her eyes. Jesse knew the two didn't get along but they would have one another's backs no matter what. Jesse didn't say anything just tapped Benji on the shoulder nodding toward Beca and grabbed his jacket walking out. Benji sat up and smiled at Beca.

"Wanna see a magic trick I've been working on? You'll be the first." He said and Beca chuckling, wiping the tears away from her eyes, nodding, moving closer to the boy.

x-x-x

The next night the two head Bella's had invited the group over to their small apartment to watch movies and bond. Beca had her arms around Chloe, her head resting on the red head's shoulder, she couldn't look away from Aubrey. The older girl had been ignoring what happened the previous night and was damn good at it. There was a knock at the door and Beca looked around, all the Bella's were there who could that possibly be? She watched Aubrey answer the door and there stood the Treblemakers with loads of pizza boxes and drinks.

"We figured we would join the hottest girls we know of, if you're willing to let us in." Jesse said and Aubrey smiled letting them in.

"Just… what happened to your eye?" Aubrey asked and Beca looked up to see Jesse indeed had a huge bruise on his eye, she looked down at his hands and saw they were all bruised too. A few of the other boys chuckled and grinned.

"Just took care of a little knat that was flying around." Jesse said putting the boxes down in the middle of the room. Jesse sat down in front of Chloe and Beca, Beca leaned forward and poked him in the back.

"I know what you did, and thank you." Beca smiled and Jesse shrugged. Beca could see the boy's eyes shine every time he looked at Aubrey and knew she would do anything she could to get Aubrey to break her own oath.

"No one should ever hit any woman, no matter what. I just wish Aubrey didn't have to have it happen to her, she's great, and that guy is a prick." Jesse growled and Chloe giggled.

"You like her." Chloe exclaimed.

"Do not!" Jesse jumped up and moved away, he was bright red.

"He so likes her." Chloe said nestling closer to Beca.

"Who likes who?" Aubrey asked sitting next to the couple.

"You know Aubrey, Jesse is a really great guy." Beca said and Chloe nudged the blonde with her elbow.

"So Jesse likes me? How cute, in a lost puppy kind of way."

"Oh ouch Bree…" Chloe said and Beca outright laughed.

"Aubrey, coming from someone that only tolerates you, you so deserve to be happy and don't let that ass hole bring you down any more." Beca said and Aubrey looked at her, she gave the alt girl a half smile.

"That's what the black eye is from isn't it?" Aubrey asked.

"I wouldn't put it pass him, but I must say if I was in his shoes I'd kill that fucker. Actually I still might." Beca said and Chloe nestled closer to the smaller girl. "If someone had done that to Chloe… I couldn't imagine…"

"I'd kill them right along with you, I know a good place to hide the body." Aubrey said so calmly Beca was sure the older woman was serious.

"That's good because I'm still convinced just calling the cops would be the best way to get out of it." Beca smirked and Aubrey laughed, she looked over at Jesse who turned red at being caught watching the blonde.

"He is kind of cute." Aubrey smiled and Beca chuckled.

"Your kids will be smart, geeky and beautiful." The alt girl grinned as Aubrey glared at her and went over to Jesse.

"Aw look at that, the start of a new relationship in its fledgling stages." Fat Amy said looking at Aubrey and Jesse. "Hopefully they aren't as sickenly cute as you two." She said before turning back to the movie. Beca looked down at Chloe.

"We are sickenly cute?"

"Absolutely." Chloe grinned kissing Beca.


	32. Slow Dancing in a Burning Room

a/n: First off sorry for blowing up the inboxes of my followers, but hey now they are so much easier to find! Secondly I'm going to try and refocus on writing and well relaxing, I haven't really had a moment to breathe yet this semester and it's going so fast, I blame my Saturday classes. Hope you enjoy this part!

x-x-x

Beca was tired and her phone was ringing across the nightstand, she had to pick it up, the work she did dictated that.

"Beca Mitchell." She husked out, putting her hand over her eyes, she could feel Chloe's arms wrap around her midsection pulling her close. Beca smiled and kissed the top of Chloe's head, running her hands through her hair.

"Beca, it's mom."

"Mom… is everything ok?" Beca said opening her eyes wide, her heart was in her stomach and she stopped breathing.

"Yeah, I just… I really miss you, and you were on the news and you look so happy."

"I am happy… why was I on the news?" Beca asked, by now Chloe was awake; her head resting on Beca's bare stomach looking up at the smaller woman.

"Maybe it was TMZ…" Her mother said and Beca chuckled. "They said you were engaged to the girl you were dancing with… is that true?"

"Yes it is. We've been together for about 6 years now, I asked her about 5 months ago now to marry me." Beca smiled at Chloe cupping her cheek she ran her thumb over the woman's cheekbone.

"She's beautiful."

"She is." Beca whispered and Chloe turned her head, kissing Beca's palm. "Why are you calling me though mom, it's gotta be like three in the morning."

"It is, and I just I couldn't sleep not knowing, I mean it looked like there was no way around it being true, she had a huge ring on and it's been years of you two being linked and…"

"Mom seriously I'm really tired." Beca whined, her mother was not getting to the point. Chloe poked her in the sides giving her a stern look that said 'be nice' with everything she had.

"I want to fix what happened between us ok? Because I want to be there for you and know these things before I see them on an old episode of some crap tv show." Beca could hear the tears in her mother's voice and it broke her heart.

"Mom… I'll think about it ok?"

"That's all I can ask for, I'll call in the day light ok?"

"Sounds good, good night mom." Beca hung up and set her phone back on the nightstand before looking back down at Chloe.

"That was your mother?" Chloe asked eyebrow quirked up.

"Yes, amazingly enough."

"She saw us on the news?"

"The old TMZ where they showed us…well you with that ring on your hand for the first time." Beca smiled as Chloe leaned up and kissed her.

"I love that day." Chloe smiled.

x-x-x

"You do realize that once we do this for the next… forever till they get wind that we finally tied the knot, we will be constantly hounded, right?"

"Beca, please we already let my newspaper run an article saying we were engaged and I really do want to go out and celebrate it with the whole gang." Chloe begged and Beca smiled she couldn't say no to her.

"Alright let's go then, just…" Chloe cut Beca off kissing her.

"No buts or just, lets go." Chloe said pulling Beca out to Aubrey's car, Jesse and Aubrey were waiting for the couple to drive them to the local lounge. Beca knew the owners who agreed to let her have a semi engagement party at.

A few hours later Beca had her arms wrapped around Chloe, Chloe's back to her front as they swayed to the slow song by John Mayer. The night was perfect, nearly everyone they knew had shown up, and they had let a few TV stations in to capture it for about an hour before kicking them back out. Aubrey and Jesse were dancing just a few feet away but everyone else had found seats around the outer edges of the lounge or had left. Chloe lifted an arm up looping it behind Beca's neck, Beca grinned and kissed Chloe's shoulder. She softly began to sing the lyrics along with John, her lips ghosting over Chloe's ear.

"Just slow dancing in a burning room." Chloe sang the last line with Beca before turning and kissing Beca.

"You know it's getting late maybe we should head out so everyone can go home." Beca said holding Chloe close, she was nearly dead on her feet. Chloe nodded her agreement and Beca kissed the girl's cheek.

x-x-x

Beca had seen the TMZ show the next day when she walked into the studio, her manager Clark had handed it to her as soon as she walked in. She sat down and watched it and smiled they had caught Chloe and her dancing to John Mayer somehow, even though she knew for certain that they had been kicked out before then.

"It's really good." Clark said and Beca nodded.

x-x-x

Present day

"Those few days were really good weren't they?" Beca said kissing the top of Chloe's head again.

"Are you going to actually answer when your mom calls?"

"Hey, I did try with the stepmonster." Beca said and Chloe scoffed.

"I still don't consider it trying if you keep calling her that."Beca rolled her eyes pulling the blanket up to cover them again.

"Good night Chloe."

"Night Beca."

x-x-x

Beca was throwing a ball for Aspen in the back yard when her phone had gone off, it was her mother again.

"Well good morning." Beca said answering her phone.

"I wasn't sure when would be a good calling time, if you are anything like you use to be you'd be in bed till noon." The woman said and Beca laughed nodding.

"Yeah, thankfully Chloe changed that. I'm actually up about seven thirty every morning, even go for a run with our dogs."

"You awake before eleven in the morning? She must be something great." Her mother joked and Beca smiled.

"Yeah, she is."

"Were you going to tell me?" Her mother blurted out and Beca stiffened.

"Did you even care… did you think about me while you refused to talk to me?" Beca said, sitting down on the deck steps.

"Everyday."

"Why didn't you call me? I called and sent emails even letters, you just cut me off completely."

"You chose to go to Barden with your father." The words came out harshly, and the older woman regretted them immediately.

"He was going to help me get to LA."

"yeah, after a year, but you stayed."

"I had Chloe, I couldn't leave after that." Beca didn't hear the door-wall open, but when arms wrapped around her and Aspen hadn't moved her head from her lap, she knew it would be Chloe sitting behind her.

"You swore you wouldn't stay."

"You stopped talking to me before then mom, so don't even act like this was over me staying in Barden." Beca said relaxing into Chloe's grasp. Her mother meant a lot to her but the two no longer got along all because of some misplaced jealously over her father. "I didn't stay because of dad, as a matter of fact I rarely spoke to him because his crazy bitch of a wife."

"This wasn't how you said it would be." Her mother snapped at Beca sighed, the woman wasn't the same one that had raised her.

"You'll never accept anything I say about it so, call me when you see me on the news again." Beca said trying not to be mean but the words got harsher as she spoke. She hung up and tossed the phone across the deck, turning she clung onto Chloe trying to subside her sobs.

"It's ok love, she's just dumb." Chloe said holding the smaller woman, she ran her hand up and down Beca's back trying to calm her down. "So I'm guessing asking to watch a movie tonight would just not be a good idea right now?" Chloe asked kissing the top of Beca's head, Beca started chuckling.

"Actually a movie and just cuddling sounds really nice." Beca said and Chloe smiled.

"Good because I rented Trouble with The Curve, I know not only is it a movie but its got baseball in it so it's like double the torture, but it has one redeeming factor."

"Amy Adams." Beca said laughing, she looked up at Chloe smiling she gently cupped the other woman's cheek and pulled her down into a kiss. "I love you Chlo."

"I love you too, and I honestly have no idea what I would do without you." Chloe said pulling Beca back into their house to watch the Clint Eastwood movie.

x-x-x

Chloe woke up in the middle of the night to an empty bed, for once the roles were reversed and she felt horrible for leaving Beca many times in the middle of the night, just like tonight. Getting up she shuffled down the hall looking for the smaller woman. She found her on the phone, curled up in their oversized armchair.

"I just don't get it dad, she's completely different now. She thinks you brainwashed me or something." Beca said looking up at Chloe who stood leaning against the door jam.

"I knew I should've hid the machine better from her, though the colander helmet was genius if I do say so myself." The statement made Beca chuckle and shake her head, lately she had gotten closer with her father. It saddened her that it always seemed she could only get along with one parent at a time, for years she had hated her father so it seemed like now was his time.

"That's what that was!" Beca gasped and wrapped her arms around Chloe when the woman stepped too close.

"Alright so since you have only a few months before the wedding will you answer me now?" The man on the line sounded extremely excited and Chloe could just imagine him bouncing up and down just like Beca did when she was excited.

"If it means that much to you, I don't see why you shouldn't walk me down the aisle. But if you trip me I'll send the bouncers from the club after you." Beca warned and Chloe giggled, she kissed Beca softly.

"Beca, you have no idea how much that means to me, I've been dreaming of this since the day I found out you were a baby girl." Beca could hear the smile on the older man's voice.

"Dad… we may have had a really tough long road but I will always love you, and I know you will always love me. So I'm glad to have you walk me to the rest of my life." She said her forehead resting against Chloe's.

"Beca just remember, your mother loves you too."

"She knows about the wedding and if she shows up she does, if not well Rich will be there for sure."

"How is your step father?"

"He… is a wacked man for staying with mom." Beca laughed, she stopped blaming her father for leaving when her mother turned her back on her, and she realized it was exactly what the woman had done years before to the man.

"Alright well I should get back to bed, early classes and all, plus I'm sure Chloe is wondering why you aren't in her arms." The man said.

"Well considering she's in mine, I think she learned to deal." Beca chuckled. "I love you dad, talk to you soon." Beca said hanging up, she leaned up and kissed Chloe. "You didn't have to get out of bed you know."

"I know but you've had a tough day, I kind of figured you would call him too. You talk to him more often now."

"He did get me on the quickest flight to you not long ago when you needed me. Hell he knew you needed me before I did." Beca was still slightly angry with herself for not catching that her soon to be wife was in desperate need of her while out covering a news story.

"That wasn't your fault though, he just happened to see the only news clip with me on it."

"No, but I'm glad he was so helpful… I don't know what I would do without you."

"Hmm I think you would be living in a box on the streets of LA." Chloe said acting like she was thinking hard and stroking her nonexistent goatee. Beca's jaw just dropped as she stared at the woman.

"Where the fuck did that come from?"

"Well you would've done one year at Barden then run off to LA, and you would've been closed off and snarky still. Thus you would've failed from the start, plus you say I'm your muse so well where would your career be without me?"Chloe grinned kissing Beca's nose, Beca rolled her eyes and kissed Chloe.

"Ok back to bed with you, crazy lady."

"Admit it's true." Chloe said pushing Beca back into the chair.

"Alright, it is beyond true I would be on the streets of LA without you in my life." Beca said and Chloe grinned.

"Good just making sure you know how much you actually need me." Chloe said pulling Beca to her feet.

"Chloe if there is one thing I could never forget, it's how much I absolutely need you by my side every single day." Beca said kissing the redhead, she smiled and wiped the single tear rolling down the woman's cheek. "See I'm romantic." She said and then found herself pushed up against the nearest wall as Chloe kissed her roughly.

"I can't wait to be your wife." Chloe whispered against Beca's lips, kissing her again.


	33. So Close to Perfect

Sometimes Chloe would look over at Beca at random moments and find the girl with a look on her face, a smirk or fond smile or a look that was full of longing. It worried her a bit, but Chloe trusted if it was serious that the younger woman would talk to her about it. Today however she kept finding Beca smiling, it started to grind down her last nerve considering it wasn't her that was making the brunet smile that way. Grabbing Mabel off her lap Chloe stood up walking into the kitchen huffing, she grabbed a water and glared at Beca, who was still smiling goofily, then Chloe went right up to Beca's and got right in her face.

"What has you so… happy." Chloe demanded and as the words spilled from her mouth she realized how ridiculous she sounded. She was happy when Beca smiled up at her and pulled her down into her lap kissing her.

"My past." Beca whispered against Chloe's lips, Chloe smiled and weaved her hands into the smaller woman's hair.

"Tell me about it?"

"I was… couldn't have been more than 15 at the time. Cam was over and my dad had me for the weekend so I was locked in my room at his place. Her and I were just laying on the floor of my room till my dad informed us that he was going out, a date with Shelia. When he left Cam pulled me down into our living room, she turned the stereo on it was Frank Sinatra playing and she pulled me to her. We slow danced across the room for a few songs before she turned it back onto shuffle. We ended up signing along to a good dozen or so songs while preparing dinner." Chloe had her arms wrapped around Beca's neck, she was sitting in the woman's lap still, grinning down at her. The redhead could picture Beca moving around the living room with the other girl, she knew Beca had loved the girl at one point but as years had passed Beca had fallen in a deeper kind of love with herself and Chloe was damn happy about it. "She turned what was distained to be a horrible weekend with my dad into this really amazing weekend. It was actually the first weekend I had stayed at his house that I didn't cut…" Beca admitted, Chloe placed a soft kiss on Beca's lips.

"I'm glad she was there for you."

"So am I, if she wasn't then I would have never met you. My life without you wouldn't be one worth living." Beca smiled, it was true, she may have lost a great friend along the way but she found the only person she was ever meant to be with because of that person. Speaking honestly Beca would never change anything about how everything ended up.

"I understand that you'll always love her."

"I will, but it won't ever compare to how much I love you." Beca said. "Anyway we squared up before she passed away, it was ok. I mean it was hard but she taught me things that I'll never forget, like looking back is ok, but always remember to look back forward. To never give up on things I truly want, always walk with my head up." Beca smiled kissing Chloe. "Walk with my head up, because it made it easier for her to run up and kiss me whenever she wanted." Chloe grinned.

"You told me that."

"Yup I did, because you were so sad, and I swooped up to you at random moments to kiss you. And hey look at that, it worked. Once your head is up you have a whole new outlook on life, everything seems easier."

"It does doesn't it?" Chloe smiled leaning down she kissed Beca again before pulling the woman down to lay on the couch with her, she wrapped her arms around the small woman. "How did you cope with her death?" Chloe asked in a hushed tone and Beca chuckled.

"I oddly enough drove her truck, I killed that damn thing." Beca smirked. "There wasn't a funeral, no casket or anything just a wake and the reading of her will. Her family followed her will to a T, she demanded I take part of her ashes and spread them at this field her and I use to go. So I did that, and for a few months I just was numb. Then I came here and met you, had I not made a promise to her to live then it wouldn't have happened but I couldn't disgrace her that way. I had this thing for awhile where I'd scream at god asking why her and not me, I was the worse of the two of us, I wanted to be gone and she was so full of life. I had to move on though, and I did. now its 7 years later and it feels like a whole other life. I'm getting married to the most amazing woman I've ever met, I talk to my father and his wife, I have a home and a family. My life is perfect." Beca said and Chloe chuckled, kissing Beca's nose.

"I'm glad you feel your life is so perfect." Chloe smiled.

"It's only perfect because you are in it." The statement was simple and perfect in Chloe's mind, and it reassured her that even though Beca would randomly smile or chuckle at a memory of Cam, that Beca's whole heart now belonged completely to Chloe.


	34. Adventures in Babysitting

a/n: Ok so I got a tumblr it's jessi-08, and I have no idea how it works, like seriously if there is a book or something yeah point me in the direction because me exploring things could end horribly. Once I figure it out I'll post my stories there too and I'll take prompts also. I also take them here too!

x-x-x

Chloe watched from across the room as Beca held Adrianna in her arms, the younger woman was rocking the tiny child in her arms singing softly to her. The two women had agreed to watch the twin one year olds so David and Miranda could get a night out, neither had any idea how hard it would be. Adrianna was always on the go, leading her to getting hurt more often than not, thus why she was being rocked currently by Beca, trying to calm the girl enough to get her to stop crying. On the other hand however was Kay, the smaller of the two she was clearly the mastermind behind all the two girl's ideas and plans. She would sit and just watch everything going on around her barely making a peep till she would 'talk' adamantly with her sister. Chloe was convinced that Adrianna was hurt on some random order from Kay, but had no proof. She was pulled from her thoughts when the lights in the room turned off, she looked up to see Beca holding Adrianna as the girl flipped the switch back to on.

"Lumos." She heard Beca say to the small child and Chloe chuckled, of course Beca wouldn't say on like any other parent but would try teaching the girl the spell that would create the same action from Harry Potter. The redhead smiled, they were getting married in just over two months, she hoped soon after their own bundles of joy would follow.

"Babe, you're staring." Beca said kissing Chloe before the redhead could answer her, when she pulled back Chloe was smiling at her.

"You'll be a great mom." Chloe said and Beca rolled her eyes.

"I'm only good with kids that aren't mine."

"How do you know if you've never had any of your own?" Chloe asked, raising an eyebrow and Beca chuckled nodding.

"Very true." Beca said smiling. "I want them though." She stated staring down at the small child in her arms, the twins had both been premature and were a few months behind in size, though they made up for it in brains.

"Yeah?" Chloe asked smiling.

"I want one that looks just like you, red hair and bright blue eyes." Beca said grinning, she looked up at Chloe who was still smiling, Chloe pulled the small woman closer to her and kissed her soundly.

"I want one just like you." Chloe said nearly in a whisper, running her hand through Beca's hair, she watched Beca close her eyes in content.

"Nope, you." Beca smiled and Chloe chuckled, they would never agree on it.

"We'll have to have two then. We can handle two, I mean look…" Chloe motioned down to Adrianna who was asleep in Beca's arms.

"Two sounds… perfect, maybe more."

"More?" Chloe asked raising her eyebrow, she leaned over and picked up Kay to take the two girls upstairs for the evening. She followed Beca up the stairs to the make shift nursery they put together for the twins for the night. When the door clicked shut Chloe kissed Beca, pushing her up against the opposite wall. "How did I manage to get so damn lucky?"

"Every day I wake up asking myself the same thing and you know what I've come up with?" When Chloe shook her head Beca chuckled, and pulled Chloe's head back a little so she could look the woman in the eye, "That luck doesn't have shit to do with it, that fate is perfect in it's plan."


	35. The First Wedding

The day Aubrey and Jesse got married it was hectic. Tons of people were running around trying to finish every little detail that was supposed to happen, Chloe stood by Aubrey's side the whole day while Beca was stuck between Jesse and Benji. The three friends were completely calm till twenty minutes before the start of the wedding when Jesse realized maybe he wasn't ready to be married, and that he forgot the rings.

"You Jesse are madly in love with that crazy woman and I sure as hell would not ever want to be the person to tell her that you are a chicken shit and ran from the alter." Beca said as she searched the floor of the room for the two rings, Benji was trying to calm Jesse down.

"I can't… Beca I don't think I can do this…" Jesse said hyperventilating. Beca stood up and walked over to look the man in the eye.

"Do you want me to walk you out those doors right now? Because I will and it'll be over and that is it, no questions nothing ok?" Beca said placing her hands on the man's shoulders.

"I…" Jesse looked at Beca then Benji. "I can do this… I love her." Jesse smiled and Beca nodded clapping her hands on his shoulders.

"Good, now find the rings I'll be right back." Beca said walking out of the room, she followed the corridor down to where she knew Aubrey and Chloe would be running around. Opening the door she was greeted by Chloe crashing into her.

"Oh thank god, she found the rings and has been waiting for someone to notice." Chloe said kissing Beca. "Oh and hi." Chloe giggled and Beca smiled. Chloe ran her eyes up and down Beca in the simple black tux, they had finally settled on a dark purple vest that matched the bride's maids dresses perfectly. Beca had her hair pulled up loosely into a simple bun, with a few messy strains falling around her face. "And damn babe… you look amazing." Chloe said grinning.

"I was praying she had them, where is she?" Beca asked, Chloe pulled her over to the taller blonde. "Damn Aubrey, you… are beautiful." Beca said kissing her cheek. Aubrey had her hair in a half up do, letting her hair fall gently across her bare shoulders barely grazing the top hem of her dress, the bodice while a very detailed lace design in silver laying on an ivory base, while the bottom was an ivory tulle. It was a perfect dress for Aubrey.

"Thank you Beca."

"Can I please have the rings?" Beca asked trying not to smirk but failing miserably.

"When did he notice?"

"Do I have to answer?" Beca looked at Chloe with pleading eyes.

"It is her wedding day."

"Not that long ago, I've been searching for the last fifteen minutes." Beca admitted and Aubrey rolled her eyes handing the rings over.

"Thanks Beca." Aubrey said smiling.

"So… I have to ask because I don't know if anyone has. Are you sure Aubrey? Because I can walk you out those doors no questions asked and we can just go home if you don't want to do this." Beca said looking Aubrey in the eye.

"Yes Beca. I do." Aubrey smiled hugging the smaller woman. "Thank you for asking though." Chloe walked Beca back to the double doors before kissing her again.

"I love you and I'll see you out there alright?" Chloe said tucking a strand of Beca's hair behind her ear.

"Just think in a few weeks, it's our turn." Beca smiled kissing Chloe once more before walking back to Jesse and Benji. Opening the door she grabbed the rings from her pocket and lifted them over her head.

"Thank god!" Jesse said as there was a knock at the door.

"Come on Jesse we are starting." Jesse's father said, he walked up and hugged his son before heading back to his seat. Beca followed Jesse to her place, standing tall she pulled at her tux jacket, doing her last once over before Chloe walked up kissing her cheek.

"You ready Jesse?" Chloe asked and the man beamed at her, nodding. "Good, because so is Aubrey." Chloe said looping her arm through Beca's, they watched at Jesse walked to take his spot in the front. Beca smiled at Chloe before kissing her one last time.

"Come on, let's watch them start the rest of their lives." She whispered taking a step forward, Chloe right by her side.

x-x-x

Everything had gone perfectly for the whole night, no missteps, wrong words, nothing. It was all perfect and exactly how everyone wanted it to go. Beca was dancing with Chloe, Aubrey and Jesse right beside them. Everyone had shown up, all the trebles and Bella girls. Lots of jokes about wolves getting vocal cords flew around for the first few hours, till it was beyond dead. Jesse tapped Beca's shoulder smiling.

"May I cut in?" He asked taking Chloe's hands as Beca kissed the woman's cheek and walked over to Aubrey who wrapped her arms around Beca's neck.

"You know, I'm really glad you joined the Bellas all those years ago." Aubrey said. "Even if you were so… and still are, alternative." Aubrey said making Beca laugh.

"Trust me Aubrey, I wouldn't change a damn thing." Beca smiled, "Look at how much has changed since I entered your life! You should be thanking me."

"Don't push it Beca." Aubrey said laughing and Beca chuckled. "You better take very good care of Chloe missy."

"Trust me Aub… I couldn't do anything to hurt her. She's my whole life, my everything." Beca said dreamily as she watched Chloe and Jesse dance, Chloe's head resting on Jesse's chest. "Take care of my boy too ok? He's a little… emotional." Beca said and Aubrey nodded.

"Trust me I've learned that. And I promise Bec. Now go get Chloe and go home, she looks about ready to pass out. Plus I would love to get my husband home soon." Aubrey smirked and Beca chuckled.

"Will do." Beca said, she hugged Aubrey and kissed her cheek once more, before stepping back, and walking to Chloe. Looking back over her shoulder she smiled. "Hey Aubrey, congratulations, and I love you." Beca said and Aubrey smiled.

"You know what Beca? I love you too." Aubrey said smiling, she watched as Beca collected Chloe from Jesse, she hugged the man. Chloe came over and hugged Aubrey.

"Love you Aub, see you in a few days." The redhead said as she walked back over to Beca, Aubrey watched as Beca helped Chloe stay on her feet while they walked out, Jesse wrapped his arms around her.

"Just think, in a few weeks they'll be in our spot and we'll be in theirs." He said kissing her neck, Aubrey smiled and nodded.

x-x-x

A/n: Happy Valentine's day!


	36. The Main Event

Beca laid on the living room floor with Chloe curled into her side, they were still in the dress clothes they had worn to the rehearsal dinner just hours before. They had come home and immediately after opening the door the two had stumbled into the living room, turning on the stereo automatically some of Beca's mixes started playing. Chloe readjusted so her head was resting on Beca's chest, looking up at the smaller woman's face, Beca's hand was running slowly through Chloe's hair.

"I'm never going to be able to fall asleep." Chloe said pulling Beca from her thoughts, the brunet looked down at her.

"Yeah, I don't think I'll be able to either." Beca smiled. "I can't believe that tomorrow is it, tomorrow I become your wife." Beca ran her fingertips over Chloe's exposed shoulders.

"You know we could just go right now and get married."

"You can't wait another 18 hours?" Beca chuckled as Chloe straddled her, blue eyes bore into grey.

"No, I really can't." Chloe smiled and leaned down kissing Beca. "But I guess if I have to I will." Beca smiled against Chloe's lips before trailing kissing down the woman's neck, she slowly unzipped the redhead's dress.

"You know, I'm so glad I went right to school instead of fighting my dad on it." Beca said, pulling the now unzipped dress off Chloe. "I don't know if I've told you this enough, but you are… the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"Yeah, a few times, the first time was the day after I jumped in your shower." Chloe said and she kissed Beca's jaw, undoing the buttons of the dress shirt she wore.

"Isn't there a rule against this?" Beca groaned and Chloe bit down on her collar bone.

"Babe if there is any rule left in the book that we haven't broken…" Chloe said sitting up she pulled each side of Beca's shirt letting the rest of the buttons pop off. Beca's eyes went wide and she stared up at a very aroused Chloe.

"Oh fuck… we're breaking it aren't we?" Her answer came in the form of Chloe leaning down kissing her again.

x-x-x

Aubrey had an extra key to the soon-to-be Mitchell-Beale household in case of emergencies. Today she dictated that neither Beca nor Chloe answering their phone or being where they were supposed to, at the church, as an emergency.

"Aubrey I'm telling you, you so don't want to go in there." Jesse said, "Just knock like a normal person." He begged leaning against the wall.

"Jesse if they are going to insist on being late to their own wedding…" Aubrey threw the door open to be greeted by Aspen ready to pounce right in the door way, She pointed to the dog giving her a stern look before point outside where the dog ran happily to the yard. Aubrey rolled her eyes and pulled Jesse into the house pointing to the pile of blankets on the floor in the living room. They walked down the hall to get a better view; the two women were curled up around each other in a nest like pile of blankets. Beca had her head tucked under Chloe's, both women looked to be naked from what they could see.

"I am so not walking into this dragon's nest, I'll meet you outside." Jesse said grabbing Mabel off the couch. "Come on cutie, let's go for a potty break huh?" He said walking out the door, Aubrey shook her head; she was married to a chicken. She walked into the kitchen grabbing the big pasta pot and a wooden spoon, when she got over top Beca she grinned and started banging on the pot.

"Get up! You are fucking late to your own wedding you dumbass." Aubrey shouted and laughed as Beca and Chloe jumped out of the nest and across the room freaking out. Beca was the first to realize it was just Aubrey.

"I swear to god Aubrey… You know what give me your damn key back." Beca said throwing her arm out, palm up.

"Sorry Beca but this is a true emergency, wedding? Today." Aubrey said throwing Chloe the shirt she tore off Beca the night before. "Go get dressed, you have five minutes." Aubrey said heading back to the front porch with Jesse, she shut the front door behind her.

"I love you." Jesse said not taking his eyes off the dogs in the front yard as they played, he pulled Aubrey down into his lap. "You are the only person I know brave enough to do that to them."

"Well I just love seeing Beca's face." Aubrey smiled kissing Jesse.

"Think they are actually getting ready?" Jesse asked.

"No way, they were already naked, that's why I said they have five minutes when really they have about forty." Jesse sighed.

"Are we staying out here while they do it inside? For the whole forty minutes?" Jesse asked a little pouty.

"We could go inside and I can make us omelets." Aubrey offered and Jesse grinned, he carried the blonde into the house, waiting till both dogs were back in before shutting the door. He walked with Aubrey into the kitchen before placing her on the ground, he sat at the extended island seating.

"Is that… they are so not playing David Guetta right now…" Jesse groaned thumping his head onto the counter top.

"Oh trust me you don't want to know why either." Aubrey chuckled and Jesse whined again.

x-x-x

Chloe had Beca pinned to their bed in less than a second when the door had shut, she was kissing the smaller woman passionately. She started a trail of kisses down the woman's neck, nipping lightly at her pulse point.

"Hey!" Aubrey could be heard shouting from downstairs. "No marks where the dress can't cover!" Chloe chuckled and kissed the tip of Beca's nose.

"Maybe we should just get ready." Chloe said sitting up, Beca shook her head.

"No! you got me all excited, you have to finish this." Beca said pulling Chloe back down kissing her. Chloe chuckled against Beca's lips she pulled away, and started a trail of hot opened mouth kisses down Beca's body. She grinned when Beca whined as she swirled the tip of her tongue around her nipple. Chloe wanted to take the time to wind Beca up so tightly but the one thing they didn't have today was time. Smirking she continued her path down her fiancé's body, when she got to Beca's hips she bit down lightly on the protruding bone pulling Beca's attention to her.

"Oh fuck.." Beca said when she made eye contact with the redhead, she knew exactly what Chloe was capable of doing to her, and the smirk the woman wore. She let her head fall back onto the bed as Chloe nudged her thighs apart, she placed kissed on each inner thigh before biting down sharply right where tight met hip. Beca groaned lacing her hands in Chloe's hair, she tried pulling the woman up to her but Chloe would have none of that. Instead she ran the tips of her fingers through Beca's folds watching and Beca's back arched off the bed.

"You know I really enjoy the fact I can manipulate you like this." Chloe husked, she entered Beca roughly at the end of her statement. "And to think you were afraid sex would ruin things for us." Beca hooked arm under Chloe's and pulled her up to face her.

"I love you Chloe."Beca said kissing the woman, she snaked the same arm down the woman's body. She swiftly flipped them over, entering Chloe she smirked down at the woman as she gasped. "I think I love you a little more when you're under me though." Beca kissed Chloe roughly setting a hard sharp pace that the redhead matched perfectly. Chloe was a lot closer than Beca expected her to be, but quickly caught up with the woman when the redhead drug her nails down Beca's back, drawing a small amount of blood, Beca moaned arching her back from the pleasure pain of it. It wasn't long before both women had toppled over the edge, now they were panting together, Beca's head resting on Chloe's chest, her arms around the other woman.

"We got so much better at that." Beca said softly and Chloe chuckled nodding.

"We really should get up though; I mean we are getting married today." Chloe said kissing the top of Beca's head.

"Very true, your best friend is going to kill me." Beca said pulling Chloe to her feet she kissed her nose once more before walking into their closet to grab clothes for the pair of them.

x-x-x

Two hours later they found themselves in separate rooms being dotted on by countless people.

"Beca, I have no idea how this damn thing works." Chris Beale walked in looking down at the bow tie Chloe had picked out for him. The man looked extremely dashing in his tux.

"Chris… what makes you think… wait doesn't your plus one know how?" Beca said as she kept scrambling to finish getting ready herself.

"Well my plus one apparently knows Chloe already they are chatting it up in her room." Chris said as Jesse grabbed the tie and helped him, Chris looked in the mirror and slapped Jesse on the back. "Good job Jesse." He smiled standing up straight.

"Are you sure you don't want to wear your dress uniform?" Beca said looking up at the man.

"Yeah, it reminds me of too many bad times." Chris said he walked over to Beca and helped her get her shoes on. "I don't think I've told you this yet, but I'm really glad you met Chloe, and that you are marrying her." Chris smiled genuinely at Beca pulling her into a hug.

"Hey man you're not allowed to make me cry before everything even starts." Beca huffed wrapping her arms tightly around the man, the two had done a lot for one another over the past few years and Beca was grateful to have Chris by her side now. Beca had done a lot to get him into and keep him in a therapy program that would work for the older man, she even paid the way for him and any extra fees the doctor asked for if Chris needed anything she'd cover it. It wasn't that Chris couldn't cover it himself but Beca had grown attached to the man quickly and being a firsthand witness to an attack of his, she felt an undying need to help him. So when the opportunity arose at her newest club of head of security detail she knew who to ask first. Chris took the job and was now running Beca's three clubs security systems all under one unified force, Beca never felt better about putting the man in charge.

"I don't mean to make you cry Becs." He smiled pulling away slightly; he pressed a small kiss to her forehead. "I better get going, but hey you look amazing Beca." He hugged her once more before rushing out the door.

"I still don't see what you mean when you say he's a scary dude." Jesse said sitting in the corner as he buffed his shoes one last time.

"Seriously Jesse? Did you not see the size of him? What is he old Army? Navy?" Beca's dad asked walking in.

"Actually Navy Seal." Beca smiled hugging her father. "Way to be late dad." She said still hugging him, she stepped back after a moment when she was sure she wasn't actually going to cry.

"Well you see as I was heading here with Shelia I got a call from a very important person who was lost in our big city." Warren said stepping aside to reveal Beca's step-father Rich.

"Rich!" Beca ran over to the man wrapping her arms around his neck, he picked her up and spun her around once.

"You would not believe where my GPS sent me, I'm pretty sure I saw at least five drug deals go down, and don't even get me started on the dogs that were recreating the end scene of Lady and The Tramp to save their friend. "

"Oh… I love that scene." Jesse cooed in the corner and Beca raised an eyebrow at him. "What! It's Trusty, you know he gets run over by the paddy wagon. Seriously you need to take me up on that moviecation."

"I'm so glad you made it." Beca smiled kissing Rich's cheek.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." The man smiled. "Free drinks, free food, free cake, what the hell is there not to love about weddings?" The older man laughed and Beca shook her head, she was glad the man hadn't changed at all since she had last seen him; years prior. "Now spin so I can get a good look at the beauty that is you! In a dress!" Rich said and Beca rolled her eyes but listened, Her dress was a silk fabric, white, simple elegant, there was a black trim along the top of the bodice, and a black tie that fell into long black section in the back, she fell in love with it the minute she saw it.

"My god Beca… you are stunning." Rich grinned kissing her forehead.

"Alright guys we only have about five minutes." Aubrey said sticking her head in, she looked at the men in the room before looking at Beca, walking up to her she grabbed the smaller girl's hands and looked her right in the eye. "You are completely sure about this right? Because I'll walk you out those doors right now if you want…" Aubrey said and Beca smiled wrapping Aubrey in a tight hug.

"Wouldn't ever dream about it." Beca said to her friend.

"That is exactly what Chloe told Chris." Aubrey grinned before leaving the room.

"I better go find my seat, break a leg kido." Rich said kissing Beca's forehead again, he shook hands with Warren before the man pulled him into a hug.

"We're family man, we share a daughter." Warren said smiling at Rich, Rich just smiled back nodding before he turned and walked out. "Alright Beca you ready for this?"

"More ready than you can imagine." Beca said, she took one last look in the mirror, standing up straight she made sure her dress was falling correctly, her hair was perfect, nothing was in her teeth, her makeup was flawless, anything that could stick out in her mind for the rest of her life. "Jesse… tell me you have the rings." Beca said paling as she turned to the man. Jesse just smiled and opened the cabinet door next to him where Aspen laid on top of a safety lock box.

"I left them in the very capable paws of Aspen." Jesse grinned grabbing the lock box from the dog.

"You know, when I asked you to dog sit… never mind." Beca laughed and took a deep breath, this was it. She looped her arm in her dads and faced the door.

"Last chance Beca, I can walk you out the doors back to… well not the alter." Warren said and Beca just grinned and shook her head.

"Dad… Don't trip."

x-x-x

Chloe was always perceived as the calm, cool, collected one in her and Beca's lives, she could stay level headed even in the worse fights and yet would remain strong and tough. In this moment however Chloe was neither calm, cool or collected, she was freaking out, her heart was racing, palms were sweaty, she was short of breath and felt as if she was going to puke or pass out, maybe even both.

"Chloe seriously babe, you gotta breathe…" David said kneeling in front of her. David may be from Beca's side of the family but he was kind of floating between the two rooms where the girls were the whole day, along with quite a few other people.

"I can't, what if she changes her mind, or we were wrong and we end up hating each other and getting divorced in a few years? What if…" David put a finger to Chloe's lips stopping her from talking.

"Chloe… I'm sorry but you do realize this is Beca we are talking about right? The same woman that called me nearly every day for a year when she first started dating you to rave about… you." David smiled point right at Chloe. "The woman that stayed at Barden instead of flying off to LA the minute she had the chance because she was in love with, you." He poked her right on the breast bone. "The woman who swore she hated movies no matter what, but will watch them with, you." He poked her again. "The same woman who got on a plane in the middle of the night to run to, your side. The woman that went from this snarky little teenager to a wonderful young woman because of you. The woman that sat at the Thanksgiving table and stood up to her crazy step-mother, all because she couldn't wipe the grin off her face that she had gotten thinking about having kids, with you. The woman that brought home a tiny puppy who needed a home, all because she couldn't look into the puppy's eyes and walk away. The same woman who without even meeting the retired army dog you called her about said 'bring her home'. How about the same woman that curled up with you last night in a nest of blankets on the floor of your guy's living room, let me guess you fell asleep first because she loves watching you sleep, and she loves listening to your heartbeat as she falls asleep. This woman who would give you the world if you just asked." David finally finished smiling when Chloe had gotten herself collected again, soon her found himself in her embrace, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Thank you David."

"No problem darling." David said picking her up and setting her on her feet. "Now what can I do to help get you ready?"

"Honestly, I think it's all taken care of." Chloe said looking around, they had less than an hour till the start of the ceremony but with Aubrey's tight schedule they had been ready ahead of time. "Oh! Can you find Chris for me? He's late." Just as David was about to walk away the other man walked in.

"Chloe… why is your dog here?" Chris asked holding up Mable was who somehow covered in something that looked oddly like red lipstick to her.

"Oh my… Chris what is all over her?" Chloe squealed running up to Chris and the puppy.

"My girlfriend's red lipstick… brand new twenty-four dollar lipstick." Chris growled slightly annoyed.

"Oh you poor thing, this will never come out…" Chloe said patting Mabel on the head, she didn't want to take the dog in fear of ruining her dress.

"Speaking of which Chloe, I would like you to meet Stacie Conrad." Chris smiled stepping to the side to allow Stacie in the room.

"Stacie! Oh my god!" Chloe tackled Stacie into a hug, the two women bounced back and forth.

"Ok… they know each other." Chris said looking at David, who just shrugged, as if right on cue Aubrey walked up.

"Stacie was a Bella with us at Barden." The blonde said hugging Chris. "You got yourself a really good girl." Aubrey smiled.

"Yeah I thought so myself, glad to hear she lives up to your standards though Aubs." Chris joked and Aubrey chuckled. "So why aren't the rest of the Bella's coming?"

"Oh Stacie didn't tell you? They are, we shoved them in their own room to get ready, each of them are bridesmaids." Aubrey explained as Chris shook his head.

"I have no idea how Stacie kept this from me, or how you guys did."

"Well she never told us you two were dating." Aubrey pointed out and Chris nodded, there were some ways, he guessed, that the detail of Chloe being his sister and Stacie's old friend being the same Chloe, being over looked.

"So how is Beca holding up?" Stacie asked and Chloe laughed.

"Much better than I am apparently, I just had a meltdown, David helped."

"Aw David I knew I liked you." Stacie smiled and looked up when she heard someone gasp from behind her, turning around she found the rest of the Bellas standing in the doorway, she ran over to them being enveloped in a huge group hug.

"Alright people, back to your room." Aubrey said waving the group back to the small room down the hall.

"But Aubrey how am I suppose to spy on the hot men from a room full of women?" Fat Amy whined, Chris chuckled and grabbed a piece of paper from his jacket when they were all gone.

"Alright baby sister, I think you know what this is." He smiled and opened the envelope with the paper in it.

"I can't believe you kept that." Chloe chuckled and pulled out her own copy. "We found it a few months ago, she checked them all."

"Well I'm double checking." Chris said smiling, he pulled a chair out for Chloe to sit in, then flipped a chair around so he was sitting in it backwards. "Hmmm, makes you smile and laugh when you feel like crying… Check. Does things only for your own happiness? Check." He started reading in his own head and nodding along, he looked up at her. "Someone that will just draw patterns on your back as you sleep?" He questioned and Chloe chuckled nodding. "She certainly is passionate and confidante."

"Oh very passionate." Chloe smirked and Chris shook his head.

"Last one, someone dad would approve of." Chris smiled looking up at Chloe. "Trust me Chloe, he would love Beca." Chloe smiled weakly giving a slight nod, she didn't hear their mother walk in.

"Oh baby don't cry," the woman said wrapping an arm around the redhead. "Your daddy would be so proud of the woman you've become." She kissed the top of Chloe's head. "You know he is always here with you, in here." Chloe lifted her chin as her mother hooked a finger under it and then put her index finger pointing right at her heart. "You father loved you so much, and he would gladly welcome Beca into our family, arms wide open." The woman smiled and Chloe's smile broke through finally. "Now come on girly, it's time to get you married."

"One last thing mom." Chris said.

"Time to roll!" Aubrey said walking in.

"One last thing! God!" Chris said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"I didn't like that on Beca… what makes you think I like it on you Christopher?" Aubrey asked whacking the man upside the head.

"Chloe… I can walk you out those front doors right this second and we don't have to do this ok? All you need to do is say the word."

"Chris… I wouldn't ever dream of it." Chloe beamed and Chris grinned hugging Chloe.

"Perfect, because then a lot of shit gets awkward." The man said taking Chloe's arm. "Chin up baby girl and let's get you hitched to that hot piece of ass." Chris said standing tall as Chloe laughed beside him.

x-x-x

Beca had heard of the moment in every wedding that the air leaves the guy's lungs because he sees his bride for the first time, words couldn't describe what she was feeling. She was nearly bouncing on the balls of her feet as all the bridesmaids and groomsmen lined up, she really wished she had put more thought behind having smaller amounts of people standing up for them. When the moment came and the doors opened, Beca had stopped breathing, Jesse had put a hand on her shoulder to have her standing on flat feet. Then Chloe stepped into view and everything everyone had said was true, the whole room melted away, Chloe was gorgeous, she was everyday but today she was glowing like Beca had never seen, and her smile was so bright, her eyes were too, and those eyes were locked with Beca's. Beca felt like crying, tears of joy of course because here she was about to be married to this vision of immense beauty, it was all hers. Finally Chloe was standing right in front of her; Chloe had on a classic wedding dress, even though it was strapless, the dress was a brilliant white, with a silk bodice and tulle bottom, it hugged Chloe's figure perfectly. Chris had put a hand on Beca's shoulder and said something but Beca didn't catch it. As a matter of fact she didn't catch anything except when she had to say I do, and when Chloe did, then she was kissing her wife for the first time and Beca realized her life was beyond perfect.

x-x-x

"I love you Beca." Chloe said kissing Beca again as they sat at the table in the front of the whole room eating dinner, their hands had been intertwined the whole night.

"Trust me Chloe, I love you too." Beca smiled keeping her forehead against Chloe's. "I need to introduce you to Rich when we get a moment." Beca whispered and Chloe smiled.

"I'm really glad he came."

"So am I, I really missed him." Beca said and Chloe cupped her cheek, running her thumb back and forth over her cheek bone.

"I know you did." Chloe quickly pecked Beca's lips before pulling away again. Suddenly Jesse was tapping his glass with his fork and standing up.

"So I've been informed by my own wife." Jesse grinned over at Aubrey who gave him a small glare. "That I have to start my speech at exactly five forty-five, I'm thirty seconds late for anyone who is keeping track." He said earning a laugh from the fairly large gathering. "I've known Beca here… for about as long as Chloe has known her, we met hours apart on the same day back at Barden. I did the geeky sing to you while hanging out of a car and was all 'now that is a girl I want to get to know'. Who would've guessed that, that same girl would end up being my best friend, she was my best man a few weeks ago at my own wedding, even got in a tux for me. Thank you by the way for not making me wear a dress, I just don't think it would've flaunted my amazing girlish figure as well as it does yours." Jesse got another good laugh from the crowd and Beca was chuckling nodding. "Then who would have guessed that we would end up marrying a set of best friends? I kinda of figured Beca was doomed when she told me about the red headed girl that jumped her in the showers and forced her to sing with her, even then she had this face of 'oh I am so in love with this woman'. I just, to cut this short I am so happy for both of you, I can't imagine what my life would be without the two of you in it. And I hope you two stay in my life for a long time after this because I love you guys." Jesse said before turning to the crowd. "To Beca and Chloe, may they have many happy sticky ooey gooey years of love ahead of them!" Beca and Chloe chuckled and clinked glasses with those around them.

"Good job Jesse." Beca said as the man sat down.

"Well I cut a few things out, but glad you like." Jesse smirked and Beca rolled her eyes.

x-x-x

"Beca, may I steal your lovely wife for a few moments?" Chris asked and Beca smiled.

"Well considering Aubrey just came by saying it's the first dance for you two, please take her so I don't get killed." Beca said laughing and Chloe rolled her eyes kissing Beca again before following her brother out to the middle of the dance floor.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as your amazing master of ceremonies for the night."

"Get to the point Luke!" Chloe shouted making everyone laugh, even Luke chuckled.

"I'd like to introduce Christopher Beale, our lovely Chloe Mitchell-Beale's brother, who was amazing enough to step into their father's shoes since the older Beale could sadly not be here for his daughter's big moment. But let us not forget that he will always look out for our couple from Heaven." Luke said as he started the song 'I Loved Her First' by Heartland. Beca watched as the brother and sister moved across the floor, Chloe's cheek resting against Chris's chest, she could see the tears shinning in her wife's eyes. It brought tears to her eyes, she couldn't imagine her dad not being there for her to hold her during her father daughter dance. Getting up Beca went and sat between her father and step father whispering to them. She met Chloe at the edge of the dance floor pulling her into a hug when the song was over.

"Hey, it's alright baby." Beca whispered holding her wife close, Chloe just nodded, Beca looked up at Chris who stepped up and took Chloe over to the nearest seat.

"Next we have Warren Mitchell and Beca." Luke said starting the next song as Beca walked hand in hand out onto the dance floor with her father. The song started and Beca felt her father pull her closer, they had chosen 'Daughters' By John Mayer, the song held a reminder for both of them how fraigiale their relationship could be at times. Beca remembered listening to the song as a teenager and wishing her father would take more of an interest in her life because he must know the damage he was doing by not being there. Beca was glad Chloe had nearly forced the two to sit down and hash out their differences, now she would be lost without her father. Halfway through the song Rich stepped up and tapped Warren's shoulder to cut in, Warren stepped back and let the man dance with Beca. Beca smiled kissing her father's cheek before Warren walked right up to Chloe, he reached his hand out.

"Come on lovely." He said smiling when Chloe took his hand he walked them back to the dance floor and took her in his arms. "I am glad my daughter has someone like you in her life, and I'm glad you have someone like her too. She completely surprised me with this idea, not even minutes ago, as you danced with your brother. I want you to know you are part of my family now and if you ever need anything at all, a shoulder to cry on, a talking to for anything, I am here. I cannot replace your father but I can be a… sort of step father for you."

"Dr. Mitchell… that really isn't." Chloe was cut off by Warren shaking his head.

"It is necessary, because you make my daughter happy, and now you are my daughter-in-law, all I'm saying is fuck the in-law part; you are my daughter now alright?" Warren said as the song finished he locked eyes with the redhead who smiled and nodded. He kissed her cheek before hugging her. "Good because I really do like you." He said chuckling; Warren looked up at Rich and the two men walked off leaving the newlyweds on the dance floor.

"I like that turn of events!" Luke said clapping, and soon the whole room was applauding. "Now lastly before I get to cut lose we have the newlywed dance." The song 'I'm Yours' by The Script started playing as Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's neck pulling her close. Beca smiled kissing Chloe as her arms found their place around Chloe's waist. They swayed back and forth to the song, more lost in one another than paying attention to anything else.

"Thank you for that." Chloe whispered.

"Hmmm?"

"Having your dad dance with me."

"That… was nothing." Beca smiled. "But I'm glad you liked it."

"He's getting a really good Christmas gift by the way." Chloe said and Beca chuckled, she looked up at the redhead.

"Anything for you babe." Beca whispered resting her cheek against Chloe's. "I can't believe we are finally married."

"I know, what are we going to do next?" Chloe exclaimed, causing Beca to laugh again.

"I guess we'll find out soon enough won't we?" Beca questioned and Chloe nodded.

"I can't wait."

x-x-x

Countless hours later Beca and Chloe had finally managed to make it home in one piece. Beca was about to flop down on the couch when Chloe pulled her back up.

"No, don't ruin your dress, we gotta talk them off." Chloe whined and Beca nearly sobbed.

"But babe, I'm so tired." Beca explained and Chloe laughed, she unzipped her wife's dress letting it pool around her feet, she watched as Beca stepped out of it. Bending over clad only in a very small pair under boy shorts Beca picked up the dress and laid it out on the dining room table they have yet to use. "Stop enjoying the show Mrs. Mitchell-Beale." Beca said stepping up to Chloe she kissed her and unzipped the taller woman's dress.

"I'm married to the show." Chloe smirked and kissed Beca softly, she picked up her own dress laying it atop Beca's before pulling her wife up the stairs to their bedroom. "We are married." Chloe said against Beca's lips as she laid the smaller girl down on the bed, hovering over top of her.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Beca said pulling Chloe down kissing her.

x-x-x

A/n: First excuse any mistakes, I wrote this all in the last like 24 hours, and it's now four am… So mistakes happen, plus let's just say its been a really interesting 24 hour, I'm now single, (though I kind of thought I was already? But the break up that I didn't know was happening was… not fun) I'm sick as hell! And I had a meeting with the leaders of the Architectural people from around the country to learn from them, they said the fields is gone, so I'm now trying to figure out what I want to do about that. On a happier note for Beca's dress: Google 'Mori-lee wedding dress 2180'. For Chloe's google vera wang spring 13 mens wearhouse. Also that is the same Tux that Chris would be in. I hope you enjoyed!


	37. Sick Days

A/n: Set back at Barden. Also these are one shots set in the same universe but not in a linear timeline, oh and please forgive me for changing stepmonsters name from Sarah to Shelia.

Kimmy Jin sat on her bed staring at Beca Mitchell, the self-proclaimed bad ass, who was curled up under countless blankets and still visibly shaking. Kimmy tired hard not to actually care but it had been nearly a whole year of the annoying white girl and her redheaded girlfriend constantly near her. She liked Chloe Beale, the woman had a way with Beca that Kimmy was impressed with, she also realized that those moments Chloe managed to get Beca to drop her guard with herself still in the room was kind of a gift, a different point of view on the small woman. Kimmy nearly jumped when Beca started throwing up, she looked over at the girl who was now on the floor, still under the blankets, her head buried in a trash can.

"Can I get you anything?" Kimmy Jin asked wearily, she knew when people like Beca were sick they could lash out in anger because being sick meant being weak, which Beca was not.

"I'll be ok, it's just a bug." Beca said, she looked up and made slight eye contact like trying to prove her point that she'll be ok, till she started throwing up again.

"I'll get Carl to let you borrow his notes from your physics class."

"Why?" Beca asked not bothering to look up this time.

"So you don't fall behind." Kimmy Jin said before grabbing her bag. "I should be back in a few hours… if you need anything you can text, and any medicine of mine you want just take… or the vernors." Kimmy was about to open the door when she stopped, hand hovering over the knob. She turned and walked over to Beca's book shelf grabbing the girl's laptop, ipod and headphones, she walked them back over to Beca and set them where the girl could reach them from the floor or bed.

"Thanks…" Beca said her voice laced with disbelief.

x-x-x

Kimmy Jin had gotten a copy of the notes from Carl, she had to agree to let him use her TV for an hour for Call of Duty but it was worth it, the kid took 8 pages front and back of notes for a 3 hour class. She tried to not feel like she was rushing back to the room but couldn't shake the feeling. When she finally got to the room and walked in she found Beca had at least made it back into her bed, upon closer inspection the girl was sleeping. Taking the risk Kimmy reached her hand out and laid it across Beca's forehead, the girl was on fire. Setting her class stuff on her desk Kimmy grabbed the sticky note Chloe had left her address on for her one day, stating it was for emergencies only. Kimmy couldn't figure out if Beca would be mad or not if she had gotten Chloe, she looked up at Beca's form on the bed just as the girl woke up and started throwing up again.

"Still sick?"

"Getting worse." Beca moaned looking up at Kimmy Jin; the other woman noticed the tears falling down her roommates face.

"I can go to the drug store or take you to the clinic?" She offered and Beca just shook her head.

"I'll be ok, I swear." Beca said and Kimmy Jin looked at her skeptically.

"Here, at least take my extra blankets." Kimmy said grabbing the extras from under her bed, she took them and covered the small woman.

"Thanks." Beca said and curled back up closing her eyes, trying to fall back asleep. Kimmy Jin went over to her bed and laid down, if Beca was still sick in the morning she would go get Chloe.

x-x-x

Kimmy Jin groaned when her alarm went off in the morning, reaching over she turned it off before throwing her legs over the side of her bed to stand up. Remembering her sick roommate she looked up but Beca wasn't there, standing up she moved closer to see if maybe the girl had burrowed into the blankets. She hadn't but she had left a note, 'Went to shower in case you find me missing'. Kimmy Jin smiled, if Beca was feeling well enough to shower then whatever was infecting her was over, she started getting ready for class. Finally ready she grabbed her bag and headed out, as she walked down the hall she felt the urge to check on Beca, the girl had been extremely sick yesterday. She walked down the hall and turned into the bathrooms.

"How long you think she's been there?" A girl asked another as the two walked out.

"Well she was there when I got there so over a half an hour." The girl laughed and Kimmy Jin felt her stomach sink. She walked down the shower stalls to the last one running, Beca's stuff was sitting outside it.

"Beca?" She called and got no response but the still running water. Kimmy Jin grabbed the woman's robe and opened the curtain, Beca had passed out it looked like. Kimmy Jin shut off the water and put her hand on Beca, once again the girl was extremely hot to the touch. Picking her up under her arms, she tied the robe onto Beca's small body and shook her head a bit. "Alright Becs, time to get up, come on." She shook the girl more and slowly Beca's eyes opened only to snap back shut.

"Fuck my head…" Beca groaned and doubled over.

"Oh no you don't come on; we have to get you back to the room." Kimmy said throwing Beca's arm over her shoulder, she carried most of Beca's weight as they walked back to the dorm. She got Beca tucked back in and some Advil into her before she went back and collected both their things from the bathroom. When she returned to the room Beca was fast asleep already, Kimmy grabbed the address again and headed back out the door. The walk took her almost fifteen minutes, Chloe lived clear on the other side of campus. Finally she found the right apartment and knocked on the door, a few moments later it swung open and Aubrey Posen stood on the other side.

"Can I help you?" Aubrey asked.

"Is Chloe here? Beca's really sick and… she needs her because I can't get her to let me help." She watched as Aubrey's face fell.

"How sick are we talking? Just a little sniffles or…" Kimmy Jin had to give it to Aubrey, the blonde sounded worried.

"She hasn't stopped throwing up, and passed out in the showers earlier." Kimmy Jin explained and Aubrey nodded, before disappearing into the apartment.

"You can step in!" She heard Aubrey yell from somewhere and Kimmy Jin stepped in, taking her shoes off she shut the door. Waiting for someone to return Kimmy Jin looked around the small apartment and realized that it had just as much of Beca in it as it did the other two women. There was a shelving unit up against a wall that she started skimming through, tons of cds and vinyl records were on the shelves along with different books shoved into random spots, between cds and records. She ran her fingers over what she knew for a fact was Beca's copy of The Catcher in the Rye.

"Alright tell me everything." Chloe said coming around the corner in her pjs, still yawning.

"I woke up yesterday and she was really sick, fever, throwing up the whole package, I kept trying to help but she brushed it off. I figured it was just a twenty-four hour flu bug, but I woke up this morning and she wasn't in the room. She thankfully left a note saying she was in the shower, I checked on her before going to class because she hadn't returned yet and she had been passed out on the floor with her fever again. I gave her some Advil right before I walked over here, she had fallen asleep by the time I had left. Chloe she's really messed up, like I'm worried she's that bad." Kimmy Jin explained each point that she had seen, she looked up at Chloe whose eyes were full of worry.

"I'll take it from here, you need a ride back?" Chloe offered grabbing a duffle bag from by the door.

"If you wouldn't mind, I need my class stuff before I go to class." Kimmy Jin said and Chloe nodded.

"Aubrey I got my phone, I'll be gone for awhile." Chloe said to her friend and Aubrey nodded. "Could you do me a huge favor and run to the store later and get that chicken noodle soup we always get when one of us is sick?"

"Sure Chloe, give my best to sicky." Aubrey said as the two walked out, Kimmy Jin followed Chloe out to her car. They stayed fairly quiet for most the drive, till Chloe looked over to her.

"So… not to sound rude or anything but why did you come get me?" Chloe asked.

"She's really sick and whinnying… plus you asked me to."

"When did I ask you that?" Chloe said raising an eyebrow.

"Right after you and Beca started dating you gave me your address saying if something happened…" Kimmy Jin said nervously.

"Oh yeah! I can't believe I forgot about that, I was so nervous, you never said a word to me so I didn't know where we stood on stuff like that." Chloe laughed, as she pulled into a spot near the dorms. "I'm glad you got me though."

"So am I, you're not going to believe how sick she is." Kimmy Jin said and Chloe looked worried. "She is Beca though, she'll fight through it." The two walked back to the dorm room, Kimmy Jin opened the door and let Chloe go in. She watched as Chloe walked over to Beca's bed.

"Beca, baby?" Chloe said softly, Kimmy Jin could see the redhead move strands of the brunets hair out of her face. Kimmy Jin smiled before grabbing her class work and walking out, she knew her roommate was in good hands now.

x-x-x

Beca woke up a few hours later, her head was pounding and her stomach was tumbling still, groaning she rolled away from the slight light that came from Kimmy Jin's side.

"Turn off the light." She whined and heard a giggle in reply.

"Babe, it's the sun, I don't know exactly how to turn that off."

"Stick a blanket over it." Beca whined again, but turned back over to try and pull Chloe to her.

"You have them all." Chloe said crawling up next to the small girl.

"I'll give you one if you use it to cover the light, and then cuddle with me." Beca tried bargaining and Chloe rolled her eyes grabbing one of the blankets she threw it over the small gap in the curtains, plunging the room into complete darkness. She walked back over to the small girl curling up under the blankets with her, she heard Beca sigh just before the small girl burrowed as close as she could.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"As compared to?" She heard Beca mumble.

"This morning when you passed out." Chloe asked, her arms tightly wrapped around the girl, kissing the top of her head.

"I passed out?" Beca asked looking up at the redhead.

"Yeah, Kimmy Jin found you out cold in the bathroom this morning. She had to carry you back here, and then came to get me." Chloe said even more worried about Beca.

"I don't remember…" Beca said nonchalantly, she shrugged and tucked her head back.

"So how do you feel in general?" Chloe asked.

"Like a truck hit me, backed up, ran me over again… then rolled over on me and caught fire, then the fire department tried putting out the fire with that foam stuff that sucks all the oxygen out of the fire and I finally suffocated to death."

"Ok… you get dark when you're sick." Chloe chuckled, she pulled the blankets up around herself and Beca who was burning up against her, she tucked them under Beca so no air would get out.

"You asked." Beca yawned, Chloe watched as the girl's eyes started to slide shut.

"Go back to sleep Beca, I'll be right here if you need anything." Chloe said slowly running her fingers over Beca's temple as the young woman fell asleep. Chloe just stayed spooned against Beca's back the whole time the younger woman slept, it took her awhile but she eventually joined her girlfriend in sleep.

x-x-x

When Chloe woke back up she found the bed empty, sitting up right away she found Beca curled up on the floor throwing up again. Chloe grabbed the blankets and sat behind Beca, puling the small girl as close as she could, she wrapped the blankets around the two of them.

"Shhh it'll be ok." Chloe said as she felt Beca's body shudder, she wasn't expecting the younger woman to turn in her arms and cling to her like her life depended on it.

"Just make it stop." Beca cried and Chloe held her.

"I wish I could, babe, I would if I knew how." She tried to remember what her mother use to do when her brother or she herself were ill, but both kids were extremely healthy all their lives. They stayed like that on the floor for nearly another half hour before Chloe finally spoke again. "Why don't we try to get you back to bed?" She whispered but got no response, looking down she realized Beca had fallen asleep against her, smiling she gently picked the girl up and placed her back in the bed. Chloe grabbed the blankets back up and covered her girlfriend; she grabbed a bottle of water and some more Advil to give Beca when she woke back up. She crawled back into the bed behind Beca, she wrapped her arms around her again, tucking her head over the brunet's, she tucked the covers back in to keep the girl warm. She heard her phone vibrate against the shelf, grabbing it she realized how late it was.

Aubrey: You coming to Bella's?

Chloe: Beca is like death barely warmed over, I can't make it tonight.

Aubrey: Take care of her, try getting some crackers or something in her, she may have passed out from lack of food. Melba toast works well too, nothing too flavorful though.

Chloe: Thanks Aub.

Chloe looked down at the small girl again, she was glad her best friend and girlfriend had learned to put their differences aside. She looked up when Kimmy Jin opened the door, they made eye contact and Kimmy Jin nodded down toward Beca, Chloe frowned and shook her head, she was semi shocked when the other girl frowned also.

"I got you a sandwich, I figured since she's so sick you haven't eaten yet either. Plus sandwiches don't have much smell at all so it shouldn't make her stomach turn." Kimmy Jin said, grabbing two sub sandwiches out, she handed one to Chloe.

"Thanks." Chloe said untangling herself from the nest, she tucked the blankets around Beca once more, before taking the sandwich and sitting at the desk to eat it.

"Yeah no problem." The girl said before turning on her tv, keeping the volume down so not to wake Beca. "Has she woken up at all?"

"Only to get sick again." Chloe said.

"Maybe she should see a doctor…" Kimmy Jin offered.

"I'm telling Aubrey I'm stealing her weekly appointment tomorrow at 8am to take Beca in…soon, I'll tell her soon." Chloe said and Kimmy Jin chuckled.

"So weekly appointment?"

"Aubrey's dad, it's for a blood draw, and to check her asthma, it's a lot better now than when we were kids. He worries about it, he nearly lost her as a kid to it, scared the shit out of him."

"How did he not know how to treat her asthma?" Kimmy Jin gapped, shocked.

"They had no idea she had it, he called 911 screaming that his 5 year old was blue, had the dispatcher not told him to go into the bathroom and turn the water onto as hot as it would go then steam her… she'd be dead."

"Wow… I had no clue."

"Not many people do, especially now, she's nearly out grown it but it still scares him, so he demands these weekly tests." Chloe said then looked up at Kimmy Jin. "You know I kind of wrote you off as just this introvert that hated us every time I came over."

"I don't mind you, or Beca, just don't tell her that. I just I'm not much of a people person, and at first neither was Beca, so we worked well together, living together."

"Then she met me!" Chloe beamed and Kimmy Jin laughed.

"Yes she did, and I hated you to be honest. Now though after a year of watching you break her walls down like you have, I just hope I end up with someone like that one day."

"You will." Chloe promised, smiling at the girl. "Everyone does right?"

"That's what I like to think." Kimmy Jin said, she threw out her sub wrapper and looked at Chloe's, the redhead smiled and balled hers up also so Kimmy Jin could throw it out.

"Thanks again by the way, you were right I haven't eaten all day." Chloe said and Kimmy Jin just shrugged.

"I figured, you wanna watch anything specific?"

"Disney? It's the only movies I can get this one to watch, she loves Lady and the Tramp, and The aristocrats, and a few select others." Kimmy Jin nodded grabbing the Princess and the Frog.

"This work?"

"Screw Beca, that's one of my favorites." Chloe said and Kimmy Jin laughed, putting the movie in. Chloe curled back up with Beca, who slightly woke up at the movement.

"Chlo…" She groaned opening her eyes.

"Hey sleepyhead, Kimmy Jin just put in The Princess and the Frog if you think you can stay awake to watch. Plus I want to get some Advil into you." Chloe whispered and Beca nodded, slightly sitting up. Chloe quickly grabbed the medicine and water bottle, she handed them over to her girlfriend, watching Beca take the Advil before taking the water bottle back. "Lay back down, we'll watch the movie ok?"

"Mmmk." She heard Beca mumble again, she once again took her spot behind Beca, her arms wrapped tightly around the smaller woman. It wasn't long till Beca was back asleep, snoring lightly. Chloe and Kimmy Jin finished the movie before both agreed to try and sleep.

x-x-x

Chloe woke up to the sound of her phone alarm going off, grabbing the offending object she realized she had to get Beca up and ready to go to the doctor. Rolling back over to wake the younger woman up, she realized Beca wasn't beside her, Chloe shot up and looked around the room, Beca was sitting in her desk chair headphones on. Chloe relaxed and got out of bed, she tapped on Beca's shoulder to get her attention, smiling when Beca turned to face her, taking the headphones off.

"Hey, I'm going to take you to the clinic ok?" Chloe said and Beca nodded. "You feeling any better?" Chloe asked pressing a kiss to the younger girl's forehead, she still had a fever.

"No, its day three now, can't this just go away?" Beca whined and Chloe wrapped her arms around the smaller girl, holding her close.

"Let's go to the doctor and see what he can find ok?" Chloe asked and Beca nodded her head against Chloe's neck. Chloe grabbed Beca clean clothes and an extra jacket, she helped her change before helping her walk to the car.

"Why did that take so much energy?" Beca whined as she curled up in the front seat of Chloe's car.

"Because the little things take more energy when you're so sick." Chloe said, she took Beca's hand in her own as she started to drive across campus to the clinic. The drive was quiet, Beca focused on the world outside flying by while tracing patterns on the back of Chloe's hand. When they pulled up however was when things got tougher for the redhead.

"Ok I lied, lets go back to the dorm." Beca said rushed, eyes wide, she had a death grip on Chloe's hand.

"No babe, you've been sick for three days, haven't kept any food down and barely any liquids. Now get out of the car." Chloe said tucking Beca's hair behind her ear, she smiled reassuringly at the younger woman.

"Nope." Beca said shaking her head.

"I will carry you in there." Chloe warned and Beca let out a cry.

"Please…"

"No. Get out." Chloe said opening her own door, she was at Beca's in a flash, Beca sighed and followed Chloe into the building. "Now sit down I'll sign us in." Chloe said walking up to the nurse's station.

"Hey Chloe, Aubrey called us already, just take Beca right on back to room Three." The nurse who normally worked on Aubrey, Nora, said smiling, Chloe smiled back and nodded.

"Thanks Nora." Chloe walked back over to Beca, "Come on they want us in room three." Beca groaned standing back up, she allowed Chloe to pull her back to the room.

"I hate doctors."

"So do I." Chloe said, she wrapped her arms around Beca as they waited on the doctors exam table, it was barely five minutes before Nora came in.

"So what has you so sick?" She asked smiling at Beca, who groaned and started to think about what hurt.

"I've been throwing up for three days, I've been dizzy for a week, had a sinus infection sorta earlier this week."

"Any fever?" Nora asked as she took notes.

"Horrible fever." Chloe said and Nora nodded.

"Are you sexually active?" Nora asked and Beca turned red.

"Not the kind that can get me knocked up." Beca said and Chloe chuckled.

"We're together, and as long as she's been faithful, we are both clean." Chloe said and Nora nodded.

"Good, glad to hear you're safe. How about drugs, are you on anything?"

"Advil." Beca replied, tucking her head into the crook of Chloe's neck, she yawned.

"She isn't on any drugs." Chloe said and Nora gave her a look.

"Oh those drugs, no… I can't afford them." Beca joked and Nora laughed nodding.

"So you aren't knocked up right?"

"Did you knock me up?" Beca asked looking at Chloe.

"Well unless I grew a dick and balls… she's safe." Chloe said and Beca smirked putting her head back down on Chloe's shoulder.

"Anything else?"

"She passed out in the shower the other morning." Chloe added and thought.

"You hit your head?"

"No, I hit my ass." Beca scoffed and Chloe rolled her eyes.

"No weird food or traveling places?"

"I had watermelon the other day." Both Chloe and Nora raised an eyebrow at the woman. "What! It's like January and there was watermelon, who the fuck gets watermelon outside of summer months?" Beca defended.

"No weird foods." Nora said out loud as she wrote. "No basement alcohol right?"

"Nope all store bought." Beca said proudly.

"Alright, the doctor will be right in." Nora said walking out. Beca yawned again and leaned further into Chloe.

"I'm cold… I want to go home." Beca said and Chloe ran her hands up and down Beca's arms.

"Soon I promise." Chloe said kissing the top of her head, just as the door opened.

"Morning Chloe, I see Aubrey traded her appointment today." A young male doctor said walking in, Beca glared at the man, he was too friendly with Chloe. "Who is this?"

"Beca Mitchell, she's my girlfriend, and she has been sick for three days unable to keep food down." Chloe said, they watched the man go over Nora's notes before he nodded and looked at Beca.

"Beca why don't you lay down and I'm going to have to examine you real quickly. Chloe you should leave."

"No." Beca glared at the man grabbing Chloe's hand as she stood up.

"It's alright Brian I'll stay here with her."

"Alright." He nodded as Beca laid down, he lifted her shirt up pressing down softly on her stomach, Beca grimaced but wasn't in terrible pain. "Well that's a good sign." He smiled letting her sit up, he did the normal heart, lung, ear, throat, nose check on her before sitting down on his small chair again, Chloe took her spot next to Beca.

"So what is it doc?"

"You said you had a sinus infection?" He said looking up from his notes, with eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, it wasn't bad just some sniffles."

"Have you had any issues hearing lately?"

"No!" Beca said nearly jumping up, Chloe held her down.

"Are you sure? I need to know." Brain asked and Beca looked over at Chloe before down at the ground.

"Last week during Bella's I couldn't hear anything for like fifteen minutes. Then again right before I passed out in the shower, I couldn't hear the water hitting the floor."

"You have what is called labyrinthitis. It'll go away in a few days, till then I'll give you meds for your stomach and the dizzy spells. It's basically a really nasty ear infection." Brain said writing up a prescription.

"Really? That's it?"

"Well I could pull blood to test for any std and mono." Brain said and Beca's eyes shot wide, her head shaking back and forth.

"No thanks."

"Alright that's what I thought, now just a warning you need to take it easy for a few days, not too much running around and stuff you could just make it worse."

"Alright, take it easy, sounds good." Beca said taking the paper from the man, she nearly pulled Chloe out of the room.

"Cya Brain, thanks!" Chloe said, waving to the man.

"Tell Aubrey I said hey." The man said back and Chloe nodded.

x-x-x

Three days later Chloe watched Beca carefully at Bella's practice, she was certain Beca was still a little off her game. The girl had lost her fever and been able to keep food down since they went to the doctor but she still hadn't regained her full coloring back. Aubrey had them all lined up for their next choreographed lesson, Chloe watched as Beca missed a few steps, she looked at her girlfriend's face and saw the confusion and fear in her normally bright eyes.

"Jesus Beca! It's like you can't… hear the music…" Aubrey finished and ran over to Beca, Chloe was hot on her heels. "Beca.." Aubrey said but Beca was already looking at her, Chloe rolled her eyes and put a hand over her own ear, she locked eyes with Beca, her heart dropped when Beca shook her head no.

"Shit, Brain said the meds would take care of this." Chloe said forcing Beca to sit down. Almost instantly Beca's face lit up and she grinned.

"I'm good." She smirked and Chloe glared at her.

"You're still out for the rest of practice." Aubrey said and Beca's jaw dropped.

"I swear I'm fine Aub, I'm not going to die on you, promise."

"I don't care Beca you need to take this infection seriously, you could lose your hearing." Aubrey said and Beca growled but nodded. She allowed Chloe to pull her off the floor and into the theater seating. She ended up sidelined for another three days before Aubrey would think of letting her rejoin practice. Five days after the incident however, Beca didn't show up to practice and wasn't answering her phone. Aubrey allowed Chloe to go fetch her girlfriend, Chloe ended up at Beca's door four minutes later. She knocked and bounced back and forth on her feet hoping Beca wasn't sick again. The door swung open and Kimmy Jin smiled at her.

"She's asleep, she spent all night working on a mix." Kimmy Jin said and Chloe walked in to see Beca asleep her headphones still on, laptop slid off to the side. She smiled at Beca, tucking a strand of dark hair away from her face. "The mix is for you by the way." Kimmy Jin said smiling brightly.

"Really?" Kimmy Jin nodded and Chloe unplugged the headphones, restarting the mixes. She quickly and gently grabbed the headphones from Beca's head setting them safely on the desk, along with the laptop, volume all the way up. Grabbing her phone she sent Aubrey a text saying she wouldn't be back, Beca was ill again. It was a lie but it would be worth it. Chloe tucked herself in behind Beca, pulling the blankets over the two of them, she wrapped her arms tightly around the small woman. Over an hour latter all the mixes had played and Beca was starting to stir, she yawned and stiffened when she felt arms around her.

"Well welcome back to the waking world." Chloe said kissing Beca, "So nice of you to join us."

"How did you… never mind, I forgot you made friends with my roommate." Beca said and suddenly found herself pinned under Chloe.

"I love you, Beca Mitchell." Chloe said kissing her soundly.

"Yeah?" Beca grinned.

"I love you so much, because you are so amazing, you made me a mix.. many mixes."

"How did you know about those?" Beca asked and Chloe smiled again, she wouldn't rat out Kimmy Jin.

"You left your laptop up silly." Chloe grinned, leaning down, she kissed the tip of Beca's nose. "Its very cute and very sweet of you."

"I am not cute."

"Yeah, you kind of are now." Kimmy Jin said making both women look over at her. "Sorry I… didn't say anything."

"What she said." Chloe said kissing Beca again.

x-x-x

a/n: Any mistakes are all mine, it's like a seven day worked on story so yeah I'm too lazy to go too closely for mistakes. And just wait till a few chaps down the road. Love on me now… you might wanna kill me later. Hope you enjoyed!


	38. Losing the Badass Image

There was almost an unsaid agreement between Beca and Chloe that they wouldn't wait long after getting married to have children, for both of them it was a nonnegotiable staple in their futures. So this is how Beca found herself reading a baby book in the studio at one of the rare moments where her client was running late. She jumped and blushed when the door swung open and Jay-Z walked in, smiling holding up a basket.

"I brought food, thus why I'm late. Wife wouldn't let me walk out without feeding you, something about trying to kick starting your growth again." The tall man smirked and Beca chuckled and shot him a mock glare.

"There is nothing wrong with my height." She declared putting both hands on her hips.

"My dog could use your head as a head rest… while standing." He said hugging her, they had worked together many times before and they both considered the other family now. "What are you reading?" He asked grabbing the book from the soundboard, Beca tried to stop him but didn't move quick enough.

"It's just light…"

"What To Expect When You're Expecting." He said and looked down at Beca's midsection. "So wife's expecting huh?" He smiled and Beca bit her lip, they hadn't told anyone yet, they wanted to get out of the first trimester first.

"Yeah." She shrugged and jumped when she was picked up in a huge hug.

"Congratulations! Thank god someone normal is having kids, Blue needs someone normal to be around." Jay-Z said and put Beca back down. "Now let's get to work shall we?" Beca shook her head trying to figure out what happened as the man walked out of the room, shrugging she looked in the basket and found the blueberry banana muffins that she loved.

x-x-x

Beca barely contained her excitement when she got home, she ran over to the couch where Chloe was sitting and jumped in the spot next to her, dropped the basket of food on the ground.

"Guess what?" She said bouncing up and down.

"Hmmm?" Chloe asked looking over at her wife.

"Jay-Z was in the studio today," Chloe nodded, Beca had talked nonstop about the man all week. "We did a track today, laid the whole thing out, it was amazing. He made it the title track and he invited us out to dinner with his family." Chloe smiled and kissed Beca, she was excited for her wife.

"That's amazing."

"Better news, Beyonce made those awesome cranberry orange scones you love." Beca said grabbing one from the basket, Chloe jumped on her taking a bite as she laid on top of Beca still, she couldn't hold back the moan of appreciation.

"We need this damn recipe." Chloe said resting her head on Beca's collarbone as they laid down on the couch, Beca put her hands behind her head smiling. Her life was turning out pretty damn great.

x-x-x

The next morning Chloe joined Beca at the studio, her boss had given her the day off for her appointment at the doctors to check the progress of the baby. Finally they were out of the first trimester, so the couple spent the rest of the time waiting for Jay-Z, planning how they would tell people. Soon the door opened and Jay-Z walked in carrying a huge gift wrapped box, both women stared at him, jaws dropped to the ground.

"What is that?" Chloe asked.

"A gift, for little Mitchell-Beale, of course." He said grinning and Beca went wide eyed, she forgot to tell Chloe that the man knew.

"Oh really?" Chloe said and Beca knew from the tone of voice that she was in trouble. The redhead walked over to Jay-Z hugging him, "Thank you."

"Any time Red." He chuckled and stepped aside so Chloe could unwrap the gift. He had bought them a car seat. "I remember trying to make sure we had everything right before Blue was born, but the one thing I forgot to make sure we took… the car seat. So since I know how Beca can be I decided to save her the trouble. That is the best of the best on the market, this thing will make it through a nuclear war." Chloe had tears spring to her eyes and she forcefully hugged the man again, Beca sat there smiling at the two of them.

"You don't know how much this means." Chloe said and Jay-Z laughed.

"Oh trust me, I do. The minute I held my baby girl in my arms and I saw how fragile she was, being a parent is my greatest accomplishment." The man beamed and Beca nodded, she was excited to become a parent. "Oh and Becs," He grabbed another gift, she gave him a look and unwrapped it, it was a guide on the stores and restaurants in their living area and The Mother of All Pregnancy Books.

"What?" She looked up at him, holding up the guide.

"Oh trust me, you'll need it, at like 2 am and 9 am. When she wants deep fried pickles and Mexican ice cream."

"Oh dear god…" Beca sighed resting her head on the soundboard, Chloe chuckled and kissed Beca's temple.

"It'll all be worth it though, promise. The other is the best baby book I've ever read, it has everything. I swear amazing." The man said, smiling, he pulled his phone out. "Here I'll show you, why it's worth it." He said and started flipping through the hundreds of photos he had.

x-x-x

Beca wasn't sure what to expect when they went to go tell Aubrey that Chloe was expecting, it definitely wasn't what happened.

"Oh I know." Aubrey smiled her head falling to the side. "Chloe never makes it through Titanic without bawling like a baby, we watched it two weeks ago and I think her eyes were Sahara desert dry. I nearly went to find eye drops for you." Beca just sat there jaw dropped.

"You knew and didn't say anything? That is so un-Aubrey like!" Beca exclaimed and Aubrey chuckled.

"Oh trust me Beca, if you and Chloe had wanted me to know before today, you would've said so, and I knew there was a reason so I didn't push it." Beca wasn't sure her jaw could fall any further but she knows it did.

"Babe… close your mouth you could catch birds." Chloe said, her arms draped over the smaller woman.

"This is going so easily, alright who is gonna have a heart attack when we tell them?" Beca asked making the two women chuckle.

"My money, is on your mother." Aubrey said and Chloe nodded.

"No way, Shelia for sure." Chloe said.

"Oh my god, my money is on Rich, he'll be so excited it'll kill him." Beca smiled, kissing Chloe.

x-x-x

Thankfully by the end of their second trimester everyone had heard about the baby, and that it was a boy, to be named Owen, and no one had a heart attack. Rich however kept sending 'Best Grandpa' onesies every time he found a new one, they had almost two dozen before Warren heard about it and started buying them too, it was now a huge competition between the men. Shelia had enlisted the help of Aubrey and Mrs. Beale to throw a baby shower that was just around the corner. Beca was currently at her father's helping Shelia with planning things for Chloe.

"Have you talked to your mother lately?" Shelia asked looking up at Beca.

"No, we called and told her that she had a grandbaby on the way but she hung up, so I called and told Rich, hence the onesie buying Dad is consumed with right now."

"Is that what that is all about? I tried buying an adorable little white one the other day with big black headphones on it but he said he didn't like it." Shelia said and Beca barked out a laugh.

"No according to both Grandfather's all onesies Owen will be in must have the words grandpa on them. Chloe found one that says 'My grandpas drool more than me'. It'll be little Owen's first trip to grandpa's house clothes by the way."

"I'll have to remember this."

"We also found, 'I have two kick butt grandma's'." Beca smiled and Shelia grinned back.

"So tell me, why did you guys want to announce his name so early?"

"Well we really didn't but Aubrey didn't give us a choice, she wants to incorporate his name into her gift." Beca said picking at the piece of paper in front of her. "She said her daddy had a gun so yeah."

"I did no such thing!" Aubrey yelled as she walked into the house with Chloe. Chloe walked by Beca kissing the top of her head as she took the seat next to her. "Now are we going to hammer out these last details or what?"

"Aubrey why do you always have to rush to finish things?"

"Because if you haven't noticed Chloe you're about to pop, and little Owen there isn't going to wait." Aubrey said smiling at her friend, the next few hours were filled with talk of the baby shower to come.

x-x-x

Chloe never thought Beca would be the kind of person to come home after work and lay down on the bed next to her pregnant belly and talk to it but she found herself in just that situation every night. It was the same every night, they'd finish dinner and sit down to watch tv for awhile, then one of them would suggest sleep and they'd lock up before heading up to bed. Some nights Beca would wrap her arms tightly around Chloe talking softly about all the amazing plans she had for Owen and their family, other times she would crawl down the bed and lift Chloe's shirt exposing her stomach, as if she was looking right at him. Some days Beca would go grab her headphones and rest them on her stomach to let their son hear her latest music, or she'd read him a book, no matter what she always from the day they found he was there with them, talk to him. Today was no different, Beca was laying on the bed her head tucked next to Chloe's stomach, hand on top of it clasped in Chloe's hand as she told their son about the amazing family he was about to be brought into.

"Your grandpa Rich called today and sent us a package, again, of a new outfit for you and a little baseball bat, one that you will not be getting till you know what to and not to hit. He also got you a ball cap from the Red wings, which you will wear for every game till you out grow it and I must buy you a new one. Grandpa Warren and grandma Shelia bought you a new baby swing, which he will have to come over and help me put together, I'll put your cousin Adrianna in it first to make sure it's safe enough for you." Beca said and earned a smack on the shoulder from Chloe, she just smiled and chuckled. "Apparently your mom doesn't feel that is a nice idea, we just won't tell her about it then." Beca smirked kissing Chloe's stomach. "Owen you are so loved already and you don't even realize it yet. Even Aspen and Mabel are looking out for you," Beca looked up at her dogs, Mabel was tucked up by Chloe's shoulders and Aspen was along the other side of Chloe, her nose resting against her side right by her stomach. "Personally I wouldn't have it any other way. Goodnight sweet one." She gently kissed Chloe's stomach once more before tucking her wife's shirt back down and crawling up to kiss her.

"You're my tiny softy I hope you know this." Chloe said lying on her side as Beca spooned her from behind.

"I'm perfectly fine with that now, with everything I have in my life. I'm perfectly fine with it." Beca said kissing her wife's shoulder. "I love you Chloe, and you too Owen."

x-x-x

A/n: Ok it bounces around a lot, I know I'm sorry. And I don't like using celebrities but I'm sorry can you not see Jay-Z being all proud daddy? And lastly onesies… yeah I have no idea how to spell it. Hope you enjoyed! Oh and Owen means little warrior.


	39. Gone Too Soon

a/n: Ok bear with me, there is a bit of back story here for Beca, but it's seriously all needed. ( at least in my head)

x-x-x

Beca's sophomore to Junior summer

Beca Mitchell laid in the grass next to Cameron Sanderson, joint in her hand and bottle of whiskey between them. It was like any other summer day, just wasting away under the hot sun till the night fell and real life would start again. Beca took a last drag from the joint before handing it over to Cam.

"I don't want to race tonight." Beca said exhaling the smoke from her lungs. She looked over and watched Cam take a long drag, holding it in, she smirked and rolled over on top of the girl.

"You don't want to race? When has that ever happened?" Cam said grinning up at the small girl, they met three years ago now, they were far from instant friends. They had more fist to cuffs than any other person Cam had come across, it all changed one day when Cam found out life changing events were about to throw the small girl in jail. So Cam intervened and turned the tables on someone she had once considered a friend, the same friend that would prove some people are too far gone to save.

"You ever realize things we do, they aren't moral?"

"Oh they're moral, we just do lawless actions. Any way I wouldn't say racing is unlawful, we stopped slinging drugs." Cam said she looked back up at Beca through heavy lidded eyes. "What's really getting at you kid?"

"What we do, we're putting other people in danger, their lives, our lives. If one of us dies just think about the amount of pain we put into our families lives, into the ones we leave behind. I just don't want to partake in that anymore." Beca huffed grabbing the bottle of whiskey, taking a sip.

"Dude we all agree none of us will make it pass 18 anyway." Cam said nonchaultly. "So I'd rather live my life to the fullest than hide behind shit."

"Cam…" Beca sighed and fell to the ground beside the girl. "I promised my dad I'd go to college, and he'd pay for me to go to LA. I can't fuck anything up if I have this chance."

"Oh and racing will do that?" Cam picked the girl up by the hips and set her to the side, standing up, she turned and glared at Beca. "So suddenly you're better than us?"

"No, that isn't it. God I just have you ever wanted more?"

"Every damn day but that isn't the life for us, we already have our life set out ahead of us. Why change it now?"

"I need to have more… I just there is too much uncertainly in the world. What if something happens and we weren't meant to just give up so easily? Weren't you the one to kick my ass three years ago for trying to kill myself? Because I'm suppose to do something with my life?" Beca screamed as Cam walked away from her.

"You were, you are and you fucking did!"

"I want to live, I want… we could have a life, have kids, settle down."

"You want to be domestic? God that joint must have done a hell lot more for you than for me." Cam said stalking away. Beca growled but she let Cam walk away, they'd fight like cats and dogs then make up later like nothing happened. It was how they were, how they would always be.

x-x-x

At least that's how things were supposed to be, Cam was suppose to come back later that day, week or month even to say it was ok. It might have made more sense if they had gone to the same school, or if they had actually seen each other every day even when fighting, but that wasn't the kind of luck Beca had. So when a mutual friend between Cam and Beca showed up at Beca's door one night, Beca knew something was wrong.

"Tom.."

"Beca I need you to sit down, I need you to just listen for a moment ok?" Tommy said taking Beca over to the living room, he waited till he was sure he could hold it together.

"Tom just spit it out."

"Cam has cancer, has for a long time. She died two weeks ago."

x-x-x

10 years later

Beca rolled a pen back and forth between her thumb and index finger, her head tilted back so she was staring at the ceiling. She had been at the studio for nearly 24 hours now, trying to get the latest album done before her wife would go into labor. Thankfully Chloe would be spending the day with Aubrey keeping the redhead occupied while Beca worked. The annoying sound of her phone rang out in the small room, grabbing it she answered.

"Beca Mitchell."

"Becs… I need you to come down to the hospital at 54th and Main." Aubrey's voice came pouring through the phone, Beca immediately picked up on the somber sound and worry in the woman's voice.

"I'll be there in five minutes." Beca said hanging up; she didn't even bother to save her work just tapped on the glass letting the latest string of singers know they were done, before she ran out the door.

"Dude everything ok?" The man yelled after Beca but she didn't slow down, running right out the doors and to her car. It took her four minutes and fourteen seconds to get to the hospital she left her car hung up on a curb, still running, right in front of the ER. She was barely through the door before a man was running beside her filling her in.

"It's not good Mrs. Mitchell, she's lost a lot of blood, there's nothing you could do though. Nothing would've stopped this."

"What about Owen… my son…" Beca stopped dead in her tracks grabbing the man by the lapels of his suit, she watched the man's face fall. "What about my god damn son!" Beca screamed and felt arms wrap around her, she turned and saw that it was Aubrey.

"She's ok… she'll be ok." Aubrey said holding Beca tightly. "She's sleeping right now. We were eating at that little joint she likes so much, the one with the chocolate cake." Beca nodded. "She didn't say anything about the pain she was feeling… God Beca they say Owen… "

"Aubrey please…"

"They say he died a few days ago," Beca's knees buckled and she started falling to the ground, Aubrey gently slid down to the floor with her, she kept her grip tight on the young woman and rocked them back and forth. "the doctors missed it because they didn't check for his heartbeat, but movement stopping a few days before labor was always normal…"

"How is she? How is Chloe?"

"She's in a room they say she'll wake soon but she's hurt Becs. God we all are, I can't…"

"I need her, I need to see her." Aubrey nodded helping Beca stand she walked her to the room where Chloe laid, pale in the extremely large bed.

"She isn't out of the woods yet Mrs. Mitchell… there was too much blood loss."

"What are you saying!" Beca growled, she spun quickly on her heels, pinning the much larger male doctor to the opposite wall.

"I'm just saying she's lost too much blood to be clear."

"What the hell are you sitting here for then? Get her blood!" Beca demanded screaming in the man's face.

"We can't."

"Why the hell not? I swear I'll fucking gut you and use your blood." Beca warned and suddenly her feet were out from under her and she was up in the air. Jesse had her in a bear hug holding her against him.

"You gotta calm down before I let you go." Jesse said his grip tight against her, he watched her fold into herself and start crying again.

x-x-x

11 years prior.

"I don't want kids." Beca said, she was lying on the floor of her father's house, Cam was spooned against her holding her tightly.

"Shhh," Cam whispered running a hand down Beca's face. Beca had called her a few hours before crying, her dad had back handed her then left. Granted there was a fight before but he escalated far too quickly when Beca had felt a tear fall she knew she was done for. All she wanted was for her dad to understand that school wasn't for her, she wanted to go right to California and get started on the rest of her life, no back up plans. He left her lying there on the floor, exactly where Cam had found her.

"I just… how can someone bring a child into a world like this?"

"Because most people aren't like your father." Cam said kissing the back of the small girl's head. "Please don't say you don't want kids. You'll be a great mom." Cam said she couldn't contain her own tears at the thought of Beca never having children, she had seen the girl with kids, she was a terrific person to be around them.

"I can't do that to another human."

"Beca." Cam rolled on top of Beca she stared down at the small girl under her, "You are nothing like him, you are an amazing human being and you will make a wonderful mother one day to the luckiest children in the world." Cam smiled at her and kissed her forehead, she grabbed the sleeve of her hoodie and wiped the tears from Beca's face. "Trust me Beca, you worry about becoming him so much that you already set yourself to never be anything like him."

x-x-x

It took Beca nearly a year before she stood up to her father for the final time but the final time worked. Sadly it was also a week after Cam had died, so she never got to see it. He had her backed against a wall screaming at her when something snapped in her, and she set her jaw before squaring with him.

"I'll fucking go to college but not for you! I'll go on your damn terms and if I still don't want to be there after a semester then you will send me to LA. You will never yell at me again like you do, and if you ever lay a hand on me again I'll kill you." Beca screamed taking a step forward each time he stepped back, till he was finally backed against the table. He saw the fire in her eyes, that she felt she had nothing left to lose, she wanted to hurt him. "I hate you so much, but I love you." Beca choked out and Warren just stood there watching his daughter a tear fall down her cheek. "I should want to kill you, but I love you, I want you there for me when I need you, I want you to walk me down the god damn aisle. I want you to meet my children, but if you hurt them I'll kill you." Beca took a deep breath and looked at the man. "Why did you do it? Why did you hurt me?"

"I… I just want you to be strong… and you kept crying over something you couldn't change… it was all my fault." Warren started to cry himself and he went to hug Beca.

"No… you don't get to hug me… maybe one day, but for right now I hate you too much to be near you." Beca started walking toward the door, she turned back to her father when she got there. "I need you in my life dad, I don't know why but Cam was right, I need you and I want you in my life. So it might take years to come to terms with but I forgive you. You only did it to make me who I am. So I get to hate you for a while longer, but I'll always love you." Beca said before walking out the door, and out of Warren's life till the day she started college.

x-x-x

Present time

Beca stood leaning against the door jam to the room where Chloe was sleeping, her father and Shelia had shown up about an hour previously and even though her father was nowhere to be seen currently Shelia was sitting in the room watching over Chloe.

"Where is Owen?" Beca asked as a nurse came in to check on Chloe.

"Honey, I don't know if that's such a good idea." Shelia said looking up at Beca, who just shook her head.

"I need to see my son." Beca said shakily.

"I'll take you to him right after I check on your wife. You have a fighter in this one Mrs. Mitchell, most wouldn't have been able to make it." The woman said and Beca nodded.

"Yeah, well just wait till she hears her son didn't make it." Beca said and the woman looked up at her.

"No one told you? Mrs. Mitchell, Chloe was informed before she passed out." The nurse was quick getting the results she needed before walking Beca down to where Owen was. Beca opened the door and saw her father standing there with Owen wrapped in a small blue blanket in his arms, the man stood there rocking the boy back and forth and moving about the room, Beca just stood there watching and listening to her father talk to the child.

"I remember the day your mother was born, she was so tiny, smaller than you even, but she had the biggest set of lungs on her. Screamed the whole way from the delivery room to the nursery, she'd only stop when her mother or I held her. She was so strong even then, and she watched everything. I remember the doctor telling us that she was going to be a girl, I had so wanted a boy, I wanted the little boy I could teach how to play ball with and I could have my little mini me. Then the doctor told us it was a girl and everything changed, I couldn't wait to put bows in her hair and dress her up like a princess. As you can imagine that didn't last very long, she quickly learned she could reach the top of her head and rip the bows out, and then learned to hide the bows when throwing them across the room wasn't enough. I remember dreaming about walking her down the aisle nearly every night for months. And I still had the little kid I could play ball with, and she's a perfect mini me, but she's such a better person." Beca saw her father's face fall, his eyes filled with tears, and regret. "I was horrible to your mother, and she doesn't deserve anymore pain in her life, she's lost too much for her to lose you too. I wish I could go back and change everything, change what I did to her." Beca finally stood up and walked up to him, tapping his shoulder, when he turned around he saw his little girl tears streaming down her face and she hugged him tightly.

"I wouldn't change a damn thing." Beca said and Warren cried, nodding, kissing the top of her head.

"Would you like to meet your son?" Warren asked, he waited till Beca nodded before handing the small child over. "This is your mother Owen, your amazing beautiful mother." He kissed the top of her head again as he watched Beca look down at her son for the first time.

"You are perfect aren't you, ten perfect little fingers, and little toes, you look so much like Chloe…" Beca said, she just stood there for the next few minutes just watching her son, burning his ever feature into her mind's eye.

"Beca…" Warren finally pulled his daughter from her thoughts, setting a hand on her shoulder.

"I need a favor…" Beca said looking up at her father eyes brimming with tears, her father just nodded.

x-x-x

Chloe woke up a few hours later; Beca was curled up behind her in the hospital bed, arms wrapped loosely around her wife. Chloe just laid there looking out the window, she remembered the doctors telling her what happened and that there was nothing they could do, nothing she could've done.

"Hey Chlo…" Aubrey said kneeling down next to the bed, she tucked a strand of the redhead's hair behind her ear. "Can I get you anything?" Chloe just shook her head, tears escaping her eyes. "Hey, come here." Aubrey said, she crawled into the hospital bed and wrapped her arms tightly around her best friend, allowing her to sob into her chest.

"Beca?" Chloe asked looking up at Aubrey.

"She knows, she spent nearly three hours with Owen, before coming back up here and curling up with you, she's been asleep since. She's gotta be exhausted, threatened to beat up a lot of people today, pinned your doctor to a wall before Jesse came and saved her butt." Aubrey said and Chloe tucked her head back under Aubrey's chin, her hand laced with Beca's. The three laid there like that, listening to Beca's light snoring till Aubrey and Chloe both joined her in sleep.

x-x-x

Beca knew she shouldn't shut herself away from her wife but she couldn't help it. Their son hadn't made it into the world, her baby, she was heartbroken. It was weeks later and she still hadn't figured out how to move on. So she locked herself into the basement studio they had and was writing songs, working on mixes and crying. There wasn't much the doctor had said that had sunk in besides that there was nothing they could have done, or did that caused this. They had the nursery all set up, a pale blue and green with a whine the pooh theme that Chloe had picked out. They named him Owen, he'd be Owen Mitchell Beale, it was perfect. So that's how Chloe found Beca, in the basement curled into a chair sobbing. She walked over to the smaller woman, she rubbed up and down Beca's back and shoulders, she placed a kiss to the top of her head. Beca turned the swivel chair around and wrapped her arms around Chloe, sobbing into the taller woman's stomach.

"Babe, just because we lost one… we can try again, we'll never forget Owen but… we can keep trying." Chloe said as she kneeled down in front of her wife, she tilted Beca's chin up till they had made eye contact. "This isn't the end, and no we won't have a day where we won't think of our baby boy, it'll get easier as time goes on, less painful just like how after my dad died and you lost Cam, I promise you it does get easier. We'll always ask why we had to lose our little ball of joy, and we'll always wonder what he would've been but baby we can't sit here and feel sorry for ourselves." Chloe said pulling Beca into her arms. "I promise you, I will always love you, I will try again if you want to. I love you Beca Mitchell-Beale, forever, no matter what."

"I love you too Chloe." Beca said, her arms around Chloe's neck holding her wife tightly. "And I want to try again, I want kids, you'll be an amazing mother. I can't wait to see you with our child." From there on things started to get back to normal, they disassembled the nursery, repainted the walls to a cream color and went back to work. Life went back to normal for them, like nothing happened.

x-x-x

Beca hadn't told Chloe she had gone out and gotten a new tattoo, she had figured it would be a few more weeks before her wife would notice, neither of them had even approached the idea of contact more intimate than cuddling since they returned from the hospital. She was completely thrown when Chloe joined her in the shower one morning.

"You've made a habit of scaring the shit out of me when I'm in the shower."

"After eight years you would think you'd learn." Chloe smirked kissing her. "I just miss my wife."

"I miss your wife too." Beca said smirking against Chloe's lips causing the woman to bite her lip gently. Chloe stepped back and moved under the shower head, Beca just watched as her wife ran her hands through her hair. She turned around to grab Chloe's shampoo and felt a hand on her shoulder keeping her there.

"When did you get this?" Chloe asked, tracing a finger along the edges of the tattoo, Beca felt insanely nervous, like she should've asked before getting the permanent ink.

"I can have it removed, if you don't like it."

"Don't you fucking dare! I love it." Chloe said kissing the ink, it was Owen's hand print on her left shoulder, his name and birth date underneath it.

"I got it about two weeks ago."

"I want one." Chloe said kissing the skin again before she spun Beca and pinned her to the cold wall of the shower, kissing her. "I fucking love you Beca Mitchell-Beale, you do all these things that amaze me ever god damn day." Beca smiled kissing Chloe again.

x-x-x

Beca came home one night and Chloe was crying on the couch, Beca ran over and wrapped her arms around her wife and kissed her temple.

"Baby what's the matter?" Chloe didn't answer just turned the tv off of pause and let Beca watch, Daughtry sat there with his band, it was their addition of Storytellers.

"I've got a new song for you guys, I heard about a good friend of my her family hit some hard times a few months back and we started a song together, she sadly was unable to finish it but this is for her, her family, and their son, Owen. Trust me when I say your son has a lot of really good people taking care of him." Beca shook her head letting the tears fall from her eyes as she held her wife tighter. The next day when they went in and got Chloe's matching tattoo of Owen's handprint, name, and birth date, and both women added Daughtry's lyrics Chloe got 'Not a day goes by that I don't think of you' while Beca got 'Would you have been president, or a painter, an author, or sing like your mother? One this is evident, would've given all I had, would've loved you like no other… Gone too soon'.

x-x-x

Beca learned at a young age that life wasn't always what you would hope and plan it to be. She lost who she thought she would end up married to, Cam, in the blink of an eye, had you asked her then if she would ever talk to her father again the answer would've leaned more toward no, if you asked her if she wanted kids she would've answered no. Yet now as she laid in bed with her wife's arms wrapped tightly around her, the redhead's lips pressed into her shoulder she wouldn't change anything in her life. She learned life was short and it was never fair but you couldn't wallow in pity because you'd miss something great. Had she wallowed she never would've met Chloe, and she couldn't picture a life without the woman now. So together they'd always remember their first son Owen, and they'd move on at the same time. They still wanted kids so this bump wouldn't stop them from achieving their dreams.


	40. Fathers part 1

a/n: Set in the second year they were dating.

x-x-x

Chloe Beale grew up in a family where no matter what your loved ones come first, that's how it should be. So when she heard about how Beca's father had treated her a few times growing up she couldn't shake the feeling that she needed to do something about it. Sure it was in the past now but this was the girl she was in love with, and she wanted the man to know that if he ever laid a hand on her again Chloe would have him in a world of hurt. That's how she managed to find herself standing in his office at Barden.

"How can I help you Chloe?" Warren asked and Chloe shut the door, she walked over to his oversized desk, resting both hands on the desk, she leaned over it smiling.

"I heard about a few things you and Beca fought over when she was growing up." Chloe said, smile still in place.

"We fought a lot when she was growing up, just like the saying, too much alike for our own good." Warren said he didn't return the girl's smile.

"Yeah? You think a grown man hitting a teenager, his own daughter is 'too much alike for our own good'?" Chloe snarled, when Warren's face didn't change, it angered Chloe even more.

"This is all in the past Chloe, done and gone, I made mistakes…" Warren was cut off by the fuming red head.

"If you hurt her ever again, hell if you even say a too harsh of a word to her, or give her a look I don't like… so help me god I might kill you." Chloe said slamming her hands down on the desk, causing the items on it to shake.

"Chloe, really it is long gone and dead, I was just raising my child, I made some mistakes. Sometimes fathers can get a little… overwhelmed."

"My father never once laid a hand on me. Aubrey's father never laid a hand on her. As a matter of fact none of my other friends have ever been struck by their father."

"I don't have to explain myself to you." Warren said raising his voice, he was getting frustrated by the woman.

"No you don't but you should heed my warning, because you only get one strike, after that you're out." Chloe said walking out the door, she let it slam shut behind her. Chloe walked back to her shared apartment with Beca, it was a short walk across the campus. Opening the door she found Beca laying on the floor, throwing a tennis ball directly over her face and letting Aspen jump over her each time to catch it, the dog would then drop the ball on her stomach for her to throw it again.

"When she steps on your face I'm going to die of laughter." Chloe said and Beca snorted.

"Oh yeah, sure. Not like you'd be worried shit less because a 150 pound dog just landed on my face." Beca said smiling, she threw the ball down the small hallway so she could stand up. Chloe watched Beca stalk across the floor and right up to her, the younger woman kissed her, backing her up till the back of her legs hit the kitchen table. Chloe smirked against the brunet's lips, moving quickly so she sat on the table, she wrapped her legs around Beca's thighs pulling her impossibly closer.

"I should be greeted like this more often." Chloe husked when they broke for air, Beca was already working a trail of kisses down the redhead's neck, she bit lightly on the muscle of her shoulder, causing Chloe to moan.

"You should, every single day." Beca whispered against Chloe's ear causing shivers to race down the woman's spine. "But I have to stop before this goes too far." Beca said causing Chloe to groan and lay completely down on the table.

"I hate you." Chloe whined.

"Oh sure you do." Beca said looking down at Chloe's exposed skin the peeked out between the top of her jeans and the bottom of her shirt, she slowly rubbed circles on the woman's hip bones. Chloe ran her hands through Beca's hair as the woman leaned down and kissed across the strip of bare skin.

"I fucking love you Beca Mitchell."

"I must be really damn good if you can go from I hate you to I fucking love you in minutes." Beca smirked against the soft skin of her lover. She pulled Chloe's shirt up and off the redhead, she pulled Chloe back to her feet, kissing down her neck as she walked them backwards to their shared bedroom. The first wall they passed Chloe had her pinned up against it, her right thigh placed tightly between her legs applying a steady pressure to her aching groin, she smirked when Beca moaned.

"No, today is you." Beca ground out pushing off the wall, she pinned Chloe to the opposite wall, grabbing Chloe's arms she locked both the woman's wrists in a single hand above their heads. She kissed along Chloe's jaw, down the tendon in the girl's neck before sucking her pulse point sharply.

"Bedroom." Chloe gasped out and Beca pulled her into their room, along the short path she managed to get Chloe's jeans off, she followed the redhead up the bed, crawling up her body, laying a trail of hot opened mouth kisses along the way. She flicked her tongue sharply over each of Chloe's nipples grinning when she moaned, she leaned down and captured one in her mouth.

"Babe, this isn't fair you're fully dressed." Chloe whimpered and Beca hummed around her nipple, she felt Chloe's hands lace into her hair as the redhead arched her hips off the bed trying to find contact. Beca surged up kissing Chloe, she pulled back and smirked down at the girl. Beca ran her hands down Chloe's thighs, her eyes closed, she felt Chloe's hands untangle from her hair and cup both of her cheeks. Beca kissed the side of Chloe's head before leaning back up, they kept eye contact as Beca entered her with two fingers. She felt Chloe bend her legs, hooking them slightly on her hips. They kept a slow constant rhythm, never breaking eye contact till Beca dropped her head panting, Chloe pulled her face back up.

"No, I want to watch." It was a simple request, one that made Beca smile, she kept her eyes locked once again with Chloe as the redhead tumbled over the edge. Beca placed small kisses all over her lover's face, before laying down next to Chloe, her arms wrapped tightly around her.

"I love you Beca Mitchell, I will always be here for you, and protect you." Chloe whispered kissing Beca's collarbone.

x-x-x

Beca walked out of her classroom, she turned to head down toward Chloe's class but was face to face with her father.

"Morning, glad to know you are going to your classes." Warren said and Beca rolled her eyes.

"Morning, so what did I do this time?" Beca asked,

"You, didn't do anything. Actually I came here to talk to you about Chloe." Beca stopped in her tracks and glared at her father.

"You stay away from her."

"I did, she came to me actually. You told her about our history, and I figured I should inform you that the woman you have right now is a lot like Cam, and I like her. I'm glad you have her."

"Don't compare them." Beca growled and Warren chuckled.

"Oh there are notable differences, Chloe is a better person, you know this. Just both Cam and Chloe confronted me at some point in their lives and I…" He stopped and looked at his daughter, he looked her up and down and smiled. "I wasn't a father to you, I couldn't be when I wasn't even ready to take care of myself they were already handing me this child bundled up in a pink blanket. I can try being a father now, but I know it's late, and I know we will still fight. After all we are too much alike for our own good. If you're willing to try then so am I."

"What did she say?"

"That'd I'd be cut out of your life. I believe it, she's strong that one, and smart. Cam threatened to kill me, Chloe threatened to take you away. That's much worse." Beca chuckled and nodded.

"I gotta get going, I'm suppose to meet Chloe." She said and looked at her father. "I never hated you. I just couldn't understand why you hated me."

"I never hated you Beca… I was afraid of hurting you." Warren said, Beca nodded back and gave him a quick hug, she left without another word, making her way quickly to Chloe's class.

"Hey short stuff." Chloe greeted and Beca immediately wrapped her in a tight embrace, Chloe quickly returned it. "Hey, what's the matter?"

"I love you, everything you've done for me." Beca said and Chloe smiled kissing the top of Beca's head.

"Good to know. Now come on lets go home and get take out? Maybe watch some… hmmm Harry Potter?" Chloe offered and Beca nodded, they walked back hand in hand to their apartment.

x-x-x

a/n: Sorry it took so long, I've been working on two of these that play off each other. The second one will be up soon.


	41. Fathers part 2

Beca glared, the kind of glare that most would shrink away from far enough that they could safely turn and run as fast as they could, at Chloe. Somehow the redhead had convinced her that she needed to thank her father and stepmonster for shipping her off to Chloe's side during a hard story.

"I still don't see why…" Beca started but was cut off immediately when Chloe snapped to look at her, the look she gave Beca pinned the younger girl to her spot.

"We are here to thank your father and step mother for sending you up…" Chloe said her voice sharp. Beca moved closer to her girlfriend and took her hand, squeezing it gently. Chloe wasn't the same since coming back, she couldn't sleep, barely ate and would snap at the smallest things, Beca wished she knew what to do to help the older woman.

"I love you." Beca whispered and she heard Chloe choke back a sob, pulling over to the side of the road she parked the car and pulled Chloe as close as she could. "It'll be ok, I promise you." Beca whispered, kissing the top of her head. Once Chloe stopped crying Beca held her hand as she pulled back onto the road, they stayed silent for the rest of the drive.

x-x-x

Warren opened the door letting his daughter and Chloe in, he smiled hugging both women. Even if his wife wasn't happy for his daughter in finding someone as good as Chloe, he was. He saw the fire in his daughter's eyes though, and the haunted look Chloe had, it was clear neither really wanted to be there. He ushered them in the house, then to the kitchen. Shelia sat there with a bottle of wine already opened.

"Would either of you care for a drink?" He asked, Beca shook her head but Chloe nodded.

"Wine is fine." She said, she looked up and smiled at Shelia. "How have you been Shelia?"

"Pretty good, how are things at the paper?"

"Better now, we got a new sports writer finally, she's great." Chloe smiled and Warren noticed it didn't light up her eyes like it normally would. He looked at Beca who wasn't able to sit still, she excused herself walking out the side door, he followed his daughter. Stepping outside he was shocked to find Beca lighting up a cigarette.

"Didn't know you still smoked." He said sitting next to her.

"I don't… I didn't." Beca said taking a drag; she let it burn her lungs before letting it escape. "Chloe made me promise never again when she found out, but lately… it's too hard not to."

"You know I'm always here for you to talk to." Warren said and Beca scoffed.

"Fuck you dad." Beca growled out, she stood up to walk away.

"When the hell will you learn to grow the fuck up Beca?" Warren yelled making Beca stop in her tracks. "You are just like your mother holding pointless grudges for no reason."

"No reason?" Beca turned and stepped right up to her father, toe to toe with the taller man. "You were supposed to be my father! You were the man who was suppose to take me to daddy daughter dances, and hold me when I cried, tell me you would skin any boy that would break my heart. Hold me when I was scared, or crying. Don't you remember what you did instead? You would hit me! You would scream right in my face and tell me I wasn't good enough, or that crying made me weak. Guess what, you just made me jaded, I was never weak." Beca looked her father up and down then right back in his eyes. "You know what's worse? I already went toe to toe with you over this and nothing changed, you had the chance to become my dad, and you just let it slip till what? Now? No it's too damn late dad." Beca growled walking back into the house, she snuffed the last of her cigarette out on the brick before shutting the door in her father's face. She walked up to Chloe and was about to wrap her arms around the older woman when she remembered they weren't on the best terms either. She didn't see her step mother watching the interaction intensely.

"Everything alright Beca?" She asked, probing lightly.

"Fuckin' peachy." Beca said glaring at the woman, Beca couldn't see Chloe's eyebrows shoot up at her words.

"What's the matter baby?" Chloe asked, she turned wrapping her arms around Beca, resting her head on the girl's shoulder.

"I don't want to be here." Beca growled and Chloe chuckled, nodding.

"You know, I should show you something." Shelia said, she motioned for the women to follow her, Chloe grabbed Beca's hand and dragged the stubborn girl behind her. Shelia led them upstairs into the master bedroom, Beca mumbled behind Chloe. "Your father was sitting on the end of our bed watching the news that night I woke you up, he was beating himself up pretty bad that night. He really does regret not being a better father to you, he was holding this." Shelia said grabbing a frame from the nightstand drawer, she handed it over to Beca. It contained two photos, the first was a photo of her and her mother when Beca was no more than 5, her mother had Beca in her arms tickling the small girl, Beca had the biggest smile on her face. The second photo was one Beca had never seen before, it was of her and Chloe, they were sitting outside at Barden they were sitting under a tree, Beca between Chloe's legs as the red head held a book they were reading. Beca remembered the day, it was one of her favorites, Chloe had picked up The Pearl by John Steinbeck and insisted they start and finish it that day since it was so short. Just about half way through the book Beca had reclined the rest of the way into Chloe, closing her eyes as she took in the comforting feeling of being surrounded by her girlfriend.

"How did he get this?" Beca asked and Shelia smiled.

"He took it himself, he saw the two of you just like that and couldn't help but be happy for you. He came home that night and immediately went out to print the picture off and buy this frame. He kept saying he was glad you were happy now." Shelia said putting a hand on her step daughter's shoulder. "He may not seem like it but he really does love you Beca, and he knows how bad he messed up." Beca just shook her head.

"I already forgave him." Beca said.

"Did you? Because he doesn't know that. He still thinks you hate him. Plus the outburst you had just now kind of retracts your statement." Shelia said and Beca glared at her, Beca felt Chloe's arms wrap around her. "When your father saw Chloe on the screen he was on the phone with an airline so quickly I didn't know what was happening, hell I didn't even realize it was Chloe on our TV." Shelia quickly added and Beca grunted. "He was scared for both of you."

"I can't completely forgive him, you have to understand this." Beca shook her head. "He left my mom and I, didn't look back, he then blamed me for things I had nothing to do with. He beat me, and degraded me. I've heard of parents pushing their children to strive for the best but he went at it the wrong way."

"May I?" Warren walked in and Shelia ushered Chloe out. Warren walked over to Beca and sat down next to her, he placed a hand on her knee, getting her to look up at him. "When I left your mother, things were bad, I fought for full custody of you but the courts wouldn't allow it seeing as I was moving down here. It's one of the reasons I stayed there for so long actually, because I wanted to still be part of your life. I fucked up, a lot. I should have known I wasn't going about rising you right. I was messing up, and hurting you, I saw how strong you were and how weak I was making you. Then you forgave me, and I couldn't understand why. Yet I accepted it." Warren looked down. "I still didn't become a father though, I wasn't until I stood up for you against Shelia, and then again when I saw Chloe on the news. There are a lot of things that I know you will never be able to fully forgive me for, but please just know I am always going to be here for you."

"I know dad. It's just some days are harder to forget than others. Some days I'm too confused as to why to even want to be near you. Today is one of those days, I just wanted you to love me as a kid, to hold me when I cried and hug me, and I never got that. I didn't get that till Chloe came around and said she was going to take me away if you hurt me." Beca looked up at him. "Then Shelia woke me up last week in my damn room and put me on a plane because you. And I didn't know how I was supposed to feel. I still feel like you are after something."

"I'm not the same man, I am your father now and I only did that because you needed it to be done." Warren stood up pulling Beca to her feet, "Now come on, I don't know about you but I really don't feel like leaving my wife and your girlfriend alone in the same room for too long." He smiled and Beca nodded. When they got to the top of the stairs about to head down Beca stopped her father.

"I want you in my life, and I'll have bad days and good ones but who doesn't? I need you dad, mom won't talk to me, I need at least one of my parents. Plus Chloe lost her father when she was young, I can tell it hurts her to see us fight. I don't want to hurt her." Beca admitted and Warren smiled, he hugged her and kissed the top of her head.

"I don't want you to hurt her either." He agreed. "You'll always have me Beca, even when I'm an ass."

"When aren't you?" Beca smirked and Warren glared at her.

"Get down stairs before I tell Shelia to put her gravy all over your food." He threatened and Beca mockingly gasped and hurried down the stairs. They joined the two women in the kitchen, walking in both women turned to them.

x-x-x

Chloe followed Shelia out of the room leaving Beca and Warren alone to hash things out. Chloe wouldn't say she liked the older woman, considering how much hatred the woman had for the relationship Chloe and Beca had at the start, but she didn't mind the company either. Shelia led them downstairs and into the kitchen to finish with dinner. Chloe jumped right in helping with the gravy, knowing Beca hated Shelia's recipe Chloe figured she would fix it.

"You know, I have a really good therapist that I can refer you to." Shelia said after a few moments and Chloe looked up at her. "Don't bother saying you are fine, I know you aren't sleeping between the way you are acting and the way Beca is, add in the circles under your eyes and the spark missing from your eyes."

"I'll be alright." Chloe insisted and Shelia turned to her, grabbing Chloe's full attention.

"Chloe, you can't just push pass this, we all saw it on TV, you stood four feet from it. You were in what could be classified as a war zone, so you need to talk to someone. Things like this have ruined better people." Shelia said, Chloe's eyes started to fill with tears. "I'll give you my appointment for this week and then you can set up for the rest."

"Thank you but…"

"Don't, if you don't go I will know and I will be disappointed in you." Shelia said, "And I'll tell your mother. Anyway Chris your brother goes and look how much better he has gotten." She pointed out and Chloe smiled, her brother was doing much better, even hired as Beca's head of security at the clubs.

"Alright, tomorrow."

"Good, now what are you doing to my gravy…" Shelia said giving a mock glare and Chloe laughed.

"Bay leaf, cinnamon, tarragon, rosemary." Chloe said still stirring the liquid.

"Cinnamon?" Shelia gasped, thinking the young woman ruined her gravy. Chloe rolled her eyes, she wouldn't tell Beca or Shelia exactly how much they were actually alike. She walked over and grabbed a roll, pulling a chunk off and dipping it into the gravy she handed it to the older woman who looked at Chloe before eating the roll.

"That is… amazing." Shelia said and turned to find a pen and paper. "You have to write it down." She exclaimed and Chloe laughed, smiling, she wrote down the recipe for her. "So how are things at the new house for you two?"

"Great." Chloe smiled. "The dogs love it, we love it, and we're thinking of getting a cat."

"Oh! I have a perfect cat, she's my friend's rescue, about to be released." Shelia grabbed her phone pulling up the photos of the tiny kitten, showing her to Chloe. The woman talked about the kitten till Beca and Warren showed back up, both of them turned to the other pair, smiling.

"I got us a cat!" Chloe grinned and Beca groaned.

"We are never leaving them alone again." She told her dad then looked at Shelia. "You had her for like ten minutes!"

"I know." Shelia grinned, "Well I want grandkids and you haven't given me that yet so I'm making you get a cat."

"You are pure evil." Beca glared.

"Yes, but at least we like each other now." Shelia smiled walking by to set the table. Chloe walked up to Beca and showed her the kitten they would pick up in the morning. Beca smirked and hugged her tightly, she kissed her temple.

"It's perfect." Beca smiled kissing Chloe, they turned back around and saw Warren and Shelia standing there watching, Warren's arm around Shelia. "God now we really are a family aren't we? Damn." She groaned making everyone laugh, and earning a kiss from Chloe.

"You love it." The redhead smiled, and Beca nodded.


	42. Owen's Warriors

Chloe reached for the phone as it rang over her head, she laid in bed with her arms wrapped tightly around Beca. Grabbing the phone she groaned when she saw the clock read 3:14 in the morning.

"Hello?"

"The Owen foundation!" The man on the other line yelled and Chloe groaned, Chris Daughtry was on the phone.

"It's 3 in the morning Chris!" Chloe said nudging Beca awake. The brunet rolled over and looked at her wife yawning, Chloe kissed the tip of Beca's nose before setting the phone on speaker.

"Good morning Chloe, yes I realize how early it is your time but I figured it out."

"What out?" Beca yawned again resting her forehead against Chloe's shoulder.

"Start the Owen foundation, a scholarship fund." Chris said, "Have all the applicants write anything about why they need the money, and what they want to do with their life whatever."

"You called way too early to talk about something like this." Chloe said and Beca laughed.

"We'll think about it Chris, but it sounds good. How about you go to bed and we call you around noon?" Beca said and Chloe nodded her agreement.

"Alright, I expect a call nine am sharp my time!" The man hung up and Beca looked up at her wife, she smiled and kissed Chloe.

"I love you, and I like that idea, I think we should learn how to set it up, and help those kids." Beca whispered and Chloe smiled nodding.

"I love you too, I also think the idea is great, but its way too early to be doing any thinking of any kind." Chloe pulled Beca closer to her, kissing her soundly she smiled against her wife's lips. "Good night."

"Night Chlo." Beca said smiling; she snuggled as close to her wife as she could before drifting off to sleep.

x-x-x

Chloe was outside playing with Chris, they were playing a game of hide and seek nerf gun tag. One of their favorite games to play in their backyard, normally some of the other neighborhood kids would join them for their games but today her mother had asked them not to invite others over, that they would have a family meeting later. Chloe didn't see anything out of the normal with it, they had family meetings a lot, especially when something important was happening. Chloe tried to be quiet and sneaky as she moved around the trees in the back yard but she stepped on a twig causing it to snap, jumping quickly out of the way, Chris had turned and fired his nerf bullets in her direction and Chloe poked her head over the mound of dirt to return fire.

"Kids, grab your stuff it's going to rain." They heard their mother shout and they smiled at one another grabbing the bullets strewn across the yard, they ran inside just as it started to sprinkle.

"Hey take your shoes off before you track mud all over, you know the rules Chris." Jackson said giving his son a pointed look. Chloe already shucked her shoes and was climbing into her father's lap, she loved sitting in his lap, he would wrap his arms around her and tell her all about his day at work, it made her feel important.

"Sorry dad." Chris said taking his boots off he went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of juice.

"Guys, we need to talk to you about something really important ok?" Chris stopped in his tracks and turned to sit down at the dining table.

"Spill…" He said and Chloe giggled nodding.

"How much have you learned in health class you guys?"

"That I need to eat to fuel my body." Chloe said and Jackson smiled down at her.

"That's really good, what have you guys heard about cancer?" Jackson asked and watched Chris's eyes go wide, Chloe just looked up at him lost.

"What's cancer?" She asked.

"It's when your cells grow at an abnormal rate, it starves off parts of the body till they die off." Chris said looking at his mother, she had tears brimming her eyes. "Who…"

"I do." Jackson said putting his hand on Chris's arm, the boy looked at him and stated to cry, now Chloe was really confused and started crying herself.

"What does this mean?" Chris asked seriously, Chloe looked to her brother for any kind of clarification.

"I'll be going in to get treatment but there is no guarantee in anything about life, you both know this." Jackson said, he was glad that Sharon and he had deiced to always be upfront with their kids, knowing they could handle whatever happened.

"Are you going to die daddy?" Chloe asked still in her father's arms.

"I don't know boo." He said kissing her forehead. "I know I'm going to fight like hell not to."

x-x-x

Chloe woke early, the sun streaming in from the blinds in the window, she buried her head into Beca's neck, trying to hide her eyes. She felt Beca move and wrap her arms around her.

"Suns too bright." Chloe whined and she felt Beca chuckle holding her, Chloe smiled and kissed her wife's neck.

"The sun is very bright." Beca said letting a small moan out when Chloe drug her tongue across her neck, grinning Beca threw a leg over the redhead, pinning her to the bed. "That isn't very fair Mrs. Mitchell-Beale." She said the tip of her nose ghosting across the tip of Chloe's, she could see Chloe smirk.

"No one ever said anything about life being fair Mrs. Mitchell, DJ extraordinar." Chloe smiled kissing her soundly.

"Ugh that reminds me, we have to call Chris back."

"I think we should call it Owen's Warriors instead." Chloe said, biting her lower lip as she watched Beca lean over her mulling it over.

"Owen's Warriors… I like it." Beca grinned kissing Chloe. "I love it." Beca stretched up and grabbed the phone from its spot on their headboard and dialed Chris, she stayed over top Chloe. When Chris answered she put it on speaker and put the phone down on Chloe's stomach, resting back on her thighs.

"So is this pay back? Because it's like seven here." Chris groaned.

"Not like you weren't up." Beca said. "Yes and no, we came up with a name to throw in also, Owen's Warriors."

"That is so much better than the Owen Foundation. Let me guess Chloe came up with it?" Chris asked and Beca swore she could hear the smirk over the phone.

"Yeah."

"You don't have a creative bone in that body of yours unless it's for music." Chris explained and Chloe chuckled nodding, it was true. Beca rolled her eyes and grabbed the phone.

"I'm hanging up now, we'll see you soon." Beca said turning the phone off, she turned her gaze onto her wife. "We need to change the number he has, I really don't like him calling at all times of the night."

"He likes you too much, you've written his band too many good songs, and then you produced them."

"It's not like I launched his career."

"No, but you helped him stick around. Plus he gives us free tickets and you know how much Aubrey likes Daughtry so we get stuff in return." Chloe winked and Beca laughed, she tucked a strand of hair behind Chloe's ear before kissing her.

x-x-x

Chloe was nine when she realized she wanted kids. It all started when her aunt had a baby, Jeffery, she loved her cousin and loved seeing him look up at him with such love. She remembered telling her dad that she wanted kids the day she had met Jeff.

"You'll make a great mom, one day. In the very far future." He smiled. "You need to promise me that you will go to college and get a degree, date someone for a very long time, love them, then get married, then have babies." He said smiling at Chloe and the little girl nodded.

"I promise daddy." Chloe smiled hugging her father.

x-x-x

Chloe sat down at the conference room table, she was late, her boss wouldn't let her leave without talking to her about the newest intern they had. Grumbling she sat down next to Beca, who took her hand before she was even fully sat.

"Sorry, job."

"We know how it is, don't worry." A woman said smilingly sweetly at her. "Now can you explain your idea?"

"We want to start a scholarship fund for any student that applies to it. It would be simple, just write why you would be a good choice, what field you are going into and why you are so passionate about it." Chloe said simply. "Every year we would pick ten different students to award 10 thousand dollars to for school each year."

"Where would the funds come from?"

"Besides our personal donations each year, donations from other people, we would be run as a nonprofit."

"Do you have other partners signed already?"

"Yes, most notably currently would be the members of Daughtry." Beca said grinning when the rest of the board nodded. "All we really need is to make sure we are recognized by as many schools as we possibly can. Thus why we are here."

"Well congratulations," The head woman said shutting her file. "You got it, Owen's Warriors will be up and running as a full fledged scholarship in a week."

"Really?" Chloe asked, jaw dropped, she wasn't expecting it to be this easy.

"Yes, we love helping getting scholarships off the ground. We really don't want to hold any back." She said standing up, reaching out to shake Chloe and Beca's hands. "It was nice meeting you both. We'll have our company start a website for you, you'll be in all the schools and websites in the week." She said leading the rest of the board members out. Chloe sat back down and looked at Beca.

"What the fuck just happened?"

"We got it." Beca grinned jumping into Chloe's chair kissing her. "Owen's warriors will be sending kids to school!" Chloe laughed wrapping her arms around Beca kissing her again.

"I love you Chloe." Beca grinned, her forehead pressed against Chloe's. "And I love our son, and what his name will represent soon."

"Good, because so do I."

x-x-x

A/N: I really hate name dropping I don't know why, and now I realize it must be super confusing because Chloe's brother is Chris and I used Chris Daughtry… Sorry.


	43. Try Two

Beca couldn't keep her hands off Chloe, they were out celebrating the release of the newest album Beca had worked on. Surrounded by half drunk people on the dance floor of the club, Beca couldn't be happier, her wife was in her arms, her songs were filling the air and the crowd was loving it. Chloe pulled back quickly, she kissed Beca chastely before pointing toward the bar, Beca nodded but stayed in her place on the floor. Chris walked up to her.

"I quit!" He yelled over the sound and Beca laughed, hugging the man.

"You can't quit, I was going to give you a raise!" Beca yelled back and Chris threw his head back laughing.

"Good because I need to buy a ring." He grinned and Beca smiled.

"It better be for Stacie." She warned and Chris nodded.

"I need to find her actually, I'm off the clock now and my boys can handle the rest. You throw a great party Mitchell." Chris said before disappearing into the crowd. When Beca looked back up trying to find Chloe she was met with the dark brown eyes of the latest one hit wonder pop singer, Lindsey Trek.

"Congrats on your newest album." The woman said and Beca nodded, she hated the woman, she had met her a few times before and each time the woman couldn't get a hint.

"Thanks." Beca smiled being polite just as Chloe returned with a water for herself and a beer for Beca. "What not joining the fun tonight red?" Beca smirked kissing her wife; she didn't watch as Lindsey left.

"She's like a damn shark isn't she?" Chloe complained and Beca nodded.

"Don't let her get to you; I only have eyes for you." Beca winked and pulled Chloe back to her. They stayed that way for the rest of the night, tightly entangled in one another.

x-x-x

Beca held Chloe's hand as they waded through the throngs of press outside the doors of the club. She could hear the bouncers asking people to back up a bit. Suddenly there was a kid no more than 13 standing in front of them, holding a picture of Beca and Chloe.

"Can you please sign this?" The kid asked and Beca looked over her shoulder at Chloe who was grinning and nodded. Beca smiled taking the photo and signed it, before handing it to Chloe. She watched as Chloe knelt down and talked to the girl.

"Beca!" Lindsey Trek called out and Beca groaned but walked up to the woman.

"Do you enjoy the night?" Beca asked and Lindsey nodded, she put her hand on Beca's arm, who shrugged it off. "I'm glad." Beca said but was cut off by Lindsey's lips against hers. Beca immediately pushed the woman off her screaming at her. "What the fuck is wrong with you." Beca yelled smacking her, she quickly turned to find Chloe, all she saw was a flash of red hair retreating away from her. Growling Beca turned back to the woman. "If you fucked up my wife in anyway, I'll ruin you." Beca turned quickly and started chasing after Chloe.

x-x-x

Beca was exhausted by the time she had check the house, Chloe's mother's house, her own father's house, currently she was driving over to Aubrey's, when the woman called her.

"Aubrey, is Chloe with you?" Beca said worried.

"Yeah, she's here, she is really upset and it's all over the news. Beca the cops are looking for you, that bitch is pressing assault charges." Aubrey explained, she felt for the woman, she could tell from the footage that the young woman did exactly what she should have, but the press was able to rip it apart and spin it into a horrible mess.

"No I'm coming to your place first." Beca said hanging up, it took her less than ten minutes to get to Aubrey and Jesse's, Jesse was already waiting at the door letting her in.

"She's upstairs Becs." He said and watched as the small woman took the stairs two at a time. Beca stopped outside the only door that was shut on the upper level; she took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves, before she opened the door. Chloe was curled up on the bed next to Aubrey, she could tell her wife had been crying and it killed her. Aubrey looked up at her, she got up and walked out, giving Beca's shoulder a supportive squeeze before leaving them alone. Beca walked over to the bed and laid down where Aubrey had previously been.

"Baby… I'm so sorry." Beca said facing Chloe, she reached over to tuck a strand of hair behind the woman's ear, but Chloe got up, she started pacing around the room.

"You kissed her. How could you?" Chloe asked, she started crying again, Beca got up and walked over to the woman shaking her head.

"No actually… she kissed me, I punched her… which I might be arrested." The short woman added sheepishly.

"You let her kiss you! You knew she was bad news…" Chloe started crying again and started cursing. "Stupid hormones." She growled and that grabbed Beca's attention, yet she would keep quiet till her wife was not so upset. "You should have never invited her."

"I didn't have a choice…" Beca admitted and Chloe knew this, it wasn't strictly Beca's release party and the band's manager had most likely ordered that the young pop star be invited.

"God just get out." Chloe yelled and Beca shook her head, walking up to Chloe, trying to wrap her arms around the older woman. "No!" Chloe yelled glaring at Beca, who had successfully put her arms around the red head. "You messed up."

"Chloe, I love you…" Beca whispered, kissing the woman's temple. "I will always love only you, you are it for me Chloe Mitchell-Beale."

"Then why would you go near that bitch! I'm fucking pregnant and you went off and let some whore kiss you." Chloe screamed and Beca's jaw dropped, she turned Chloe around to face her.

"You're pregnant?" Beca exclaimed and placed her hand on Chloe's stomach, she looked the red head in the eye smiling brightly. "It worked…" She grinned and Chloe nodded wrapping her arms around Beca, sobbing into the woman's shoulder.

"I hate these stupid hormones, they weren't this bad with Owen." Chloe cried and Beca chuckled.

"It'll be a girl, just you wait and see." Beca joked and Chloe laughed back. "I messed up, and I'll fix it." Beca promised. "But I need to go down to the police station." Chloe looked over at Beca about to tell her not to. "No, I have to." Beca kissed Chloe smiling. "I promise to fix it."

x-x-x

"So you see officer, it was just an instant reaction." Beca said sitting at the metal table explaining the same thing over and over again, this was the third time to a new officer each time.

"The photos of the poor girl's face shows different." The man said throwing down Beca picked them up and looked at them.

"I didn't hit her that hard, anyway, I'm left handed, she's bruised on her left side not the right, thus someone led with the right hand. Plus it's all on film, call my club they'll have security footage, and any of the press at the place too." Beca said slouching back down.

"Miss, please we have you on the news smacking the poor girl, how do we know you didn't run into her again?"

"Check my car's gps, it's always logging where I go." Beca said calmly.

"You still smacked her, she wants charges pressed."

"Alright, then tell her who my lawyer is." Beca smirked, "Because I'm sorry but he will cover me and not her since I can actually pay him, and will win. Also inform her who stands behind me." Beca stood up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get home to my wife." The man watched as the small woman stood and walked out, he couldn't stop her, they had nothing on her.

"Beca!" Lindsey just so happened to be at the station and Beca smiled at her.

"Ah Lindsey, see you in court, right?" Beca smirked and Lindsey paled. "Drop the charges and I'll forget this ever happened, you're so new it'll all blow over. Think about it." Beca said walking out; she quickly grabbed her gps and brought it back in, handing it to the officer, then left. She drove back to Aubrey's walking right in and back to the room where she left Chloe. She smiled at the lump in the middle of the bed, grabbing some of the extra clothes they left at Aubrey's, she quickly showered and changed into a sleep shirt and shorts. She crawled up behind Chloe wrapping her arms tightly around her wife, kissing her shoulder; she leaned down to her stomach kissing her there also.

"Hi there peanut, just to let you know, we aren't always this crazy. I promise. I also promise to talk to you more when I don't run the risk of waking up your mama." Beca said kissing Chloe's stomach once again. In the morning everything would be sorted out with Lindsey Trek, who would also turn out to be a one hit wonder. Halfway through the morning Beca would look up at Chloe and realize her wife was right handed, it made her smirk into her coffee and kiss the top of her head when she walked by, noticing that Chloe also had small bruises forming on her knuckles, Beca took the hand in hers and kissed them, giving Chloe a knowing smile, Chloe just smirked and kissed Beca.

x-x-x

a/n: So I am guessing that Beca would be left handed and Chloe right, considering Brittney Snow writes with her right it makes sense, and if I was correct Anna Kendrick wears her watch on her right wrist, indicating she's left handed. I could be wrong. Hope you enjoyed!


	44. Levi

This time Beca knew exactly what her game plan was for when Chloe went into labor, she had a bag all packed, the car seat was in the back once they were two weeks out from her due date, and they were set. The only thing was they had not set up the nursery, neither of them really believed in superstitions but this was something to great to risk. So when Chloe woke her up in the middle of the night saying they needed to go to the hospital, it all went smoothly. They arrived and were given a room, Beca called Aubrey who would start calling everyone else, having made a phone tree up to make it even more efficient. Yet three hours later besides the nurse the couple were still completely alone.

"You did call Aubrey right?" Chloe asked, her eyebrow rose at the young woman.

"Yeah! I don't get it, she said she'd start the phone tree and they would be here as soon as possible." Beca said, looking down at her phone scratching her head. "I don't get it." Suddenly Shelia is in the room with a huge basket and balloons.

"Where is everyone?" She asked looking up at Beca. "Did you call Aubrey?"

"Of course I called Aubrey, why does it always come back to me?"

"Because you get forgetful." Warren said walking in; he wrapped Beca in a hug. "I called Rich he's on a plane down already."

"Well that was quick." Beca smiled, she looked over her father's shoulder at the gift basket. "Is there by chance a camera in there?"

"Nope, but there is one in my bag." Shelia said. "Oh and you camera is in here too, I found it at our house the other day. You must have left it when you were over the other day."

"You didn't have the camera and didn't say anything?" Chloe glared at Beca, who just smiled and shrugged.

x-x-x

Three hours later Levi Jacob Mitchell-Beale had come screaming into the world. He was currently wrapped in a blue blanket in the arms of Beca. She never wanted to let the boy out of her arms, but Chloe made her.

"Let me see my nephew!" Aubrey said walking in, Beca glared at the woman.

"How are you this late?" She said handing Levi over, Chloe laughed and pulled the small woman into her arms to cuddle with on the uncomfortable hospital bed. She was exhausted and looked like she went ten rounds with Mike Tyson but her smile lit up the whole room. It was one of those smiles that told everyone how proud she was, and how truly happy she was.

"My god Chloe, he is beautiful. Hi there Levi, I'm your aunty Aubrey. I promise to always be there for you, no matter what, and your uncle Jesse promises the same. Don't you?" She nudged Jesse who stood behind her, he smiled taking Levi.

"Yeah, well someone has to save you from those women. What do you say Warren? We'll be in charge of teaching this little man about being a man?" Jesse grinned and Warren laughed nodding. Soon the room was filled with family members and friends, each being introduced to Levi, who was taking it all in stride, soaking up the attention.

x-x-x

Beca sighed when she set down Levi, who had fallen asleep in his car seat; she placed him down on the kitchen table. She needed to get started on putting his crib together as soon as possible, both her and Chloe agreed they wouldn't have him sleep in their room, he needed to know they were there but not always. She stepped back and wrapped her arms around Chloe who was smiling at the boy.

"You did good." Beca said smiling, she kissed Chloe's temple.

"We did." Chloe corrected, she nudged Beca when Aspen walked up to the table, the big dog placed her front feet on the top and looked down at the child, then she looked over her shoulder at the two women.

"This is Levi, he is part of our family now, and you have to protect him just like you protect us." Beca said softly scratching the dog's ears. Smiling once more at Levi she started off toward the soon to be nursery. The door however was left shut and had a note taped to it.

_Welcome to the world Little Levi, this is a gift from your whole extended family._

"Hey babe, come here real quick." Beca said down the hall and soon Chloe was standing beside her, the woman handed the note over, watching her wife read it.

"What?"

"I don't know." Beca said going to open the door, she let the door swing open and reveal the completed nursery. The walls had murals of Whinne the Pooh all along them, the crib stood built and placed with Levi's name over top of it, All the clothes were in the dresser that was also put together. The changing table was built and fully stocked, even the rocking chair Beca's parents had gotten when they had her was in the finished room.

"Becs… this is why everyone was so late." Chloe said, pulling her wife into her arms, she kissed the top of the woman's head. "Look at what our family has done for us." She smiled and Beca nodded, she couldn't find words to say for a few moments, till it hit her.

"Our family… you couldn't find a better one."

x-x-x

A/n: I know it is short but I couldn't think of a better way to introduce Levi.


	45. First Snow

Chloe loved the first snow of the year, for every first snow there were similarities and massive differences from all the ones before. Sometimes it would be the huge fluffy flakes falling softly to the ground without a care in the world, other times it was white out conditions with the wind howling and little ice pieces mixed in. Yet no matter what Chloe always knew when it would start snowing, even if she was asleep something always woke her up to check outside. She truly believed it was her father urging her to wake up and see the first snow.

x-x-x

It all started when her dad woke her and Christopher up one night, she was five and kept swiping at her eyes to get the sleep away, when finally her dad had both kids wrapped in blankets. He set them right in front of the big bay window they had at the front of their house overlooking the front yard. He came back a few minutes later with three mugs of hot chocolate and three snickerdoodles they made earlier that day. He sat down pulling both his kids to sit on either side of him, all three of them sat like that for an hour, before they all fell asleep right on the window sill. The light snow turned into a full storm during the night and they ended up canceling classes the next day, so their father stayed home and spent all day with his kids out in the snow, making snowmen, and forts, even having a snowball fight.

x-x-x

When she was twelve Chris woke her up in the middle of the night, it was the first snow fall. They made the hot chocolate and got cookies ready, then grabbed some blankets and piled them in the same bay window. Chris explained that they shouldn't let him be so close to the cold window because it could make him sick, so they worked together to move the couch over to face the window. Both of them tried to be as quiet as they could as they went and woke their father, they helped him walk over to the couch, before covering him with the blankets. Once again, just like every previous year, the three sat watching the soft snow fall to the ground, curled up into their father's side. It would be the last year Chloe would be joined by her father, even when she woke Chris the next year to join her he just couldn't get up and join. She understood, she sat in the window the year she was 13 and cried, missing her father.

x-x-x

The first time it snowed and she was with Beca, the small woman asleep in her arms, she didn't know if she should untangle herself and go to the window or not. Chloe kept looking down at the small woman wrapped tightly in her arms, her head tucked under Chloe's chin. She couldn't resist the urge though, so she tried to be as careful as possible, stepping over the girl she finally was able to go to the small window of the dorm room, looking out across the quad as the small few flakes fell to the ground. Nearly a half hour later she felt arms wrap tightly around her and lips press to the bare skin of her right shoulder.

"You alright?" Beca asked softly, trying not to wake Kimmy Jin.

"Just watching the snow." Chloe said, she pulled Beca around to the front of her, letting the smaller woman watch the snow with her. "My dad would wake Chris and me up and we would watch the first snow together every year." She felt her throat tighten at the memories, and a sadness overtook her thinking about how much she missed the man. She tightened her arms around Beca, kissing the top of her head. "Ever year it was the same, hot chocolate, and snickerdoodle cookies in our bay window, watching the snow fall."

x-x-x

Chloe had no idea that telling Beca about the tradition of the first snow fall would stick so much with the small woman. Not till the next year, for some reason Beca was still awake at three in the morning when the snow started, it was slow the big fluffy kind of flakes that little kids would try to catch on their tongues. So Beca had grabbed her small running bag and threw the package of hot chocolate and the store bought snickerdoodle cookies into the bag, then ran out the door toward Chloe's apartment. Thankfully she had a key and didn't have to wake Aubrey or Chloe to get in, or wait outside in the cold in just her pajamas which happened to be a tank top and boxers. She moved easily around the apartment heating up water on the stove top and throwing the cookies in the oven to warm them slightly too. She then made her way into Chloe's room, smiling down at the redhead that was in a deep sleep.

"Chloe," Beca smiled, straddling the woman, she leaned down and kissed her. Soon the kiss was returned and Chloe had wound her hands into Beca's hair moaning into the kiss. When Beca pulled back slightly, Chloe's bright blue eyes opened locking onto her girlfriend's.

"What are you doing here?" Chloe asked yawning; Beca chuckled brushing the hair out of Chloe's face.

"It's snowing." She whispered as Chloe sat up, wrapping an arm around Beca to keep the dj in her lap.

"It is?" Chloe smiled kissing Beca lightly. "So that doesn't explain why you are here."

"I didn't want you to miss it." Beca grinned and slid out of Chloe's lap, tugging the other woman to her feet. "Come on." Beca led them out to the living room she pulled a blanket from behind the couch and covered Chloe, then quickly ran into the kitchen to grab the drinks and cookies. When she walked back over Chloe pulled her down into her lap, Beca's back against Chloe's front.

"I love you." Chloe whispered, pressing a kiss to Beca's temple. They stayed just like that for the rest of the night. It was exactly how Aubrey found them in the morning; she leaned against the wall smiling at them.

"I'm so glad you found her Beca, I couldn't wish for anyone better than you for Chloe." Aubrey said into the quiet apartment, she started a pot of coffee before leaving for the day.

x-x-x

Levi had just turned 4 months old when the first snow of the season hit, he had long ago slept through the night but for some reason woken up this night. Beca had heard him first and gotten up to tend to the boy.

"Hey big guy." She whispered picking him up from his crib, Aspen lifting her head from her spot under his crib. Beca grabbed his blanket and walked out to the living room with him, laying down on the couch with Levi on her chest. The boy's bright blue eyes stared up at her as he lay on her, his little fist in his mouth he sucked on it every so often. Beca smiled at him and rubbed circles on his back and the other over his soft mat of hair on top of his head.

"You look so much like your mother." Beca smiled. "Your mom's favorite time of year is coming up soon, though I think she loves every time of the year, if you ask me. It's Christmas, you've heard the stories, Santa clause, reindeer, your Aunt Aubrey's illogical fear of elves, and all that jazz." Beca chuckled at the memories. "We'll put up a big tree, right here in this room with lights on it and blubs." She stopped and thought about it for a moment. "We'll have to get some plastic ones for the bottom till you get big enough to know not to break them. We'll put Aspen and Mabel in their reindeer antlers and host our annual party. Then on Christmas morning, you'll learn that that day will soon be your favorite too." Beca smiled when she realized her son had fallen back asleep; yawning herself she kept her hand on his back, closing her eyes.

When Chloe woke up to the other side of the bed cold she yawned, stretching to get up, she had gotten use to Beca not being there some nights even before Levi was born. The woman would be struck with ideas for her music in the middle of the night; Chloe couldn't complain she had the same while working at the paper. She shuffled out of the room and down the hall, passing Levi's room she poked her head in to see if the boy was asleep still. Seeing he was not in his crib she made her way down the rest of the hall, knowing Beca would have him, that he would be safe. She turned into the living room, spotting her wife and son on the couch, Levi's hand wrapped in Beca's shirt, Beca's hand on the small child's back. Chloe smiled and looked out the window, it was snowing, she looked back at Beca then back to the window, debating if she should wake the woman up. Thinking back over the last ten or so years she knew she had to wake her up. Walking over to the pair she knelt down next to Beca's head, tucking the loose hair away from her face.

"Beca, baby wake up." Chloe whispered, she placed her hand over Beca's own that was on Levi, as soon as she had clasped the woman's hand Beca's eyes fluttered open, the smaller woman smiled at her.

"Hey." She said groggily. "What are you doing up?" She asked, Chloe lent down and kissed her.

"It's snowing." She whispered and Beca smiled, she moved slowly pulling Chloe to sit behind her. The red head pulled Beca to lean against her, the burnet's head resting against Chloe's chest, Chloe wrapped her arms around the smaller woman, resting her hands overtop Beca's on their son.

"It's his first snow." Beca said softly.

"Our first as a family." Chloe smiled, kissing the back of Beca's head. They both felt Levi stir under their hands, looking down they watched as his bright blue eyes opened up, blinking up at them.

"Well hey there little man, good timing." Beca grinned, she sat up slowly. "It's snowing, so I think we should introduce you to one of our favorite traditions." She walked him over to the window Chloe following, her arm wrapped around Beca's waist. "Levi, this is snow, it's a cold form of rain, you didn't like rain, but we will change that as you grow up. Snow is…"

"Snow is magical, it has the power to make things seem pure and clean. Snow has the power to bring people together in so many ways." Chloe said picking up when Beca ran out of words. The small family stayed like that till Levi yawned burrowing further into Beca's warm shirt.

"Why don't we lay him back down?" Beca asked looking up at Chloe who smiled, nodding. The redhead went into the kitchen starting two mugs of water in the microwave as Beca took Levi back to his crib. Soon the burnet had her arms wrapped around her wife's waist, her chin resting on the taller woman's shoulder. "Hot chocolate and snickerdoodles right?" Beca asked, smirking.

"Always." Chloe smiled she tilted her head placing a kiss on Beca's temple. They both carried their mugs and cookies into their bedroom, Chloe crawled up the bed leaning against the headboard, she pulled Beca down between her legs, they were positioned just right to watch the snow fall out the window. She wrapped her arms around the smaller woman, kissing the top of her head. Soon Beca had drifted off to sleep, watching the snow for awhile longer Chloe was content holding Beca in her arms. After yawning a few times in a row and unable to fight off sleep any longer, Chloe shuffled her and Beca down the bed so they were laying down, she pulled the big comforter over them. She placed Beca's head on the pillow next to her own, pulling her body closer she snuggled into her wife as much as she could before kissing the back of her head once again. A smile was on her face as she drifted off to sleep, her father would be happy to see his love of family and snow to be continued on, and shared with the ones his daughter loved.

x-x-x

a/n: Love the first snow, and the late night snows when the moon is full but you know what… it can be warm now… Hope you enjoyed.


	46. Meeting Grandma

Start: Shimmer part 1-3, and Ask Her Out (repeats in Shimmer). Year One: The True Spirit of Christmas, Snippy the Cat, Fights can Lead to So Much More, Dork, Santa Tracking, Hockey Couches and Dinner. Sick days, (end of year one) Introductions, (after one year) Year Two: Dark Days, Sinatra, Real Emotions, Bulletproof, Anything For You, Fathers part 1. Year 3: Christopher Beale, Missing Mom. Year 4: Polar Bear Cub, Aspen, House Hunting, Moving Day, Who I was to Who I Am, Books and Tv Shows, Kitten Sitting, Checks for Love, Year 5: Stepmonster's Thanksgiving, Mrs. Beale's Thanksgiving, Romantic Gesture (after year five). Year 6: For My Heroes, Pool Water, Slow Dancing in a Burning Room, So Close to Perfect, Adventures in Babysitting, The First Wedding, The Main Event, Fathers part 2. Year 7: Owen's Warriors, Gone Too Soon, Losing the Badass Image. Year 8: Try Two, Levi, First Snow.

This is Year 10.

x-x-x

Beca never expected a single word to stop her heart and knock the air from her lungs as hard as it just did. The word Cancer did just that, it had the power to knock the phone from her hand, and cripple her legs, to pull the air from her lungs and bring tears to her eyes. It had the power to make her chest feel as though it was being ripped apart, it had the power to stop any other thought, it had the power to make her regret so much, and rethink everything else.

That's just how Chloe found Beca when she got home; on the hardwood floor of their kitchen, tears streaming down her face, curled tightly into a ball, Levi was patting the top of Beca's head.

"Mama sad." Levi said and Chloe kissed the top of his head.

"Can you do mommy a favor and go watch cartoons with Aspen and Mabel?" Chloe smiled at the young child as he nodded and called the dogs to follow him into the living room. Chloe sank against the cabinets puling Beca into her arms, she ran her hand in circles on the woman's back, rocking them back and forth as Beca clung to her tightly, sobbing. They stayed that way for half an hour before Beca finally, was cried out and looked up at Chloe.

"Mom has cancer." She whispered and Chloe gasped, kissing the top of Beca's head again, holding her tighter. Chloe hadn't met the woman yet, she had refused to have contact with Beca since she had moved down to Atlanta for school, but it was still Beca's mother. After another half hour Chloe finally convinced Beca that she needed to get up, someone needed to make Levi dinner, and get him to bed. She didn't push for her wife to get up, letting the small woman sit on the floor for a while, but soon she got up and went into the living room to join their son. Chloe watched as Beca hugged the little boy and explained that she had gotten some bad news about a friend, Levi smiled and nodded asking if it was like when his friend Jack was grounded and he was upset, Beca just smiled and nodded. Chloe made a quick meal of chicken and rice, hoping to get Levi to bed as soon as possible, then get as much information from Beca as she could.

"Hey it smells like mom has dinner done, what do you say we go check?" She heard Beca ask and Levi squealed, Chloe looked up to see Beca carrying the boy superman style into the kitchen. Chloe smiled as Beca lifted the boy up to kiss Chloe, she deposited a quick kiss to the boy making him giggle.

"Dinner is nearly done so why don't you two wash up then set the table?" She offered and Levi nodded.

"Sink time!" The two year old threw his fists over his head leading the way as Beca carried him over to the sink to wash his hands. Once that was done Beca set him on the ground and handed him the three plates to take to the table, they had raised Levi to help with small things every day, like setting the table. He would carry the plates and Beca would set them on the placemats, then he would get napkins as Beca put out the sliver wear, their family worked very well together. Chloe grabbed the milk from the fridge for Levi and two waters for her and Beca before joining them at the table. The dinner was mainly quiet, with random spots of Levi babbling about his day, completely forgetting about his mother's meltdown from earlier. Chloe caught him giving Aspen chicken from the table and scolded him.

"Tricks." The little boy said then looked to Aspen. "Sit." When the dog sat he clapped and gave her a piece of chicken. "Good boy."

"Aspen is a girl buddy." Beca said smiling and Levi shrugged, he knew he just didn't care, you always told all dogs, good boy. It wasn't long before he was yawning at the table and asking to go to bed, Beca gladly took the boy to wash up and then lay him down. She sat by the crib just watching the boy sleep, Aspen sat next to her allowing Beca to scratch between her ears. Chloe walked in a while later sitting behind Beca, she pulled the smaller woman to rest against her, the two just sat there watching their son sleep in a comfortable silence. Beca was the first to get up; she pulled the redhead to her feet and out of the room, pointed at Aspen who gladly took her spot under the crib. Beca led Chloe into their bedroom pulling the older woman down into her arms as she laid down.

"You want to talk about it?" Chloe asked kissing Beca's forehead.

"No, but I should." Beca sighed, she took a few moments to gather her thoughts. "Rich called this afternoon, saying that Mary had stage four lung cancer. They don't know how long she has. And that is all they know."

"That isn't much." Chloe said and Beca nodded. "We should go see her."

"She doesn't give a shit." Beca growled and Chloe shook her head.

"We are going to see her Rebecca Mitchell-Beale." Chloe said leaving no room for argument, Beca smirked, it wasn't often when Chloe got like this, and she knew she wouldn't change the redheads mind.

"Alright." Beca gave and rolled on top of the redhead. "But I'm telling you right now, the second she says something mean I am walking out and not looking back." Chloe smiled up at her, cupping her cheek, she leaned up and kissed her wife.

"I agree."

x-x-x

Chloe stood next to Beca, Levi hooked on her hip, one hand on their son, the other in Beca's.

"You should knock." A voice said from behind them, and Beca spun around to see Rich standing off the porch, she nearly threw herself into his arms. He gladly took her in his arms, kissing the top of her head. "It's going to be just fine Becs." He said holding her, knowing his daughter was scared. He hugged her one last time before walking over to Chloe and Levi, giving the redhead a quick hug he picked Levi up from her.

"Grandpa!" Levi grinned throwing his arms around Rich.

"How's my best bud?" Rich asked walking out into the yard while Chloe walked over to Beca, she wrapped her arms around the smaller woman.

"You alright to do this?" She asked barely whispering it. Beca nodded, taking a deep breath she steeled herself before turning to her wife.

"Yeah, if you don't mind though, I'm going to talk to her first before bringing you and Levi into…" Beca stopped looking over at her son and stepfather. Chloe chuckled and kissed Beca's temple.

"That's fine, I'll stay out here with the boys." Chloe smiled, she nudged her wife toward the door before sitting on the porch steps watching Rich chase Levi around the yard, both laughing. Beca looked over her shoulder one last time, smiling at the site; she sighed and opened the door walking into the house she grew up in. She followed the hall to the back of the house where the living room was, and her mother was sure to be there. She hasn't seen her mother in nearly ten years, the last time they were face to face was nothing more than a screaming match and broken hearts.

x-x-x

It wasn't supposed to be this way, moving out to college was supposed to be exciting and nerve racking. Not a horrible fight that left her feeling hollow and alone in the world. She was supposed to be taking photos of her family packing her stuff into boxes, marking them as take, store, donate, or stays, not with angry tear stained cheeks and doors slamming. Beca couldn't believe it; she couldn't believe her mother had become so hostile toward her when all she could talk about before was how excited she was about her going to college.

"Hey, I'll help you get everything on the plane ok?" Rich said sitting next to Beca on the stairs of the front porch. Beca leaned into the older man as he wrapped an arm around her, holding her close.

"She hates me." Beca whispered, her voice cracking as tears welled up burling her eyes once more.

"She'll come around, she always does. She will always love you Beca, she is just upset that your father will get to see you more than she will over the next few months." Rich insisted, he tilted her chin up so he could wipe the tears away from her face. "I promise you, it will get better." He said and kissed her forehead.

"Maybe…" Beca said, they stayed there, Beca leaning into the older man with his arm around her for a while longer content in the silence.

"You gotta promise me that you'll finish, no matter what. I don't care if you quit for now and go back in a few years but I want you to have a degree Becs." Rich said staring out at the front yard, he felt Beca move to look up at him, glancing down he saw the tiny girl he held in his arms when she was a child staring back up at him. He had known the family long before Beca had even been born, he was there when she was born and nearly for every stepping stone since, before he married Beca's mother he had been Uncle Rich, and even awhile after he had been Uncle Rich till one day right around her tenth birthday she had started calling him dad, he ended up sobbing after putting her to bed, he couldn't have wished for a better child. Rich smiled and wrapped both arms around her, rocking her back and forth.

"God, why are you so touchy feely?" Beca huffed pushing him away chuckling, but he just held onto her.

"Because I remember this cute little nose when I could hold you on my forearms. I would do that and you would just giggle for hours." Rich smiled at her. "You are going to do just fine Becs, you have the best people standing behind you, and will always have Cameron standing beside you."

"I know." Beca said burying her face back in Rich's chest. "I'm just scared."

"I know, so am I, but I know you can do it. Even if your mother is acting like a spoiled brat today, you are perfect."

"How did I get so lucky to get a stepdad like you?"

"You think you got lucky? Sometimes I think I married your mother just so I could become your stepdad." He grinned and Beca laughed.

"Well on days like today, I would believe that." Beca sighed and laid down, laying her head in Rich's lap. "It's all going to change now isn't it? I'll forever be different once I leave here?"

"Yes, but that is a good thing, you need to get outta here babe, explore the world. Go be the best you can be. Forget your mother being stupid, forget your father being a loser, you're heart will heal in time from Cam and always remember that I am here for you."

x-x-x

Beca leaned against the wall looking at her mother who was staring at the tv, hadn't even noticed that Beca was in there yet. Beca could tell the woman had lost weight and wasn't doing well, she felt like she could smell death in the air, it scared her even more. Stepping around the couch and over to her mother she sat down on the chair facing her mother.

"Beca?" She heard her mother whisper before turning the tv off.

"Hey mom." Beca said leaning forward, resting her elbows on her knees. "How are you?"

"Dying." Her mother growled back and then chuckled. "Sorry…"

"It's ok."

"Always thought I would outlive Warren."

"So did I." Beca smiled.

"I'm sorry about not being a very good mother to you Beca, these last few years I've been a right bitch."

"Yeah, well I could've just come back to face you too."

"No don't be like that, I pushed you away and told you to never come back. I made you feel like you didn't belong here. I was wrong. I should've just called you up and told you I missed you so much." Beca leaned over and wiped the tears from her mother's face, which started the older woman into a smile. "You use to do that to me, right after your father left and it was just you and me against the whole world."

"I remember." Beca smiled. "You know I wouldn't change anything about how you raised me, you always loved me and I know you still do, and even when you pushed me away."

"I know you know, but I wish I had taken the time to show you. I messed up Becs, and now I'm paying for it." She chuckled slightly. "Rich tells me Chloe's father passed away from cancer also. I hope one day you won't have to worry about this damn thing anymore, that there will be a cure. You've already lost too much in your young life for something as dumb as cancer to take another loved one away." Beca got up and sat next to her mother, hold the fragile woman, sniffing back tears.

"I hope so too mommy." Beca said burying her face in her mother's neck she started crying. "I can't lose you mom…"

"You aren't losing me babe, I will always be with you. Just in your heart instead. I want you to be strong for your little one, and give Rich and Warren and even Shelia lots more grandbabies to spoil." Mary kissed the top of her daughter's head. "I know you'll do better than your father or I ever could've dreamed of."

"I don't know how to do this without you." Beca admitted and her mother laughed.

"Beca, you've been doing just fine without me for ten years, what makes this any different?" She smiled down at her daughter, brushing the hair away from her face, holding the tear stained cheeks in her hands.

"You won't be there for when I suck it up and call you." Beca said and her mother smiled.

"I will always be there if you ever need to talk, I just might not be capable of answering." Beca sobbed and hugged her mother tighter. They stayed that way, Beca holding her mother tightly for awhile till finally Mary nudged Beca a little. "Come on love, you got a little boy I want to meet. Plus you have a bad ass rep to uphold. I can't have my daughter looking like a crying mess in the tabloids, especially since I know you very rarely cry, you barely cried over Cam."

"Well..I've changed a bit." Beca said wiping her tears again.

"Aw, you cry now?" She joked smiling. "Help your old mom up and out to the porch will ya?" She asked and Beca moved to help her mom. They walked slowly out of the house; Beca felt like she could've just picked her mother up and carried her had she not been so tall. No one really knew how Beca had managed to be so short.

"Hang up for a moment will ya?" Her mother asked and Beca stopped, looking at her mom.

"Everything ok?"

"I just… I want to watch for a few moments ok?" Beca nodded and walked into the dining room to grab a chair for her mom to sit in.

"Here, sit." She said and she watched as her mother eased herself into the chair, never taking her eyes off of the three outside. Rich and Chloe were taking turns chasing after Levi in some sort of game of tag, they would growl like monsters and shuffle toward him as he ran away screaming and giggling.

"He's two right?"

"Just turned two a few weeks ago." Beca said and she looked down at her mother. "He looks just like Chloe's brother Chris, who works for me, he runs security at all the clubs I own. His first word was doggie, he learned to walk but crawling and pulling himself up on our German Sheppard Aspen. She is really good with him, sleeps under his crib every night. He loves the stereo, knows how to work, we actually had to make it so he couldn't turn it up so loud. He loves so much… His grandpa and Uncle Jesse have taken it upon themselves to teach him all the guy things he'll need to know, like football. They got him a tiny little helmet and football, he does this little trick where he'll run right at one of them then spin out of the way, he still stumbles a few times but he always gets up to do it again." She knelt next to her mom, putting her hand on her knee. "He is smart mom, so smart, and so kind, he's going to be a great man one day."

"You will be the reason Becs, I know you will." Mary said before standing up, she stumbled and Beca caught her, smiling at her.

"Let's go met him huh?" Beca asked smiling.

"What's Chloe like?" Mary asked and Beca lit up.

"Remember everything you hated about Cam? Take all those away and you said you had the perfect human? That's Chloe." Beca said opening the door, she led her mother over to the outdoor chairs. "Let me go get them." Beca made her way off the porch, walking up to Chloe she wrapped her arms around her wife kissing her cheek.

"Things go well with your mom?" The redhead asked and Beca nodded.

"Couldn't have gone better." Beca felt little arms wrap around her legs, looking down she saw Levi staring up at her.

"Mommy! Up!" He asked throwing his arms up in the air, Beca leaned down and picked him up, tossing him into the air.

"Hey buddy, I would like you to meet someone important to me ok?" Beca asked and the boy nodded. Beca moved the boy till he was hitched on her hip, she smiled at Chloe taking her hand in her own, intertwining their fingers as they walked toward the porch. She set Levi down on the porch when they got up there, her mother a few feet away in the chair. "Levi, this is my mom, your grandma."

"Hi Levi." Her mother smiled at the boy, who stood as close as he could to Beca's legs, before turning and hiding behind his mother. Chloe smiled and knelt down next to him, she ran a hand through his short hair and kissed his forehead.

"Hey buddy you wanna know something?" The taller redhead asked and Levi nodded. "This is my first time meeting her too, so I know how scary that is. Your tummy feels like there are tons of butterflies in it?" Levi nodded and wrapped her arms around Chloe's neck. "Mine does too, why don't we do this together huh? You and me against the world what do you say big fella?"

"Ok…" Levi said and Chloe wrapped her arms around him, picking him up.

"Alright, should I take a step forward?" Chloe asked her son and Levi looked over at Mary quickly then back at the ground, he nodded. Chloe moved a step closer then nudged Levi again. "Another?"

"One more…" He said and Chloe took another step. "One more…" He said without being prompted, Chloe took the last step before kneeling down next to the older woman. By now Rich was standing behind Beca, a hand on her shoulder as they watched the scene.

"It's very nice to meet you Mary, I'm Chloe, and this is your grandson Levi." Chloe said, she set Levi on her knee. "Levi, can you say hello to your grandma?"

"Hi." Levi said before throwing himself back at Chloe, nearly knocking her over.

"You are never this shy Levi, are you taking lessons for your mama?" Chloe asked and Levi giggled, shaking his head. "Oh you aren't? Because it sure seems like it, Beca? Are you giving Levi lessons in being shy?" Chloe asked looking up at Beca who was smirking.

"Hey I can't be shy anymore remember?" Beca asked.

"You were painfully shy at that age." Mary said. "I remember this one time, your mama had to meet a man that was very important to your grandpa Warren to get a job, and she wouldn't come out from hiding under the table, she ended up making a fort under there. We had a huge table cloth over it that went all the way to the ground. Then when I had to drag her out of it she cried and pouted for the rest of dinner." Marry said, the more she spoke the more Levi moved away from Chloe so he could look at her.

"Mama?" Levi asked looking up at Beca trying to confirm the story he just heard.

"Yeah, it's true… I never lived it down." Beca said rolling her eyes, Levi giggled, then turned back to Mary.

x-x-x

The family stayed on the porch listening to different stories from everyone for a few hours, till Rich offered to cook dinner inside and continue the conversation where it was out of the wind that had picked up. He helped Mary get inside as Beca carried a nearly asleep Levi. She laid him down on the couch, where he quickly fell asleep. Beca went into the kitchen to where everyone had gathered, she went to go take a seat next to Chloe, but the redhead pulled her down into her lap, kissing her cheek.

"So Chloe tell me about yourself." Mary asked and Chloe shrugged.

"There isn't much to say, I'm not half as interesting as your daughter here." Chloe said grinning.

"Why don't you guys start with how you met?" Mary asked and Beca turned bright red. "Sore topic?"

"She jumped me while I was in the shower to convince me to join her a capella group." Beca said and Mary laughed.

"Really?"

"She didn't seem to mind after we got together." Chloe said poking her wife's sides.

"That's because I saw you naked; everything else was easy from there."

"Well except getting my pants off." Chloe countered and Beca's jaw snapped shut.

"Issues in the bedroom?"

"Only the first time." Beca said and Chloe laughed.

"She was nervous, I don't blame her, I was too." Chloe said kissing Beca's temple.

"How could I not be? You are hot." Beca asked and Chloe kissed her. Marry watched smiling at the two, she hated herself for missing so much of her daughter's life.

x-x-x

They left a few days later when Beca had to get back for work. They had just gotten back from the drive and had laid down after putting Levi down to bed. Chloe pulled Beca tightly to her, brushing the dark hair from the woman's face, kissing her cheek.

"Are you ok love?" Chloe asked, as she saw tears rolling down Beca's cheeks.

"I got my mom back just to lose her again in a few months… Levi just met her…" Beca said, sighing she rolled over to face Chloe, burying her face in the red head's neck. "I miss my mom."

"I know babe." Chloe whispered, kissing the top of her head. "It's going to be tough, but you have to remember that you needed to make up with her, you couldn't let her pass away without you two working out this stupid fight."

"But she's going to die…"

"I know, and it's hard, it will always be hard, losing the ones you love but you have to remember, you will never be alone." Chloe said, she ran her hands through Beca's hair, letting the woman fall to sleep in her arms. When Beca's breathing evened out and she lightly started snoring, Chloe rested her chin on top of the woman's head, holding her wife in her arms, she soon followed her into sleep.


	47. Permission

a/n: This leads right into Romantic Gesture so it would be year five.

x-x-x

Beca may be the 'alt' girl out of their group of friends from the Bellas but Aubrey had learned after a few bonding days that the girl was actually very traditional. The DJ loved simple things that would hold up tradition, like the American dream of a house in a subdivision with a white picket fence, 2.5 kids and a dog running around. The one thing she hated that she had to give up was asking Chloe's father for permission to marry his daughter.

"I just don't see why you feel it's so important to you Becs. I didn't ask Aubrey's father for permission, Aubrey is her own person, she doesn't need her father to give me permission." Jesse said as Beca sat on the couch grumbling about how dumb Jesse was, Aubrey had to agree, her father had been very upset when Jesse didn't come to him first.

"Her family is her whole world, I've asked her mom and Chris but it's her dad that means something." Beca explained, her head in her hands, she sighed defeated and Aubrey felt bad for her. Chloe's father was a very important staple in the redhead's life, it was tragic when he was ripped away at such a young age for the girl. Aubrey knew how much her best friend missed her father, she would talk about him often.

"Beca, he is dead… you can't change that." Jesse said and Aubrey rolled her eyes, of course the boy didn't understand, he was a guy after all, he didn't have the attachment to his family like the women had.

"Hey Beca," Aubrey walked in and grabbed a pen and post it note, she wrote down and address and lot number quickly. "Here." It was simple but she knew it would give the woman closure she was seeking. Beca just sat there, her mouth opening and shutting not knowing what to say. "You're welcome, and I promise I won't tell Chloe." Aubrey said smiling; she walked over to the smaller woman kissing the top of her head. "Welcome to the family Becs." She smirked walking away, leaving both Jesse and Beca speechless.

x-x-x

Beca sat staring at the headstone, the plot next to Jackson Beale was Sharon's name. It broke Beca's heart that not only had the woman bought her husband's plot but she had bought her own, so they would never be apart again. Beca sighed and sat down leaning against the small side edge of the stone, she pulled the ring box out of her pocket.

"Hey Mr. Beale, so this is not how I viewed doing this while growing up. I'm really hoping that you've been watching out for Chloe so you know how good I'll be to her for the rest of our lives. That I will always love her, no matter what. I wish there was some sort of sign that proved you were listening." Beca chuckled. "I don't know why I'm so nervous; I used to talk to Cam all the time after she passed. Yet here I am feeling like a complete loser talking to you right now." Beca ran a hand through her hair. "I really want to marry your daughter sir, nothing would make me happier. I promise to always take care of her and never let her down. I promise to be by her side for everything, and come running when she calls, to hold her hand in dark and light times. There is no one else in the world like her and I don't plan on ever letting her go. I got incredibly lucky to find her, I want to be her wife, I want to be the person that falls asleep in her arms every night, that helps raise kids with her. I want to be able to look down at my hand and see that I am taken, it's a plus that it is by the most wonderful person in the world. You raised such an amazing daughter, she is so kind and loving, she makes me laugh when I want to cry, and holds me when I want to be alone until I admit that I just want to be wrapped in her arms for the rest of my life. Sir I… I didn't have the best family life growing up, but your daughter made me face that and accept that I was nothing like my parents. That I could love someone whole heartedly and that I deserved to be loved too." Beca chuckled again smiling. "I want to marry her sir, and I just thought you should know that I am asking her for her hand in marriage, and that I really hope you approve of me." Beca smiled shaking her head. "I know I can make her happy sir, and to me, that's all that matters really." Beca stood up, she stood in front of the stone, looking at it. "I promise to always watch out for her, just like you did when she was young. Thank you for your time sir, it means a lot." Beca said, she nodded before walking back toward her car, head held high. She turned back to look one last time and saw a huge bird sitting on Jackson's headstone, she took a few steps forward and saw it was a hawk, Jackson's favorite animal. She grinned and bowed her head at the bird before it took off back into the sky.

Beca walked around the small apartment cleaning everything she could, she had just finished putting the final touches on the ep she made for Chloe, to ask for her hand. She was just about to start dinner, extremely happy to have Jackson's approval.


	48. Three Little Words

a/n: This comes after Bulletproof, like right after, so it's year two!

x-x-x

Beca smiled over at Chloe, she was working on a new mix while Chloe finished an exam cheat sheet for her latest final. She loved days like today, where they could be completely comfortable in the room together just working on things in their own worlds, yet still close enough to one another that their feet and calves were touching. Beca set her laptop off to the side before working her way up Chloe's legs, she pulled the notebook from her hands and kissed her. She pulled Chloe by her thighs till she was laying flat on the bed, Beca parted from the redhead's lips smiling as she hovered over her.

"You are stunning." Beca said as she ghosted her lips down Chloe's jaw, then neck stopping at her pulse point nipping it. Chloe had wound her hands into Beca's hair, bending her knees to trap Beca's hips, she moaned as Beca bit harder into her neck.

"Beca…" Chloe started but ended up groaning, arching into Beca. The smaller woman drew a trail with her tongue all the way back on Chloe's neck, across her jaw until she was kissing her again. Chloe wrapped her legs around Beca's using both their weights to flip them over so she was hovering over the smaller woman, she smirked at her.

"That was so not fair." Beca grinned and Chloe kissed her lightly.

"As much as I love the attention you were raining down on me, I really need to get this done and stay focused on class till tomorrow afternoon, then you can do whatever you like to me." Chloe said grinning. She tried pulling back to finish studying but Beca wrapped her arm around her shoulders keeping her locked right there mere inches from her. Chloe looked back down at Beca, trying to give her a mocking glare but she saw something in the girl's eyes she hadn't seen before, fear.

"Babe… what's wrong?" Chloe asked as Beca cupped her cheek, and tears fell from her eyes.

"I love you." Beca whispered.

"Why are you crying over that Beca?" Chloe's eyebrows knitted together in confusion, she turned to kiss Beca's palm. "Love isn't bad. Love is why we got back together, it's why we will always be together. It's why we will work through anything."

"Every time I love someone, they leave." Beca said and Chloe shook her head.

"I will never leave you Beca. I swear. I lost you once already and I was miserable without you." She shifted her weight onto one hand and wiped the tears from her girlfriend's cheeks.

"You say that now." Beca scoffed and Chloe smiled, kissing Beca.

"I would be damn crazy if I left you. I love you too Beca, have for a long time but I was too afraid that I would scare you off if I said anything." Chloe said, earning Beca's eye contact back at that.

"My dad left, my mom, Cam… you'll leave one day too." Beca insisted.

"Beca, you would have to kill me to get me to leave, I'm pretty sure you and I? We are it for one another." Chloe said smiling down at the girl. "I want to wake up in your arms every day, and fall asleep in them every night. I want to be right by your side in five, ten, fifty years down the road because you know what? You are the other half to me. You balance out my perkiness, and keep me grounded when I need to be. I could not imagine a better person to have by my side."

"You are just saying that."

"No I'm not Becs, I cannot even think about you not being by me every day because it hurts too much. I am here until you tell me to leave, and if you never do… then I want to marry you." This made Beca's eyebrows shoot up.

"What?" She stammered out, eyes wide.

"I want to marry you Beca Mitchell. Not this minute because well honestly we are young, but one day down the road, I want to marry you and have kids with you and learn all about everything about you." Chloe smiled. "I know a lot about you already, but there is so much more I want to learn about you. And you know what? Nothing will make me love you any less than I do right now." Chloe smiled kissing Beca. "So I know you are scared right now, you don't want to love someone just to have them leave again, but I promise you, I will never leave." Chloe leaned down and kissed Beca again.

"Good… I love you Chloe." Beca said, her forehead resting against Chloe's.

"I know." Chloe smiled, she ran her hand down Beca's torso, smirking at the younger woman. "How much do you love me though?" She smirked and Beca flipped them over, she nipped at Chloe's shoulder.

"I guess I'll just have to show you won't I?"

x-x-x

Please read my A/n: I know they are horrible and annoying but I really don't wanna spend a ton of time answering reviews and PMs about when I'll write a story to follow one up when I already addressed it in my A/N:. The people that need to read this wont and that's super annoying. You guys do rock though, keep the reviews, follows and favs up they make me smile.


	49. Heroes

Beca was tired, and Aspen was not helping her mood, the dog was barking out the door for the last hour. She had woken Levi up twice and even when let out would not stop; Beca hated leaving the dog outside when she was barking because she worried about annoying her neighbors. Dragging the dog back into the house Beca grabbed both sides of the dogs face and stuck her nose right on the tip of Aspen's.

"I will kill you." Beca growled. "You are my dog so Chloe won't mind… Not really." Beca had to stop and think about it, ever since Chloe brought the retired army dog home Beca had become the one attached to the dog. "Yup, mine. Now please dear god stop barking, I am trying to work! And Levi needs his nap. Go nap with Levi!" Beca whined and the dog licked the tip of Beca's nose. Instead of going into Levi's room however the big dog went right back to the front door, laying down she whined scratching at the door.

"Mama… why's Aspen sad?" A three year old Levi asked as he walked over to his mother, rubbing sleep from his eyes and dragging his blanket with him.

"I don't know buddy, but now that you're up do you want to take her for a walk?" Beca asked picking Levi up, he rested his head down on Beca's shoulder, yawning and nodding. Beca smiled and grabbed Aspen's leash, and Levi's stroller. Grabbing her phone she quickly dialed Chloe.

"Hey babe, I'm almost home."

"Oh good, so you can join us on a walk." Beca smiled as she heard the car pull up.

"A walk?" Chloe could be heard asking, from her car as she got out. Levi ran up to her throwing his little arms up.

"Mommy!" He grinned as Chloe picked him up covering him in kisses.

"Did you have a good nap?"

"No, Pen bad, she bark too much." Levi said pointing to the dog whose tail dropped knowing she was being scolded.

"Aw, so is that why we are going on a walk?" Chloe asked looking down at the dog, she walked over to Beca kissing her quickly. "Just a short one." She said smiling; she put Levi in his stroller as Beca put the leash on Aspen. The family headed out toward the sidewalks in front of the houses.

"Mabel?" Levi asked looking up at his mothers from his stroller.

"Mabel never comes on walks silly." Chloe said, their smallest dog hated any activity, she would run around the yard once in a while with Aspen or Levi but that was about it. She could normally be found curled up chewing Aspen's bone, or lounging in the sun.

"Alright Aspen, whatever has you're little brain in a twisted mess you better let it go while we are out." Beca said, as soon as the words were out of her mouth the dog lunged into the road breaking free of her leash.

"Aspen!" Chloe yelled shocked as she grabbed Beca to stop her from falling into the road.

"Aspen sit!" The man across the road said and immediately the big dog sat in the middle of the road, right as a car passed, it would have hit her had she not stopped. The man smiled and jogged across the street to where Beca and Chloe were, they realized who it was. "Heel." He commanded and Aspen came running up jumping into his open arms, she was wagging her tail a million miles an hour and licking his face.

"Hey Michael!" Chloe said hugging the man when he put Aspen back down on the ground, he returned the hug.

"Chloe, it's so good to see you again." He turned to Beca hugging her too. "Hey Becs. Sorry I wasn't able to make your wedding guys, or meet little Levi here yet."

"That's alright Michael." Beca said, she pulled Levi out of the stroller. "Hey Levi I want you to meet someone ok?"

"I guess." Levi said looking Michael up and down, Levi put his arms around Aspen.

"You remember how Uncle Chris told you about his friend Michael and how Michael gave us Aspen when she was hurt as a puppy?" The boy nodded. "This is Michael; he was in your uncle's unit with him." Levi nodded again.

"Aspen likes you." Levi said and Michael knelt down to Levi's eye level.

"I like Aspen too, and I see you have taken very good care of her for me haven't you?"

"I like Aspen, she eats my veggies." Levi said and Michael chuckled.

"She would eat mine too." Michael smiled, he ruffled Levi's hair then did the same to Aspen's head. "I should get going though; I have to run down the street for some work. Get a hold of Benji and we'll plan dinner sometime, sound good?" Michael offered and the women nodded. "Nice to meet you Levi, hope to see you soon." He said standing up, he quickly hugged the women again before scratching Aspen's ears again. He started to walk down the street, Beca picked Levi up to put him back in the stroller, they heard Aspen whine and everyone turned to face the dog, she trotted up next to Michael.

"Hey girl, you have a family alright? And I know you love them, I want you to stay with them, you can't leave little Levi could ya?" He asked kneeling next to the dog, he put his forehead on hers. "You have a good life here. I will always love you, but you have a new job alright?" He asked hugging the dog around the neck. "Go on." He whispered and stood back up, Aspen ran back over to Beca and Chloe, sitting between the women, Michael nodded before turning to leave again. Beca scratched Aspen behind the ears.

"You'll see him again Aspen, promise." Beca said looking at Chloe who smiled and nodded.

"Mama, what was wrong with that man's leg?" Levi asked, leaning up to look at his mother from the stroller again.

"He was like Uncle Chris, in the war and he got hurt Levi. So the good doctors we have were able to give him something so he could walk again." Beca said, taking Chloe's hand in hers as they walked down the sidewalk again.

"He's a hero just like Uncle Chris." Chloe said ruffling the hair on Levi's head.


	50. Simple Moments

Year 5

Chloe walked into the house, picking up Mabel as she went further in. It was Beca's day off which meant she was tucked in her office working on personal mixes. Chloe loved when Beca had days off, the other woman would cook dinner for them and even agree to watch a movie at the end of the night, it was like she didn't have a stress in the world. The red head walked into the kitchen grabbing two beers before making her way down the hall to where their office was. Opening the door she had to hold back a laugh, Beca had her over ear headphones on, leaning back in the chair as far as it would allow, her head leaned even further back, eyes closed. Setting the beers and dog on the ground she walked up to her wife, leaning over and kissing her, she felt Beca quickly respond and moan into the kiss. When she finally pulled back they were both panting.

"Not that I don't love that, but really? The Spiderman kiss?" Beca asked smirking as she turned the chair around to face Chloe, who took the chance the moment it was presented and sat down on Beca's lap grinning.

"You need to stop hanging out with Jesse, you'll learning all my dirty secrets." Chloe said making Beca chuckle against her lips, kissing her again. "What are you working on?" Chloe asked, sliding into the small space left on the chair.

"Just a new mix, trying to help Jesse with his new project." Beca said, she handed Chloe the headphones letting the woman listen to the work she had produced so far.

"This is really good." Chloe smiled kissing Beca on the nose. "But work time is over." She grinned and Beca nodded, saving the mix before shutting the computer down. She followed the redhead into their living room, they curled up on the couch together letting some nameless movie play while they semi paid attention but mainly stole kisses from one another, completely lost in their own world. They ended up staying there the whole night, falling asleep on their couch, Beca on top Chloe, her head resting peacefully right over Chloe's heart, being lulled by the strong beat of her lover's heart. Personally neither woman would have it any other way.

x-x-x

a/n: Ok I know it's short but I've been working on two really big chapters for this and I started another story that has stolen my inspiration as of late. So please bear with me, I promise I have not forgotten about this.


	51. I'm Yours

Chloe rolled over to find she was alone, she had woken up a few times in the past week to the same thing, always having to drag Beca back to bed. The younger woman would stay up all night working on new mixes if Chloe would let her. Chloe rolled her eyes as she climbed out of bed, she walked out of the room and down the hall, Aspen following close behind, Mabel opting to stay hidden in the bed covers. The first thing Chloe noticed was the kitchen lights were on, this meant Beca most certainly wasn't mixing then. Wondering what had the woman up, Chloe turned into the large kitchen, Beca had her large mixing headphones on, dancing around the kitchen in a pair of Star Wars boxers and black tank top. She had a fruit cup in one hand and fork in the other. Chloe leaned against the entry way to watch her wife, she knew certain things the young DJ did to represent the music pulsing in her ears, for example her foot and leg movement. Her leg moving in what could either be a tapping or stomping motion could be a piano or drum sound, the way to tell the difference was if her foot was moving in a pattern as if patterning out the keys on a piano. If she was tapping the top of toes on the floor in a square motion it was the piano, if her whole foot was making contact with the floor it was drums. Next was hands, everyone used their hands to express musical sounds, from air guitar to air drums, Beca was no exception, she banged away on the counters or steering wheel all day she was always tapping out a tune. Even while cuddling on the couch at night Chloe would find her hips have become Beca's latest impromptu instrument as Beca's fingers tapped away mindlessly. Beca was an example of a person that their blood was music, Chloe smiled at her wife when Beca had noticed her. Stepping up to her she kissed her, pulling the headphones off.

"Hey babe." Beca smiled slyly as Chloe walked her back till her back hit the counter top, she tipped Beca's chin up kissing her once more.

"Hey love." Chloe whispered pulling Beca's ipod off her hip she put it in the kitchen stereo system letting the sounds of Nora Jones waft through the air. She smiled and closed her eyes letting the music wrap around her like it would with her wife, like a warm blanket it would make her feel secure. She didn't notice Beca set her food down, when suddenly Beca was pulling in by the hand into the middle of the kitchen, pulling Chloe right up against her. Chloe laughed as she stumbled into Beca her hand landing on her wife's chest nearly knocking them both over, Beca just smiled at her wrapping an arm around her waist the other linking their fingers.

"What are you doing Beca?" Chloe asked laughing still.

"What's it look like? Dancing with my beautiful wife." Beca replied matter-of-factly. Chloe laughed shaking her head but allowed Beca to slow dance them around the room. She soon completely relaxed into Beca, her head resting on Beca's shoulder, her arm wrapped around Beca's back, hand on her other shoulder as they moved to the music, she sighed kissing Beca's neck.

"I love you Beca." Chloe whispered softly.

"Good because I love you too Chloe. I love how you don't get upset with me when I leave you alone in the middle of the night only to have you find me making a fool of myself in the kitchen, I love how you don't fight me when I pull you into a random dance in the idle of the night, you just fall into it. I love that you gave me a chance, and I love that you love me. So Chloe Mitchell-Beale, I am yours, even if I don't think I'm much or good enough for you. I am completely yours. I also want you to be the first to hear the latest song that you inspired." Beca kissed Chloe quickly before going to the stereo to change the song. She was back pulling Chloe to her before the song started. It was something she had written with a new Irish band called the Script they had named I'm Yours. Beca held Chloe close as the song played, by the time it was over tears were falling down Chloe's cheeks.

"I love you Becs." Chloe whispered once again, and kissed her wife soundly. "Let's go back to bed love."

x-x-x

a/n: So I got a friend not on here that had a rough week awhile back and called me up needing to talk, hadn't informed me she took pills. She's alright, but I want you all to know I've been on both sides of the sword, I know what it's like to want to die, I know what it's like to need anyone to just listen to you, and I know what its like to attempt to take your own life. I also know what it's like to lose the ones you love. I am here for anyone at any time, if you feel like you don't matter or I won't care you are wrong. I care about people it's who I am, I will stay up all night with anyone just to make sure they are ok and will make it through the night. So if you need it I am here, I won't judge, I don't care if its just to talk about anything even the weather, if you need someone I got your back. Sorry for the long note, it needs to be said.


	52. Cat

Beca should have known, it should have screamed in her face that she was making a mistake. Chloe wanted to go over to Aubrey's, take Levi and introduce him to his new 'cousin' Avery Rose. She knew that along with the new baby in the house there were 6 small kittens running around also. Yet Beca just smiled as she knocked on Aubrey's door Levi hooked on her hip, she chuckled when a very tired look Jesse opened the door.

"I'm not gonna make it Becs, I need sleep, I need to sleep at least a little bit every night." He said, eyes wide.

"Trust me, it gets better, you are only in week one." Beca chuckled and Jesse took Levi from her.

"You'll save me won't you Levi?"

"Ok Jesse." He said hugging his uncle.

"She's in the living room with Aubrey." Jesse said and he set Levi down, watching the boy take off running.

"It will get better Jesse." Chloe said stepping up to hug the man, he hugged her back tightly.

"I will pay you to take her and raise her till she sleeps through the night." Jesse begged and Chloe giggled shaking her head.

"I don't think that's possible Jesse." Chloe grinned and Jesse sighed, it was common knowledge that the two women were working on trying for their second child so he should've guessed asking them to take his daughter was the wrong couple. They all walked into the living room finding Aubery sitting with Levi and Avery in her lap each on one leg as the small kittens crowded around them. Beca smiled at the sight, she walked over to the blonde sitting next to her, taking Avery into her arms.

"Hey there Rosie." Beca said to the tiny child watching her give a small smile. "So I guess we should tell you first since it is taking the limelight off you." Beca grinned as she watched Aubrey look at her, eyebrow raised.

"Just what would you like to tell us?"

"Why don't you tell them Levi?" Beca asked and Levi grinned taking his jacket off to reveal his tee shirt saying 'Best Big Brother'. Aubrey squealed and wrapped her arms around Beca nearly toppling all four of them over.

"Hey now be careful with her! I need her when I end up with morning sickness again." Chloe laughed and Aubrey laughed but agreed.

"Come on, why don't we get dinner started." Aubrey asked Beca who smiled following the blonde into the kitchen.

x-x-x

"But Mama! I want Cat." Levi cried, tears streaming down his face as he held the small kitten to his chest.

"Aw come on Becs look how much he loves Cat."

"First off we are not naming him Cat. Second off he is not coming home with us." Beca said nearly stomping her foot, yet there were two sets of bright blue eyes shining at her, and another pair of eyes boring into the back of her head.

"Please Beca, I need to find homes for them all." Aubrey said and Beca growled looking at the woman.

"You are not helping."

"Beca, we talked about a cat, and you even said you wanted one, then we just couldn't get the right moment to get one."

"No! No! No!" Beca yelled and Chloe walked up to her kissing her wife, she kissed up her jaw to the smaller woman's ear.

"Please Beca, think of how happy it'll make Levi, plus, I can show you how thankful I am when we put him to bed tonight." Chloe husked into her ear and Beca sighed.

"Fine but Levi he is your cat, and you have to care for him." Beca said and her son nodded hugging her.

"Thank you, thank you thank you! You hear that Cat, you get to be my best friend." Levi said wakling out the front door to walk back to his own house.

"Oh dear god what have I done?" Beca whined and Chloe kissed her again.

"Don't worry Beca, you just now have a cat named Cat." Aubrey smirked and Beca glared at her.

"I hate you right now Aubrey."

"Two dogs, one son, one cat, a wife and a baby on the way! Look how domestic Beca Mitchell became." Jesse smirked holding Avery in his arms as the girl yawned, Beca rolled her eyes, she kissed Avery's forehead.

"You'll be on my side one day wont ya little one?" Beca asked smiling when Avery's bright eyes, staring back at her.

"Come on love, before our son gets too far." Chloe said waving goodbye to their friends they walked hand in hand back to their home.

x-x-x

That night Beca woke up, she sighed knowing she wouldn't be able to fall back asleep for awhile. Getting out of bed she pulled an oversized shirt on and walked out of the room down to Levi's. Sticking her head into his room she saw her son cuddled up with the tiny tabby kitten asleep on his chest. The kitten's eyes opened and it gave out a very tiny meow before laying it's head back down. Beca smiled and looked down at Aspen as she lay on the floor.

"Sorry buddy, we do just keep bringing home more things for you to take care of huh?" Beca chuckled sitting on the floor to scratch the dog behind the ears, she leaned against the wall, closing her eyes, she smiled when she felt Aspen move her head into Beca's lap. That was exactly how Chloe found her family in the morning when she and Mabel woke up, she curled up into Beca's side resting her head on the DJ's shoulder, watching their son sleep.

x-x-x

A/n: Ok well that took a weird turn in the middle, apparently I have another child to introduce you to! Lol. Hope you liked!


	53. Skyfall

Cam opened the door to Beca's house and saw the girl screaming, hands fisted in her hair, tears streaming hotly down her face. Dropped the bag she was carrying, she ran over to the girl and pulled her back into her, pulling Beca's arms down to her sides, Beca's back to her front.

"Beca, babe calm down." Cam said into her ear, trying to sooth her. "Tell me something good, start." It was an order and Beca knew it. It started a few years back, right after Cam found Beca half dead on the ground of the bathroom. The next day Cam forced her to come up with five good things that had happened that day. At first Beca could barely find two things good for every day and Cam would have to help her, soon, when the Beca she knew and loved had returned, she would keep going on about the good things that had happened.

"I'm alive."

"Good, two." Cam said kissing the top of Beca's head, Beca was still struggling against her but it was less.

"I didn't cut."

"Again, good. Breathe babe, I've got you." Cam took deep breathes to get Beca to copy her. "Three."

"You're here." Beca yelled her fight returning.

"Stop fighting me." Cam ordered nearly shouting into Beca's ear. "Four."

"I can't think of anymore." Cam gently pulled Beca to the floor, she sighed resting her head on Beca's shoulder.

"Four I love you."

"Five, you'll always be there." Beca said and Cam nodded.

"Always Becs." She kissed the top of Beca's head again. "No matter what," Cam put her hand over Beca's heart. "As long as I'm here I'll always be with you."

x-x-x

Beca curled up behind Chloe in bed, she pulled her wife to her, inhaling the intoxicating aroma that was Chloe. She kissed Chloe's bare shoulder, they were struggling since losing Owen.

"One, I finished a mix." Beca whispered against Chloe's ear. She knew her wife wasn't asleep yet, that the woman was just staring at a point on the wall invisible to the rest of the world. The redhead was scared of breaking, and the DJ was afraid of losing her wife to dark depression.

"Two, I'm here in your arms." Chloe said back, sighing. She knew the game, though she knew she shouldn't call it a game, it was something that had saved Beca from the bad days. It was something strong to stay connected to. Sure Chloe wasn't too happy that Beca still held a deep connection to Cam from it, but on the other hand she shouldn't be jealous of a dead woman.

"Three I am married to you, and get to come home to you every night, and see your face. Even if you are upset and pained just seeing your beautiful face every day makes me so happy. I can't wait to wake up every morning and see you, and it's the last thing I want to see when I fall asleep at night." Beca said and Chloe rolled over to look at her wife.

"That was more than a single thing." Chloe said as Beca kissed her.

"I can lump them all together, because they go hand in hand." Beca smirked and Chloe laughed.

"Four, you make me the happiest person alive."

"Five, we will always have each other and we will become stronger from this." Beca said kissing Chloe again, she wrapped her hand around Chloe's neck, holding her against her lips. "There will never be anyone that will compare to you Chloe Beale-Mitchell, you will forever be it for me."

"I love you too Beca." Chloe said linking their hands. "I'm glad Cam was there for you…six."

"Seven, I'm glad you are here for me now. You are the one I'm supposed to be with."

"Eight." Chloe whispered and Beca grinned nodding, kissing Chloe once more.

"You know, not to sound like a really big music dork but," Beca rolled over grabbing her ipod she flipped the speakers by her bed on and turned Skyfall by Adele on.

"Yeah babe, you do sound like a big music dork."

"But just listen to the lyrics. As the sky fall when it crumbles, we will stand tall, to face it all together." Beca said and Chloe smirked, she straddled Beca's hips pushing her into the bed, leaning over her wife she kissed her softly, slowly.

"We will always face it all together."

x-x-x

a/n: I swear one of these days I'll get on a fluff kick, maybe after exams lol when life looks so much better!


	54. Important Games

Chloe woke up from her nap, she stretched yawning, her arms whacking Mabel across the snout.

"Sorry baby." Chloe chuckled, scratching the dog behind the ears. "Where are mama and Levi at?" Chloe asked she picked the little dog up, chuckling when she realized Beca had put the Hockey jersey they had for the small dog on the poor animal. She walking down the stairs to where she knew her wife and son would be. She found them sitting on the couch decked out in Red Wings gear, she chuckled setting Mabel on the ground she walked over to them, sitting on the other side of Beca.

"Mommy!" Levi yelled he ran over to Chloe crawling into her lap as well he could with her pregnant belly. "Red Wings on!" He giggled and Chloe faked looking shocked.

"Oh really?" She gasped and wrapped her arms around the small boy.

"Red Wings _need_ to win!" He stressed before crawling out of her lap going back over to his juice cup.

"Need to eh?" Chloe asked her arms going around Beca, she rested her head on the smaller woman's shoulder.

"Yes, need." Beca said kissing Chloe's head. "How was your nap babe?"

"Pretty good, very restful, and Bean here was very calm for once." Chloe said, Beca's hands moving to her stomach.

"Good, she better Mommy needs her rest." Beca said kissing Chloe.

"Mama Red Wings!" Levi shouted pointing at the TV as the game started back up. Chloe laughed at his antics, allowing Beca pull her to laying down with her. Chloe rested her head on Beca's chest as they watched the game.

"Why do we need to win tonight?"

"If we lose we stay out of the playoffs, and make the chances slimmer." Beca explained as she kissed Chloe's neck.

"So we'll be in the 8th seed if we win tonight?"

"Yes, for tonight at least, we also have to win tomorrow and Columbus needs to lose for us to stay put."

"What if that doesn't happen?"

"We go to church and pray." Beca said and Chloe looked up at her wife, who was smiling down at her. Beca cupped Chloe's cheek kissing her soundly. "I love you. Who else would put up with my craziness?"

"I have no clue." Chloe smiled.

"Wanna see something awesome?" Beca asked and Chloe nodded. "Hey Levi, who is your favorite player?"

"Favorite? I like them all!" Levi said throwing his hands on his hips glaring at his mother. "TooToo or Abby if I must." Levi said whipping back around as the sound of the puck hitting a goal post rung from the tv.

"You have ruined my son." Chloe said laughing, Beca smiled kissing Chloe's neck again.

"Oh admit it, you love hockey just as much as I do."

"Only cause win or lose I get sex." Chloe grinned kissing Beca. The smaller woman chuckled and nodded her head, this was true.

"We are going to have to put Levi to bed early." Beca said.

"That shouldn't be too hard, he never makes it through the second intermission. Then I get to have my way with you Mrs. Mitchell-Beale." Chloe grinned, she got up walking into the kitchen, grabbing Levi's juice cup on her way, to replace it with water so he wouldn't keep getting sugar. She walked back into the living room sitting with Beca again.

"Where's Aspen?"

"Hiding, under the dining room table." Beca said pointing and yes the dog was indeed hiding under the table, her own Red Wings hockey jersey on.

"Oh dear god Beca… you've reduced our proud war vet to a shaking mass of pathetic goo." Chloe said calling the dog over.

"Yeah, well she won't be the only thing in that state tonight." Beca husked into Chloe's ear as the redhead removed the jersey from the dog.

x-x-x

Two hours later Chloe was snuggled up to a very naked Beca on the couch, both of them under a blanket.

"So you said we play tomorrow too right?"

"Same time tomorrow Mrs. Mitchell-Beale?" Beca asked quirking an eyebrow and Chloe grinned kissing Beca again.


	55. Beca's Five Things

Chloe had learned a few things in the past few years of being with Beca Mitchell, first she had trust issues, said issues stemmed from her father leaving at such an early age. Second, when in a mood Beca would be dead to the world, she could be found in front of the TV playing old video games, her phone tossed carelessly across the room and in old sweats. Third, she wasn't easily hurt but when she broke, it was hard to keep her together. Fourth, she never felt she would be good enough for anyone or anything. Fifth, she feared hurting her kids, like her father hurt her.

The first Chloe learned early on, it was hard to get someone like Beca to trust you. She put a lot of the reasoning for Beca trusting her into the fact that she cornered her in the shower and forced her to sing Titanium to her the day they first met. She very rarely let the smaller woman live it down.

x-x-x

"Beca!" Chloe yelled running down the hall after the shorter woman, who stopped to turn around and face the redhead.

"Hey red." Beca smirked. "Glad to see you fully dressed." Chloe rolled her eyes and gave Beca a gentle shove.

"Hey now." She grinned. "Your audition was amazing! I think you blew Aubrey away with the cup thing." Chloe gushed and Beca's smirk grew wider.

"I don't think so red, your friend there didn't seem too interested in having me around. Little protective over her cup I think." Beca winked and started walking back down the hall, Chloe fell into step with her.

"She'll get over it. You are a perfect match for us though, we really need you on our team." Chloe pleaded and Beca just rolled her eyes still smiling.

"We'll see wont we?" Beca said before leaning up against the wall by her dorm door. "I should get going though, homework and the like."

"Why do I get the feeling you are lying to me Beca Mitchell?" Chloe asked smirking and Beca chuckled shaking her head.

"Maybe I am." With that Beca opened the door, going into the room, she left Chloe out in the hall, shutting the door slowly in her face. Chloe didn't mind, she couldn't stop smiling, the girl had spent the last twenty or so minutes flirting with her and she was drop dead gorgeous.

x-x-x

It was two weeks later when Beca finally asked Chloe out, however when Chloe arrived at the woman's dorm to pick her up the young woman was nowhere to be found. It broke Chloe's heart when Beca's roommate told her that Beca hadn't been there all afternoon. Chloe walked back to her shared apartment with Aubrey, every step felt like another dagger had been driven into her chest, by the time she reached her front door her makeup was ruined from tears and she couldn't breathe from the sobs wracking her body.

"Chloe, what the hell?" Aubrey asked pulling the red head into her arms. "Babe what's going on?"

"She wasn't there!" Chloe choked out, tears streaming down her face as she clutched onto Aubrey's shirt burying her face in her best friend's neck. She felt Aubrey chuckle and run soothing circles on her back. Chloe pushed her away, sniffling. "You suck Aubrey! You don't care do you? You don't think she is good enough for me and you are happy she wasn't there."

"No, actually… I'm laughing because I remember you two agreeing that Beca would pick you up, not the other way around." Aubrey smiled and pointed over to the couch where Beca was sitting, a shy smile on her face, Chloe turned as red as her hair when she saw Beca and remembered Aubrey was right.

"Sorry red, I would've come running but Aubrey said you'd be back before I'd be able to find you." Beca said, standing up, she ran her hand over the back of her neck, looking down at the floor.

"Don't be sorry, I was the one to make the mistake." Chloe said, she was embarrassed, she thought the woman had stood her up when in reality she made a mistake. "How about I wash my face up, and we try to get this right?" Chloe asked and Beca smiled nodding.

"I'd like that." She offered and Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"You two have fun!" She offered walking out.

Six hours later Chloe had been dropped off at her door with only a kiss goodnight even though Chloe invited her inside, but she did have a promise of a second date for the following night. She was laying on the couch half on top of Aubrey gushing about her night.

"Chloe… did you let her talk at all?" Aubrey asked and Chloe had to stop and think through the whole night again.

"She didn't open up much, she's kind of shy." Chloe said and Aubrey chuckled.

"I doubt that Beca is shy, she did sing to you to ask you out after all. I think she just couldn't find a chance to speak with you around." Aubrey said. "Next time, try focusing on her."

x-x-x

It took three weeks of dating before Chloe learned something about the mysterious Beca Mitchell. It wasn't a very big fact either, and she didn't think Beca let it slip on purpose. She learned Beca's father had left when she was eight, leaving her mother to raise her alone. It wasn't even an eighth of what Chloe had already told Beca about herself but it was important enough that Beca's eyes went wide when she admitted it.

"It's not a big deal." Beca said and Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Of course it's a big deal, your dad was supposed to always be there for you, and he just left you high and dry." Chloe said her hands tangled in Beca's on the table of the restaurant they were at.

"Chloe I swear, tons of parents get divorced, I dealt with it just fine. It wasn't that bad of a split."

"When was the last time you saw him?" Chloe asked.

"This morning, he works here."

"Wait… Mitchell… Dr. Mitchell is your father?"

"That didn't take you long, I'm guessing figuring out Darth Vader was luke's father took you longer?" Beca's tone was starting to get harsh, Chloe swore she felt the words cut her as they left the younger woman's mouth.

"Gezz Becs…" Chloe said letting out a breath, pulling her hands away from Beca's.

"Aw fuck. Chloe I'm sorry I just don't like talking about things like that alright?" Beca moved her chair around the side of the table till she was sitting right next to Chloe, she wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders pulling her close. "It wasn't any fun." Beca offered and Chloe nodded dropping the conversation to pick up a new one about their next date, which brought a smile to Beca's face.

x-x-x

The second thing Chloe knew was when Beca was in a mood, she was dead to the world. The first time Chloe found Beca in a mood she was pissed, her girlfriend of over a year had left her alone all day, refusing to answer the phone for anyone and even skipped Bella practice. The second time she found Beca not answering her phone Chloe immediately went back to their apartment. She found Beca sitting on the floor much like last time, old video games playing on the TV, her ratty old pj pants, and her father's old Dartmouth sweatshirt. Beca had gotten better at sharing things from her past with Chloe over the last few months, so Chloe took a risk. She sat down behind the DJ, wrapping her arms around the girl, resting her chin on her shoulder.

"Hey babe, everything alright?" Chloe asked in a whisper, she pressed a chaste kiss to the woman's cheek. It took a few moments but finally Beca paused her game and turned so she was facing Chloe, she buried her face in the crook of Chloe's neck, arms wrapped tightly around the redhead as she started to cry.

"My mom hates me." Beca choked out and Chloe held onto the smaller woman, rocking her back and forth. Chloe knew how important Beca's mother was to the girl, she had raised Beca alone since her father had walked out when Beca was only eight.

"I'm sure she doesn't hate you Becs." Chloe said, rubbing circles onto her girlfriend's back. Beca wasn't one to break, Chloe had only seen Beca cry a few times, it was rare for the young woman.

"She does Chloe, I tried calling her again and she refused to talk to me. Rich ended up taking the phone away and told me that she was just being mean to get a rise out of me, but you should've heard the things she was saying. She hates me for staying here, I told her I was just doing it so I could go to LA but then I met you…" Beca stopped and pulled back so she could look Chloe in the eye. "I love you Chloe and I wouldn't change a damn thing about us. I am so glad I stayed here and didn't run off to LA the first chance I got, because I wouldn't be with you if I had done that." Chloe nodded, kissing Beca's forehead.

x-x-x

The third thing Chloe learned about Beca was she wasn't easily hurt, but when she was broke, she was hard to keep together again. Chloe didn't know much about Beca's mother, just that once Beca had moved to Barden the older woman had cut off all contact with Beca. Chloe knew Beca wouldn't admit that it hurt her but the redhead would never forget the day she found the girl at home upset, and how the small woman had clung to her while sobbing about her mother hating her. That Beca was broken, heartbroken and distressed. She loved her mother but her mom had a grudge against her ex husband and felt like her daughter betrayed her when Beca decided to stay in school to finish her degree. Chloe spent the following weeks trying to put Beca back together, it was much harder to put her together when her mother was still trying to tear her down.

Chloe had gotten used to showing up the Bella practice at the end to walk with Beca back to their apartment, her class was in the same building so it only made sense. Lately though she would skip out on the after class study group and go right to practice to watch from the seats. There were many times where Beca would grow frustrated and just call it quits for the evening, not wanting to take it out on the Bellas. Tonight she did just that, she walked over to where Chloe was sitting and took the seat next to her.

"I can't do this." Beca groaned, Chloe smiled wrapping her arms around her girlfriend.

"Don't let Aubrey hear you say that, she'll gladly take the role back over." She hooked Beca's chin forcing the younger girl to look at her. "You are just having a rough patch, trust me Aubrey had them too." She kissed Beca sweetly. "You'll get through it."

"I need my mom in my corner Chloe. I need her rooting for me." Beca allowed herself to be pulled into the redheads lap, she nuzzled into the girl's shoulder just taking comfort in the fact that Chloe was so close to her.

"I know, and you know what, she is dumb for letting you down like this. Plus think about how many other people are in your corner Becs. You have the Bellas, your dad, Rich, Aubrey, myself, hell my family. You have a ton of people standing behind you." Chloe kissed Beca's forehead. "I know we aren't your mom but we can only do the best we can." Chloe sighed resting her head on top Beca's. "Love I will always be here for you, and so will everyone else, I know this is hard for you but I'm struggling to keep you together. I feel like every time I put one piece of you back together another falls off." Beca by now had leaned back and was watching Chloe, when she saw a tear roll down the woman's face she took her thumb catching the tear, then kissed Chloe.

"I'll try harder, I know it's gotta be hard on you too. I just forgot about the fact it affects you too." Beca said snuggling further into her girlfriend, she closed her eyes and relaxed into the older woman.

"Come on, let's get you home before you fall asleep." Chloe said after a few minutes, she noticed when Beca stood up that the girl had fresh tears falling down her cheeks. Throwing her arm over Beca's shoulders she held the woman close as they walked back to their apartment. When they got back Beca curled up in bed falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Chloe stayed up working on her project for her editing class she needed to finish. A few hours after Beca had fallen asleep Chloe noticed the DJ's phone ringing, she leaned over the burnet and grabbed the object answering it.

"Beca I hate you. I can't believe you would do this to me." The woman on the other line said and Chloe shook her head.

"Mrs. Mitchell… Don't call Beca again unless you are going to apologize. She does not need to hear your negativity right now, and you know what? She isn't doing this to spit you, she is just trying to make the best of herself." Chloe sighed looking down at the small woman. "And she needs you on her side but you obviously can't handle that right now, so please realize you are hurting your daughter in a way that is going to be irreparable one day. Think about that the next time you want to dial this number." Chloe said calmly before hanging up, she turned her computer off before snuggling up to Beca holding her in her arms, smiling when the younger woman sighed contently, relaxing further into her hold.

x-x-x

The fourth thing Chloe learned about Beca Mitchell was that Beca never felt worthy of anything or anyone. This was reaffirmed a few times in the past, namely right after Beca purposed, not believing Chloe would agree. Since Chloe became pregnant it had increased.

"Beca relax and sit your ass down." Chloe yelled, she was exhausted and coming home to her wife packing a bag to leave was not the best thing for the day.

"I can't Chloe, you'll convince me I have to stay. I don't deserve this." Beca said grabbing another shirt throwing it into the duffle bag. Chloe snatched it and growled.

"Fine the least you can do is pack your own god damn stuff and not take mine." Chloe said hands on her hips, the shirt still in her grasp.

"That is mine, just cause you wear it doesn't make it yours." Beca stated looking back at Chloe.

"No, I bought it for me and you wore it before I could take the tags off even, and just claimed it as yours."

"You don't even like the Ramones." Beca pointed out.

"Says you!"

"No." Beca quirked an eyebrow. "Says you, on our second date, we talked about them and you said they were ok but you wouldn't call them great. Actually you even said you'd never run around adverstizing you listen to them, so it's my shirt." Beca said rolling her eyes, turning back to her drawers.

"Hey Becs?"

"Yeah?" Beca asked not seeing that Chloe had moved up behind her, Chloe took Beca's hand and placed it on her stomach, right were Levi was kicking. Chloe watched as Beca's face went from confused as to what Chloe was doing to complete amazement, her jaw dropped and her face lit up.

"That's our son Beca." Chloe smiled, she kissed Beca. "And if you remember something as small as the fact I said I didn't really like the Ramones, why do you think you aren't good enough for me?" Chloe smiled against Beca's lips. "Cause I can't tell you things from our second date, I can't even tell you things from our first year of being married."

"Chloe, he's kicking."

"Yes Beca, he's kicking because he doesn't want his Mama to leave before he gets to meet her." Chloe said somberly and Beca shook her head, she knelt down in front of the redhead.

"I promise to not leave Levi, never." Beca said tears in her eyes. Chloe grabbed Beca under the arm hoisting her up, she locked eyes with the woman.

"Never again Beca, you chose this life, you have to start admitting you are perfect for me." Chloe growled out, tears streaming down her face. "You are my missing half Beca and I can't take this! I'm not strong enough to come home to this again! I fucking need you here." Beca's arms wrapped tightly around Chloe.

"I promise." Beca said kissing her wife.

"You better." Chloe said nearly sobbing into Beca's neck, they stood that way for awhile, both feeling Levi kicking between them.

x-x-x

The fifth thing Chloe learned about Beca Mitchell was she was afraid of hurting her kids, like her father hurt her.

Chloe wrapped an arm around Beca as she felt the younger woman jolt up in the bed next to her. It was every night lately, Beca would wake up from a nightmare about her turning into her father, at first the young woman would bawl her eyes out about it, and she'd hide it from Chloe as best she could. But lately since Chloe was sleeping less and less, the redhead had learned about the nightmares.

"Back to sleep babe." Chloe cooed pulling her wife into her embrace. "I promise you won't be anything like your father, and if need be I will stop ya." Chloe offered, she knew as long as her arms were around the DJ it would help her fall back asleep and tonight was no different. Till a few hours later Chloe went into labor.

x-x-x

Six hours later a nurse handed Beca the tiny bundle they named Levi, Chloe watched as Beca's face lit up, the small woman walked over to Chloe with Levi in her arms, she sat down next to the redhead.

"Levi this is your mommy, she is the best woman in the whole wide world little man." Beca said beaming. Chloe pulled Beca down kissing her.

"Now tell me Beca, do you really think you'll ever be anything like your father?" Chloe asked and Beca shook her head.

"After looking at our son for the first time and realizing how… indescribable he is, no." Beca grinned.

"Good, I'm glad." Chloe yawned curling into Beca's side, she closed her eyes listening to Beca talk to their son about how perfect his life was going to be, that she was going to teach him to drive a car, and ride a bike and throw a ball and that he had two dogs that would love him and watch over him. That he had all these aunts and uncles that would always have his back. Chloe fell asleep realizing that even though she had learned a lot about her wife over the years, that she had helped the younger woman overcome the five main ones that kept the young woman from becoming a better person, Chloe smiled realizing this.

"I want more, one day." She heard Beca whisper and Chloe nodded.

"Soon, for now I want to sleep." Chloe said and Beca chuckled, setting Levi back in his little basket, Chloe felt Beca's arms wrap around her.

"I love you Chloe Mitchell-Beale, you make me the happiest person in the world. I can't thank you enough for being part of my life." Beca said kissing the top of Chloe's head.

x-x-x

a/n: Alright this is a two part one, I don't know how long it'll take me to finish up the second part. I also feel the ending of this isn't the best. Tell me what you think!


	56. Lazy Saturday Mornings

Somewhere along the line Beca and Chloe had reversed roles of who was the morning person. This left Beca to the morning duties of taking care of Levi and their newest addition of Roxanne, not that the small woman cared. She enjoyed her early morning hours with her kids, starting with Roxie about an hour before Levi would crawl out of his room and onto the couch with them. This morning was no different than any other, Beca yawned as she pulled the covers back over Chloe, the woman never could keep them over herself in summer. She shuffled down the hall and into the nursery that was decked out in pink and had Dr. Seuss characters all over the walls, along with a few quotes from their favorite books, Roxie's crib was placed directly under the tree from Go Dog Go, while across the room was the Cat in the Hat painted to look like he was conversing with the Grinch, Max sitting between them. Sam I Am was on a train with Fox in Socks, and Beca's personal favorite; the boy with a Wocket in his pocket with Sally and Cindy Lou Who staring at it. Beca was amazed at the hidden talent that Aubrey had for art and really happy that she did have the talent because the room came out perfectly, Aubrey even took small liberties with her art and changed small details to make it more personal for Roxie, like giving the kids blue eyes and reddish hair. Beca leaned over the crib picking Roxie up, she took the child over to the changing table where the Fox in Socks was hanging out of the train, Aubrey had put lots of small details into the train so that Roxie would never run out of things to look at while stuck being changed.

"Good morning Rox, I hope you realize how lucky you are to have such a great aunt. Cause Rosie's room, isn't even this awesome, you must of sucked up pretty hard for Aubrey to do this for you before she even met you." Beca said watching as her daughter smiled letting out a short giggle. Beca chuckled, shaking her head at the child. Roxie looked just like Chloe again, Beca had a fear that if they tried for more kids and ended up with twins even fraternal twins would be impossible to tell apart. The only thing that was a difference between Roxie and Levi as babies was Roxie had a strip of dark brown hair while the rest was red. The doctors swore to them she would out grow it but at 6 months the child still had it, Beca said it gave her personality, she didn't mind in the least. Chloe was a little more concerned worried something wasn't fully right with their child, after the doctors reassured her that Roxie was perfectly healthy she came to like it, but was still wary.

"Come on darling, let's go get you breakfast and watch whatever we can find on." Beca said picking the newly changed baby into her arms, she walked them down the stairs to the kitchen grabbing a bottle out she threw it in the microwave, Roxie had her head resting against Beca's shoulder letting out little gurgling sounds as Beca rubbed her back, rocking back and forth waiting for the bottle to be warmed up all the way. Right before the microwave rang out Beca pulled the door stopping the noise. She pulled the bottle out, grabbing a spit rag as she walked into the living room, plopping down on the couch. She maneuvered Roxie till the girl was staring up at her from her mother's arms, smiling down at the small child Beca gave her the bottle she was reaching for.

"You know, I will become immune to those eyes one of these days." Beca said and laughed as Roxie hiccupped. "It might take me awhile but I am getting better." Beca swore as she flipped the TV on, running through the channels she stopped on the National Geography channel with their special on big cats. Beca looked up as she heard nails on the wood floor moving toward them. Soon Aspen was lying on the couch next to them, her head tucked into Beca's thigh.

"Rough night Aspen?" Beca asked and as if the dog understood she sighed closing her eyes. Beca leaned back into the couch relaxing as Roxie finished her bottle, barely ten minutes after the bottle was set aside Levi wandered in wiping the sleep from his eyes, he curled up into Beca's free side, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Mama, cheerios?" He asked yawning and Beca ruffled his hair nodding.

"Alright Champ, let me just put Roxie down for a minute." Beca said as Levi sat up, Beca stood and set Roxie on the couch. "You watch her so she doesn't fall alright?" Beca asked when Levi nodded she made her way with the empty bottle and rag back into the kitchen to fetch breakfast for Levi. She pulled out a bowl with a suction cup bottom and the box of cheerios, filling it partially up she grabbed a banana and cut slices of it into the bowl. Skipping the spoon knowing Levi wouldn't use it anyway she carried the bowl and a napkin into the living room, putting the bowl suctioned onto the table she relieved Levi of his watching duties so he could eat.

"Thank you Mama." He smiled at her as he munched on a banana slice.

"You're welcome." Beca said laying down on the couch with Roxie on top of her chest, she flipped the channel to cartoons since Levi was now with them and would be bored of the big cats in the matter of minutes. Opted for Tom and Jerry instead of anything too mindless she set the clicker down before adjusting herself and Roxie till they were both comfortably watching the TV. It only took a half hour before the infant got fussy and wanted to play on the floor with her brother, so Beca rolled over setting her on the play set they had for her, whacking the floating toys to get her attention. Rolling back over to continue watching what was now old Scooby Doo episodes she was greeted by a very excited redhead launching herself on to her hips.

"Ow Chloe… warning next time." Beca grunted adjusting the both of them so Chloe's knees fell on either side of her hips. Chloe leaned down and kissed up Beca's neck before sucking on the small DJ's earlobe.

"Do you know how incredibly sexy you are with our kids?" Chloe asked huskily and Beca chuckled.

"Not in front of them babe." Beca said leaning up kissing her wife. Instead Chloe laid down her head on Beca's chest, they spent nearly every Saturday morning like that till they laid Levi and Roxie down for their naps at 10.

"Out like a light." Chloe said shutting Levi's door as she stepped out, Beca nodded.

"Same with Roxie." She smirked. "Race you to the shower?" Beca asked, Chloe stepped up pushing Beca against the wall kissing her soundly, the smaller woman groaned into the kiss, just as suddenly as it happened it was over. Beca's eyes snapped open at the lack of contact and saw her wife getting a head start to the shower, her shirt already discarded on the floor, shaking her head chuckling Beca chased after her wife. Yeah Beca didn't mind the extra hours in the morning with her kids, but she really loved the extra hours she got with her wife while her kids were napping during the day.


	57. Chloe's Five Things

There were things Beca knew anyone could guess about Chloe Beale. Simple things like how she had no boundaries, or she loved to sing, things that were just the surface of what made up Chloe. Though once you stripped the surface away you were met with something that no one could've guessed was there, a wall. It wasn't a very large, or even hard to take down wall but it still existed, which to Beca was quite odd considering how open the redhead was with nearly everyone. The second thing Beca learned about Chloe was Chloe was prone to nightmares, they weren't terrible but it was enough to make her lose sleep and it worried Beca. The third thing Beca learned was Chloe was fiercely protective, but only when she needed to be. Protective Chloe scared the shit out of Beca, along with a lot of other people. It always shocked Beca when Chloe got protective, but it always made her feel loved and cared for. The fourth thing Beca learned was that people always thought they knew for sure was that Chloe hated being alone. This was true, she would much rather be around people, anyone but she didn't need to be out and about, or even doing anything at all. She was perfectly content with being in the same room in complete silence, hell they could even ignore one another but just the fact another heartbeat of the human form is in the room is enough. People made her comfortable, made her feel alive, less alone, less static. The fifth thing Beca learned that made her wonder about Chloe was the redhead had perfected the mask she wore. The redhead always came off as happy, excited, she was eccentric and bright. Electric in a way. She was never seen as upset or angry or anything but happy. Beca knew different. She knew the redhead's father's death still effected her, that she couldn't watch the news if it covered the soldiers in battle for fear of bad news. That she wished Aubrey would stop bullying her. She wished for a simple happy world.

x-x-x

Beca never would've guessed that the woman that was currently tearing down her walls had some of her own. It didn't seem like someone as open as Chloe was actually very hard to figure out. Beca first noticed it before she started dating Chloe. Which really wasn't a very long time after meeting. Chloe had this thing about inviting Beca over for the night, at first it was just staying over after it got too late, which turned into they'd sleep on the couch while studying together. Then one day Chloe just called her up out of the blue when she even knew Beca should be studying. Beca could hear the strain in the redhead's voice and dropped everything to run to her side. She ended up at Chloe in minutes, seconds after the door opened she was on the couch with Chloe not a word was uttered but the pain on her face spoke volumes. Beca was the first to make a move after a few minutes of sitting on the couch side by side, she turned and wrapped her arms around the redhead and kissed her cheek.

"You don't have to tell me." Beca whispered and Chloe nodded. So they stayed like that till Chloe fell asleep, just barely waking the redhead up she helped carry her to the bedroom. She stayed with Chloe every night for the rest of that week, constantly waking up and seeing the spark and depth of missing from the blue eyes she adored. So on the seventh night Beca gathered her courage and rested her head on Chloe's shoulder, batting her eyes just enough for Chloe to realize she was gonna be in trouble.

"What's up Bug?" Chloe asked.

"You know I'm here for you right? No matter the problem?" Beca asked and felt Chloe shrug then turn over to face her. "You've just been distant this last week." Beca watched as Chloe's eyes casted downward and she could've sworn she saw pain in her eyes. Beca just tightened her hold on the woman and let it go.

"Everyone tells you," Chloe started and Beca was shocked to hear the woman speak, she looked up making eye contact with the woman. "That college will be the place you could find yourself, be whoever you wanted to be. No one understood the pain I carried around from missing my dad, they never expected to see me upset. I think cause of that people don't know how to treat me when I am upset. So I would avoid it. And when I couldn't I'd hide away."

"Chloe, if there is one thing I never want you to do its hide away from me. You're my best friend and I want to be able to help you out in any way I can." Beca hooked Chloe's chin forcing their eyes to connect. "I will always be here Chloe." That was it, that was all it took for Chloe to smile and kiss Beca's forehead before snuggling closer to the small woman and cementing the friendship. The next morning Beca woke up to Chloe's bright blue eyes shining again, not a speck of anything else but happiness in them.

x-x-x

The second thing Beca learned about Chloe was she was prone to nightmares, they weren't terrible but it would keep the redhead awake, in a state of fear not wanting to fall back asleep. The first time Chloe had a nightmare around Beca it was also around the rest of the Bella's, they were having a bonding night which included lots of sugary food and too many romantic comedies for Beca to handle. She was woken in the middle of the night by Chloe's whimper, sitting up Beca looked over to the redhead and saw the pain and discomfort in her face. Beca moved as quietly as she could stepping over Stacie and Aubrey, she wiggled her way into Chloe's sleeping bag behind the redhead, immediately noticing the redhead relax more. Beca smiled and put her head on top of Chloe's and her arms around the woman protectively. She realized that the longer she stayed that way the more content Chloe seemed, Beca smiled to herself before kissing the top of Chloe's head, closing her own eyes again to fall asleep.

The next morning she woke up hearing Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose talking from somewhere behind her.

"Told you they were together." Cynthia Rose said and Amy scoffed.

"Oh sure, just cause Becs is in Red's bag doesn't mean anything." Amy said and Cynthia Rose laughed.

"You owe me ten bucks."

"Aubrey help me out on this one." Amy whined, Beca had to force herself not to look awake when the blonde spoke right behind her.

"I don't know Amy, Chloe hasn't said anything to me about it but on the other hand she normally doesn't. Though she does say Beca is important to her too."Aubrey said and Beca smiled, she realized that Chloe was also awake now, staring at her with those bright blue eyes again. Beca scrunched her eyebrows hoping Chloe would know she was asking really. The red head nodded smiling at Beca before cuddling to the woman as close as she could.

"Thank you Bec." She whispered Beca could only smile and hold the woman in her arms, the one she was falling for quickly.

x-x-x

The first time Beca wasn't around and Chloe had a nightmare it was Aubrey to call her, ask her to help. It was nearly three in the morning when Beca had answered the phone.

"What?" Beca groaned thankfully she had set Chloe to a ringtone that was only hers so she would never answer her girlfriend like that.

"Well isn't someone chipper this early." Aubrey said.

"It's three am Aubrey what the hell do you want?"

"I need you to come over here and get Chloe to go to sleep, I have an eight am class and really just need to sleep. So please… Beca?" Aubrey didn't hear Beca hang up, she shook her head knowing there was no need to call her again that the DJ would be at their door in a few minutes.

"Took you long enough." Aubrey said when she opened the door to let her in, Beca walked right by Aubrey and into Chloe's room.

"Hey you." Beca smiled at Chloe who looked confused as to why her girlfriend was standing in front of her currently.

"What are you doing here?" Chloe asked as Beca hugged her.

"Someone told me you couldn't sleep, so I'm here to help, plus you're bed is much more comfortable than my dorm bed." Beca informed walking them backwards till they toppled onto the bed. After a moment or two of moving till they were comfortable Beca kissed Chloe's neck, sighing contently.

"You could've called me." Beca said.

"I should have, cause right now, I feel like the safest person in the world." Chloe yawned wrapping her arms around Beca's neck as she fell back asleep. Beca stayed up for a little while watching Chloe sleep smiling at her girlfriend.

"I'm glad Chloe, cause you are the only thing in this world that makes me feel safe too." She whispered before drifting off to sleep herself.

x-x-x

The third thing Beca learned about Chloe was the woman was very protective. The first time she saw it was when she attacked Aubrey over beign so controlling, and that wasn't the worst Beca had seen the redhead get.

The worst Beca had ever seen Chloe get while being protective was when they were out together celebrating their 3rd anniversary. Beca had made reservations at the new steak house in the city, she had told Chloe to dress up and that they would be walking around the town afterwards, if Chloe wanted to of course. After their dinner they did indeed walk around downtown hand in hand when Beca stopped them kissing Chloe, her arms tightly around the redhead and Chloe had hers around Beca's neck.

"Fucking disgusting." A man said walking by, Chloe pulled back just enough to rest her head on Beca's shoulder looking at the man.

"Excuse me, sir?"

"You heard me, it's disgusting, and wrong, why don't you come with me here Ginger and I'll show you what you're missing out on." He said smirking, his buddies with him also doing the same. Chloe stepped up to him.

"Ah, you think your hot shit that it?" Chloe smirked. "You're what? Twenty six? Seven? Don't have a girlfriend and jaded cause two hot women are together and that pisses you off doesn't it? You want to fuck one of us, show us what we're missing. Guess what man, you are a pig and I feel bad for any woman that ends up with you." Chloe said walking back to Beca, she took her hand in her own turning to walk down the street.

"Wait just a minute." The man stepped up putting his hand on Beca's shoulder and Chloe turned pushing him on his chest.

"Get your god damn hands off my girlfriend." Chloe yelled, backing him up, his arms in the air, fire in her eyes. "Don't you ever touch her."

"Hey sorry Fire." He stumbled and his friend's helped him back up. Chloe walked back over to Beca throwing and arm around Beca's shoulders and kissing the top of her head.

"Let's leave love." She said walking away again, before she turned and looked back at the men. "Next time, keep your damn mouth shut." Chloe growled and just to prove her point she kissed Beca soundly on the mouth, pulling the woman closer by sliding her hands into the woman's back pockets of her pants, making Beca groan when she gave her ass a squeeze. They broke the kiss foreheads pressed together smiles on their faces and lightly panting, before they kissed chastely once more before laughing at the man's expense. They walked down the street again, Chloe's arm over Beca's shoulders, Beca's around Chloe's waist.

x-x-x

The next time she saw Chloe become protective was over Levi. They had woken up early to take Levi to the park down the street so he could play and then they could have a picnic out in the grassy area. Beca wasn't watching Levi but watching Chloe instead, she could hear her son giggling as he played with another boy from down the street. Suddenly Chloe was gone, walking up to a man besides Levi.

"Excuse me, sir. Please take your hands off my son." Chloe said, Beca quickly jumped up to follow her wife; she picked Levi up and scooted the other boy behind her.

"I wasn't doing him any harm lady." The man said and Chloe glared at him.

"I don't care if you were harming him or not, I don't know you, have never seen you around here before and that is my boy so please never touch him again."

"Whatever lady." The man said as he walked by he ruffled both Levi's and the other boy's hair. This threw Chloe over the edge.

"Sir!" Chloe yelled and before the man had turned all the way around she had him on the ground. The father of the other boy walked up and looked down at the man under Chloe.

"Hey Chloe, we got a problem here?" He asked as his son ran up to him clinging to his leg.

"Hey Aaron, yeah this asshole couldn't keep his hands off our boys." Chloe said and Aaron stepped up, picking the man up.

"Sir, I'm going to need some ID and a reason why you are here in the park this fine day." Aaron said and smiled at Chloe. "Hey can you guys keep an eye on Ian while I get Captain to come down here and pick this guy up?" Chloe nodded and watched the two boys go back to playing; she took Beca's hand in her own walking them back to the bench they were previously at.

"Alright…" Beca said after a few minutes. "How did you know Aaron was here?"

"I've meet Ian a few times through work." Chloe stated simply as she nuzzled Beca's neck with her nose.

"And that guy? Just some weird feeling get you to act that way?" Beca asked.

"Well, I'm not really sure, maybe it's the hormones but he was touching my son and I'm sorry, he doesn't have a kid here so it raised a flag."

"And a good flag at that Mrs. Beale." Captain Erickson walked up to the women.

"Ah good to see you James." Chloe smiled and Beca nodded at the man.

"That man, he's no good, so good catch Chloe. He'll be going back to jail for his probation break." That was it, they wouldn't have to worry about the man again, Beca stared slack jawed at her wife.

"You're going to catch flies."

"How did you know?" Beca gapped and Chloe chuckled.

"I told you, it's the hormones." She smiled kissing the smaller woman.

x-x-x

The fourth thing Beca learned about Chloe Beale was that people always thought they knew for sure was that Chloe hated being alone. This was true, she would much rather be around people, anyone but she didn't need to be out and about, or even doing anything at all. She was perfectly content with being in the same room in complete silence, hell they could even ignore one another but just the fact another heartbeat of the human form is in the room is enough. People made her comfortable, made her feel alive, less alone, less static.

When Beca and Chloe started dating Beca figured the redhead would never leave her alone, that she would always be attached at the hip to the perky woman, because that was Chloe. People even warned her that they were too different Beca loved her alone time, and Chloe was the person that always wanted to be out and about doing things and constantly restless. Beca was shocked when she found out they were wrong. The first time she had to turn down a date to work on homework Chloe just agreed and showed up with Thai talk out and her own books. It was perfect, they ate out of the same take out box reading from their books, their legs intertwined, that's when Beca looked up and smiled at Chloe.

"What?" Chloe asked after a few minutes looking up at Beca.

"This is going to work." Beca said grinning, she set her book to the side and crawled up Chloe pushing her down on the bed kissing her. "We are going to work out just fine and that… makes me so happy." Chloe laughed wrapping her arms behind Beca's neck, pulling her down to kiss her.

"Good because I love you Beca Mitchell." Chloe smiled as Beca ran her hands up and under her shirt, pulling it off the redhead. "And to think I was going to stay focused so you can work." Chloe smirked flipping them over, biting Beca's neck she pulled the smaller woman's shirt off.

x-x-x

Beca was used to doing things a lot with Chloe, whether it be something big like taking a road trip somewhere or something small like going for a walk around campus and getting ice-cream. She was used to the hustle and bustle of the redhead. She learned to love it really, wouldn't dream of not having it. Though the burnets favorite times; were when Chloe and her were just alone focused on their own separate things, just the two of them in a bubble it felt like most the time. Like tonight Chloe was writing a piece for the paper while Beca watched the hockey game. She leaned against the redhead's legs that were propped up on the couch bent at the knees, an arm wrapped around them, she'd rest her chin between them and just watch Chloe write while the game was on intermission. It was days like this where she'd fall further in love with her wife. Yes the two would have times where they would just relax and cuddle on the couch together but this was different, this was the two of them doing completely different things and yet being able to do it within the same vicinity and being completely able to stay focused.

"You are staring again Becs." Chloe said looking up at the smaller woman who still had her chin resting on the redhead's knees.

"I'm just thinking." Beca smiled back.

"Oh about?"

"How everyone said we'd never work out, that I would resent having you around so much. That soon I'd get angry and leave because you would never want to sit still, have a good relaxing night at home."

"Oh?" Chloe asked setting her notes to the side, she focused on the woman in front of her.

"Yup, and they were all wrong. Because yeah you like having things to do, but you love just being in the same room as me, doesn't matter what we are doing. Just as long as I am there, it makes you happy. Wanna know something?" Beca grinned as Chloe nodded. "It makes me happy too. I love working on my mixes and you working on your articles, just completely in two separate worlds melded into one harmonized one." Beca crawled up Chloe's body kissing her before resuming her spot on the couch, leaning against the woman's legs as the game started back up.

"Hey Becs?"

"Hmm?"

"I did like having people around all the time, but I didn't like having the same person with me all the time till I met you." Chloe smiled at Beca she moved and wrapped her arms around the younger woman, laying them down on the couch. "I'd rather spend the rest of my days just sitting here with you, than with all the people out in the world." Chloe said kissing Beca's cheek, they stayed like that watching Beca's favorite team lose and then flipping positions so Beca held Chloe as the redhead finished her article. They didn't need to talk to communicate their love or need for one another.

x-x-x

The fifth thing Beca learned that made her wonder about Chloe was the redhead had perfected the mask she wore. The redhead always came off as happy, excited, she was eccentric and bright. Electric in a way. She was never seen as upset or angry or anything but happy. Beca knew different. She knew the redhead's father's death still effected her, that she couldn't watch the news if it covered the soldiers in battle for fear of bad news. That she wished Aubrey would stop bullying her. She wished for a simple happy world.

The first time Beca saw Chloe cry was just over a year after they had started dating. She had shown up without notice and was going to serve Chloe a homemade dinner and help her relax, the redhead had been stressing over a project the last week. The moment she opened the door she knew something was wrong, there were no lights on in the small apartment, no sounds, it was lifeless. Beca dropped the bags she had on the table and went right to Chloe's bedroom, not bothering to knock she walked in finding Chloe in bed. Beca took her jacket and shoes off before climbing into bed behind the woman, she took the normally strong woman into her arms. Instantly the redhead flipped over and buried her face into Beca's chest crying, they stayed that way for a good while before Beca broke her silence.

"What happened?" She asked softly, Chloe looked up at her blue eyes still bright but filled with pain.

"Just a bad day." Chloe said before burying her face in Beca's neck again.

"No Chloe, you need to tell me what has you this upset." Beca pushed, she hooked Chloe's chin forcing their eyes to connect.

"Beca I swear it was just a hard day, it'll be better tomorrow."

"Is this about Aubrey? I saw how mean she was toward you today, why do you let her push you around Chlo?" Beca wrapped her arms tightly around the redhead.

"She's my friend, my co-captain."

"Yeah well she's a grade A bitch to you." Beca said kissing Chloe's forehead. "Come on, let's get some food into you, then we can cuddle up and watch that Ryan Gosling movie you love so much." Beca promised, pulling the redhead out of the bed. They did exactly like she said and soon they were back in the bed watching Ryan Gosling on the TV screen profess his love to some girl, Beca would always get lost in the moment of watching Chloe as the woman was glued to the TV. Beca was perfectly happy lying with Chloe in her arms, just soaking up the warmth of the woman, taking comfort in her.

x-x-x

Beca crawled out from under Chloe early the next morning, she pulled her pants back on before walking out to the kitchen where she knew Aubrey would be.

"Good morning Mitchell."

"You need to back the fuck off Chloe Aubrey." Beca growled out, Aubrey spun around fire in her eyes glaring at the younger woman.

"What the hell are you talking about? Aubrey snapped and Beca rolled her eyes.

"You pick on her, like she isn't just as good as you are. You know what Aubrey? You are wrong, she is just as good as you are, hell she's better than you are because she fucking listens to us! She cares about what we think and how we think we can make the Bellas better. All you do is belittle us all, her the most! Why she is supposed to be your best friend Aubrey! She will always have your back so why won't you have hers?"

"You know, you don't know us Beca." Aubrey said back.

"No I don't but I do know that I held my girlfriend last night while she cried over her god damn best friend and I wanted to kill you." Beca said watching the shock register on Aubrey's face.

"She was crying over what happened yesterday?" She asked, looking guilty.

"Yeah Aubrey! You hurt her!"

"I… fuck I messed up."

"Fix it then! She loves you Aubrey, just let that go because you have an ego." Beca said grabbing an orange off the counter. "Now if you'll excuse me, I should get back." Beca turned to leave; she stopped a few feet away turning back. "You hurt her again, I'll kill you."

"Same Mitchell… same." Aubrey said nodding, Beca reached her hand out, Aubrey took it giving it a firm shake. "You are good for her."

"So are you." Beca said walking back into the room where Chloe was still fast asleep. Aubrey backed off the redhead, they still had small spats but nothing nearly as bad. Aubrey thanked Beca randomly throughout the years for saving their friendship, glad someone would stand up to her.

x-x-x

Beca learned that Chloe wasn't over her father's death a few days after Chloe officially met Warren. She came home grumbling about her father and Chloe glared at her, throwing what she had in her arms on the table and slamming the door to her bedroom.

"Chloe?" Beca asked running to the room, only to find the door locked, sighing she sat on the floor. "Alright, what'd I do?" Beca asked resting against the door.

"You are a spoiled brat Beca Mitchell." Chloe yelled back and Beca chuckled nodding.

"Yeah, I kinda figured that one was coming since you slammed the door in my face." Beca said, she didn't get a response. "My dad's an ass." Beca whined and the door opened dropping Beca on her back, she stared up at Chloe. "Hi." She grinned.

"At least you have one!" Chloe screamed and Beca jumped up, she wrapped her arms tightly around Chloe.

"Oh babe," Beca said kissing Chloe's temple as the woman started to cry. "I didn't mean anything by it, I know how lucky I am to still have my dad, I just, sometimes we don't see eye to eye."

"I know," Chloe said between sobs, "I know he was horrible to you growing up, and I know he was nothing like my dad but I… just wish I was still able to call my daddy up and just hear his voice." Chloe clutched onto Beca.

"Baby," Beca whipped the tears falling down the woman's face. "I don't have any idea how hard it must be to not have your parent here for you. I wish I could do something to help but I really can't replace them. I can just show you how much I love you, and how loved you are." Beca said earning a watery smile from the redhead. "hey there's my girl." Beca smiled back kissing Chloe chastely. "I love you Chloe, and I know your dad is watching you everyday to make sure you are being taken care of."

"I love you too Beca." Chloe smiled.

"How about this, we get in our sweats and order pizza in, play old video games and just relax the rest the night?" Chloe nodded, pulling Beca back into the room, the changed and Beca set up the old Super Nintendo. They spent the rest of the night with Chloe in Beca's arms playing videogames till they were both too tired to move. So Beca grabbed the blanket off the back of couch covering them up, they slept in each other's arms right on the floor.

x-x-x

Chloe always came off as this perky, bight, loving, caring redhead but Beca knew the other side of her girlfriend the one that rarely came out, it was the small crack in the mask. When she would get so sick of the world she would break down and cry, or snap and yell at someone. Chloe had a sharp tongue and could make anyone quiver in fear if she wanted. Chloe would push Beca away sometimes, try her hardest to get the girl to just give up, but Beca knew better, Beca knew she wanted to marry Chloe one day and spend the rest of their lives loving this woman. It didn't matter to her that Chloe was human and would break down sometimes, didn't matter that she hated the news covering the wars, didn't matter that Chloe could say some hurtful things. All that mattered was that Beca Mitchell was the only human in the whole world, hell universe that knew the other side to Chloe Beale. That thought made Beca feel special and she knew she would never give it up. So she bought a ring and asked Chloe to be hers forever, now they had two beautiful children, and Beca Mitchell wouldn't have it any other way.

x-x-x

a/n: There you go! Part two, super long, hope you liked!


	58. Pool Songs

"Stop moving around." Chloe whined pulling Beca to her burying her face into the smaller woman's neck.

"I'm not gonna be able to sleep, I'm just going to go walk around a bit." Beca said crawling out of Chloe's arms, she turned around kissing her girlfriend. "Love you, sleep well."

"Hmm love you too." Chloe murmured pulling Beca's pillow to her body snuggling it, Beca chuckled shaking her head as she walked out of the room into the rest of the apartment. She flopped down on the couch next to Aubrey.

"What are you doing still up?" Beca said looking at the older woman.

"Can't sleep need to study for exams." Aubrey replied, setting the book down she looked over at Beca. "What about yourself?"

"Can't sleep." Beca rolled her head back till it was resting on the back of the couch, sighing.

"You look stressed." Aubrey observed.

"Can I ask you something?" Beca asked looking at the blonde.

"Depends on what it is if I answer."

"The night we went to the pool and you gave me control of the Bellas, why did you pick Just the Way You Are?"

"Oh," Aubrey chuckled setting her book on the ground she turned legs crossed still to face Beca. "You were singing it the night before in the shower, I overheard you and knew you would do the song justice with us."

"You know, I forgot about that." Beca laughed. "And to think I thought there was some other thought process behind your choice."

"Oh Beca," Aubrey laughed rolling her eyes. "You're with my best friend, and yeah I may not have liked it when you first started but you know what? I liked you by then, otherwise I wouldn't have given you control. I also knew Chloe did love you, exactly how you were. So I guess you could say I liked you just how you were too." Aubrey smiled. "Because you made her happy."

"Yeah. I'm glad I do." Beca smirked.

"Come on, we should go to bed." Aubrey said looking at the clock it was nearly 3 in the morning, Beca nodded and they headed off to their separate rooms. Beca crawled back into bed with Chloe, pulling the sleeping redhead to her, she kissed the top of the woman's head before falling asleep.

x-x-x

A few days later Chloe came home to find Beca sitting in front of her laptop working on a new mix. She walked up behind her girlfriend watching her work from over her shoulder before leaning down and kissing the top of Beca's head, tilting her head back she kissed Beca.

"Hey." Beca smiled when they pulled apart.

"Hmm hi." Chloe smiled back as Beca pulled the redhead into her lap, nuzzling her neck when she was completely in her lap. "What are you working on?"

"New mix." Beca responded.

"What are you using?" Chloe asked taking the mouse from her girlfriend's hand she scrolled over the names of the songs smiling when they popped up. "Aw! It's the pool mash up we did!" Chloe smiled kissing Beca.

"Glad to see my choices make you this happy." Beca smirked kissing the tip of Chloe's nose, Chloe curled into Beca's arms the two stayed that way for a few minutes.

"Hey love, may I ask you something?"

"Anything Chlo." Beca smiled kissing the redhead's temple.

"I know why Aubrey chose Just the Way You Are, but… why did you pick Just a Dream?" Chloe asked pressing her forehead to Beca's. Beca sighed and looked at Chloe kissing her.

"You might not be happy with it."

"I promise to listen first before making a judgment." Chloe smiled.

"When Aubrey picked Just the Way You Are, it hit me that that was what I had with you, and I wouldn't change a thing about it. It hit me that what I had with Cam didn't come close to comparing with what I have with you, that what she and I were was a distant dream now. That it would stay that way, just a dream, long forgotten." Beca looked up at Chloe smiling at her, she snaked a hand into the redhead's hair pulling her down for a kiss. "That I was more than ok with having you and letting the past be the past at that point. It was my way of showing my two best relationships in my life didn't even compare, one was good when I had it, but we never would've made it. The other," Beca leaned up and kissed Chloe again. "I wouldn't change a damn thing." Chloe nodded leaning back on Beca's legs, thinking. "Babe?"

"It's official," Chloe grinned kissing Beca. "You're just a big softie, and I love you."

"Oh thank god." Beca smiled kissing Chloe again. "Because I love you too."

x-x-x

a/n: Sorry for the delay, life happened. I'll try to update more. Prompts are more than welcome also! Hope you enjoyed.


	59. Feet

A/n: So I got a review from an anon, and I'd like to reply, so everyone else can ignore if you like. Thank you for pointing that out but with the way I have my commas set up in the sentence it actually makes the statement correct. I come from the Detroit area, our only good sports team is for hockey in the Red Wings, I've watched since I can remember, and played street as a kid. Thanks for making sure I was correct though. :)

x-x-x

Levi opened his door and looked down the hall to his mothers' room, the door was shut, lights off. He scurried down the stairs and poked his head around the wall to see Beca was on the couch trying to sleep. Rushing back up the stairs he carefully walked by Roxie's room trying not to wake his little sister, and telling Aspen to stay. He walked up to the shut door of his parents' room and turned the knob walking in.

"Mommy?" Levi asked walking up to Chloe's side of the bed, he shook his mother's arm. "Mommy?"

"Hmmm Levi?" Chloe opened her eyes, sitting up she pat the bed next to her watching Levi climb up next to her.

"Are you and mommy fighting?"

"It's just a little fight buddy."

"Is it about my school?" Levi asked, tears springing to his eyes, he had heard the fight and knew it was. He knew it was about his schooling, Beca wanted him in a private school while Chloe preferred him in the public schools.

"Aw buddy, you don't need to worry about it. Mama and I will figure it out."

"I'll go to the private school mommy, I'll be happy there and it will be fine." Levi promised snuggling close to his mother, Chloe kissed the top of his head.

"Alright Levi, I'll think about it, now run off back to bed." Chloe said, Levi kissed her cheek before climbing down off the bed.

"I just don't want you to fight." Levi said closing the door, he waited for a moment before running back downstairs. He stuck his head around the corner again looking at Beca sleeping on the couch, he walked over to her and poked her head.

"What…" Beca's eyes fluttered opened looking up at Levi. "Why are you awake?"

"Why are you downstairs?"

"Why are you out of bed?"

"Why are you out of bed?" Levi countered raising an eyebrow.

"Excuse me mister! I am your mother."

"So?"

"Ugh fine!" Beca wrapped her arms around her son pulling him to her. "So why exactly are you up mister?"

"Why are you and mommy fighting?" Levi asked and Beca sighed.

"Oh Levi," Beca rubbed circles on Levi's back. "It's just an adult disagreement, you don't have to worry about it."

"I'll go to the public school mama, I'll like it there, I will make friends and they will be nice just like the private school kids. I don't want you guys to fight about it." Levi struggled against his mother's hold on him. "I promise mama I'll like the public school."

"Levi, it's ok, we'll talk about this tomorrow ok?" Beca said picking Levi up as she stood. "Why don't we tuck you back into bed?" Levi yawned and nodded, Beca carried the boy up stairs and back into his room. She set him down on the bed, covering him with the blankets. "Now go back to sleep." Beca said kissing his forehead, she walked out of the room shutting the door. She looked over to the master bedroom door, sighing she walked over and into the room. She crawled into bed behind Chloe, kissing her shoulder.

"Levi talk to you?" Chloe asked still not facing Beca.

"Yup." Beca said back staring at Chloe's back.

"We'll talk about it with him tomorrow and visit both schools?"

"Sounds good." Beca smiled she moved closer, tangling her leg's with Chloe's. The redhead didn't react. "I love you Chloe."

"I love you too Beca." Beca knew she wasn't off the hook yet, but she was on her way.


	60. Storms

Beca made her way downstairs, the thunderstorm had woken her up and informed her that her girlfriend was no longer in bed. Chloe had been off all day, something had happened at work that bugged the young redhead and Beca was going to get it out of her one way or another. She found Chloe sitting on the floor of their living room watching the storm out the large windows they had. She walked up behind her, turned the music she had going down just slightly as she passed. Chloe looked up at her, eyes filled with pain, Beca kissed her forehead before sitting down behind the redhead pulling her close.

"You've had a bad day." Beca said after awhile.

"It's one of those nights where I just want to watch the stars, feel closer to home, to my mom." Chloe said snuggling back into Beca. "But the storm is blocking the stars."

"Yeah it is." Beca said kissing Chloe's bare shoulder. The storm was raging on the other side of the glass window, barely a beat passed from one lightening strike to the next. Beca pulled Chloe up and walked her into the kitchen. She quickly started a pot of tea before leaning against the sink next to Chloe once again watching the storm. "What are you thinking about?"

"The bugs. The little lightning bugs are out there still lighting up the ground while the storm lights up the sky." Chloe said as Beca leaned into her side.

"Yeah?"

"It's oddly calming."

"So you going to tell me about what happened today?" Beca asked brushing Chloe's hair back from her face, she heard the redhead sigh.

"I got hit on, and I just wasn't comfortable with it." Chloe looked at Beca. "I love you, and I'm just uncomfortable with what happened. It's been resolved I just wish it had never happened you know?" Beca smiled kissing Chloe.

"Chloe people are going to hit on you, you are damn hot. All that matters is that you love me, and I love you. You did all you could by turning him down." Beca kissed Chloe again, they both turned back to the window watching the storm start to fade.

"I love storms. It's like every emotion I feel in this violent package of thunder, lightning and then finally rain to wash it all away." Chloe smiled, she leaned back into Beca's arms once more. "Let's get our tea and go curl up in bed." Beca nodded grabbing her cup of tea, she followed the older woman upstairs. Before laying down she opened the curtains allowing them the view of the storm still as they fell asleep in one another's arms.


End file.
